Slayers Knightfall: Assassins and Shadows
by Tom the Mighty
Summary: Lina and Gourry thought it was just going to be a vacation visiting Lina's family,but disturbing visions and unspeakable tragedy draw the Demon Slayers once more into chaos and death. Rated for Violence, Language, Crude Humor and some lime scented febreez
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, that belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi and whoever else holds the rights to Slayers. Writing this fic is making no money; it's just for fun!

Slayers: Knightfall  
Book One: Chapter one  
Assassins and Shadows

The vermillion sun was just staring to step out for the night, painting the emerald landscape in a lovely purple hue. Small forests topped the hills that dotted the view as far as the eye could see. The air smelled crisp and cool; autumn was just around the corner. I turned to my companion who was just climbing up the path behind me.

"This is it, Gourry!" I excitedly yelled, more loudly than necessary, into Gourry's ear. "This is Zephillia! I'm finally home!"

It took me long enough, too. It's been five long years since I said goodbye to the endless wineries, vast sheep farms, and quaint villages that make up the majority of Zephillia's landscape for the greater world at large. Since then, it's been one crazy adventure after another, with hardly a breather in between.

"Neat," Gourry said, while cleaning out his ear. "So, where do you live?" He sounded about as enthralled as if he were stepping in poop.

"Gourry! It was your idea to come here. At least sound a _little_ more excited, please?" Jeez, the doofus probably forgot where we were going in the first place.

A little back-story, if you don't mind.

Just a few weeks ago, Gourry and a couple of other companions, Luke and Millenia, took a job protecting a bunch of ne'er-do-well priests from each other while it was being decided who would become High Priest of the area. Millenia was killed in a botched assassination attempt on the priest we were protecting and Luke, the poor bastard, went nuts, awakening the shard of Lord Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo that was lying dormant in his blood.

Needless to say, with a guy like that messing with his head, I couldn't very well entirely blame Luke for the choices he made and going on a killing spree and wreaking havoc and all. Not that I condoned what he did. It's just that someone like good ol' Ruby Eye doesn't give one much choice in matters of morality. Anyways, Gourry and I eventually destroyed Shabranigdo along with Luke, which left a nasty taste in the back of our mouths I can assure you, and were left with no direction on where or what to do next.

If anything, these recent events have shown to me that my luck is finally beginning to catch up with me. I think it was time for a vacation of sorts, just kicking back and reflecting on the last few years. Taking in all that I had experienced so to speak.

So Gourry, the dear heart, decided ou of the blue that he wanted to check out Zephillia. Out of consideration for my_ feelings_? Because it would make me oh so _happy_? To meet my parents and family? Nope, none of the above. It was because the grapes are in season.

The grapes.

The very grapes I had danced upon and squished into wine, as every Zephillian virgin girl was expected to do during every harvest season. Quite honestly I have no idea what is so appealing about wine made by a bunch of smelly dirty feet, but hey, whatever gets your rocks off, I guess.

But I digress.

I was home! With my constant companion for three-odd years now who'll probably embarrass me in front of everyone, but I didn't really care! The first time he even glances funny at the sight of a kilt, the traditional male dress of this land, I'm sticking him in a full bloom dress, complete with plenty of lace and frills and parading him up and down the street like a poodle!

We set out to the closest town, Limburry, which was not much more than a supply depot for merchants but it still had a decent inn of the typical stone-and-wood type found throughout this land. We booked a two-bedroom and headed downstairs for some grub, real Zephillian grub! Time to show Gourry some of my homeland's fine cuisine.

"Barkeep! We'll have two pitchers of beer and six orders of haggis, blood pudding and a bucket full of chips!" I cheerfully ordered as we plopped down at the bar.

"Aye," the keep dutifully replied, and I prepared my mind and soul for the inevitable.

"Hey, Lina?" Gourry beckoned.

"Yes, Gourry?" I could hardly keep the grin off my face, partly because of being home and partly because I knew what he was going to ask.

"What's haggis?"

_Add another ten experience points to Lina's character sheet!_

"The best food Zephillia has to offer, of course. This won't compare to Mom's but it'll do for now."

"Oh." he took a gulp of his beer. "Your mom lives in Zephillia too?"

_  
What?_

Even after all these years I still get surprised at Gourry's brilliantly moronic questions. You'd think I'd be immune by now.

"Yes, Gourry, along with my father and my sister." I said between quickly trying to drink enough to be able to put up with Gourry's inevitable slew of queries.

"Oh, you mean Looney?"

"It's Luna, and just you dare messing that up when you meet her." Looney was my great-grandmother.

Shut up.

"She's really that tough?" Asked Gourry the Skeptical.

"Yes, but it's me I'm worried about, not you."

Ah, Luna. One of the few people that can make me fear for my life, though she'd never kill me; she'd just make me wish I were dead. Oh, I exaggerate. It was because of Big Sis that I started my journey to begin with. It's a long story but during my academy days, I was a bit of a hothead, if you can believe that!

Shut up.

It was because of my temper that I didn't get the position I wanted in the local Sorcerers Guild. I was ashamed at facing my parents who invested so much of their money in me. Luna could tell how broken up I was about it so she suggested that I go travel the world and get a bigger and better picture of how I fit into the grand scheme we call life.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Gourry and I passed the time talking about Zephillian culture and of our early adventures until finally our food arrived. Gourry took one look at his food and shot his stare right in my face.

"Lina, my food looks suspiciously like it's been stuffed into something that came from inside a cow."

"Sheep, actually," I quipped.

"Oh. ... OK, wait a minute! As if that's any better!" He actually stood up in dismay.

"Sit down ya big baby, you're upsetting the locals, myself included." Why is it that everyone's first reaction to haggis is one of disgust? Just shut up and try the damned thing before you make a big deal of it. It actually tastes a bit like Elemekian bratwurst.

"Not even a half a pitcher drained and already you two are making a scene," someone said from behind us.

"Yes, but at least they haven't blown anything up . . .yet." Another smarted off.

_It couldn't be. . . _

But it was!

We whipped around our stools and saw a slender man dressed head to toe in white; only glimpses of his blue stone skin peeking from where his cowl didn't quit conceal his aqua colored eyes. Next to him a young woman nearly as tall as Gourry dressed in what looked like a cross between a priestess's robes and a fighter's gi. Her black hair shone prettily in the dim candlelight, making her soft features all the more enviously beautiful.

"Zelgadis? And is that Amelia! You've gotten so tall!" I wrapped the now blushing girl in a bear hug while Gourry shook Zelgadis's hand and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Been a while!" a grinning Gourry said. "We haven't seen you two since our last trip to Seyruun."

"Yeah, well . . . you know stuff happens," Zelgadis said. He seemed oddly sheepish, as he's usually the cool and brooding type prone to bouts of depression and anti-socialism. You see, a long time ago, an evil sage turned Zelgadis into a fairly ugly-looking chimera. Ever since he's been shy about his looks and often avoids going into large cities for fear of people's prejudice. But as far as I knew, he was doing pretty well for himself as a Knight of Seyruun.

"You know, Zel," I started while gulping down some more beer. "You and Amelia seemed pretty confident about finding a cure in Seyruun when we last parted ways."

I wasn't about to point out the obvious, but Zel was still very much a stone-faced chimera.

"Unbelievable as it sounds, we couldn't find much more than a dozen or so leads!" Amelia groused, but I suppose it was understandable. The princess had great pride in her kingdom and in its reputation as having the most extensive knowledge in the field of priestly and white magic. If there were anything that could be found in relation to Zelgadis's condition, Seyruun would be the place to look.

"I take it your search leads to Zephillia?" I asked, already guessing the answer.

"That is the case although this lead, like the last half dozen or so, turned out to be empty." Zel sighed, dejectedly. There's the grouchy guy I know! But that strange sheepish Zel replaced him as soon as Amelia hooked his arm around his and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back.

_Whaaaaaaa!?_

The roof of the Inn suddenly got lower. The bar rotated out of view and ran off to the other direction. The stairs steadily came closer and then shorter as well, in an oddly blurring fashion.

_Maybe six pitchers were too much . . .?_

It turned out that Gourry had carried me in his arms into our room. If he hadn't had stumbled and dropped me onto the floor about a foot from my bed I probably would've thanked him instead of kicking his shin.

Now, from what I can remember of our drunken reminiscing, Zel and Amelia fell in love over the course of their many adventures together after they parted ways from Gourry and me after our last adventure in a recreated Sairaag. And, to make matters better, they plan on getting married soon! The only kicker is that they won't get hitched until Zelgadis regains his human form. That was the stipulation set by King Philionel; Amelia's father and the new King of Seyruun. The old King, Eldoran, had died just half a year ago.

_Somehow saying King Philionel is much less depressing then saying Prince Phil._

I think that Phil might've been a little put off that his daughter didn't fall for any of the suitors he undoubtedly had prepared for her since the day she was born. It didn't help matters that Zel was a former villain and he looks, well, a little sketchy, to say the least.

Not that I am not happy for them or anything, but how the heck did it happen? Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun; pretty much the oddest couple you could possibly imagine outside Gourry and me. You see, we complement each other. With Zel and Amelia, it could very well be the same. During our travels together Zel seemed to just think of Amelia as just a crazy kid with nothing but justice and how to mete it out on her mind. A cute crazy kid, by the way he flushed whenever he was caught covertly looking at her, but a kid nonetheless.

Amelia on the other hand, really seemed to respect "Mr. Zelgadis" and seemed to be a little hurt whenever Zel casually rebuffed her attempts to converse or find common ground.

But here they were, as happy only brain-dead lovers could be. A classic beauty and the beast story. I'll admit that I was jealous. My beast may be loyal, but he treats me like a little sister more than as a friend, much less as a lover.

And YES, I consider myself a beauty thankyouverymuch.

I staggered into bed and didn't even bother slipping into the Inn-provided pajamas. I was just too tired. From the thud and clank that came from the direction of the door to Gourry's bedroom, I figured that he'd decided it wasn't worth making the effort to sleep on a bed tonight. I closed my eyes and hoped fervently that the inevitable hangover won't be as bad as I knew it would be.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when I awoke from my blissful slumber with a heart jerking start.

Something felt horribly wrong and the feeling was only getting stronger. My heart started to race and I found myself unable to move. Not from any spell or bindings, but from sheer terror, the likes of which I had NEVER felt before. It made the fear I had felt in every battle for my life combined seem like a little jolt. It felt like my very soul was in danger!

My senses went into overdrive. My ears were trying to detect the littlest noise, as if the tiniest creak were the harbinger of doom. My skin involuntarily shuddered at the slightest touch of the thick wool blanket and in my petrified point of view each twitch must've seemed like a wave on the quilt's surface, alerting the entity to my presence.

_Not even Zuuma made me feel like this . . ._

I knew I that shouldn't move, that I should just pretend I am invisible and maybe whatever is doing this to me would just go away.

But my damned sense of curiosity just had to take a peek.

Slowly, nanometer-by-nanometer I pulled my head out from under my covers, pupils dilated and locked open.

I saw it then. A mere shadow.

That _moved._

The being, if that what it was, and not some trick of the light, looked like a shadow of a man that had somehow ripped itself from its owner and was moving of its own free will. I wanted to see if it was actually Gourry's shadow, but I couldn't free my eyes from it for fear it would attack if I let my guard down even for a split second.

Dammit! I could take on hordes of demons and monsters with out a moment's hesitation but this . . .this was something beyond anything I knew how to fight.

I heard Gourry stir on the floor next to his bed, which meant, to my absolute horror, that NOTHING was making the shadow. I thought maybe it was a demon, but this thing didn't seem real, more like something out of a nightmare.

_. . .A nightmare. . .? No. It couldn't have anything to do with Her._

It began to move towards me; its legs slow and jerky as though it were being electrocuted in molasses. The shadow man left a faint smoky trail in its wake, denoting its insubstantiality.

As it passed in front of the dresser's mirror, I could see that it left NO reflection. Only vampires did that, but this was obviously no vampire. At least not one that I had ever heard of.

It stopped at the foot of my bed and I involuntarily let out a small whimper. I could see that the "shadow" had a face. A hideous, charbroiled face. The rest of its body seemed to be burned as well, like an overly well-done marshmallow. Just as I couldn't fight back the urge to scream anymore, it did something completely unexpected. The being crouched and began to pry and claw at the floorboards.

I lay there, watching the creature with not only fear but also curiosity.

_What the hell was that thing doing?_

It seemed to be waaaaay too interested in the wooden floor.

"AACHOO!"

The unexpected sneeze with which Gourry graced the night was as startling to the thing as it was to me, judging by how fast the shadow was on its feet. It twisted its head over to me as if noticing for the first time that I was there. Then it started to run, jumping out the window and into the faint dawn.

_Dawn? How long was I watching it?_

I started to try to chase it but my legs failed me halfway out of my bed and I crumpled to the floor in a tangled mass of limbs and bedding.

"Dammit!" I half growled, half screamed. The thing that had me so damned petrified was just as scared of me, apparently.

"Lina! What's wrong? You fall out of bed?" A groggy-sounding Gourry called from across the floor.

"Oh no. I thought I'd just try sleeping on the cold hard floor as it seems you find it comfortable."

"I'm on the . . .? Whoa. That's a mind trip!"

"Never mind that! Hurry to the window and tell me if you see anything!" I ordered while attempting to extricate myself from my treasonous sheets.

Gourry got up and wandered to the only window in our room and looked out.

"Lina?" he called

"Yeah?"

_Okay so my left arm should go through this loose knot here, and my right calf under my armpit in between the pillow and the . . . _

"I see a tree and a pile of wood and a well an-"

"OUT OF THE USUAL! ANYTHING OUT OF THE USUAL!" I hoped I didn't wake up any of the other guests.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

I waited a few moments.

"Well?" I beckoned, growing impatient.

"Nope, nothing, goodnight!" And with that he fell down to the floor and began to snore with vigor.

Yes, I said "with vigor." He must've drunk even more than me.

I finally unknotted myself and crept to the window. Even with Gourry working me up, my legs still felt like overdone udon noodles.

I stood a pace or two from the glass and looked, scanning for man-shaped patches of shadow. After a few minutes I gave up. It had either run far away or was hiding just out of view and I really didn't feel much like going after it anymore.

I tiredly plopped onto my disorganized bed and just let sleep take me.

Creak.

_What was that?_

I shot straight up, startled yet again, at that unexpected noise. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't freak out over every creak and groan whenever I spend the night at an inn. The other guests account for most of the noises that occur. What got to me was the fact that it seemed to be coming from very near by.

Creak.

Again! I got a better feel for where it was coming from and it was right behind me! I quickly rotated in my bed and saw only the wooden wall behind the bed frame. I stuck my ear against the wall.

Creak.

It was only someone's bed.

I could've slapped myself.

Creak

Creak

Creak

Wait a minute. Isn't Zel and Amelia's room next to ours?

Creak

Creak

Creak

Oh, Sylpheed! This is going to be a longer night than I thought . . ..

End Chapter One.  
Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Shut up! I know this is the third time I've redone this story!  
Anyways, even though some key differences have been made, this is still the same story that's been floating around in my head for quite some time now. I know where I want to take these characters but the trouble has always been which road I should take.  
At first I thought I would just copy Hajime Kanzaka's style and go from there. It worked well enough for a time. Problem was, the story just got way too complicated and I got sick of writing it.  
Second time around I tried a third person approach, focusing on more than one person's part of the story. It just didn't feel like Slayers though.  
So this time I hope to get it right. And if it does turn out to suck in the end I will still finish it, three times is two times too many jerking you readers around like I have. And for that I apologize.  
So, the old gangs been reunited! With more than a few surprises for Lina Inverse and many more to follow can promise you! What was that Shadow? Why did it instill so much terror into Lina, and why was it so interested in the floor boards (weird, huh?)? Will Zel and Amelia find a cure? Will Gourry survive a first meeting with Luna?  
Find out next time in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers: Knightfall

Book One: Assassins and Shadows

Chapter Two

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Gourry asked while spearing a breakfast sausage with his fork.

We were all gathered around a table in the bar section of the inn. Gourry was next to me on the right, Zelgadis on my left and Amelia across from me. Over a big bowl of oatmeal and some Dilse toast, I had explained to Gourry about my odd behavior last night. After I told him everything, Zel and Amelia finally woke up and joined us, so Gourry and I decided to have a second helping and told the story to them as well. Minus the whole scared stupid part. What they don't know won't hurt them.

"I don't know," I groggily answered. I really didn't. The whole episode felt so surreal and dreamlike except for the absolute surety I had that it was, in part or whole, real. Nothing had scared me like that before and I really did hope that it was just a dream, if only for the sake of my sanity.

"So that was you bumping around last night," Zel stated as he stirred some cream into his coffee.

"You of all people shouldn't be passing blame around for suspicious nocturnal noises," I goaded, feeling the need for some breakfast entertainment.

And by the way, next time you are in Zephillia, try the lamb sausage omelets. They are to die for!

"Huh? You heard that?" I was disappointed when he didn't gag on his hash browns in embarrassment. He instead just sipped his coffee as if I'd just asked him about his new cloak. Which was nice, by the way.

"Uh, yeah! So what was going on in there, Amelia?" I tried putting her on the spot instead.

"Oh, you know," she nonchalantly sipped her orange juice. "Passionate butt-sex."

I gagged with embarrassment on my hash browns and tumbled off my chair and into Gourry, nearly knocking him off his seat, though he did manage to deposit his eggs on my lap.

I got up just quickly enough to save a merest shred of my dignity and turned to face Zel and Amelia.

And judging by the way they were sniggering, I'd say I'd just been had.

"Predictable as always, Lina." Zel laughed.

"That was even better than the time she asked Mr. Gourry to 'keep her company' for the evening in Vizendi!" Amelia giggled, nearly spitting her breakfast all over the table.

I'll murder them! I'll kill them all!

But not before lunch.

"OK then." I calmly sat back down and starting cutting my omelet into little tiny pieces, imagining Zel's and Amelia's faces in every morsel. "Do you mind explaining what those dangerous-sounding noises were, before I blow you both back to Sylpheed?"

"We were trying out a new cure," Zel stated.

"In the middle of the night?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," replied Amelia.

_What kind of a cure requires vigorous bed bouncing at 5 a.m.?_

"Well, that's that," Gourry finally piped in, probably with no clue as to what we were talking about or where his eggs went.

"Hey, where are my eggs?"

Gods, I'm good.

"Anyways," Zelgadis started, finishing his meal, "As you can tell, it didn't work. So, Amelia and I have decided, like we told you last night, that we are going to hunt for one last cure."

"And it's located somewhere in Zephillia?" I asked for Gourry's sake; he looked lost already, absorbed with picking the fat out of his bacon.

"Correct, there are three very rare and dangerous to find items we need to procure," Zel said, gesturing to Amelia, who was very carefully pulling out what appeared to be an ancient parchment from her pack. She gingerly unrolled and began to read from it.

"The pelt of a Cu Sith, the hooves of a Glaistige and finally the teeth of a Nuckelavee." She read the scroll like a shopping list.

"Oh, that won't be difficult at all . . . ARE YOU CRAZY?" Each and every one of those monsters is more than enough for any single one of us! Especially the dreaded Nuckelavee!

I see that you, now, are lost.

Here's some info to makes ya more edgamacated.

A Cu Sith is a hell-spawned canine the size of a pony said to have been bred by Shabranigdo himself! It is green skinned with a shaggy red or black coat (pretty festive, huh?). As well as its size and vicious demeanor, it can also hunt you down in absolute silence. The only way you'd know you were being stalked is when it lets out its three ear-splitting howls. And by then it's pretty much over for ya.

Glaistige are bizarre creatures that have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower half of a goat. They can shape shift into either complete form just to make things interesting. They typically live around lochs and rivers deep in the wilds. I haven't heard of them attacking anyone that didn't attack them first, and they tend to run away at the sight of humans, but I am not really worried about this one or the previous beastie either.

It's the Nuckelavee I am shitting my drawers over. Not only is it TEN TIMES bigger than a normal human and several times that in natural strength; not only does it have nasty, haven't-flossed-in-centuries, POISONOUS BREATH, but it also has the dubious distinction of being the most powerful and foul-tempered beast NOT of demonic origin. Nobody knows where it came from. Some say it is the unholy product of early chimera experiments. Cepheid knows it's ugly enough. It looks like a horse and rider decided to peel off their skin for some reason and then _merge_ together. The rider's head has a huge, gaping maw of steel-like teeth. The horse's head and jaw is said to be the size of a killer whale's, with fins like a whale's on its legs. It lives close to the ocean and will not go anywhere near fresh water, for whatever advantage that gives us.

I can't just leave them to themselves to find those ridiculously lethal-to-get items! Damn it all! I thought this was supposed to be a vacation!

"So when do you plan on starting this grand, complicated way to commit suicide?" I asked wearily.

"There's no big hurry," Amelia said, ignoring my sarcasm. "Daddy won't miss us for another year if I keep up on writing him."

"Cool, want to come over to my place?" I can at least buy them some time to think it over. But if they REALLY want to go after those monsters I wouldn't be much of a friend to let them go and do it by themselves. Damn my small but tenacious sense of morality!

"We wouldn't want to impose on you two," Zel said with a wink, the bastard, "and we were planning on researching the scroll some more to find ways to easily defeat the creatures described in it."

"Hey, Lina?" Gourry said while nibbling at his now "healthy" bacon.

"Yes, Gourry?" I braced myself by locking my hands onto the chair.

"Isn't there a sorcerer's guild near where you live?" He turned to Zel and Amelia. "Why don't you come with us? It'll probably get you a lot closer to whatever it is you're doing and it'll make Lina happy."

I nearly fell out of my chair but I held fast so all I managed to do was destroy my kneecaps when they hit the table, knocking some dishes onto the floor.

"Gourry! You kick ass!" He actually remembered something I had told him! As well as had potentially solved our problem! Astonishing!

"Yeah, I know," he sheepishly said.

"So how about it?" I said to the venturesome lovers. "The Zephyr City Sorcerer's Guild branch has a huge bestiary. It's where I learned about the ways of magical beasts and how to obliterate them!"

They traded looks and seemed to be OK with it.

"If you are sure you don't mind . . .," Amelia droned.

"Of course not! It'll be a blast! You can meet the old folks and my big sis and I'll show you around Z-town as well as the Guild."

Look out, world! The Demon Slayers have returned!

We set out on the road shortly after picking up supplies after breakfast. We were headed east and slightly north to Zephyr City, the City of Wind. I took the lead, as I knew the way, with Zel a few paces behind. Amelia was behind him and Gourry watched our backs. The road was lined with rocks and shrubs, making it almost too good an ambush point to pass up for even the simplest of villains and beasts.

Zephillia is a dangerous place, with tons of monsters and bandits hiding behind every shadow. The people who live here have to be tough to survive, much less build a thriving sheep and wine industry. When Dredrick Mac Laster, who became the first king of Zephillia, first tried to settle in this land five thousand years ago, he was sent packing by a horde of brutal Red Caps. Red Caps are short, nasty freaks that look like mummified gnomes and like to kill people. But, undaunted and lusting for the land's natural treasures of lumber, emeralds and rich soil, he came back in force, wiping out the Red Caps to the monster.

It was still tough going for the early inhabitants though. With the rebirth of Shabranigdo still recent, monsters outnumbered people nearly ten to one for centuries until several aggressive campaigns tamed these lands. And even now "tamed" is a loose term in comparison to nearly every other civilized country in the world. In fact, every year all the boys entering manhood have to learn how to defend themselves and their homes by going on a monster-hunting expedition while accompanied by a few soldiers.

So it really came as no big surprise when Gourry suddenly called out my name.

"Hey, Lina!" he said in a singsong voice.

"Yes, Gourry!" I did the same.

"Guess what time it is!"

"Clobbering time!"

And with that a gang of twenty or so bloodthirsty tasloi appeared from the either side of the road, surrounding us in seconds. But in those few seconds I had been chanting a spell. I could feel another presence close by, but I couldn't tell if it was hostile or not.

"Blast Ash!" My spell reduced four of the lizard-like midgets into their component molecules.

"Vlave Howl!" Zel also had the reflexes to quickly weave an attack spell, and as he said the power words, the ground melted into lava beneath the feet of six of the tasloi, igniting them almost instantly. Zel moved on to find some more targets, and more came! At least a dozen orcs charged from their place of concealment to aid the tasloi! Who said crossracial relations between monsters was not possible?

"Cool!" I exclaimed, more than ready for a decent fight. Bring on a hundred more and they still wouldn't be a match for us!

Gourry was tearing into a group of ten with ease, his magnificent Blast Sword shearing through the monsters' wooden weapons and cheap leather armor as if they were tissue paper. Then again, his sword would be just as effective against even mythril.

Amelia on the other hand was a flurry of punches, kicks and spells. She flipped over two charging tasloi and toasted them with some point blank flare arrows while she was still in mid air. She landed in front of a stunned orc, deftly grabbed its head with both hands, then viciously swung to the side, snapping its neck and then using her momentum to plant her feet into the face of another orc.

_  
Show off._

A group of six tasloi and three orcs moved against me, and I intended to put on a show of my own. I took my short sword and held it in front of me while I began to chant an Earth Shamanism spell of my own design. I waited until they were about ten feet in front of me. Then I shoved my sword into the ground and let loose.

"Caladabolg Break!" My spell caused my blade to lengthen inside the earth and burrow towards my targets. Small, finger-sized shards of steel then erupted from the ground, pureeing the poor monsters into an orc and tasloi smoothie. Ten gold pieces to any who take a sip!

I removed my undamaged blade from the ground and looked to where else I might help out, but by then the fight was already over. The remaining few who attacked us were fleeing every which way, more than likely getting lost in the process.

We regrouped and then began to check ourselves for any injuries. Gourry had a spear tip lodged into his well-used breastplate, the sight of which gave me a start. Luckily it didn't penetrate all the way through; all it did was add yet another gouge to his already heavily pitted armor. Everyone else was OK so we started out again with either me, Amelia or Zelgadis taking to the air via levitation every so often to scout for enemies.

It felt good to be working as a team again. Even if all we do is are own thing and hope that everyone else is doing ok. Still, I can always caught on Gourry to read my next move in battle and I his.

It wasn't too long on the road before I began to feel again the presence I had sensed earlier. It was still unnervingly ambiguous so I didn't tell any of the others. It was like someone was watching us through some invisible window, and whoever it was it was also following us. I seriously hoped it was that guy with the _oh so many secrets_.

We made it to the emerald-colored wooded gates of Zephyr City a few days later without incident, though the feeling we were being spied on hadn't abated a smidgen. But I guess I'll just have to worry about that later. I was home!

I felt like a little girl on my birthday again, all weak kneed and giggly. The fact that guards were posted at the gate where before there had never been any didn't register with me until we introduced ourselves to the gate captain and he cast me an odd look as we crossed into the city walls.

I realized much later that his expression had been pity.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Kind of a short one today, but it's better than dragging it on if you ask me.

So, now we have a quest! And I think that Scottish pride is getting the better of me. . .

.Anywho, what surprises await the Slayers within the fabled walls of the Capital of Zephillia, Lina's homeland?

Who has been following them?

Has Amelia actually _immatured_?

Is Zelgadis really such an easygoing guy now?

And is Gourry ever going to grow a brain cell?

Find out next time in Slayers: Knightfall!


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Three

Zephyr City was unusually quiet. Even at dusk as it was now, there should've been hundreds of people packed into the market square, getting in on the multitude of deals at markets closing. We've only seen a dozen or so pedestrians since entering the city. Maybe the Kingdom was going through some hard times? Wouldn't be the first time; I remember when I was very small, a plague wiped out most of the sheep in the area. It was years before the economy truly recovered. But the problem with that theory is that I keep tabs on Zephillia and hadn't heard anything. Something bad must've happened very recently.

I stood in an open square and took in the view of the town. The dim light smeared dull, jagged shadows across the cityscape. I could see the three spired Cachauhod Castle, were King Robert, or Bob, as we liked to call him, resided and ruled. The Sorcerer's Guild tower sticking up like an upraised middle finger just a few blocks east of the castle and the Temple of Sylpheed a block east of that. A giant enchanted emerald, which was used as a Vision Spell relay, sat atop the Guild Tower.

The whole place seemed so run down. The once clean streets were littered, the once cozy looking stone and wood homes now looked close to becoming condemned. Everywhere we saw people casting suspicious glances our way. It was as if the obscured presence still following us wasn't enough; even the hobos were giving us the stink eye!

I grabbed a middle-aged man who was hurriedly trying to avoid us by the collar. He stank of urine and alcohol and I almost let him go as soon as I put my hands on him.

_I needed new gloves anyways. _

"What's the deal here? What happened to all the people?" I tried not to shake him too much, but he still managed to chip a tooth.

_Klutz._

"They've all gone and left!" the man spat while yanking away from me, "And if you know what's good for ya, you'll leave too!" With that he stormed off, muttering something about this entire country going to hell.

"What was that about?" Gourry asked, watching the man disappear around a corner.

"Its like the slums in Seyruun, only city wide," Amelia put in, while scanning the decrepit scenery with an expression of mild disgust.

Doesn't exactly do much for the old hometown pride, does it?

"Come on," I said, probably a little too bitterly and lead us up an incline path to a guard rail that separated people from a very long drop as a few drunks have been known to accidentally fall off every now and then.

"This is the residential district, I used to live here for a few years after my parents moved from the country," I unenthusiastically gestured to the panoramic view of all buildings that made up the district. From the large, ornate mansions to the lowliest of hovels, even from this distance you could tell that almost everything was in disrepair.

We could see the sorcerer's guild tower . . .uh, towering above the city in all its pompous glory even closer now. To get to the tower we still had to go through the residential district. We walked a short ways to the stair walk that would lead us down from the market area and into the neighborhood. I stopped and turned to face everyone.

"Well, this has been a disappointment, to say the least," I began as a way of apology. I never expected Zephyr City to turn out like this.

"It's not your fault Ms. Lina," Amelia said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The architecture is actually rather quaint," As close to a compliment as Zel could manage I guessed.

"Ah, what's there to worry about, Lina? A little paint here and there and the town will be as good as new," said Gourry while ruffling my hair which did little to lighten my mood.

"Well, I haven't heard anything from my parents suggesting that they had moved. And knowing them, they are probably just stubbornly sticking out this apparent recession. Its not like they don't have money to fall back on to or anything." I pulled away from Gourry, as I am still not the biggest advocate of PDA and led the group on.

We walked down the narrow streets towards my old home, I played tour guide, pointing out places that I found memorable or where something cool or historical had happened. But none of the buildings were in good enough shape to even hit at what those memories and moments had been like. It was like someone painted the whole town in ugly, neutral colors with a steel wool brush and then managed to blot out the sun with compost heap colored clouds.

Finally, we made it to my block and I broke into a jog towards my home with everyone close behind. I was still a good quarter of a mile away but I could see that dad got a fire going. Maybe the glow was just a little oddly reddish. I managed to notice in my rush that my home was one of the only houses we've seen so far with any signs of habitation. I took this to be a good sign and ran even harder.

"Lina! Wait up!" Gourry called out, sounding a little bit worried for some reason or another. But I couldn't stop running! Something beyond the usual excitement of seeing your family after so long drove me on. Finally I stopped in front of the yard.

"Mom! Dad! Sis! I'm home!" I heard some faint shuffling from inside the house but no voice called out to greet me. Gourry and the others came to a stop beside me.

"Something's not right," Amelia muttered softly.

"What do you mean? Its getting late, I'm sure everyone is just in bed," I spoke maybe a little too quickly. They would be in bed if they changed their work schedule in the last few years. For some reason my knees started to go weak and Gourry had to grab my shoulders to keep me steady.

_What if Amelia is right?_

Zelgadis slowly strode up to the house and snuck a peak through the window. His eyes widened with surprise and then his shoulders drooped.

"Gourry, get Lina away from here right now!" Zel ordered while drawing his broadsword and I felt Gourry's hold tighten, "Amelia, get ready."

"What? What did you see, Zel?" I said, struggling to break free from Gourry's annoyingly strong grasp but I only managed to strain my shoulders. "Dammit Zelgadis, what is it!?" I found myself crying now through my shouting but that only seemed to bolster Gourry's resolve to not let me see what was wrong.

"I really don't think you need to see this yet, Lina." Zel moved to stand about ten feet from the door and started to chant a spell.

"Dam Bras!?" I half screamed, half croaked, "What the hell are you-Dammit Gourry let ME go!"

Zel's spell went off and the oak door to my home splintered into a million pieces. Zel rushed in through the dust and smoke and Amelia followed.

What was going on!? What did he see!? Is mom okay? Dad? Big Sis?

My constant struggling was wearing me down; I needed to have some energy left face whatever was in there.

"Gourry, let me go, damn you!"

"Sorry Lina, but Zel is right, something is definitely not right, I could feel it as soon as we got here." He grip didn't ease one bit, I could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out from within the house.

"The only thing that isn't right is you keeping me from seeing if my family is okay!" His hold weakened a little but not nearly enough.

"You can go in when Zel and Amelia say its safe," the stubborn ass said while silhouettes danced about in the upstairs windows as flashes of magical light illuminated the surrounding houses.

"Gourry, if you're my partner- no! If you call yourself my friend you WILL LET ME GO!" He didn't let go but his grasp weakened enough for me to wrench free and sprint through the door.

My heart sank, as I took my first good look into my former home. I felt like my insides were shrinking into nothing and I crumbled to the floor. Gourry crashed though the entrance, look around in shock and dropped to his knees beside me.

I weakly grabbed onto his arm and he took me up and cradled me.

"W-what happened?" I choked out, trying not to vomit.

The entire place was destroyed. Furniture lay toppled and broken. Picture frames and vases were shattered. And the walls . . . the walls were smeared with a dark red substance that the light from the fire in the hearth was reflecting out into the street.

I couldn't stop shaking and Gourry tried rocking me a little like one would a baby. This was a dream, right? A nightmare brought on by too much booze and food! I was sleeping, probably fitfully, in some inn somewhere worried about home, that's all!

Something wet dripped onto my forehead, shattering my desperate rationalizations. Gourry touch the place were it landed and looked at his fingers. They were stained crimson.

Something snapped from within myself. I snarled viscously and jolted out of Gourry's lap and bolted upstairs where I could hear Zel and Amelia still fighting something.

_They had better stay out of my way. _

My vision started to haze a light golden hue and sharpen with an intensity I've never had seen with before. It was like I could see how everything fell into place in the world. But that didn't matter, as long as it helped me in my mad hunt for who ever did this.

I slammed open the door to the room that sounded like it had the most commotion. My parent's room. Zel and Amelia were backed into the corner next to the bed and they were facing a familiar man shaped shadow.

"What the hell do you want!?" I screamed as I charged the thing. It looked up as if finally noticing me a moment before I barreled into it. At least I would've barreled into it if I hadn't passed right through it in an oh so frustrating manner. I instead rammed shoulder first into the hard oak dresser, and dislocated my already sore right shoulder.

"Dammit . . .," I groaned. I quickly got back up on my feet, ignoring the pain and preparing for a counter attack. Pain is a tool, I kept telling myself. Use it! I heard some clamoring from downstairs, but I didn't care, my enemy was right in front of me.

"Lina!" Zel called out, "That thing is impervious to physical attacks! Get out of the way so I can cast an astral spell!"

"No!" I growled and a golden glow seemed to envelope the room. Zel involuntarily took a step back into the wall and Amelia jumped a little and crouched close behind Zel. "This one is mine."

The creature began its jerking, loose-jointed walk to a dark shadow in a corner. I focused my gaze and saw that it was a person, covered in drying gore.

I used the pain and utter despair I was feeling as a fuel and began to chant a spell.

Amelia and Zel took cover, while they have never seen me use this spell before, they could guess what it could do by the general meaning of the chaos words.

"Ruby Eye Blade!" At the sound of the word of power, a crimson blade of light appeared in my hands. It wasn't quite as vivid or powerful as it would had been a few weeks ago, just before I defeated a second piece of Shabranigdo, but it still should be more than enough.

The shadow man stood starring at the ground at it feet, not even paying attention to the woman who's family it had so callously slaughtered.

I swung the blade horizontally, aiming just below its chest . . . and the blade just passed right though, just as before with my failed charge.

_It really is a shadow!_

I let the blade dissipate into the ether and I sank to my knees.

Nothing I can do short of Nightmare magic will do anything to the creature. You can't kill a shadow, much less interact with it. Sure, you can obscure and alter it with light but you can't really destroy it. And the same goes for shadows themselves, I realized. They can't hurt anything but they can obscure and alter things, just making them seem more sinister.

The shadow couldn't have killed my family.

I remembered the noise from downstairs.

_Gourry!_

I began to bolt to the stairs when I saw the body in the corner twitch.

I skidded to a halt and dropped to the figure's side, and brushed away some of the blood matted hair covering her face. It was Luna.

"Zel, Amelia, go to Gourry," I said choking back tears. I felt for a pulse, it took nearly a minute but I did find a very weak, thready pulse.

I began casting healing spells on my sister and Amelia joined me, casting Resurrection. She stayed behind to keep an eye on me, I guess. After about the third casting of Amelia's powerful spell to no obvious result I got a little impatient.

"Dammit, Amelia! Can't you do something else!?"

"Resurrection is the most powerful healing spell there is," she looked at me sadly, "If three castings of it weren't enough then I am afraid that there is nothing else we can do . . ." Her display of defeatism wanted to make me punch her face in, and I was about to give into that temptation when a clammy hand grabbed onto my wrist.

"Y-you haven't c-changed at all, little sister," Luna managed to croak out, now conscious to my elation.

"Big Sis! Don't worry, we'll get you healer-"

"Save it sister. The only reason I am alive right now is by Sylpheed's will," Luna seemed to become a little stronger at the mention of her master's name.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I am only going to live long enough to tell you about your destiny . . .,"

"Oh no you don't!" I gently brushed her matted hair back from her eyes. "No big sister of mine is going to die in such a clichéd manner!"

"Oh, be quiet and listen."

"Yes, Sis."

"Know that what I am about to tell you is true, I wouldn't lie to you like this, it's much too important. For your destiny, for the worlds, " she look me straight in the eyes and the golden glow still pervading my sight vanished, "You know all too well that I am the Knight of Sylpheed and that each god of our world has a knight to call upon in times of need or for some other purpose.

"My purpose was to train and protect you not only as a sister, but as a fellow Knight."

"What?"

_A fellow Knight? Which god am I subject too? Or more accurately, which god is crazy enough to have me?_

"You see, Lina, the gods are not the only ones that have Knights. Demons employ them as well."

"Are you saying that I am a Knight of some demon!? After all the freaks I've kil-,"

"Not just any Demon, Lina." her voice took an ominous tone I often associated with a prelude to a scolding, "You are a Knightmare, the avatar of The Golden Demon Lord of Nightmares."

"You're joking," please say that you were joking!?

"Don't make me hit you, of course I am not joking. I would like to use my last breaths for something a little more meaningful than a poor joke. You are a Knightmare, Lina. Capable of either great good or greater evil. I've strived, along with mom and dad, though they were in the dark about your status, to lead you along the path of good. For the most part, we succeeded I think.

_No wonder . . . I thought I got disciplined more than the other kids . . ._

"But remember this, though you or your companions may have already come to this conclusion," she weakly nodded at Amelia, "For every good thing you do, no matter how small or great, evil will somehow be equally a part of what you have done. It is the nature of chaos, it is what you are . . .chaos incarnate."

"Are you saying I shouldn't even try to do anything good?"

"No! No, of course not. If you do nothing the world will die, Sylpheed has shown that much to me, though I don't know what the future holds for you. But I do know this, there are other Knights out there, their patron is calling them. You are the catalyst for the call. At least one them will relentlessly hunt you, another help you and another has yet to decide whether or not to kill or protect you."

"I-is the one who is hunting me, did he . . .do this?" my voice went into a dangerous growl that frightened even me.

"Like that sound?" Luna said, referring to my voice, "You are changing, Lina. More and more into a Knightmare. You will soon be able to see _them_, if you aren't already,"

"Them?" I asked though I already knew the answer. I stole a gaze to the creature shuffling around the closet.

"The Shades, those who once worshiped the Lord of Nightmares and dreamt to become closer to her. They got their wish. Soon you will learn to be able to control them."

_To do what? Scare the piss out of somebody?_

"And no, the one who did this," she weakly gestured to the carnage, "was the handy work of an assassin by the name of Lohi, hired by our dear king."

I heard Amelia gasp at the assassin's name. What was with her and assassins?

"The king? What does he want with us!? And how did a lowly assassin do this to the likes of you? You are the strongest person I know!"

"But you are stronger still," her breathing became more and more shallow, my heart sank into my ankles when I realized Luna was nearing the end of her life, "Lina, no one could've done the things you've done unless they were more than human. Listen, there is a place called the Vale of Shadows some one hundred miles northeast of the city, there is a map in my dresser underneath the false board in the third drawer, use it to find the Shard of Lucidia. It will help you to control your powers . . ."

Uh oh, "Luna! Big Sis!"

"I love you little sister . . .I'll always watch over you from the right hand of Sylpheed's throne . . ." My sister sighed and slumped onto the floor as if going to sleep. I almost convinced myself that that was just what she did but then a greater desire engulfed me and the golden haze enveloped my vision once again.

When I saw the Claire Bible for what it was in the Katart Mountains and saw the awful splendor of the Lord of Nightmares laid bare, I also saw the makings for dozens if not hundreds of nightmare spells. I realized at once that they were much too dangerous to even think about tinkering with them. But now . . .

But now I think I will let King Bob have the honor of helping me try them out.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!

Wow, that was pretty emotional, eh? Anyways, sorry about the late update, I've been busy doing research for my first _real_ novel. I won't get into what it is about but it does deal with the _Lebor Gabala. _I'll just leave it at that.

To Firestorm - I haven't a clue if Tokyo Pop is going to continue the series. It would be a shame if they ended it there though. . .It might have something to do with Viz or Funimation getting the manga and anime rights to the series from CPM though I don't know if that extends to the novels.

Okay, now we've finally gotten to the point I've been hoping to get to in my last few tries at this story and now things are finally taking real shape plot wise.

How will this new development interfere with Zel and Amelia's quest? What was happening downstairs the Inverse homestead? How many ways will Lina emasculate King Bob before she's through with him? And what is the mysterious presence following the gang?

Stay tuned next time for Slayers: Knightfall!


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Four

With Amelia right behind me, I ran down the steps of my former home, now just a blood-soaked shadow of its former self, following the sounds of fighting into the kitchen. There, Gourry and Zelgadis were holding their own against a lithe woman dressed in a tight-fitting, dark purple assassin's robe.

Lohi.

She wielded two swords, one longer than the other, both held in a reverse grip. And somehow she was holding off both Zel and Gourry, two master swordsmen if there ever were any. Her eyes held the same murderous gleam I'd seen in the eyes of another assassin I ran into in the not so distant past. In fact, if I hadn't known better, I would've gone so far as to say that Lohi could be Zuuma's sister.

Hopefully that isn't the case. Because if it's so, then we're screwed. I only barely defeated Zuuma, and he's nearly killed me who knows how many times?

Zelgadis feinted left and Gourry dashed right, swinging for the kill, but Lohi simply jumped straight up and with both her legs launched a kick at their heads, causing them both to halt their advance in order to defend themselves.

She then momentarily shifted her gaze into my eyes, revealing to me the intense hatred buried in their depths. I wanted to pluck them out and make her eat them.

An idea popped into my head just then and I began to chant softly under my breath.

Amelia joined the fray and now it was three on one with Lohi still fending them off. Gourry slashed at her ankles but she merely hopped and Gourry's Blast Sword sliced easily through the stone oven behind her.

Zelgadis launched a freeze arrow spell but the assassin bent low like she was playing limbo and snap kicked her right foot, almost catching Amelia in the chin. But Amelia back-flipped out of the way and launched a counter spell.

"Diem Wind!" A gust of wind hit the bitch full on but all it did was knock her slightly off balance.

_  
__Perfect. _

I launched my spell, two small balls of pure nothingness at Lohi's face, but again she bent backwards just in time.

Almost.

Instead of holing her head as I'd intended, the spheres carved two cheek-to-brow grooves in her face, destroying her flesh, including her eyes, an inch and a half deep.

But I wasn't satisfied in the least. While she was still shrieking in agony I used the opportunity to kick her in the gut. She doubled over and I grabbed her hair and slammed her face repeatedly against the stone oven, leaving her missing more pieces of her face.

I grinned at her tormented screams.

The golden glow that pervaded everything I saw grew stronger. Soon I could see everything in its most basic components; how they worked, what would happen if I altered just one molecule, how I could change the entire makeup of the whole house if I wanted to. But most importantly, I realized something.

I realized then that the essence of chaos isn't entirely random destruction and recreation. No; I realized that it is merely a tool for my revenge. A weapon to be used when and where I see fit. Nobody else has this power, so nobody has the moral authority to tell me how to use it! This was the power that _created_ the universe, and I could easily _destroy_ it on a whim!

I focused my gaze on the stone oven upon which Lohi was resting her dear little blood-caked head and went deeper, probing with my mind into the stratum. A second later I had found all that I had been looking for. I showed this to Lohi in the form of hundreds of little iron ore spikes I had drug out from within the stone and reinserted into her flesh. She squirmed and groaned in delicious agony.

I was just beginning to enjoy myself when something completely unexpected happened. No, Zelgadis didn't suddenly break out into tap, but it was something almost as strange.

Shades appeared. Half a dozen of them materialized around the barely conscious Lohi, and as impossible as it seemed, they gently grabbed her, lifting her into a gurney of shade arms as if they had suddenly gained substantiality.

_That's impossible, _I thought, _they belong to me!_

_  
_How could she control them!?

I noticed for the first time that Lohi had a peculiar necklace. Normally, assassins don't wear loose items like necklaces because they are too noisy and can get caught on something at a critical moment. This particular piece of hardware wasn't special in any way except for its pendant. It looked to be made of black quartz and it glowed faintly gold.

That explained it.

I made a move to snatch the pendant but the shades proved faster than I had anticipated. Whereas before their movements had been slow and ungainly, they now whisked away my family's murderer at an impossible speed, breaking right through the window and into the night sky.

I looked out through the shattered glass, but they were already out of sight. But that was OK. I had bigger fish to scale, gut and then fry.

"L-Lina . . .?" The voice was Gourry's, and he sounded shaken. In the very back of my mind I knew that I should calm down.

"Not now, Gourry." I looked out the window and found the castle. It would've been so easy to just erase the foundations of the multi-spired fortress with my new powers, toppling the castle to the ground, but I wanted King Bob to suffer.

I flew out the window without so much as a word to the others, the castle glowing fiercely gold in my sight. It was more difficult than normal to fly, but I didn't think about it. I could see the inhabitants of the castle moving within its stone walls, subtly altering the palace as all life does to its environment, only it seemed so obvious to my new found senses.

For instance: I saw a man walking down a hall on the third level. Walking seems innocent enough, but the weight of his foot actually compressed the stone on microscopic levels. That granite floor had bared millions of such steps, and over time the stone had become compact in some areas but fractured in others. In one particular step the man I was observing (as I was watching everybody) compressed just enough rock to cause the displacement of part of the fractured stratum. A single pebble fell from the ceiling in the floor below. The pebble landed onto a poisonous insect, killing it. A moment later the king's pet cat, Shoes as he likes to call him, decided that the insect was worth trying out as a snack. Soon the cat would be dead and the King would grieve for his loss, all because someone took a single innocent step.

At least he'll grieve until I teach him that he could soon me missing things for which he'll grieve a lot more than his kitty. And he'll grieve in soprano, if you know what I mean.

The constant stream of information began to take its toll, and I began to waver a little in my flight. But I was within the castle walls and had evaded the guards. After all I knew where every single one of them was and what they had for lunch.

After checking to make sure it was abandoned, I landed in the third tower's turret and took a breather, forcing myself to relax out of this . . ._Knightmare_ mode so I could collect my thoughts without everyone and everything that happened to be in the area joining in.

But I quickly found out that in order revert to normal; I had to let go of my anger. And that meant that other, more undesirable feelings would come through.

Like sorrow.

Like despair.

I growled, and jamming those emotions down into the hormonal safe deposit box buried deep within my chest, I called back the anger and rage. Once again my mind was flooded with information on everything around me, people's thoughts, animals' urges, the very composition of everything in sight. Immediately I felt fatigue creeping up on me again. I shook it off and resigned myself to finishing Bob off quickly instead of picking him apart meticulously. It sucked that he wouldn't suffer . . ._much_. But I wasn't sure how much longer I would last, so I set about my business without another moment of hesitation.

I saw the second tower through the wall (yup, my vision is THAT bitchin' right now) and the king's chamber. He was resting his dear, soon-to-be-mine little head next to his wife, Queen Emeraldas. I made a circular section of the wall disappear in both towers and I landed, a little wobbly but unimpeded, in the king's bedchamber.

Immediately the king awoke and looked at me without even the slightest twinge of surprise on his hatchet-like face. Instead he just grinned as if he'd just gotten a surprise birthday present.

_Well, that was weird._

_  
_"Lina Inverse," the king said, "I expected you would come soon."

"You murdered my family you BASTARD!" My voiced cracked and my all-encompassing vision began to waver back to normal so I knew I had to be quick.

I launched a rapid-fire burst of blackness, little tiny voids leaching more and more strength out of me, aimed at the dick-faced king's heart.

The orbs found only his overstuffed pillow, erasing neat little holes all the way through to the night and beyond, as the king had simply vanished. On top of that the golden haze allowing me to see everything and everywhere winked out, leaving me temporarily disoriented.

_Well, that was even weirder._

_  
_"I'm right behind you," a voice whispered in my ear, well right behind me, and I involuntarily whimpered.

_Ohhhh, this is going to be bad!_

_  
_Before I had a chance to react I felt powerful hands grab and nearly crush each of my wrists. I was then introduced to the king's ceiling, which left a big impression . . . on my face. All of my strength then left me and I nearly swooned.

I felt myself get tossed into another hard, unyielding surface, probably a wall, and a few of my ribs gave in. I gagged on some blood that was creeping its way up my throat.

Dimly I was aware that there was no way Bob could be doing this. He wasn't exactly known for being a great warrior like his father, King Ferk. In fact he'd always been downright scrawny!

And still was as far as I could tell with my blurred vision.

I weakly lifted my head up, "H-how . . .?"

"How could this be?" the jerk-ass mocked in a high-pitched girly voice. "I am the great Lina Inverse! Destroyer of all who live! The Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker. The one who boils cauldrons of blood and human flesh to make her meals and all that rot."

He smiled creepily and crouched down before me. "But you know, this was a little too easy. I thought that YOU of all people could provide a little more sport."

He bent down low and whispered into my ear as if confiding a secret. "Maybe I became a little _too_ powerful after I became a half demon."

_You did what? _

_  
_The king stood back up and began to pace. "It was easy, you know. I wanted to become the consummate warrior-king like my ancestors but my body was much too weak. I nearly gave up hope until a being called Dolphin came to me and offered her services."

_Dolphin as in DEEP SEA?!_

_  
_The freak must've noticed my shock and he smiled even wider than before. "Yes! You guessed it! None other than one of the five ranking Demon Lords came to none other than myself! Offering _their_ services to _me, _calling me Ard Ri Robert! All I had to do was eliminate a certain family and the power was mine!!"

_Ard Ri? High King? You've got to be joking!_ _And what does Dolphin want with me?_

_  
_Ard Ri was a title used long ago during the days of the Demon Beast Resurrection. It was bestowed upon the kings of this land when they fought side by side with the gods against the forces of Shabranigdo. No one was allowed to assume that title unless divinely appointed.

"To hire Lohi was easy enough. She already wanted revenge on you for killing her brother..."

_Wahoo! At least I'll know I was right before I die in such a stupid manner . . .sorry Sis. _

_  
_"...The unknown was when you would show up. I am not a patient man, so I was thrilled to find you not so subtly blasting holes in my palace."

_Wee! I made my family's killer's day!_

_  
_"Perhaps I should eat you? Like I did my wife?" I craned my neck and noticed for the first time that the woman in the bed was only half there. The other half . . .well . . .I prefer not to think about it.

"No, I think I'll just crush your skull," He moved to do just that. I desperately began to shoulder-crawl away, but a heavy foot suddenly kept me from going anywhere.

"Bye-bye, Ms. Inverse!" He raised his fist and I began to pray seriously for the first time in my life.

SPULCH!

_Spulch? _Was that the sound of my head imploding? If that was the case then why could I hear my own death, much less reflect upon it? I quickly realized that the sickening sound hadn't come from me but instead from above me. I looked up and saw King Bob oozing black miasma from a gaping wound where his right arm should be.

"Gourry?!" I asked, looking around frantically. Had he pulled though again with another ridiculously late rescue?

I didn't sense any familiar presences in the room but one. And I suppose I should've been happy that _he_ came to rescue me. But then again, being in that chirpy bastard's debt made me almost wants to die anyways.

Another piece of Bob exploded into black mist. "Xellos! You . . .but I-"

Then Bob's head popped off his shoulder like a cork, pretty much confirming Xellos' involvement.

The head bounced off the ceiling and landed right in front of me, its eyes still wide with disbelief.

Xellos was probably laughing right about then.

Xellos' aura suddenly vanished and the door to the outside stairs burst open. Gourry came tumbling through, followed by Amelia and Zel.

"Lina!" Gourry scrambled over to me and grabbed my hands. "Lina, are you all right?"

"Been better, jackass," I weakly teased. "Where were you? I could've used your help when I was getting the shit kicked out of me."

"Well," Zel said, sounding a little angry, "you just kind of took off without so much as leaving us an address to reach you. What were you thinking, Lina?"

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't." Nope, just pure rage and impulse. Wait a minute: why is Zel of all people chastising me about impulsiveness?

"You really shouldn't have done that, Ms. Lina," Amelia said while preparing a healing spell. "We had no idea what to think after your eyes turned gold the way they did. They reminded us of the time when the Lord of Nightmares possessed you."

"King Bob had to pay," I growled, now breathing a little easier as Amelia's spell had my ribs on the mend. "I couldn't wait for him to send more assassins after me and whatever is left of my . . . my… " I couldn't restrain myself this time. The waterworks let loose like a busted dam in a flood, embarrassing me and getting Gourry's tunic all wet.

But it actually felt good. Somehow I knew that these three people, whom I have called friends for years, wouldn't belittle me for openly sobbing, unlike many other so called "companions" I had traveled with in the past.

Gourry held me in a tight hug, not that I would've let go under any circumstance anyway. Amelia joined us, giving me reassurances that didn't sound hollow in the least. I remembered that she also had lost a mother and a sister, so I knew then that I could at least count on her for advice on how to deal with it.

Zelgadis seemed at a loss for what to do, not that I really could blame him. He's never been comfortable in emotional situations like this. But I could see the sympathy in his eyes, and that was enough for me right then.

I never really knew how precious my family was until I lost them that day. All the things I should've done and said to them, all the letters I should've written home, all the times I could've visited raged through my head like a torrent. I don't believe I'll ever forgive myself for those things anymore than not being there to rescue them.

But that day was also the day I realized that I had another family as well … in Zel, Amelia and especially Gourry.

If anyone even thinks of taking them away from me, imminent death would be the least of his troubles.

Chapter Four End.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
To FireStorm - Thanks for the always enthusiastic reviews!  
To Dar Se'La - In all of my stories I try to be as different as possible as I am pretty sick of the generic and uninspired fics flooding this site. I mean how does Lina being a Knight of Ruby Eyes make any sense, regardless of what Milgasia thinks? She kills him twice! I am glad you like it, though!  
To Neo Crystal Serenity - Waa! Luna IS dead! But her sacrifice was not in vain! It was for the sake of plot and character development! Let's see what other cruelties I can lay upon Lina's lap?

Whoa, that was heavy. This chapter needs some major revisions here and there, but overall I am pretty happy with it.  
Now that Lina has had her revenge (sort of), the real quest can begin. Lohi is still out there and will probably be back with a vengeance. Xellos finally makes his appearance (sort of). I wonder what part he has yet to play?  
The Knights are now on the move, Lina has yet to truly confront her destiny, and now Deep Sea Dolphin is shown to have had a hand in the Inverse clan's death.  
Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Slayers: Knightfall!


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers: Knightfall

Assassins and Shadows  
Chapter Five

I stared at the fire I had set. Sitting next to Gourry (after the night's activities, I could barely stand), I felt his comforting and steadying hand on my shoulder. The others respectfully kept their distance. My childhood home, along with the remains of my family, was soon completely engulfed in the soaring flames. The adjacent homes were protected with magic barriers, though to tell the truth I felt like torching the entire town just to burn it out of my memory.

Cremation has been accepted in Zephillia for millennia and we didn't have time to dig graves in the hard, rocky soil. I just said a quick eulogy in my head and launched a few flare arrows.

We weren't too worried about causing a commotion, as everyone in the castle was probably in an uproar over the king and queen's deaths and not too concerned about a single house fire at the moment. Zel said he, Gourry and Amelia had sneaked into the castle unseen when they came to retrieve me, so nobody from the castle would be looking for us specifically.

Soon the fire began to die down, and the morning sun told me that it was close to breakfast time. My stomach rumbled in anticipation but I really didn't much feel like eating anything. Not many people would I guess. I hate giving in to my emotions like this. I guess I felt like I wouldn't be grieving properly if I cut loose and destroyed a few breakfast buffet tables like my tummy was demanding.

We soon left the smoldering ruins and headed to the nearest still-open inn. I wanted nothing more than to leave this town as soon as possible.

Just before I started the funeral pyre, I had searched the house for anything I knew my family wouldn't want destroyed, a family portrait, heirloom jewelry, and my dad's fishing pole. All were in my pack, next to my feet on the cobblestone road.

And the letter from my sister – the one she told me about just before she died.  
I wouldn't open it yet … it was just too soon. I knew that first I had to go find that place on the map, where I could learn to control my new powers. Tonight drove that point home and I had the cracked ribs to prove it. At least I did before Amelia healed me, but that's beside the point.

I can't use these new abilities without severely exhausting myself in a very short time. While none of the abilities have proven to be as powerful or effective as the Giga Slave or Ragna Blade, they had caused terrible strain when used one after the other.

We came upon a restaurant that still looked open and took our seats in a booth next to the kitchen. In case we needed to make a run for it, we could use the building's back door instead of fighting our way out the front. A tired-looking waitress soon appeared and took our orders.

"So, what do you want to do now, Lina?" Gourry said.

"The same thing we were planning on doing since we all met up," I said, smiling for effect. "Help Zel and Amelia." _I'm not going to lose them too._

"You know we'd understand if you don't want to come," Zel said, "And that we wouldn't abandon you like this."

Amelia put in, "And what about your sister's map?"

I stood up, pulled out the map and laid it out on the table. "The location of the Vale of Shadows is one hundred fifty miles northwest of here," I said, following the trail with my index finger. "Note that the cities and villages become less and less dense the farther north we go. We are going to be headed into the untamed regions of Zephillia, arguably the most dangerous part of the world this side of the Desert of Destruction!"

I sat back down with map in hand. "Trust me when I say we are going to run into your beasties, and then some."

"Still, are you up to it?" Zel asked, eyeing me like I was going to fall apart again.

_Zel, don't make me use the pot and kettle analogy._

_  
_"Of course she's up to it," Gourry said. "I've never met anyone as strong as Lina, even when I was a mercenary in the war."

"Thanks, Gourry!"

"She has bigger balls than an elephant!"

"Um … OK, I think that's enough compliments from you for a while."

We finally got our food and I forced myself to dig into my steak. Yes, steak. For breakfast. I needed to carve into something. Get over it.

"Let's say we head on over to the sorcerers' guild after we eat," I suggested, around half a mouthful of meat.

"I dunno, what if somebody fingers you for the all the ruckus last night?" Gourry said dubiously.

"Don't worry." I gulped down some orange juice. "I know a few secret ways I discovered when I was a student."

"You still are a gir–!" He abruptly sat upright when I stabbed his shin with my fork. He then glared at me while masticating his eggs in what I assume he thought was a threatening manner.

Anyway, the Sorcerers' Guild's Zephillian branch was built, like most other guildhalls, as a gigantic tower. It has 33 levels, making it the tallest structure, aside from the castle, in all of Zephillia. Built with granite but magically made to look like a solid piece of emerald, it had balconies jutting from everywhere so students can enjoy the fresh air even in class. It was as beautiful a building as could be found in this untamed area of the world.

"Sounds good," Zelgadis said, "but don't take this the wrong way Lina …" _(Uh oh, here it comes)_ "… If you show yourself to be a liability because of your new … abilities, then I am afraid we may have to call this whole party off until you learn to control yourself better."

_Leave it to Zel to give up trying to be tactful halfway through his sentence._

_  
_"Yeah, no kidding. You know, Lina? You really scared the hell out of us last night." Gourry said, worry edging his voice.

"Did I?" I forced a little laugh.

"Yes. You did." Gourry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked oddly pensive for Gourry. "I had no idea what was wrong with you. Your eyes had that weird, scary glow to them. It just didn't seem like you anymore. You looked like you were possessed by the Lord of Nightmares again."

"Since when do you remember important stuff like that?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"How could I not? We almost lost you that day, Lina!"

_"We" not "I," huh?_

_  
_"It wasn't _that _bad, now was it Amelia?"

"Zzzzz."

"Amelia?"

Amelia was holding her cup of coffee halfway to her mouth as if getting ready to take a sip. Problem was, she fell asleep along the way.

"Well, we did stay up all night." Zelgadis mused. True. I myself felt like my head was deep in pudding.

"I thought you guys stayed up late lots of times?" Gourry said.

"Well, you know … sometimes." he blushed.

I groaned. "Dammit, Zel! Are we ever going to have an innuendo-free breakfast with you two?"

"I wasn't the one who brought it up."

"True," I said in mock-deep thought. "That honor goes to Gourry "the Perv" Gabriev!" I stood up and pointed with overzealous dramatics.

"Huh? What?" He nearly snorted some of his eggs up his nose.

"What say you, knave?"

"About what?"

"Oh never mind. Party pooper." So much for a little amusement on this fine and dreary day.

"Pancakes!" Amelia abruptly shouted.

We all turned our startled eyes in her direction, only to find that she was still asleep. Zel looked oddly worried.

"Pancakes are incredibly kinky, Mr. Zelgadis…" Amelia trailed off.

"Sylpheed! Should we expect regular installments of this nonsense?!" I groused. This was getting waaaay too weird. "Pancakes?" I looked at Zel.

"Well …"

"Never mind, I really don't want to know." With that, I grabbed Gourry's arm and yanked him out of his chair. He started choking on something but I ignored him. Something felt wrong. Walking past Amelia, I rapped her upside the head, dragging her away from dreamland.

"Time to move people." I looked out the windows, searching for anything obviously out of the ordinary. Of course there was nothing. So I focused my tired senses, hoping to at least get a feel for who or what was causing my danger sense to tingle. A moment later, the only thing I could sense was the strange presence that had been hounding us for a while now. It wasn't getting any stronger, but it was getting pretty annoying.

With Gourry right behind me, I ventured a step out the back door… and immediately felt myself hurled back into the restaurant, thanks to Gourry, as a fireball detonated right where I had been standing. Luckily, Gourry slammed the door in the nick of time, with only singed hairs on his arms showing for damage.

I picked myself up and cracked the door open. It was burning a little on the outside so I had to be careful. Seeing nothing again, I risked a half step out … and jerked back inside again as another energy blast shrieked towards me. The force cracked the thick oak door a little as it exploded against it.

"Did you see who it was?" I asked Gourry.

"No," Gourry said, and he unsheathed his Blast Sword.

Zelgadis drew his weapon as well. "Here's the plan, Amelia and I will go around the front. After a minute, step outside and we'll try to see who is attacking us."

I nodded my assent and he and Amelia sneaked away. I waited a moment, and then cracked the rapidly deteriorating door open. Gourry stopped me from stepping out and handed me a broom. I got the idea and rigged my cloak around the broom.

Not the greatest of decoys, but it should work from a distance if whoever was assailing us was indeed far away. I stuck the broom out the door and sure enough, it was quickly blasted apart, leaving only a broken stick and my annoyance at having to buy a new cloak.

A split second later I saw some flare arrows being launched from the direction where I assumed Amelia and Zel to be. The flaming projectiles soared high through the air, and then disappeared. A moment later a small pinprick of light heralding an explosion marred the near-perfect cloud cover. It was a long way off, and I couldn't believe that Zel could pull a shot off like that. Flare arrows are not exactly known for their accuracy. Maybe it was a spell variation, or maybe Zel was just that good …

_…and maybe we should move to better cover before this place drops down on our heads!_

_  
_Something was pounding spells onto the building now. Small pieces of ceiling were coming loose and furniture and utensils were falling to the floor.

OK, so the attackers obviously had given up on sniping at us from afar and were now either trying to collapse the building around us or flush us out into the open. _This homecoming is just getting better and better. _

_  
_"Got any ideas?" Gourry asked, sounding more than a little worried.

I knew that if we just ran out through one of the doors we'd be set upon immediately, and they were probably covering the windows as well.

"Yeah," I said, injecting my voice with bravado. "We go through the door."

Gourry dodged a large chunk of ceiling and said, "They'll be waiting for us!"

"Well yeah, if we go through any doors they _know_ about!" I then started to chant a spell, but I quickly felt my reserves coming up on empty. _Dammit, this had better not turn out to be a slugging match!_

_  
_I was dead tired. I barely pulled off the dam brass that punched a new door into the wall leading to a back alley. I stumbled through the jagged hole, and Gourry took my arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He obviously saw how weak I was getting. It made me sick to my stomach.

_If only I hadn't had overdone it last night! I am only encumbering him like this!_

_  
_One block down, we met up with Zel and Amelia and saw that they already had company.

_Demons!_ They had to be. They must've been hiding their presences before, because a nauseating wave of miasma permeated the air around the three mazoku. One was literally rail thin and all black with single scythe-like claws at the end of each of his arms. The one next to him looked like a man at first glance, an overly large man, but human nonetheless. Until one looked closer that is: the demon had grossly protruding veins and arteries that quivered and squirmed as if trying to escape. The last one was the freakiest. It was of average height and build and was covered head to toe in an all-black robe. It wore a pewter mask over its face with what looked like a thick bar jutting out from both temples. The mask's lips were twisted upwards in a faint smile and its eyeholes were darkness itself, except for the dim red specks in their centers. He reminded me of Seigram, only a thousand times creepier.

They all radiated power while we were exhausted.

"Lina?" Gourry beckoned, nearly all the confidence lost from his voice.

Not that I blamed him. Just the three by themselves _might have_ been survivable. But there was one problem.

They were all wearing Zanaffar Armor.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes  
FireStorm - You see though, that is the great thing about rough drafts. They do not have to be perfect. Plus it is great to have reviewers like you to point out any flaws and mistakes I missed. Keep it up!  
Dar'Sel'La - What part indeed? Xellos' role may not be as obvious as one might think. . . .  
MCLBLUE - Thank you for the enthusiastic review!  
Oh shit! Lina and Co. are royally screwed! Here's a cool link courtesy of Firestorm,  
/view/28416960/  
Anywho, what will happen to the Slayers now!? Who could possibly save them? Xellos? Martina? No, wait. Martina isn't in the book continuity! Oh God! They ARE screwed!  
Stay tuned next time for Slayers: Knightfall!


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers: Knightfall

Book One: Assassins and Shadows

Chapter Six

"Got any ideas, Gourry?" I asked weakly at the sight of our distressingly formidable foes.

"You're asking me? I thought that you were the smart one!" Gourry complained while positioning himself in front of me.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saving up for times like this."

Seriously though, we were screwed. Three demons blocked our way, all wearing Zanaffar Armor. There was something funny about the Zanaffar though . . .something I couldn't place at the time, as I was too busy thinking about how to stay alive for the next few minutes.

"Lina Inverse," the demon with the white mask spoke, and eerily enough, the mask moved like it was actually its face. Maybe it was, who knows? "To fight you in such a pitiful state would be beneath us . . ."

"What? So you'll leave me alone for the next century and a half?" I put in.

" . . .So instead, though I believe you are already familiar with them, let me introduce to you the Zephillian Royal Guard." He snapped and soldiers appeared out of the alleys, balconies and on top of the rooftops effectively surrounding us.

_Screwed indeed . . ._

The Royal Guard was renown for being some of the best soldier's in the known world. They had to be in order to protect the royalty from the many dangers that pervaded this still mostly untamed and dangerous country. Armed with javelins, short swords and slings, they are deadly no matter what the distance.

The masked mazoku pointed to us and said, "There they are! These are the fiends that murdered your king!"

The guard slowly, cautiously moved in to constrain us. Something didn't fit though; the guard didn't look at all perturbed at taking orders from mazoku. Quite the opposite in fact, they looked downright terrified at us!

"Can this be true!?" Amelia suddenly cried out from atop a roof with Zel. "That the Holy Order of the Royal Zephillian Emerald Knights have fallen so low as to take orders from demons!? Say it but a lie!" A justice speech! I had almost missed them . . ..

"Repent now of your sins and realize the folly our your grave mistake! If justice is to be served then strike out against the unholy creatures you call master!"

"Kill her first." The masked demon ordered and the knights moved to comply.

Zel cast a levitation spell while a dumbfounded Amelia hurriedly joined in. Quickly they descended to reinforce Gourry and I.

"Any bright ideas?" Zel asked.

"Funny you should say that, because Lina just asked me the same thing," Gourry announced just a hint of amusement in his voice, "Bright ideas, huh?" He then turned towards Amelia and me and started blinking meaningfully at the demons direction. I first thought he had something in his eyes but then I began to see the glimmerings of his plan. One the demons would be better off not knowing about guessing by his clumsy sign language. He turned to Zel and discreetly pointed to a group of guards coming down an alley. He made a fist then released it in a bursting motion. He then glanced at a basement window leading into a building that made up the alley.

I understood his plan now, and realized that it was desperate enough to work. And it was something that wouldn't tax my dwindling reserves too much.

"I know that you are planning something, and though I know not what it is, you must realize that it cannot work." the lead demon sneered and the others got ready for whatever it we were going to do. The guards began to run at us now with javelins ready to throw, closing the noose.

"Now!" Gourry commanded and we let loose our trap.

"Arrgh!" The demons roared, as well as many of the guards, blinded by Amelia's and my maximum brightness, zero duration light spells. It's amazing how many times that old standby works and keeps on working.

A split second later a series of explosions ripped through the alley, courtesy of Zelgadis and we jolted for it before anyone's vision could recover. Instead of running through the alley and into the main city, we instead entered the basement window Gourry had meaningfully glanced at. I stumbled into the dilapidated building and scrambled in much slower than the rest. I cursed myself for being such a liability and pressed myself against a wall, out of sight from anyone looking through the window and we all collectively held our breaths.

We knew we couldn't fight in our- mostly my, present condition at that point. We were too exhausted. Mind you that we would probably be pummeled in any other circumstance. They were wearing Zanaffar armor! The implications of which were absolutely terrifying!

Let me set you guys straight. Y'all seem just a little confused.

Zanaffar armor was originally an Elven armor created during the Demonic Resurrection some one thousand years ago. Its main purpose is to shield the wearer from magic. Almost ANY kind of magic. Black, White, Shamanistic even the most powerful spells can be deflected. The only things that can penetrate the armor are one; the Sword of Light which now no longer exists in this universe and two; Nightmare magic which, as far as I know, only I can use.

That wouldn't be so much of a problem for me if nightmare magic weren't so damned difficult and exhausting to use. What really had me freaked though, was the prospect of the demons having possibly found a way to mass-produce Zanaffar, thus making an invincible army of mazoku. It could mean the War of the Demon Beast Resurrection all over again only a thousand times worse with the shattering of the Pillar of the World the only likely outcome!

I could hear the frantic footsteps of the guard looking for us. I didn't dare to breath when they ran by the window we entered but luckily they barely even slowed down to look and they just went on running towards where they assumed we ran.

_Not bad, Gourry . . . _

Then another group of footsteps stopped right in front of the window. I could feel the demonic aura and I had the disturbing notion that if I so much as involuntarily twitched we would be found out.

Then Amelia started to snore.

"Clever," I heard the leader mazoku say.

"Shit! Run!" I yelled while the first energy blast shook the building foundation.

"Huh? What!?" A groggy Amelia mumbled, just waking up from naptime.

"Awww . . .poor sleepy head," I smacked her upside the head, "Now get moving unless you want to turn into a pancake!" She blushed at the mention at that particular breakfast food and I vowed never to eat breakfast with her again.

Zel and I ran side by side towards the stairs but another blast knocked some a large chunk of ceiling loose and it fell onto the stairs, making them unclimbable.

I thought about blasting another hole through a wall, like when we escaped from the restaurant but I deemed it too risky. The demons probably have the place surrounded and they wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"Over here!" Gourry called from across the basement. He was gesturing to what looked like a door that may lead to some kind of a tunnel. _Fair enough, even if it lead to a cave full of Naga clones it still would be better than having a house collapse on us. Barely._

So into the tunnel we went, with more and more of the house falling apart. All of us got in on time and we slammed the door shut just as the house completely imploded. Dust forced its way in through cracks and seams along the door making it difficult to breathe and see. Even so we had to press on. As soon as the demons figure out that we weren't beneath the rubble they'd come looking for us in a flash. Better to be not around when that happens.

We ran as fast as we could despite the fact that we seemed to have misplaced our legs for wet noodles. Well except for Gourry and Zel. I have said it once and I'll say it again; those two are machines! Oh, and Amelia seemed to be doing fine as well. Shit. I guess I was the only one who was about to collapse in a quivering pile of Lina pudding. Maybe I should work out more?

Anyways, we ran and we ran some more for grins and giggles down the earthen tunnel without any end to it in sight. Somewhere along the millionth kilometer I was beginning to think that we got trapped inside a pocket dimension but then an iron door knocked some sense into me.

"That's an odd way of knocking," quipped Zel, peering down at me from my prone position on the dirt floor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I said, rubbing my forehead. My hand didn't come away bloody but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Oh, it sort of magically appeared just for you to hit . . ." Gourry's smart-ass reply trailed off and I knew I was blacking out. Why is my noggin always subject to abuse? If this keeps up, soon I'll be just like Gourry.

What I assumed to be sometime later, I was awoken by a noise that sounded much like an owl's hooting. I opened my eyes and saw two Amelia's, Ameliliai or whatever, standing with their backs turned next to me. I rubbed my face trying to clear the fog pervading my brain. I looked again and my eyesight was still blurry and seeing double. I looked around the room, making out hundreds of wooded crates, some were open but most were still stacked fairly neatly. The room didn't have any windows that I could see, which suggested that we were still somewhere underneath Zephyr City.

The room was brown, probably an earthen cellar, next to one of the open crates was a cot and some food. I looked some more and found Zel and Gourry guarding large metal doors on opposite sides of the room.

_Wait a minute . . ._

One Gourry, one Zelgadis . . .TWO Amelia's!?

I shot another look at the double, my eyesight was clearing up and I could see more and more that the Amelia's were in fact two different people. I sat up and leaned against the crates next to my bedroll, something unexpectedly hard and heavy fell into my lap. I held it up to my face.

"McPherson's Zephillian Cream Liquor?" I read, whispering.

"Yeah, this place is jammed pack full of this stuff." Gourry said, somehow hearing me from 20 feet away.

"You mean we are in a bar's storage cellar?" I reasoned.

"Not exactly, Lina dear," I voice said. _I know that voice . . . _

"Oh no." I said, not believing who was approaching me. But the gigantic twin spherical chest protrusions mocked my disbelief.

"I am not surprised you are so shocked to see me! After all, I, Naga the Serpent, have become all the more beautiful since you've disappeared on me! Oooohohohoho!"

"That's it, goodnight!" And I blacked out once again, this time on purpose.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!

To Dar'Sel'La - Not quite what you were expecting, eh?

To MCLBLUE - Thanks again for your review!

To FireStorm - Stupid links. Well they could always copy and paste it to the address bar.

Ok. Kind of a short one this time. Been really busy, sorry for the late update. Anways, now that the gang has escaped the mazoku but Lina's worst nightmare has been realized! Naga has returned! What hijinks await the slayers in the next chapter of Slayers: Knightfall!?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

So, as it turned out, Naga had been living in the basement of an abandoned bar for nearly a year. Boy, she looked it too. Her hair, once a lustrous raven, was now dull and frizzy. Her pale, moon-glow skin was now just stark white and dirty. Her crystal-blue eyes were still as vacant and slightly crazed as ever, but they'd lost some of the gleam I once knew could be found in them.

Apparently she had "inherited" the bar after she scared off all the customers, a little before Zephyr City started to go down hill. When she'd first started to live in the basement, she didn't bother to tell the owner. When he went down to investigate the missing cases of his stock he saw a "ghost" and fled the next day.

All this I gathered from Naga's bizarre ramblings.

Yes, I wanted to slap her too, but that is beside the point. Knowing Naga as I do, I'm aware that if she chooses to become my hanger-on, she will likely only prove to be a detriment rather than any real help.

Then again, she has been a pretty useful decoy in the past . . .

But to tell you the truth, I was kind of glad to see her again, regardless of her eccentricities. I wouldn't say that she looked happy with her current circumstances, but Naga is incredibly difficult to read. Just too crazy, I tell ya!

We were all sitting in a circle, all on liquor crates for lack of real furniture. Gourry was on my right, polishing his sword (shut up!), Zelgadis on my left holding hands with Amelia, who was left of Zel and right of Naga who was left of Gourry. We were cooking sweet potatoes over some smoldering coals.

An impromptu nap had left me feeling better, but I really needed at least a few days of rest to completely recover.

"So, you've been living in a basement full of liquor?" I said, for lack of anything else to ask. Naga and I, for all of our adventures, were never very close.

"Oh dear, Lina, is your memory going? I only told you that how many times? You really must be jealous!" Naga nonsensically answered.

"Still, you can't be happy with this existence, can you?" That was Amelia, who had been staring intently at Naga for as long as we'd been here.

_I know she's weird Amelia, but sheesh! You're just acting rude!_

_  
_If you stare at weirdoes too often, you'll become one yourself! Heed my warnings dear readers!

"Whatever do you mean? Every woman's castle is a man's trash! Ooohohohoho!"

_ . . .whatever . . ._

_  
_But it was strange how Amelia and Naga looked so much alike. They weren't identical: Amelia has a rounder face than Naga and was an inch or so shorter, while Naga's eyes are more sharply angled. Other than those differences, though, they could be twins.

_Sisters?_

_  
_I looked again at the two women, this time focusing on Amelia. She seemed to be expecting something from Naga.

_Or remember something._

_  
_I then remembered that Prince Philionel had two daughters! I know the answer but please don't tell me that Naga is Amelia's long-lost sister!

A pang of renewed sadness crept its way up my throat but I kept myself from crying.

"You don't remember me at all, do you?" Amelia sadly said, to herself as much as to Naga.

_Bingo._

_  
_"Of course I don't remember you, silly girl!" Naga said that while pouring herself a healthy portion of cream liquor.

Amelia then did something reserved only for enemies of justice; She got angry.

"It's been ten years but I have never forgotten you! How could you, Gracia?" Amelia demanded, rage simmering in her voice and tears glimmering in her crystal-blue eyes.

"This is your sister?" Zelgadis said incredulously.

"I … I'm sorry, I do not know whom you are talking about! I am Naga the White Serpent!"

"What? Oh no, Gracia, you didn't!?" Amelia spoke, but her eyes were fixated on Naga's boobs.

_W-what are you looking at?!_

_  
_"Didn't what?" Gourry asked, suddenly interested in the catfight.

I wondered too, but Naga dodged the question. Amelia let loose another heated query but Naga parried and countered with a question of her own, involving Amelia's taste in men. Amelia became incensed and called her a drunken hussy. Naga retorted that Amelia was a bubble butt, which I suppose was true but not very nice.

It went on like that for several minutes. I was rather enjoying it, but at the same time it was making me depressed. It reminded me of how Luna and I used to fight. Though not as viciously, of course.

Zel, apparently getting sick of it all, abruptly stopped the tussle by deploying a low-intensity light spell between the verbal brawlers. They predictably backed off, wondering where the light had come from.

"Sorry to interrupt," Zel said, "but I don't think it is wise to stay here much longer. The demons have probably figured out that we are not dead and are looking for us. Sooner or later they will find this place."

He turned to Naga. "Now, do you know of any good hiding places outside of the city?" _Why'd he ask her? Hello! I'm here too, Zel!_

_  
_"On the run from demons, huh?" Naga looked slyly at me. "What did you do this time, Lina? I swear you'd get lost in your own hair if it weren't for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, do you know any or not?" I replied, too weary for verbal sparring.

"Well, there was a cave system with some hot springs in it a few miles outside of town."

"A few miles may not be good enough," Zel stated.

"It'll work, Zel." I said, cutting off whatever silly reply Naga had loaded.

"What do you mean?" Zel asked.

"These are demons, Lina. You know how tenacious they are." Gourry said.

"Nobody knows about this place. It was my and my sister's secret place. I guess Naga stumbled across it before she got here," I explained. Luna and I spent many an hour playing in the caves, swimming in the springs. In all the times we had been there, we'd never so much as felt another soul.

"All right, so how do we get there without being seen?" Zel was still skeptical.

"Zephyr City, as you may have noticed, is a two-tiered city. A dense wood borders the west side. All we have to do is find a way through the west wall. Then I will lead the way once we reach the woods, which are thick enough to cover our tracks pretty decently."

All fears more or less allayed, we set off for the caves, Naga included. Amelia and Naga didn't even look at each other while we snuck off into the forest. I kinda got the impression that Naga didn't really forget so much as she _wanted_ to forget … but that really was none of my business. As long as it didn't cause too much trouble in our merry little band, they could solve their own problems. I had too many of my own to worry about.

We could hardly see the midday sun through the thick canopy and the woods were only getting more snarled. Getting around was becoming more and more difficult with all the tangled root, loose moss and uneven, rock-strewn terrain. Despite the crappy going, I was confident we'd make it to the caves well before nightfall, as the path was looking more and more familiar to me with every step.

While I was obviously on point, as I knew the way, Zel had decided to bring up the rear, his suspicions not completely put to rest by the ease of our escape. Amelia wasn't glued to his side as usual, though. In fact she was right behind me, with Gourry behind her and Naga in front of Zel. Every once in a while I could hear her mumbling under her breath about Naga being a drunken jerk.

Finally we made it, with a couple hours of daylight still at our disposal. I had Gourry get some wood and Zel some food. Amelia had a sudden desire to go with him, leaving Naga and myself to scope out the cave.

It was a mess! Empty bottles were strewn everywhere, while dry leaves lay in a messy pile next to an old fire pit.

"I see your housekeeping skills are as wonderful as ever," I teased the slightly disoriented Naga.

"Make yourself at home, dear Lina, or maybe I should charge you rent?" Naga said, probably kidding.

_Well this is awkward . . . _

_  
_What the hell were we supposed to talk about? Naga and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms. And it's been three years, for cripes sakes. I decided to ignore her for now and started to clean the place up. I began with the leaves and had Naga at the very least arrange her old liquor bottles in a pile.

Eventually I made my way into one of the sub chambers and found some of my old toys wedged between some stalagmites_. _

_  
_I picked up a wet and decaying wooden short sword, the first "weapon" I had ever held. My dad got it for me when I expressed interest in becoming a sword fighter when I was about three or so.

What!? There's nothing wrong with a father supporting his toddler daughter's fascination with sharp and pointy tools of mayhem! Anyway, my dad was always gone for some business or fishing trip so I was surprised he even knew of my interests. That wooden toy was proof to me that he really did care. Finding it now only punctuated my feeling of loss.

I remembered the many lessons with the sword master Gilliam my parents had hired. I'd soon discovered that my technique was great and I had an eye for strategy, but my small build would never let me move beyond where I am even today.

I took the fragile weapon and gently did a few practice drills with it, allowing myself to drift into the past and memory, where my family was still alive.

I was suddenly in my backyard, swinging away at a propped-up wheat bag with my much larger wooden blade. Or maybe I was just much smaller. The sun was shining, rare for a day in spring when rain was the norm. I took advantage of the good weather by imagining the burlap bag was a bandit and that I was a dashing heroine, making the world a better place, one highwayman's corpse at a time.

I was frustrated by my lack of any real progress in the art of sword fighting, and I was letting the "bandit" know it with every stick and slice that sent little puffs of dust flying from its body whenever I connected.

I could see Luna out the corner of my eye staring at me through the upstairs window. She was so cool! Just the other day she'd used a kitchen knife to kill a plasma dragon that was threatening a small village in the frontier! That's a feat that only could be expected of a Knight of Sylpheed. She started downstairs, doubtless to give me some advice or point out what I was doing wrong.

Instead, when she exited the door she just gestured me to continue, and she just watched as I pummeled the "bandit" into submission.

After a short while, as was always the case, I got too tired to swing the wooden sword with any amount of precision. I can overwhelm almost anyone with several small bursts of quick attacks but my lack of stamina has always been my weak point.

"Who needs a wheat grinder when we have you?" Luna grinned.

"Maybe we wouldn't if I could last more than a hour," I grumbled.

"Lina," her tone became more serious. "I know you've been becoming more and more frustrated with your lessons."

"I will be as strong as you! I promise, big sis!"

"I have no doubt that you will, but maybe a sword fighter isn't what you're destined to become."

"What do you mean? I've been practicing everyday for three years now, I'm just in a slump, that's all!" I angrily began to pummel the wheat sack again, adrenaline wiping away most of my exhaustion.

"I'm not doubting your dedication, or should I say stubbornness? It's one of the things I admire most about you."

"Huh? You admire me?" I thought I was the one looking up to her!

"You aren't even ten years old, yet you can and can outfight any boy nearly twice your age! You are still so young, Lina. Have you ever thought about applying to the Academy in the Sorcerers' Guild?"

"Learn magic tricks with some old geezers? No thanks."

"Hmm …" Luna thought to herself for a moment, and then walked to my side.

"I want you to try something," she said. Then she led me about 15 feet away from my training dummy.

"Magic trick?" I dubiously asked.

"You'll like it," she confirmed. "What I need you to do is concentrate, think outside your body, let nature become a natural extension of yourself like you do your weapon, and repeat after me.

Having no real reason to doubt my older sister, I concentrated on the world around me, no . . .rather, through the world around me. It was easier than I had imagined; everything seemed to intensify! Sights, sounds, smell and touch! It was like experiencing the world anew! Like having an entirely new way to perceive the world.

"Source of all power …"

"Source of all power…"

"Light, which burns beyond crimson …"

"Light, which burns beyond crimson …"

"Let thy power gather in my hand …"

"Let thy power gather in my hand … Whoa!" A small blue ball of light had somehow formed in my hands! Since when can words do that!?

"Release it!" Luna said, smiling broadly at my triumph. "Burn the 'villain' to a crisp!" She pointed at the sack.

"Fireball!" The word just came out and I flung the glowing orb at the bag. It hit dead on and a huge wall of flames rapidly expanded towards a dumbfounded Luna and me.

"Holy-! Get down!" Luna pulled me down by the pigtails just as the dissipating flames started to pass over us. It got really hot for a few seconds, and difficult to breathe. I think my ears popped. A moment later Luna got off me and brushed off her singed dress.

"Lina … what did you do?" she asked, as if I suddenly knew all the answers. "First try, too …"

"What do you mea- Whoa!" The entire yard was a blackened and smoldering mess! There wasn't even a trace of the bag of wheat! Not even a single kernel had survived! "I did that!?"

"I'll take you to put in your application tomorrow." Luna said, still in shock. "But I think we'd better come up with an explanation for what we did to the yard."

"Yup," I said, a little mischievously, quite proud of myself for making ours the toastiest garden in the neighborhood.

"Fighting invisible monsters, Lina?"

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie with Naga's jest and found myself a little disoriented … but oddly enough, a little less depressed.

"Maybe I am." I replied.  
Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Sorry for the delay but I've been pretty sick these past few weeks.  
Boy, I've been adding one plot element after another here recently, haven't I? I can only hope I can thread them into some kind of coherent tapestry by the end of this story. But that won't be for a while yet, so let's see how confusing I can make things next chapter, shall we? God, I can't write Naga for my life! Does anyone have any suggestions?  
Stay tuned next time for Slayers: Knightfall!


	8. Chapter 8

Book One: Chapter Eight

My first full night of sleep in the last couple of days was heaven, despite having to use leaves for bedding since much of our gear had been forgotten or abandoned during these recent … events.

It was absolute hell getting up, though.

Every injury I had received in the last 48 hours had decided to wake up alongside my mostly refreshed brain, as if someone had left an unwanted wake-up call for all those tender and bruised places. I found myself almost missing the numbing adrenaline that had made me fail to notice the wounds in the first place.

One sprained ankle, three no longer bruised (thanks to Amelia's healing spells) but still aching ribs, a few dozen bruises here and there, a half dozen cuts and a few million zillion splinters, courtesy of the firefight at the restaurant. I chanted a quick healing spell and that helped ease the pain a little. I'd have to see Amelia later to deal with some of the more serious injuries.

I smelled breakfast and prayed to Sylpheed that Zel and Amelia weren't cooking it. I gingerly turned around and-

"WHA-?!" Suddenly I was nose to nose with a "mysterious" priest, one with whom almost everyone in the cave was distressingly familiar with.

"Good morning, Lini-kins!" chirped Xellos, sounding quite satisfied with himself for nearly making me soil my bed.

"G-good morning your own goddamned self!" I huffed. "Is that any way to greet a young woman at the crack of dawn?"

"It's mid-afternoon," Gourry piped in. I peered over Xellos' shoulder and found Gourry was cooking what smelled like venison in a skillet over some smoldering coals. Zel, Amelia and Naga were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh." I must've been more zonked than I'd thought.

"Mr. Zelgadis and Miss Amelia are outside." Xellos answered my unspoken question.

"As well as that delightful creature . . .," he pantomimed ignorance.

"Naga," I wearily answered.

"Yes! I have a wonderful feeling that this adventure will only get better and better!" Xellos prophesied. He smiled even more creepily than usual, which is saying a lot, darn it!

"Wait a minute?" I shot Xellos a suspicious glance. "Didn't you say that you hoped never to see us again?"

"Yes," he said, still smiling.

"Well," Gourry began, "Whatever misgivings you have about us, I'm not unhappy you're here."

"Y-yes, why _thank you_ Mr. Gourry . . . ," Ha, even now, Xellos still isn't sure what to make of Gourry at times.

_Join the club, buddy . . ._

I dragged myself up and went outside the cave to relieve myself and to stretch out the kinks nearly 18 hours of sleep tends to give ya.

"What?" Xellos stopped me halfway out. "No head locks, or half questions-half threats issuing from that precious little mouth of yours?" He seemed almost disappointed.

"I've long since learned that prying anything out of you is like teaching Gourry how to speak a foreign language. Impossible. You'll only tell us what you think we need to know which somehow keeps us satisfied until the shit hits the fan."

"Hey!" that was Gourry, "I oday owkay notheray angaugelay!"

"Pig-Latin doesn't count, dear, but nice try."

"Shucks." Gourry dejectedly went back to his cooking.

Xellos shrugged and sat down on a rock, humming a jaunty little tune.

_Yes indeed, things are going to get interesting . . .as if having your family murdered isn't bad enough._

_  
_I found a suitably private area about a hundred yards from the cave. I could hear Zel and Amelia chatting about something, but they were far enough away that I couldn't make out what they were saying.

A few moments later and a few ounces lighter, I turned around to go back, only to find Naga one foot in front of my face.

"WHA-!?" I had a feeling I'd be saying that a lot today. "YOU! Were you _watching_ me pee!?"

"Of course not! Though I suspect someone of lowborn heritage such as yourself would find it likable," Naga replied, a little annoyed.

"OK . . .," I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one. "So why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"I did no such thing! It's not my fault you hum loud enough to wake the dead when you go to the bathroom!"

So I hum when I pee. Don't judge me!

Naga continued, "I only came over here to get some answers from you." Her eyes glazed over a little. _She's sloshed. Not that I'm surprised or anything._

I waited a moment.

And a moment longer.

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"Yes! You seem to know her well enough. Who is that girl who claims to be my sister?"

"W-wha!?" Dammit, I said it again! "You mean you really don't know?"

"As much as it pains me, I must admit that even I do not know _everything_."

I was then that I noticed something a little off about Naga. No, more like with what she was wearing. Naga wears a small skull pendant nestled between her two overly large mammary protuberances -- which suited her emo-goth thing, I guess. Every once in a while when I'd traveled with her I thought I'd seen the skull grin or its eye recesses widen . . . but I'd always shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

No doubt about it now, though: the skull was grinning.

Widely.

"Yes, yes. My breasts are still much larger than yours. Would you stop staring, please?"

"Where'd you get that skull pendant of yours?" I asked, ignoring her jab. I was still studying the skull, daring it to move.

"It was a gift!" She said a little too defensively.

"From who?"

"None of your business," she huffed, and then trotted away.

"Well that was weird," I murmured before heading back to the cave.

I thought I should tell Amelia about what just happened but I decided against it. It was probably nothing. Naga always said and did inexplicable things in the past. Why would she be stopping now?

When I got back Gourry handed me a plate of sizzling deer meat, which I immediately gulped down and asked for seconds. Once I was full (four helpings later) I started to think of what to do next. I really didn't want to ask Zel and Amelia to come with me. They had their own quest to worry about. But they couldn't go to the Sorcerers Guild for the information in the Bestiary. It was simply too dangerous now.

The happy pair waltzed in just then and we all (sans Naga) sat down for a little powwow.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to the Guild, Zel," I said, trying unload at least a little bit of my many burdens

"Well, uh, it's not your fault." Zel still isn't very used to giving and accepting apologies.

Xellos plopped something down on the ground between our feet. It was a thick book entitled _Zooligica Demonic_.

"Xellos, how'd you get that?" I asked, knowing full well that the answer would be suitably vague.

"I walked in and grabbed it, silly girl. Of course the place was abandoned, so I couldn't ask anybody where it was specifically."

"Is this what we need?" Zel asked, just a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Does it have pictures in it?" Gourry asked, excited for all the wrong reasons.

"Why yes!" Xellos said to both questions. He picked up the book and turned to the sections of the Glaistige, Cu Sith and Nuckelavee. All of which had pictures much to our blonde swordsman's delight.

_Wait a minute . . ._

"How'd you know which ones we're after?" I asked the demon, who actually seemed to be enjoying story time.

"If you want to be rid of unwanted changes to your body, these are the beasts you must seek. Every being on a higher plane knows that!"

"WHAT!?" Zelgadis practically shrieked. He stood up and unsheathed his sword, then pointed it at an unperturbed Xellos' neck.

"You knew all along how to cure me!?" Zel growled, and Gourry and I took for cover behind some rocks while Amelia tried to calm Zel down.

"I just said that, yes," smiled the creepy priest.

"You . . ._bastard!"_ Zel took a swing at Xellos, but his sword bounced off and nearly took Amelia's head off in the recoil.

"Eep!" She squeaked, ducking out of the way.

Zel quickly helped her back up and slumped into his seat. I don't know whether he realized that he wasn't a match for Xellos or if nearly killing Amelia had taken the fight out of him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked, quiet with simmering rage.

"Why should I have?" Xellos replied.

"Because Zelgadis needed you to help!" Amelia said. "You could've spared him years of grief!"

"Which would have benefited me how, exactly? You seem to forget that I am a demon. I rather enjoy Mr. Zelgadis' despair thank you."

"Then why help me now?" Zel asked, his tone full of barely restrained hostility.

"Because, quite frankly, I need you all together. If sacrificing Mr. Zelgadis' chimaeric body is a necessary part of holding the group together, then so be it."

"Didn't know you were such a team player, Xellos," I heckled from the peanut gallery.

"Oh you have _no _idea!" Xellos chirped.

"I think I need to be alone right now," Zel said, then quickly and quietly left the cave.

Amelia started after him but stopped at the cavern entrance.

"I've never seen him like that before," she said sadly, watching Zel disappear into a thick copse of trees.

I know demons are needlessly cruel. When you're fighting them, they are constantly looking for ways to torture you and cause as much pain as possible. But a lot of times you forget that they are responsible for all the dark thoughts that cross your mind. Forget plasma balls and miasmatic blasts; temptation, avarice and greed are a demon's greatest weapons.

Watching Xellos sit there with that same old slightly

creepy smile plastered on his face gave me the chills, as I came to fully understand what it was to be a demon.

And what it might mean to be the Knight of the Demon Lord of All Demon Lords.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty notes.  
Hey ya'll. Been awhile.

Have you ever been to Biolife? Or any other plasma donation facility? Have you ever had such a bad needle stick that your _entire_ left arm becomes black and blue with hematoma? Have you ever had such arm contract _celluoitis_ and have to take cephalexin which seriously messed up your thinking? Well if so, then I'm sure the 50 bucks a week is worth it then.

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 85

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Eight point Five

_Dearest Sister, _

_I'm not going to waste precious letter space to tell you that you are someone special, destined for great things amidst great hardship. You know that and you know that I know that._ _So let's cut the crap and get to the chase. _

_If you are reading this letter, then either I am dead or I didn't do a very good job of hiding this thing, did I?_

_Assuming I am dead then here is some things I have always meant to tell you. Some of these things will be difficult to hear, dictated from the mouth of Ciephied himself. The rest is just things I wanted to tell you as a sister that I never had a chance too. _

_You are the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares, a Knightmare if you will. You have the capriciousness and moral compass of a wild animal. You follow your instinct more than your conscience and were more than a handful when you reached your terrible twos. _

_Now before you crumple up this letter in a silly fit of anger, let me tell you why I am telling you these things. _

_Our parents (though they don't know of your title) and myself have struggled to keep you on the path of good. And, for the most part, I believe we had succeeded. You aren't a remorseless, self serving monster like you so easily could've become but instead a stubborn, young women who serves her needs thru mostly unreprehensible ways. I say mostly because while I know how you love to slaughter bandits and all, it is still murder in cold blood. You could just beat them up and drag them to the authorities and give the a second chance. Instead you let loose and if any survive, good for them. Which is, I suppose, the essence of chaos. Your essence. Even with the righteous teaching we have instilled you, you are still more akin to a force of nature than that of a normal human. _

_The Mother of All has seen fit to have a mortal presence in this world in the form of yourself. Do not be afraid of your fate, instead embrace it with your heart and soul along with everything you've learned from your friends and family. There will be times when there doesn't seem to be a right answer and that darkness is the only way. But it isn't, there is always a balance and even now I will help you find it should you so need. _

_The time is near for this world. The final battle for the Spear of the World, the focal point between this reality and the Astral Plane is nigh. You are the focus, everything depends on you my sister and as bonecrushingly weighty that may sound I am not without one piece of advice. _

_Just be yourself. _

_I say this knowing as a Knight of Ciephied and as your big sister, you'll do the right thing. _

_Love, _

_Sis_

I cried the rest of the afternoon after I read Luna's letter. I cried not only because I missed her, but also because I knew how much she was right.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes

Just a little something to tide you over. The next chaps going to be a while yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Nine

" . . .northeast, around those hills and then . . ." I half listened to Zelgadis and Gourry plot out a course by the cooking fire near the cave entrance. They were looking for the most direct route to the Vale of Shadows and then altering it so there would be a greater chance of running into one of the creatures who's parts Zel needed to become human again. That was the way Gourry and I demanded it so we didn't feel as bad for having Zel and Amelia travel with us. Xellos had disappeared some time earlier, saying he had some business to take care of at Wolf Pack Island.

I was sitting down a short distance away, re-reading my sister's letter. I was over the crying, uncontrollable hiccupping and random projectile vomiting stages and was now scanning the parchment for any clues that may be able to help me.

Nope, not today Lina

.

It seems, as always, that my weekend (and oh so much more) is shot to hell. The mazoku are gearing up for a major offensive and I am caught in the middle yet again. As if they didn't learn their lesson the last few times!

I was feeling much more energetic than I had for the last few days. So I was trying to learn how to slip into my Knightmare alter ego at will. I practiced alone at night, so as to not freak out my companions, as the golden glow is a little odd . . . I guess. That, plus I sounded like I was constipated with all my growling and held-back screams of frustration. I absolutely loved the feeling of unconquerable power that transformation brought me, even if the source was horrifying. Maybe it's just a fool's errand, though I really do need the Shard of Lucidia for it to work properly. Who knows?

But I hope one day to be able to control it without the Golden Lord's influence.

Gourry and Zel got up, apparently done with their cartography session for the evening. Zel went to the back of the cave where Amelia was fooling around with some herbs and other ingredients for some potions she was planning to make for me.

"I hate to say it, Ms. Lina, but you suck at healing spells," she said. I hate to admit it, but she's right. She, Sylphiel or Milgasia, has always done all the major healing. Those potions may come in handy in a jam sometime.

Gourry wandered over and sat on a rock beside my own.

"How's it look?" I asked.

"Like a nature hike from hell, though we've already been through that and back so it'll be a cake walk." Gourry jovially replied.

"Say . . .Gourry, you wouldn't be up for some sword lessons, would you?" I asked, maybe a little more awkwardly than I should have.

"Sure, but, lemme ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You're worried about that assassin chick aren't you?"

"The one I blinded?" I thought about it for a minute. "I guess I am. Why?" Don't think I was safe just because I blinded the bitch. My enemies have a bad tendency to grow back things they shouldn't.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid like a suicidal revenge attack," he said seriously.

"You think I'd do that?" How dumb did he think I was?

His eyes suddenly turned inward, which freaked me out because, well, it's Gourry! Since when does he become so introspective?

"I did, once …"

_Huh?_

_  
_He got up and drew his sword. "Well? Aren't we going to practice?"

"Uh … sure." I drew my own blade and we went outside to duel.

_I'll whine the story out of him later._

The starlight was bright and the moon was out in full so I didn't have to worry about fighting blind. Gourry could see in almost any amount of light with his seemingly superhuman senses. While mine are above average, his are beyond measure.

For nearly an hour we practiced technique, form and tactics, testing ourselves against each other. Gourry always won, of course, but he never gloated. He did give me tips and critiqued my performance to help me better prepare for the next duel.

"Oh, dinner and a show." Naga jiggled into our "battleground" and took her seat on a stump about three yards from us. She was drinking, as usual, and munching down on what looked like a goat leg.

A very large goat leg.

_Oh no, she didn't!?_

_  
_"Don't stop on my account," Naga teased.

"Where'd you get the grub?" Gourry asked, seemingly just as suspicious about the origins of the leg as I was.

"In the woods, Blondie, where else would I find anything out here?" She took another huge bite out of the hunk of flesh.

_Wait a minute . . . _

"You hunted and field dressed it _yourself?_" The Naga I knew was deathly afraid of blood and wouldn't eat anything that didn't come from a store or a restaurant.

"Oh, no," she replied dismissively, and then went back to tearing out grotesque chunks of meat with her teeth.

_This is getting too weird, even for the Naga of late._

_  
_"Well?" I prompted, after a few moments of Naga's chomping and slurping.

"Well what?" she replied a little testily.

"What is it?" I asked pointing at the nearly devoured, possibly goat, possibly important monster leg.

"What is what?" she yipped, hastily throwing the leg behind her into the brush.

"Damn," Gourry said. "And it still had some good looking meat on it, too."

And here I'd thought we were on the same page.

"Oh, you wouldn't want that." Naga said.

"Well, not now, no."

"Dammit you two!" I yelled. A second later I heard something crash in the cave and a few muffled curses.

_Must've interrupted "something." Ah hell, they'll get over it._

_  
_They both looked at me with oddly similar blank expressions. "What?" they said in unison.

"Naga, this is important! What kind of animal was that leg from?"

"What leg?"

"GAH! DIL BRANDO!"

After she landed a moment later, she happily led me to the exact location of the animal she had killed, which was a few kilometers west of the campsite.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Lina!" she pleaded. She looked thoroughly spooked. Her normally pale skin was pasty with fear.

"About what?" I asked, a little confused. "Wait! You didn't … do anything to the animal, did you?" At that point nothing would've surprised me.

"Well, she did kill it. That's something." Gourry offered.

_And thank you, Mr. Obvious._

_  
_"NO! You sick little … I think I killed a person." And then she started to hiccup.

Yes, hiccup. In the same pitch she laughs in.

"A person!?" Gourry and I exclaimed, horrified.

Naga weakly nodded and pointed to a tree. Behind it I could see the upper half of the body of a very pretty … but very dead woman. Her body was scorched and covered from the waist down by brush.

_What was the girl doing this far away from town?_

_  
_"Oh, Naga, what did you do?" I numbly asked. Gourry was ashen.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T PUT ME IN THE DUNGEON! I'M TOO PRETTY! I'LL BE A BAD GIRL'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Naga kept going on like that for a while when Gourry noticed something.

"Lina, look at this," he said, while dragging the body out into the open, to Naga's shrieking dismay.

"Holy … that's a relief." I said, happy that no human life had been partially consumed by Naga.

"Huh?" Naga looked down and screamed some more.

"Well, if you're so damned squeamish, why did you eat its leg!?" I asked, pointing at the felled Glaistige, the creature Naga had killed.

"I didn't want it to go to waste!"

"W-wha!? Oh, never mind!" I slapped my hand over my forehead. "You know, Naga, you really are something else." One day, I'll somehow travel the jungle of Naga's mind, where, no doubt, there is some secret of the whole damned universe just waiting to be discovered.

"Mmm … still warm," Gourry said. He was munching on the beast's other leg as if it was the best-damned-goat-lady leg he'd ever had.

_Ah, hell, if you can't reason with them, join them. _

_  
_"Save me some!" And I lunged for my prey.

"No! Go get your own!" Gourry crouched defensively over the meat, which was still sizzling from Naga's fire spell.

"At least remember to save the hooves for Zel!"

Amid the rough and tumble, I thought I heard Naga snort, "Animals." --

"Here," I said, and dropped the Glaistige hooves into Zel's lap. To my dismay he was eating pancakes, as it wasn't until morning that we got back. Gourry and I had spent the rest of the night practicing sword fighting with a surprisingly cooperative Naga for a referee.

"That's great! Where'd you find them?" I could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes and it sure did my wounded heart some good.

"Naga actually found the Glaistige." I thumbed in her direction and she crossed her arms in such a smug, haughty way that I reminded myself never to praise her again. Zel and Amelia's eyes both looked as if they'd loll out their sockets.

"Naga the Beast Hunter, at your service!"

"Thank you, Gra- … I mean Naga," Amelia said, genuinely appreciative. "You have no idea how much this means to us!"

"Only two more to go!" Gourry said.

"Yeah, but they are a lot tougher than a simple Goat-Woman." I said. "Maybe Naga will get hungry for some Hell Hound and Horse-man, later."

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did good, sis!" said Amelia.

"Why do you keep calling me that!?" When Amelia called her "sis," Naga suddenly looked on the verge of freaking out, and so did her skull pendant.

_Hmmm . . . _

_  
_I made a grab at it … and found myself flung across the room.

"Oomph!" I landed painfully on my rear and the skin of my left hand was blacked by some kind of energy.

"What just happened?" Gourry asked as he helped me up.

"SHE is MINE!" Naga said, but it wasn't Naga's voice that came out of her mouth. It was deeper and much more resonant. Naga herself didn't look like she was actually there, at least in spirit.

"Gracia!" Amelia cried out. "Damn you, Xenasphyr!"

_Xenasphyr? What's a Xenasphyr?_

"Flow Break!" Amelia released her spell and a glowing hexagram appeared on the ground with Naga at its center. The skull pendant looked pained and then went still. Naga slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"What … was that all about?" Zelgadis asked, just a tad puzzled.

"That was Xenasphyr, the sentient artifact that has taken control of my sister," Amelia sadly answered.

"Did you just kill it?" asked Gourry.

"No," replied Amelia. "All the spell did was make its influence retreat back to the astral plane. But it could recover at any time." She looked apologetically at Zel.

"I'm sorry but I have to take her back to Seyruun."

_Gee, well, thanks for elaborating, Amelia._

_  
_Zel didn't hesitate. "I understand and I'll come with you."

"But your body … " Amelia started to protest but her resolve wilted under Zel's uncompromising stare. He reminded me of Gourry in that respect. He was seriously worried about her.

"I know we only have a short time left before the deadline," Zel explained. "But when we come back with her," he gestured at Naga's sleeping form, "your father is sure to give us an extension."

"After we help Gracia?"

Zel suppressed a grimace. "Of course, after we see to Gracia."

"Don't worry about it, Zel," I said, trying to cheer him up a little. "Think of it this way: at least now you _know_ you've got a real chance! No more chasing after fruitless leads. All you've got to do now is hike around in these woods and you're bound to find everything you need in short order.

"But Amelia? How come you didn't cast flow break as soon as your sister started acting weird? Weirder than usual I mean."

"I wasn't sure that she was possessed at all until you tried to grab the pendant. I had my suspicions, but mostly I thought she was just being a jerk all this time."

Amelia and Zel, with Naga in tow, left the camp a few hours earlier. The possibility of their running into the demonic trio had crossed my mind, but if they hadn't found us by now (hell, they probably still thought we were dead) then they shouldn't have too much to worry about. We all decided to meet in Seyruun after Gourry and I went to the Vale of Shadows. From there we'd go back to Zephillia to continue Zel's quest, assuming everything was all right with Naga by then.

I later interrogated Amelia and learned that Naga or Gracia had been in possession of and therefore gradually possessed by a slightly evil and self-aware artifact known as the Xenasphyr. It can take on any form and generally assumes one attractive to its victim (in Naga's case a skull pendant), which is why Amelia didn't immediately recognize it. It eventually consumes and replaces the personality of its wielder. To what purpose? Nobody really knows. The artifact had been resting in the deepest and most secures vaults in Seyruun's magic library.

Xenasphyr is much too dangerous to study, so not much is known about it.

Amelia thinks that Naga must've gotten hold of it right after the assassination of their mother, the Queen of Seyruun. Which made sense, as most of the guards would've been needed for tighter security around the palace rather than to protect some obscure bauble no one knew anything about.

All that time since, it's been slowly altering Gracia's personality into … into who knows what? In my humble opinion, anything would be an improvement. For Amelia's sake, though, I'm going along with the idea that Gracia was in fact better than Naga. I do envy her. She still has a sister (albeit Naga) and I didn't want anything to take that away from her, as it had been taken from me.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
So I lied. I slapped myself around a little and typed this out in about three days. NOW you'll have to wait! Unless upper level English courses are easier than I fear they will be. DARN HIGHER LEARNING! Oh, and Oblivion been killing my time too, sorry. And my real novel. And watching and re-watching the Halo 3 and Final Fantasy XIII trailers. . . joy! And building my Spaceship that'll take me to the moon, land of the Amazons and delicious cheese.  
Mmm ... cheese.  
Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed. And please do a signed review if you all would? It's a lot easier to respond to everyone that way. And if you can't, then either sign up on (it's free, unless you want the goodies) or send me your email address along with your review (if you're comfortable with it, of course).  
See ya'll laters.


	11. Chapter 11

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Ten

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"Dang it, Lina! No!"

Yes! It was I, rather than Gourry being annoying! We'd started out for the Vale of Shadows just about an hour ago and I was already getting bored. Just how many trees did he think I was going to find interesting before my brain said goodbye? And there was at least another week's worth of walking ahead! My feet are going to give me severed puppy heads for my birthday . . ..

Speaking of trees, this place was packed! Even for a forest it was dense. I'd almost call it a jungle, like the ones I read about when I was in the Guild. It was dark under the canopy of trees, even at midday. Only a scant few patches of light were filtering through, giving the floor a checkered appearance. It was really creepy, like in Flagohn. Anyone at anytime could ambush us with little difficulty, so we both had our senses on overdrive. I've never been this deep into Zephillia as it just isn't safe. As in lots of teeth and other sharp things that like poking people.

"So . . . what happened with your quest for vengeance?" I prompted, knowing that I wouldn't get a decent response, but I had to keep my mind on something other than trees and … recent events.

Gourry kept walking but was obviously trying to think of a way to change the subject, judging from the stream emerging from his ears.

_If he talks about trees I'll show him how far one can go up his nether regions. _

_  
_Gourry sighed. "Rushing into things like that gets people killed. Even those who aren't meant to die so young." He turned to look at me, the most serious I've seen him in a long time. "Don't do anything stupid, Lina, promise me."

_Whoa . . ._

_  
_I blushed and looked away. "I promise . . ." I said, unconvincingly.

Gourry turned my chin up gently so our eyes met. "Really. Promise me." There was something in his eyes that unsettled me: A combination of painful memories and loss, with a hint of hope.

"I … "

I didn't finish. I saw _them_ again and froze, but just for a moment. They were still creepy, but now that I knew what they were I no longer suffered from the paralyzing fear I used to experience around them. I could feel their presence, almost _inviting_ in a way, like they wanted me to command them.

_Shades . . ._

_  
_Three of them stood only a few paces behind Gourry, who abruptly stood up and drew his sword. But instead of turning around to face the shades, he pushed me securely behind him, toward the creatures!

I quickly squelched any unfounded feelings of betrayal. I knew Gourry had a good, probably life- saving reason for his action (which I will beat out of him later). Then I turned around to face whatever Gourry saw.

My heart sank into a sea of fresh and painful memories.

Lohi.

The bitch was glaring at us with two, very much there, eyes filled with murderous hatred. We didn't have to say anything, there was no need for pointless exposition. I drew my weapon and she drew hers. Her pendant began to glow a dark golden hue and the shadow men disappeared. Though I couldn't see them; I just felt them leave.

Gourry and I charged as one, much the same way we'd charged Zuuma so many times in the past. Gourry kept her occupied with a flurry of swift and accurate attacks, forcing the assassin to focus purely on defense. She couldn't use her acrobatic skills much as there was too much foliage to get tangled up in. It was hard enough in this density to participate in relatively stationary swordplay, much less the crazy flipping around of which she and Zuuma were so fond.

With Lohi barely keeping Gourry at bay, I began to move around to her flank, hoping to get a clear shot at her with a spell. With her maneuverability severely hampered she wouldn't be able to dodge as easily. The only thing I needed to worry about was hitting Gourry. As I began to chant Zellas Brid, a spell whose direction I can control on the fly.

As I chanted my spell, I heard a voice behind me.

"Sister . . ."

_Oh no._

_  
_I knew it was a trick. The worst trick imaginable, played out by that horrible creature fighting Gourry. I should've fired my spell and finished it; Gourry was forcing plenty of openings.

But I couldn't.

I had to turn around to find out if my sister was truly alive and her death just a dream, despite every strain of logic screaming against it.

I turned around and found myself staring at a mockery.

It wasn't just my sister's reanimated, burned, mangled and corpse I was facing; my entire family was here. Mom, dad and Big Sis, all together again in the worst way possible. It was too much to bear.

The burned husks of my family moved toward Gourry, arms outstretched, unnaturally long and jagged finger bones protruding from their scorched hands. I couldn't find it within myself to turn my powers on them.

_ . . .Lina. . .  
_  
"What?" I gasped. It was Luna's voice, but not rasping from her corpse.

_Lina, I'm all right. We are all ok. _

_  
_"Big Sis?" I felt her presence inside me as surely as if she were hugging me right then and there.

"Thank you," I quietly said. I knew what I had to do and I now had the courage to do it.

I then felt the presence of the three missing shades. They were the ones animating my family's bodies.

Lohi . . . Lohi . . . She DID THIS!

Everything turned to golden black and I screamed.

Gourry and Lohi jumped back reflexively from their locked blades. Of course I knew they would do that well before their nervous systems registered the perceived threat, sending signals to their muscles to get out of harm's way. I knew because I watched it happen before it happened. The nearly overwhelming flow of information was back in full effect. Now that I was fully rested I wouldn't allow myself to make any mistakes this time.

Lohi will die. In the most horrible manner I could come up with.

Lohi made her corpse puppets move against Gourry. Apparently she wanted me all to herself.

Perfect.

With an assenting nod, I gave Gourry permission to take Lohi's mockeries apart. Lohi's pendant glowed with the commands she gave Gourry's adversaries. I took note of that: She was distracted. That would be her undoing.

I began to toy with her.

She moved, but instead of keeping my full attention on her, I was concentrating on the tangle of roots she was just about to step on. I could see their structure, much as I had when I'd studied the castle in Zephyr City. I knew they were parched; the roots of larger trees had taken most of the water in the surrounding area. So I convinced the rudimentary mechanisms that controlled the roots growth to explosively "grow" into Lohi's intruding foot so they could consume her blood.

She shrieked and I smiled inwardly. I knew I was going to enjoy this. I decided to take her ear next.

She lurched in pain, hobbling a little in my direction.

_To beg me to stop, obviously. No way, buddy. Not until you've shared at least a tenth of what you made me suffer through. _

_  
_I started to take pieces of her skin, using near-microscopic voids to carve away little tunnels everywhere on her body. I took perverse pleasure in watching the little valleys fill with cell after cell of her crimson blood.

She was still hobbling and stumbling her way toward me, blind with pain no doubt. Boy did those particular nerves fire away with heedless abandon! It was like court mages setting off colored fireballs in the sky during Coronation Day!

She stumbled close enough for me to reach out and touch her if I wanted to and I readied myself to finish her off, planning to look her straight in her brand new eyes to show her what happens to anyone that messes with Lina Inverse. She lifted her head as if to give me the satisfaction.

Then, through the blood pouring down her face, I saw her out-of-place grin.

Then it hit me.

With all the attention I was giving to her suffering, I'd completely let my guard down and didn't even notice the small knife she had palmed sometime earlier . . . and had now planted in my chest.  
_  
_"GRAHH!" I growled away the pain and my dimming consciousness and used what remained of my fading strength to summon a void the size of my head and send it right through the assassin's abdomen, utterly destroying her and the pendant she'd somehow gotten hold of to control what was rightfully mine. Revenging my family and the hell that I went through in less than a satisfactory manner. The world turned to its normal hues and I lost all sense of bodily awareness.

_What a stupid way to die. I suppose a new Knightmare will be born will be born someday. I only hope she or he has a better run at it than I did . . ._

I fell to the ground, dimly away that I'd rashly thrown away the promise I, uh, sort of made to Gourry. I landed facing him as he was running to my side from the fallen bodies of my family. Panic was written all over his face. He looked liked he was going to cry, the big baby.

"Lina!? Are you OK?" he asked, cradling me in his arms. Tears were already falling down his face.

"Oh, I'm super ya big jellyfish," I managed.

"We need to catch up with Amelia, she can help you, just hold on Lina!" he babbled as he began to pick me up.

I don't know why, but I suddenly panicked. I suddenly knew I couldn't face death as bravely as Luna had. I suddenly had the strangest sense of belonging, like I needed to be with Gourry now and forever. I could see the beyond the veil of life, and beyond it was nothing but deepest black for me. Midnight black. The color of nightmares.

My eyes shot wide, momentarily rid of their deathly fatigue. As my lungs desperately tried to draw breath, I began to choke on my own blood. Gourry wasted no time, running at full speed with me secured in his arms.

I knew he wouldn't make it. He couldn't make it. Amelia and Zel had at least a dozen hours on us. I knew I would die before even the first had passed.

"I- I'm sorry, G-Gourry … I'm sorry," I choked out before darkness overwhelmed me.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.  
Uh oh. . . .!  
To be continued?


	12. Chapter 12

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Eleven

"Li … I … ove … u …"

_Huh?_

_  
_Lina … wa … up."

_Go away, I'm trying to sleep here . . ._

_  
_"I love you, Lina. Please wake up."

Sudden adrenaline forced me up and I stared at Gourry in stunned silence, my groggy eyes already focused on his.

"W-what did you say?" I slowly asked, my heart and brain aflutter, threatening to send me back into a strange sort of slumber.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, I did not die, obviously. If I'd died, who'd be telling the story right now? In the back of my mind I knew I should be dead, but I wasn't. I'll ponder this mystery later. Gourry gots some splaining to do!

"Um … I love you?" he warily replied. Then he slowly started to back away as if I was going to make him incapable of loving _anything_.

In fact my plan was quite the opposite.

I sprang upon him, a sharp pain burning a path through my chest. But I ignored it. I tackled him to the ground, leaving a tangle of bedding and limbs writhing on the floor. I was sure Gourry thought I was literally trying to kill him!

Finally I found his face (oddly difficult to locate in a raging sea of hormones) and I kissed him for all I was worth, at the time. It was something I didn't even think about then, but I had never felt so weightless as I did during that kiss. It was as if a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted from me and I could fly without any magical assistance if I so desired. But … my desires were of a completely different nature at that moment.

I pulled away from our embrace. "Gourry, you jellyfish!" I exclaimed, in response to his stupefied expression. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Then I kissed him again.

This time Gourry pulled away, at least as much as I would let him. "About as long as I've been waiting for you to say them at least," he said. I should've felt stupid, but I just felt elated.

"Well, I guess we're both jellyfish then," I said, pulling him in close once again.

"Excuse me?" an expected and very unwelcome voice called.

In response I made a very loud, indecipherable, warbling noise of distress, sounding very much like a cross between an elephant and a duck. (Only the most surprised can sound like that. Try scaring the crap out of someone and see what kind of noises they make. It's pretty fun). Simultaneously I managed to kick Gourry in the face and slap myself across the chest as I literally exploded out of the knot of blankets and flesh I had gotten myself into.

"Who what when? We weren't doing anything! YOU CAN"T PROVE ANYTHING!" I blurted out at twice the speed of sound, which coincidentally was the speed at which my heart was racing at that moment.

I spun around a few times, looking for the owner of the mystery voice, though I probably missed him more than a few times. I finally stopped twirling like an idiot, only to face Milgasia.

_Wait, Milgasia!?_

_  
_Well, that at least explains why I'm not dead.

"Milgasia! What are you doing here?" I asked, momentary embarrassment fading to pleasant surprise at meeting our old traveling companion.

Milgasia is the powerful High Priest of the Katart Mountain area Golden Dragon clan. He isn't one to mess around with, but luckily we are on good terms with him. In the past he helped me find the Claire Bible and more recently he inscribed a spell on Gourry's Blast Blade to keep it from being scabbard-ruining sharp.

He also assisted us somewhat in defeating the latest incarnation of Shabranigdo.

In his natural dragon form he was enormous, the size of an ocean-going corsair. But now he'd taken on the form of a middle-aged human with blonde hair and golden eyes, draped in the gold-trimmed robes of a priest.

"I saw Master Gabriev running like a madman with you bleeding all over him in the woods," he said by way of reply. "I figured you'd need my help, but I was too late. You only have an hour left to live, Lina." He said all that with all the emotion of a brick.

But I freaked out anyway.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-huh?"

"Just kidding," he deadpanned.

"Yes … well, I see your bizarre sense of humor hasn't changed any," I muttered.

_No wonder the demons want them all dead!_

"Yes, well, when you've lived as long as I have, you'll find just about anything funny."

"It was a close call though, Lina," piped in Gourry. "I thought you were dead by the time Mil showed up." His voiced dropped nearly to a whisper. "He almost didn't cast Resurrection in time."

"Even still," Mil said, "it wasn't enough. Luckily you had some healing potions on you and those were just enough to help stabilize you."

My stomach became a cold pit as I thought about what I almost had done to myself.

"I'm sorry, Gourry." I whispered.

"You're still alive. That at least saves me the trouble of burying you," he said as he playfully rapped me across the head. "Seriously though,' his voice turned to a scolding tone, "I thought I said not to do anything stupid? I almost lost you."

"Well, I guess I owe Amelia a beer," I thoughtfully said, thinking always of equivalent exchange. Too bad Amelia didn't drink.

"Just a beer?" Gourry snorted.

"Okay, a pitcher then. But I choose the brand!" So let it be written, so let it be done.

"Lina, we really need to talk," Gourry said, unnervingly slipping into serious mode.

"Well, uh … hey! Milgasia, you have anything to eat around here?" I truly looked around my surroundings for the first time and realized we were in a cave. Well, a nice cave, as part of it had been carved into what looked like a series of squared-off rooms. There was a smattering of decent-looking furniture, probably Milgasia's. The midday sun cast a soft white glow and warmed the air just enough to take the chill out of the cave.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" Gourry sounded a little pissed, like he does whenever I make it difficult for him to "protect" me.

"Not changing it! I just explain things better while I'm eating," I replied. That and plus it's pointless to avoid something I know I'll be talking about within ten minutes anyway.

"Very well," Mil said, "What would you like?"

"Let's see … all the fish in the sea and a duck," I ordered. "And make it snappy!"

"… And a duck?" Mil echoed. "I dunno about the fish but I'll see what I can do about the duck." With that he left to fulfill my stomach's desire.

"Still the same old stiff, eh Gourry? Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I grinned and crept in close.

Gourry rolled his eyes and I cringed, a little embarrassed. Hurt too, I might add. Though it was a little crass of me to try that while Gourry wanted to talk to me. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him?

_Damn it, Lina! You KNEW it was going to end up like this! Shouldn't be trying anything you're unfamiliar with._

_  
_"There'll time for that later, Lina." he sighed heavily. "I think it's time I told you why I've followed you around all these years."

"You mean it wasn't just my looks?" I asked in mock anger.

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything," he said, almost in jest. "Anyway, I never told you until now because it wasn't until just a day ago that I remembered. I met your father a few weeks before I met you, Lina, though at the time I had no idea who he was."

"Whoa, really?" I was stunned. My dad had a serious case of wanderlust, which is where I probably got mine. Still, what are the chances of that happening?

"Yeah, what a coincidence, huh?" A smile made its way across his face at that memory. "It was during a time in my life when I'd lost almost everything. Elemekia lost the war, so that certainly had a lot to do with it, but it was really my family and the Sword of Light."

"Hey … I remember that!" I playfully said in the best Gourry voice I could manage. I hate it when Gourry gets serious. He always treats me like a kid when he's serious.

After a few uncomfortable moments, he finally spoke again. "May I continue?"

_Holy crap, he IS serious._

_  
_I couldn't find any words so I just nodded.

"My family was devastated because of the war." Gourry's eyes took on a distant light. "Many of my uncles, and were killed, as well as my father."

My insides turned to knots. That was one thing we had in common that I'd never wished we shared.

"The fallout was this: the Sword of Light was up for grabs because my father never stated in his will who it was to go to after he died." He shrugged. "I guess he forgot or something."

_Like father, like son._

_  
_"There was a big fight over who got it?" I asked. Who wouldn't fight over such a weapon, though? I still get a little giddy whenever I think of the sheer power that thing had.

"You betcha. At first it was just some bickering but soon that led to full-blown shouting." Gourry leaned back onto the pile of bedding. "After that, punches were thrown and things just went crazy.

"My Uncle Reinhardt kidnapped my little sister, Eva, and demanded the sword as ransom. My mother had possession of it at the time."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said, my stomach already sinking as I thought about where this was probably going.

"I never really had any reason to talk about her until now." He looked at me, a slight smile on his face. "She would've been about your age by now."

_Would've been_.

"I, the courageous war hero, decided to go and rescue her." I detected a hint of self-disgust in his description of himself as a hero.

"I got careless, and in my quest for revenge the most important person died." Tears pooled in his eyes. "The bastard killed her rather than face me in fair combat. He thought it would distract me enough for him to kill _me_."

"Oh, Gourry ... " I embraced him and didn't let go.

"You know what the worst part was, though? Even after the funerals and all the crying, they went right back to fighting over who got the damned sword." He choked, and then took a few moments to calm down.

"So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I took the sword and ran away with it so no one else would get hurt. I was about to chuck it into the ocean when I met your dad."

"Probably fishing." I smiled; remembering my dad's excuse for bandit hunting was "going fishing."

"Well he did have a rod and reel. Anyways, he stopped me from getting rid of it and he even tried to get me to sell it to him! I refused, and he said that instead of dumping it I should do something meaningful with it. Then there was a mix-up with some villagers and we almost got turned into a demon's dinner. He managed to kill the demon with his fishing rod, of all things, and we split ways not long afterwards. I then decided to find a worthy cause for which to lift my sword." (FYI: As told in the short story, "What He sees at the Tip of His Sword.")

He shrugged, and then said, "A couple of weeks later I met you."

"And the rest, as they say, is history," I concluded. I'd _thought_ he was treating me like a kid sister when we first met. I'm glad things are finally starting to change.

"When do you think we should go check up on Amelia and Zel?" Gourry asked, after a few moments of just enjoying each other's companionable silence.

"I dunno." I yawned. Where was Mil with my duck, anyway? "They only have a couple days on us. Let's give them a few more before we head out."

"Some bad news." Mill busted in (sans duck), with a frown on his already stern face. "Memphis' village is under attack by demons." Then he looked specifically at me. "Led by your sister's nemesis."

_He couldn't mean . . ._

_  
_"Aiden . . .," I murmured. My sister had only mentioned him once. What she'd said about him had made my blood freeze.

"Yes, the Knight of Shabranigdo. He's leading a host of mazoku against the elves, and from what I've heard they have Zanaffar armor," he said grimly.

"Looks like our old friends are back," I said.

"Old friends?" asked Mil.

"We were attacked by Zanaffar-wearing demons in Zephyr City," I explained.

"Really? When did that happen?" asked You Should Know by Now.

I answered with a bonk to his forehead.

"Ow!" whined Gourry.

"Just because I admitted I love you doesn't mean I automatically tolerate stupidity."

"Can we get going now?" Mil asked impatiently.

"Where's my duck?" I retorted. I wasn't about to go anywhere, Elven Armageddon or not! I'd just got stabbed, for crying out loud! For the umpteenth time in my short little life . . . I have a fine collection of scars to show for it.

"Fine." Mil grumbled, reached into his deep pockets (I hoped he would pull out a duck) and retrieved two candy-like lumps, each the size of a gold piece. He handed them to us. "Here, take these. They will give you enough energy to go on for at least a day, though they won't do much for your hunger."

"Then what's the point!?" I almost shrieked.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair, Lina?" Gourry asked, popping his dragon caffeine pill into his mouth. "I mean . . . he did save you and all. Think of going with him as payment."

"Ugh … maybe you're right." But I'll get a duck out of that arrogant dragon yet! I began to eat my pill when . . .

"Those are suppositories," Mil stated, too late for a gagging Gourry's sake. I nearly sucked mine up in surprise but managed to blow it back into Gourry's face just in the nick of time.

_What the hell was he trying to do here? Poison us!?_

"Just kidding."

_Oh, Mil! You're so funny! _

_  
NOT!_

_  
_"One of these days, you'll play one of your jokes on the wrong people! And then we'll see who's laughing!" My threats sounded pretty lame as I picked up my "candy" and placed it in my mouth. And the dragon wasn't laughing. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Mil so much as crack a smile.

A sense of energy not unlike a caffeine surge filled my body.

_These things aren't half bad . . ._

_  
_"Yes, well, that has yet to happen. Come on." He grabbed our hands and did that weird time-space warping thing he did whenever he wanted to travel long distances in his human guise. Land and sky zoomed below and above, but we didn't even feel the slightest breeze. It was enough to make me sick.

"We're here," Mil said as soon as we stopped moving. The sudden stillness of the surroundings almost made me nauseous, but Gourry as usual took it in stride, not so much as stumbling when we made our abrupt stop.

"Holy …" Gourry started but couldn't seem to finish.

I looked up from the spinning ground and saw why as soon as my vision focused.

The Elven forest had been burned down to the last twig.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Whassup Ya'll!  
Looks like Lina and Gourry finally did the impossible (though it doesn't feel quite right to me) and now Milgasia is back! Woo! That can only mean Memphis isn't far behind, right? Next chapter I introduce some new villains and maybe some old ones too . . .but for now it's a secret! If you all want to read about the adventures Lina and Gourry have with Mil, Memphis, Millenia and Luke, go buy the first six Slayers novels from Tokyo Pop! That way they will decide to bring over the rest of them and then you all can find out about life after Zel and Amelia. As of now, the books aren't selling well so they haven't translated any after Book Six. So get off yer lazy bums and get buying!  
Thanks to all who review, but if you want a response from me, please make sure they are _signed reviews_. If you aren't an member, sign up! It's free and you get to chat with celebrities like me (I wish).


	13. Chapter 13

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twelve

We were standing in a charred plain that once was a forest surrounding a small section of the Katart Mountains. Demonic flames had burned to the ground the Elven city that had stood there. We arrived shortly after the fires had died, but the smell of charred wood and seared flesh was still strong in the air, making me want to gag . . . again.

Gourry stood gazing at the surroundings with a sort of shocked horror etched upon his face. Mil's stern expression was unchanging as he took in the senseless destruction.

"Master!" A shrill Elven voice called out, and we all turned to see Memphis running toward us.  
She stopped a respectful yard in front of Mil. "They are all gone, then?" Mil asked, sympathetic as usual.

Mephy looked at the ground, probably trying not to cry, not that I could blame her. "Yes . . .I saw Xellos."

"Xellos?" Mil growled, which was about as much emotion as you could get from the dragon.

"Wait a minute!? Xellos was here?" I asked and Mephy, ever observant, finally noticed that her master had brought company!

"Miss Lina and Master Gourry! What are you two doing here?"

Back story time! Memphis is an elf, as you may have guessed by the pointy ears, short stature and odd clothing (especially the pointy hat). She's been Milgasia's apprentice in the magical and logical arts for quite some time now and previously she and Mil occasionally traveled with us here and there along with Luke and Millenia. Also noteworthy is the fact that she, along with some others of Elven persuasion, wears Zanaffar armor. It's not the crazy psycho variety that I've dealt with before, but still powerful nonetheless.

"Just hanging," I abbreviated. "Now what was this about a certain mysterious priest?" I pressed, trying to figure out what Xellos had to do with this fiasco. I was probably being too pushy, but if Xellos had something to do with this mess then I would have to rethink doing anything he said from then on.

"Well, I saw him snooping around when the fighting started. He seemed to be just watching the massacre, not helping or abating it in any way," she said, her voice a bit ragged and confused. Elves don't have much concept of mortality, unlike humans and other shorter-lived species. She must be going through hell, Hades and Tartarus right about now. I envy the discipline Mil has instilled in her. She was a lot more composed than I had been in my darkest hour.

"Now that's odd," I started. "But I guess a lot of things he's been doing lately have been odd."

"What do you know?" Memphis said.

"I know that Xellos has been helping us here and there these past few weeks. Hell, he even saved my life. I doubt he has been doing so out of the goodness of his heart, but it's probably safe to say that he is up to something. " Supposing he even has one.

"He obviously wants you alive, but the reason why is unclear," Mil said. "He once stated that he would gladly kill you himself but is compelled to do the exact opposite. What does this tell you?"

"Maybe he's taken a liking to you?" Gourry mischievously grinned at me. Which may have been uncomfortably close to the truth in my earlier travels with Xellos.

"Yeah, he's always grinning at me in that creepy way," I said, playing along. "But seriously," I said, "It means that someone _really _high up is looking out for my well being." Just like with Hellmaster, and we all know how well that turned out.

"So far so good," Mil said encouragingly, and I felt a small stirring of gratitude, like when you got a question right in class.

"But the questions are who and why?" I continued. "The demons we ran into in Zephyr pretty much said they want to eliminate me as a threat. I've dealt with that before but they seemed quite a bit more serious this time with them wearing Zanaffar armor and all." That and trying to bring down the entire city on our heads. But not even that can defeat the powerful Lina the Great!

Shut up. I deserve a little self-congratulation every once in a while. It makes me feel better.

"They have Zanaffar!?" Mephy exclaimed, distressed for painfully plain reasons. Only the Elven race has truly been able to safely create and control the sentient armor whose original recipe was found in a manuscript of the Claire Bible. Other races that have tried, humans for one, have always met with disaster. Case in point, the Demon Beast of Sairaag.

"Yeah, but I didn't see them do anything with it besides the obvious protection factor." Zanaffar can also be manipulated for use as a weapon. Laser spewing tentacles and laser swords and the like. The thing likes lasers, like any young monster of destruction. "Wait a minute! Didn't the demons that attacked here have the armor?"

"That's what I've heard, but I'd hoped it was just a mistake. But with you and Gourry confirming it . . .Gods, I hope you're right about the armor being purely defensive."

"Just because they didn't doesn't mean they can't, though," Gourry sounded off. "I've had a few nasty experiences from the power of that armor." A few nasty leg-puncturing experience, if I remember correctly.

"True, but that would be our worst-case scenario," Mil said. "Suppose instead, that the armor is just for that, armor?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little perplexed.

"He means," Mephy said, still staring at her feet, "that demons don't need the offensive power the armor normally provides. They just need it to protect them from attacks from the astral plane."

"Essentially making them immune to black magic and shamanism," I deduced, my stomach tying itself into knots, in which it is becoming quite proficient, by the way.

"Excellent!" Mil said, in a congratulatory sort of way.

"WHAT'S SO EXCELLENT ABOUT IT!?" I screeched, stress levels _clearly_ exceeding recommended safety levels.

I sank to my knees and struggled _very_ hard not to cry. Gourry got down on his knees and held my hand, so I grabbed his and nearly crushed it, which made me feel a _little_ better.

"What's wrong?" Mephy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" I snarled, not really caring about anyone but myself at the moment and absolutely _loving_ it. "A big colossal evil has suddenly decided to show itself in the middle of what was to be my happy little family reunion which . . .which . . .let's just say ended a tad short. And _now_ we have _you_ telling me all these little details I couldn't give a _damn_ about but the sad part is that I have to care or else I've failed my sister and my family will have died in vain so I _have_ to go and save the Gods-be-Damned world . . _.again_!"

I slammed my head onto the ground between my knees and just kind of laid there like that. It was all I felt like doing at that moment.

If it was at all within the realm of possibility, I would've gladly stayed like that forever.

"Don't mind her, she's had a rough week," Gourry said in my defense.

"I see," said Mil.

"She's not the only one," Memphis grumbled, and I felt a slight pang of sympathy.

Never let it be said that Lina cared only for herself.

_Please?_

_  
_"Dammit," I mumbled from between my legs. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Your life, if you don't mind," zinged a completely unfamiliar voice.

I shot to my feet, angst forgotten in a surge of adrenalin. Everyone turned to face the source of the mysterious voice.

He was . . .not much more than a boy. No more than a few years younger than I, which put him at around 15 or 16. He had platinum blonde hair, which he had slicked back, which gave an unsettling, menacing appearance to his face, which was otherwise very fair and handsome. His eyes had no color to them; they were just white. He wore blood-red leather armor (and not the cheap dorky kind, either) and he handled a similarly colored claymore.

"Aiden . . ." Mil named the boy.

"The Knight of Shabranigdo," Memphis finished, with barely contained fury. I'd never seen her like that before; she's usually so well contained. Was that steam bursting through her pointy hat?

I stared at the boy, trying to frame him in a villainous light . . .. But he was too damned handsome.

_So this was my sister's alter ego._

Aiden shot me an oddly arrogant sneer, obliterating whatever beauty he'd had a second before. "I knew you'd come running here once I and some friends destroyed your friend's little village."

"You mean you killed all these people just to bait me?" I wearily asked. I heard Memphis gasp.

"Partially," answered Aiden. "The main reason we came was to eliminate a potential threat." He gestured toward the wasted forest. The threat could only have been an army of elves wearing Zanaffar armor like they'd done a thousand years ago in the War of the Demonic Resurrection.

"I figured if I came, you'd come to face me and save me the trouble of hunting you down," he continued.

He noticed my apparent indifference. "Surely your dear, departed sibling mentioned me?" Aiden oozed.

"Hey Gourry," I said, pretending to ignore the knight.

"Huh?" Gourry awoke from his stupor to regard me.

"You know, my sister told me all about this guy," I said, and Aiden smirked a bit.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you saying something about that." Gourry grinned and subtly nodded, guessing my plan.

"Yes, I am sure she painted a rather accurate picture of me," Aiden put in sarcastically, wise to my game and readying his ridiculously large sword.

_Not yet, buddy . . ._

_  
_"You do know what you are doing?" Milgasia whispered from behind into my ear.

"If it doesn't work, use your back-up plan," I hurriedly replied.

"I don't have one." Mil stated. "That's what Memphis is for."

Mephy, with her sensitive elfish ears, must've heard because she suddenly blanched.

_Ah so . . ._

Now totally brimming with confidence in the home team, I continued my scheme.

Oh yeah, in case you're wondering why I didn't just bust on into Knightmare mode, keep in mind that it took me nearly a week to recover from that the last time. I haven't even had a couple days yet, so even with the magic dragon candy I'm still only at half steam. Wit and skill are the order of the day this time.

"Yeah," I continued tensing up. "My sister said you were . . .NOW!"

Instead of finishing whatever demoralizing quip I may or may not have had in mind, Gourry and I sprang into action, taking Aiden (as well as Memphis and Mil) totally by surprise. I launched a quick Dam Brass to distract the Knight so Gourry could get in close enough to use that magnificent sword of his.

I don't care if he is the Knight of Ruby Eyes, not many can withstand the superior edge of the Blast Blade. That sword can cut even through a high-level demon lord, as the late Dynast Grauscherra found out.

So imagine my surprise when the kid actually blocked the sword. Handily, in fact, and from a difficult angle.

_Well, poop._

_  
_The knight wasn't taken off guard nearly as much as I had hoped he would be. I resigned myself to a real fight. I wished Amelia, Zel, and hell, even Naga were here acting as cannon fodder.

Mil and Mephy joined in by launching various attack spells, trying to distract Aiden enough for Gourry or me to nail him with a finishing shot. Problem was, he kept confounding our efforts by dodging and blocking when and where no human could. But then again, he wasn't entirely human. Just the same as me.

Aiden's eyes glowed red with rage. He was beginning to mount a counterattack and I knew it wouldn't be pretty. Then Aiden abruptly stood still and his claymore began to glow crimson. Gourry took advantage of Aiden's lack of movement and took an overhead swing at the knight from behind. The sword came down and Gourry went flying, bounced back by Aiden's barrier.

_He's casting a spell? But he isn't saying anything!_

_  
_Then I remembered. I don't have to use any chaos words to use my Knightmare magic; why should Aiden have to do so with his powers? This means he is capable of instantaneous attack spells like the ones I can when I am at 100 percent. If everything is the same for him as it is for me, then he needed an amulet, like the one I still had to find, to control and moderate his power.

_Speaking of, I wonder where Luna hid hers?_

If I can find and destroy it, or at the very least get it away from him, we should stand a much better of a chance.

Mil and Mephy continued to launch spells at Aiden, but it wasn't doing much more than stirring up dust, obscuring Aiden's figure. Gourry moved about, probably looking for a prime attacking point as soon as Aiden's barrier went down.

_Assuming we all survive whatever's following the barrier's wake . . ._

_  
_Aiden looked right at Memphis and his eyes glittered coldly. "I think it's time to finish what I started here."

I scrambled for a counter spell, dimly aware that I wouldn't be able to cast it in time to save Mephy. Aiden launched a crimson spear of light that lanced towards the elf with no deviation.

I shut my eyes to the inevitable splatter, unable to bear witnessing yet another person vanishing from my life.

I heard the explosion and then something I didn't expect: Memphis's voice! She'd survived and was preparing a counter attack!

I dared a look, expecting her to be horribly maimed, but she was fine. She had somehow managed to manipulate her Zanaffar armor into a shield that enveloped her entire body. In fact, only a small wristlet was still actually attached to her.

_Well, I've never seen anyone do THAT before . . ._

_  
_Aiden was as shocked as everyone else, everyone except Mil, that is. While that piece of drama had been unfolding, Mil was calmly chanting a spell. And from the sound of it, a holy spell.

_Bout time you brought out the big guns!_

_  
_"Valwyn Gale!" Mil shouted the power words, sending a magically infused sheet of wind and lightning hurdling toward the very surprised (finally) Aiden. The knight only had a split second to react, but he somehow managed to deflect the brunt of Mil's spell with a powerful upward sweep of his blade. His armor and sword came out smoking, though.

"Bastard," Aiden grumbled.

Gourry took advantage of Aiden's distraction, attempting to run the knight through from behind. Unfortunately, Aiden sensed Gourry's impending attack and easily swatted his blade away … and to my ultimate horror a bright line of crimson spilled from Gourry's cloven breastplate.

"Gourry!" I screamed as I ran to his aid. I was NOT going to lose another one! Especially not him!

_Even if the entire universe is destroyed! I will NOT lose this one!_

_  
_Even as those thoughts came to me they somehow felt familiar, as though I have had them before.

"You do not need to run, little Inverse!" that ruby-eyed prick mocked as he prepped another spell. "I can send you to him _much _faster!" I could feel the magical energy gushing from his general vicinity and I knew that if I didn't set up some kind of defensive barrier that Aiden would annihilate me without a trace. But I didn't care. All that mattered then was Gourry and how I needed to make sure he was all right.

I heard a rumble from behind and I didn't even flinch. Aiden cursed and I assumed that meant either Mil or Memphis had started a counter attack. Good for them, they can distract him long enough for me to check out Gourry.

I dropped to my fallen knight's side and quickly removed what remained of Gourry's black serpent-scaled breastplate. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found his wound wasn't as deep as I'd feared. Still I cast a recovery spell on him just to be on the safe side. He probably bumped his head on the way down but should be back up in a jiff.

I stood up and turned to face the one who'd hurt my jellyfish. Dragon Slave was out of the question, along with Ruby-Eye Blade. While I doubt Mil or Mephy could be harmed by those spells, the freakish boy knight would probably be totally immune to them. I wasn't recovered enough for Knightmare magic, so that left shamanistic or another demon lord's spell.

I started chanting.

Mil and Mephy went flying.

Still I chanted, gathering enough power to kill the bastard.

Aiden raised his magically empowered fist in an obvious deathblow.

Still I chanted, not ready yet, dimly aware that Mil and Mephy could die at any second.

Then Aiden's hand fell off.

I stopped my spell, staring at the unexpectedly severed limb, wondering what the hell had just happened.

I glanced over to Gourry and saw that he was still there, dreaming this fight away.

I looked at Aiden, who was staring at another mysterious young man a few yards in front of him.

The stranger was holding a humongous and bloody cleaver.

Like Aiden, he was little more than a boy, maybe a little older than Aiden. He had spiky black hair instead of platinum and his skin was a dark tan. His eyes were an earthy brown and sharply angled, giving him an exotic appearance. He wore steel-studded brown leather armor (also not of the dorky persuasion).

"Stridus . . .impudent little . . .!" Aiden grated. And then, all of the sudden, he disappeared.

"Typical!" spat the stranger, apparently named Stridus.

Milgasia and Memphis, now recovered from Aiden's assault, approached the man.

"Well met, Earth Knight Stridus," Mil greeted him.

_He's the Earth Dragon Langort's Knight!?_

_  
_"And to you High Priest Milgasia and his apprentice Memphis." Stridus nodded in acknowledgment.

He then turned abruptly to face me, a cold expression in his eyes. "And to you, Knightmare Lina Inverse. Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

Tom the Mighty's Might Notes!  
Uh oh! Another cliffhanger ending! Don't you guys love me? Sorry for the late update. As I might have mentioned before, I decided to take some summer courses for some reason and I've been scrambling over term papers and finals. Yippee!  
So we introduce yet another Knight! If you're thinking this will become a trend, then you're . wrong! Stridus is the last Knight I intend to use. . .at least for a long while. The details of the last few chapters of the story are still up for grabs so who knows.  
Thanks as usual for those who reviewed the last chapter and to those who review this one! Signed Reviews ONLY please! It's easier to respond to you that way.  
Til next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Thirteen

"Why shouldn't you kill me!?" I shrilly repeated Stridus's question.

"You are the Knightmare, an agent of pure chaos," Stridus explained, his voice filled with thinly veiled menace. "You are more a danger to this world than a help to it. You care only for yourself. You rarely think of the world and the consequences of your actions, as evidenced by your rushing to save your man instead of helping your friends, who were in more danger than he ever was." He really knew how to pick out my weak points. Whether or not he expected me to defend myself, my pride demanded that I provide a counter argument. That, and my self-preservation instinct.

"Who the hell are you to threaten me like that?" I started.

"The Earth Knight Stridus. I live only to serve the Earth Dragon."

"And who created the Earth Dragon?"

"Sylpheed the Flare Dragon."

"Grrr . . . let's try that again. Who created Sylpheed?"

"The Lord of Nightmares," he correctly answered. "I see where you're going with this, and I do not care if you are the mortal representation of the Golden Lord of Chaos, the supposed creator of existence. To let you live would invite disaster to this world."

He leveled his cleaver in my direction.

_Hey, wait a minute! This has taken a decidedly lethal turn here!_

_  
_"I'm not ready to die! There're still so many foods I haven't eaten! Too many magical artifacts I haven't discovered!" Shut up! I know it's the same old tired line I usually use. No, it never works, but there's a first time for everything, right? Besides, I was running low on ideas, as usual.

"You would use your divine power just for selfish reasons such as those?"

_Who asked you!?_

_  
_"I don't need this right now! I have enough enemies as it is and I didn't come here looking for more! Gourry's hurt! Give me a few minutes to patch him up and for you to cool down. If you still have a beef with me then we'll go from there."

A different light emanated from the Earth Knight's eyes. They seemed a little . . . softer. They still carried the threat of impending doom, but I didn't think he would attack me then.

Gourry, by the way, was fine, I just needed a few minutes to come up with some kind of strategy in case it did come to blows . . . mostly strategy of the strategic withdrawal kind. Never let it be said that Lina Inverse was too stubborn to not know when to run, er, _advance_ in the opposite direction.

Shut up.

I pretended to be looking over Gourry, inspecting his wound and the like, all the while wondering how I get myself into these kinds of situations. I glanced over to my side and found Mil and Memphis, who said _nothing_ in my defense, chatting casually away with Stridus about something or other.

_Who the hell's side they on, anyway!?_

_  
_Mil cast a hard glance my way and my gut went cold. Something wasn't right. Well, beyond the norm at least. I saw Mil look at me like he's only looked at one other person that I know of; and that person was Xellos, who nearly wiped out the Golden Dragons.

I needed to figure a way out of this but my options were few. I couldn't fight my way out; Stridus was more than a match for me in my present condition, and from the looks of things, Mil and possibly Mephy would not interfere.

At the very least.

Which left only two options: One, I could try to talk them out of whatever they were planning to do to me. I almost immediately discarded that notion, as both Milgasia and Stridus were representatives to their respective gods. People such as they rarely put personal feelings before service to their deity. Memphis wasn't as deep into the whole unfeeling, unthinking devotion as the other two, but I don't think she would disobey her master.

Which left the last option, the one I mentioned earlier.

Strategic withdrawal.

The question was, how to go about it.

I silently cast a quick spell over Gourry and myself, knowing that it would probably come in handy.

I couldn't outrun any of them with Gourry on my back, assuming I could carry him at all without magical assistance. Which led to the next problem: how to use magic to get us both out of here without them detecting me or leaving them a clear trail to follow?

The answer was all around me: the still smoldering embers of Aiden's attack against Memphis's village.

I sensed the other's eyes suddenly turn on me and I started to quietly chant, making it as soft and as comforting as I could, trying not to sacrifice the speed as well. If all went well, it would just look as if I were just saying some encouraging words for Gourry's benefit. I stood up and turned around and found that Stridus was fingering his sword, eagerly, and Memphis had a sad look in her eye. Milgasia was stone faced, as usual.

I observed that five of the embers encircling the group were glowing brighter than the rest. That was noticeable only if you were looking for them, though.

_Good, it's working . . ._

_  
_"Lina," Mil said, "Come now. It is time to put your selfish desires away and embrace your destiny."

_A "destiny" of your choosing? No thanks._

_  
_"What's so selfish about wanting to be left in peace with my family?" I spat in retort.

"Everything, if you aren't willing to fight for it." Stridus answered.

"My family didn't even stand a chance. I didn't even stand a chance! I didn't ask for this crap!" I screamed, lifting Gourry's arm over my shoulder and straining to hoist him up.

_Time to wake up, ya big lug!_

_  
_"You'll be meeting your family again very soon, in a very painful manner, if you don't come here, now!" Stridus threatened. I squeezed my eyes shut. The single tear was unintentional.

_Yeah, let's get on that right away. _

_  
_"Greater Illumination!" I released my latest variation on the basic illumination spell, and five powerful balls of retina-searing red light leapt from the burning embers and stood hovering among the startled group for the full minute of its duration.

I was gone long before the spell gave out. I enacted an instant ray wing spell and left Stridus (and his curses) and the others behind, going faster than I had ever pushed ray wing before.

In case you were wondering, I choose red light for my spell because of my red hair and because I usually wear a lot of red clothing. With an overload of red light burned into their eyeballs, they shouldn't be able to see me all that easily. Gourry, on the other hand, being the lover of blue that he is . . . well, it was all I could do under the circumstances.

Oh. That first spell I cast was a protection spell that hides the presence of any and all magical items Gourry and I were carrying at the time, so they can't track us down by any magical signatures they give off.

_Now to find some kind of shelter . . . preferably not another cave. I'm so SICK of caves!_

_  
_In all honesty, right then, hauling ass as fast as I could, I just wanted to be home with my family, all safe and sound. Without the threat of murderous demons and . . . devious betrayal. Just me, Luna, Mom, Pop and Gourry.

Like the way it should've been.

But it can never be the way it "should've been". Right then I knew I could only fight for our future -- for something just as wonderful and precious, if not more so. The most important thing I could ever think of. Something I would destroy the entire universe for. I was having a premonition, something I had seen people have but had never experienced for myself. It was an amazing thing, knowing with absolute certainty that something was going to happen.

I was going to fight for that premonition, the child that was in Gourry's future and mine.

I'd be damned for eternity if I let anyone or anything take that future away from us.

But to ensure that promise I needed to go to the Vale of Shadows to find the Shard of Lucidia. I had to take control of the Shades and destroy _any_ who got in the way of that shining future.

Demons, monsters, and gods, even . . . old friends.

_How could they just turn on me like that?_

_  
_Shifting Gourry's weight more evenly onto my back, I reached into my sack and searched for the map to the Vale that Luna had left for me.

Searching . . .

Still searching . . .

DAMN IT ALL!

It was no longer there!

I sat us down in a shallow valley, miles from where I'd taken off, plopped Gourry on some soft grass and began to tear apart practically everything that I owned. It had to be there! It just had to! There's no way I'd just lose something that valuable!

Gourry groaned and dragged himself to a sitting position.

"Morning, sunshine!" I quipped, making use of Gourry's signature "Nice to see you up but something isn't right" line.

"What's up?" he half yawned, half said, probably not picking up on my desperation.

"All kinds of wrong," I said, ignoring Gourry's casual question though most people would be asking him what happened since he'd been knocked cold. But Gourry isn't most people and still being able to move was probably enough for him.

He looked at me, his expression suggesting that I'd better elaborate.

"The short version is that I lost the map to the Vale of Shadows and I need to find it real quick!" I went back to my searching, determined to do my best to ignore the inevitable query.

"The what to where now?"

Bingo!

"Never mind! Just help me look for any old piece of parchment that isn't in that pile over there!"

"Gotcha." He looked down and stared at his recent wound. "Where the hell did that come from?" he said. Then he started to pick at it like a kid.

"I'll explain later. Hurry up and help me!"

"Right." He complied.

Another hour later we were still without that ever-so-vital map. I was as close as I'd ever been to losing it. Gourry, of all people, suggested that I try to replicate it from memory. But I knew it would be no good.

How many days had it been since I last looked at it?

I could only sit down then and think of all that was at stake. And the only thing that I needed in order to stand a chance at saving them all, I'd foolishly lost . . .

I heard the crunching of leaves behind me . . .

"Well met, strangers!" A cheerful or, dare I say, downright chipper voice rang out.

"Good afternoon!" Gourry responded and started to get up. He sat right back down when his wound stretched painfully.

"You stay there, Gourry," I ordered.

I tuned to face the man who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He was of average height and weight, and looked neither young nor old … a very dangerous combination, as I had come to learn over the years. His clothes were those of a merchant, kind of flashy but not enough to denote any serious wealth. His brown hair done in a pageboy cut came off as disturbingly familiar. He had dragged a moderate-size handcart along with him and he was in the process of unloading it.

"And you are?" I prompted, somewhat confused by his behavior. As far as I knew, Gourry and I were the only people for miles in any direction and here this guy was setting up shop!

"Some call me . . . Bob," he answered, somewhat gravely and creepily.

"Bob?" I parroted.

"Yes, Bob the Mysterious Merchant, at your service, Miss . . ." He finished his introduction by calling for my own.

"Lina Inverse and he's Gourry," I said.

"Gabriev," Gourry put in.

"Oh," Bob said, and continued to set up his little stand.

"Oh? And what do you think you're doing?" I asked, getting weird vibes off this guy, starting and ending with the whole "Mysterious" part of his moniker. "There's nobody here for miles!"

"You're here," he simply replied.

"True . . .but does that warrant going through all the trouble of opening up a full-blown shop?" I pressed, trying to get Bob's angle.

"Never dismiss potential customers, I always say!" Bob weirdly and gleefully exclaimed. He gave me goose bumps.

Gourry seemed to be digging it, though. "Do you have any muffins?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the muffin man. He lives on Cherry Lane."

"Shoot . . .well how about breastplates?"

"On that, I can accommodate you!" Bob confirmed. "What's your size?"

"Extra large. Do you have any in black?" Ignoring his pain, Gourry trotted over to the strange merchant's street shop like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes I do," Bob said, eyeing Gourry's chest wound. "You wouldn't be interested in some magical armor, would you?"

"Maybe. How much gold do we have, Lina?" That was rich. Since when did Gourry think he could spend _my_ money without _my_ consent? Though despite the misgivings I definitely had about this "merchant," we still needed to restock our supplies as we had left a good deal of it at Mil's cave. The only thing I could think of doing at the moment was to make absolutely sure that anything we bought from Bob was of the finest quality.

We settled on a black number with gold trim for Gourry's breastplate. It had some magical dweomer cast on it, so it would turn aside any non-magical blade without so much as a scratch appearing on it -- as demonstrated by Bob and then confirmed by me.

I still had my suspicions when Bob only charged us one hundred gold pieces for it. It was easily worth at least five thousand. But as far as I could tell, it wasn't cursed, and it was certainly better than going into battle with nothing, so I agreed and just assumed that Bob was a moron. He certainly grinned like he was.

Well, and Gourry did look especially handsome in it.

I was looking around Bob's wares when I saw a bucket of old, rolled-up scrolls.

_Nah . . . that would be a one in a trillion chance . . ._

_  
_I looked, and of course I didn't find a replacement map. It was probably one of a kind anyway.

"Looking for this?" Bob asked, holding out a familiar-looking map. I promptly fell on my face.

"Where'd you find that!?" I spit out some dirt and scrambled to my feet.

"You could say that it 'found' me. I was walking along the path about three miles down the way and this parchment floated from the sky and onto my face!"

"Oh, this is so cool! Can I have it please?"

"Of course you can . . . for 5000 gold."

"OK -- what!?"

"Is there a problem?"

"It was _mine_ to begin with!"

"Oh. In that case I'll lower it to 2500 gold."

"How about 10 copper and you keep your head."

"Sold!"

A moment later I was merrily making three copies of the map to the Vale. Never was I going to lose out on ten copper pieces again due to some stupid mistake on my part.

We had set up camp for the night underneath a thick canopy of pine trees so that nobody could see the fire if they were happening to be flying. There was no moon or stars out, so the smoke should be invisible as well. I felt safe enough for the night. At least nobody had a clue where to look for us, and Bob seemed harmless enough, though exceedingly weird.

We purchased a tent from the merchant, the only one he had for just one copper! Gourry and I pitched tent about ten yards across from where Bob had parked his wagon. It wasn't terribly roomy, but we've spent the night in tighter quarters before, to our mutual annoyance.

But despite past difficulties, there was something different about tonight.

There was a kind of nervous anticipation in the air that made my body tingle all over. Maybe it was just because we'd finally admitted that there were feelings between us. Maybe I just wanted to make sure Gourry's wound wasn't bothering him. Or perhaps I needed to be with someone I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would not betray or leave me, no matter the cost.

Just to set things straight; Playing hide-the-sausage was the last thing on my (and hopefully his) mind that night, despite that premonition I'd had earlier! To those thinking this story is citrus scented, I am sorry to disappoint you! I was not about to bring a kid into this world until things settled down a bit and we got properly married in a proper Zephillian Cathedral!

Gourry was already sleeping when I got back from setting some magical traps and alarms around the perimeter. He was sleeping shirtless, which sent a little tremor through my chest. I've seen him without his shirt plenty of times, and even with his vivid scar, there was something . . .I dunno, something that made me more _possessive_ about it.

I knew he belonged to me now. I grinned and I wondered if I should remove my shirt as well. I settled for wearing my shorts and a tank top. No reason to take it to the next level just yet. The tent was small, but not small enough to make rolling over in bed a nuisance to the person next to you. I scooted my sleeping roll a little closer to Gourry's anyway.

I slept for maybe a couple of blissful hours, basking in Gourry's warmth and company, when a piercing howl ripped in twain the midnight silence. The way the howl echoed indicated that the animal was far away, but it was still so ear-splittingly loud! Gourry and I sat up immediately, I was nearly swatted by a careless Gourry who didn't know I was so close, I guess.

"What was that?" Gourry asked, looking very spooked.

"I dunno!" My voice was a little ragged. Adrenaline made it a little higher than usual, too.

Again the beast howled. This time much closer.

"I think it's show time," Gourry said, annoyance replacing fear. He moved to grab his armor and sword.

"Right behind you." I said, getting more than a little worried as to the probable source of the howling.

_If Zel were here, I'm sure he would be very happy right now. _

_  
_No sooner had I had exited the tent, when a third howl thundered in. It seemed to be right in the middle of the camp.

I looked to see if Bob was OK, and to my utter astonishment, Bob and his wagon had completely vanished! Not even the tracks remained! That magnificent bastard! What was his trick?

"What the?" Gourry mumbled his shocked reaction to the disappearance of the mysterious merchant.

Both sensing a presence behind us, we quickly turned to see two great red eyes staring us down though the near-pitch black of the forest. A single gigantic paw emerged from the gloom and my heart beat a few tempos faster when I saw the green hair over the red skin.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gourry muttered under his breath, his sword in a tight guard position.

"Cu Sith." I whispered my frightened reply. "We're so screwed." I lamented.

And no. I was not in the least bit optimistic about our chances.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Chapter's done, now it's time for some Dead Rising!  
Quick notes first:  
Ah, the plot thickens! Have Mil and Mephy really turned against Lina? Or is it just a figment of Lina's ever-growing paranoia? Bob finally makes his return from the last couple versions of this story and now L and G are facing down another of the beasts Zelgadis needs a piece from in order to become human again! Speaking of that, when are Zel, Ame and Naga going to come back? Hell if I know! I guess you'll find out in the next chapter of Slayers: Knightfall!


	15. Chapter 15

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Fourteen

"We are so screwed," I muttered.

We stood in our underwear, staring at the canine beast before us. Gourry and I both had our weapons out and ready. The monster was easily twenty feet in length and 12 feet at its broadest. It probably weighed in at over a ton, and its huge paws could bury even a man Gourry's size. Its reddish skin was rumored to be impenetrable to all but the most enchanted of weapons . . . that might be our only break, as its green, wire-like hair is said to protect the Cu Sith against magic.

It truly deserved to be named Shabranigdo's personal hellhound.

The creature's red eyes glittered impassively in the dark night, dollops of drool dripping from its yellow and red-stained maw. Its stiff green hair suddenly stood straight upon its ridge-like mane, which was the only warning we got before it leaped into our midst, jaws snapping and claws swiping. We managed to jump out of the way: I went left and Gourry went right, with the Cu Sith in between.

In this pitch-black night, I was at an almost-complete disadvantage. I could only see the hellhound by its glowing eyes. Even then, I couldn't really tell where its paws were, and against this thing, guessing wouldn't be good enough.

The danger dog slapped its paws at me almost too fast. I barely got my short sword up in time to block it, sending sparks when it hit, which illuminated the immediate area just long enough for me to see where the next strike was coming from (as well as its nightmare muzzle). It was still almost too fast for me.

_Damned thing fights like a pissed-off house cat!_

_  
_I couldn't find an opening to attack and I couldn't keep parrying like this forever! I wish I could've just flown out of there but I knew that if I tried, the thick canopy would get in the way and the demon dog would get an easy meal.

Luckily Gourry quickly came to my aid and chopped furiously at the monster's backside.

_Serves you right, Dog Breath!_

_  
_The finest edge I had ever seen on _any_ weapon and all the Blast Sword did was shave a few hairs. Gourry jumped back and looked at his weapon as if it betrayed him.

I did too.

"We're trying to kill the thing, Gourry!" I said, between my attempts to parry the hound's unrelenting strikes. "Not giving it a hair cut!"

"It's not my fault!" Gourry cried and went back in, hacking away with reckless abandon.

Gourry's impromptu hedge trimming finally caught the beast's attention and he turned away from me to face this latest annoyance, putting Gourry on the defensive. I took a very quick breather and started to chant.

I was feeling good. But not quite Knightmare good . . . though I was willing to risk it, if all other options failed. Instead I tried . . .

"Zellas Brid!" If my theory is correct, the Cu Sith's hide, which acts like full plate armor against magic, absorbs vast amounts of energy by dispersing it over a wide area. The Zellas Brid spell creates a very thin ribbon of magical energy with unparalleled controllability. I aimed for one of the least thick patches of fur (courtesy of Gourry the Barber-arian) and hoped for the best. A heavy long bow's arrow can pierce a suit of full plate mail and I hoped the same would hold true for the Zellas Brid vs. Cu Sith hide.

Oh, how my hopes were dashed into little, itty-bitty, magical pieces!

Instead of impaling the creature, the spell merely bounced off. I almost didn't pick my jaw off the floor in time to alter its course from Gourry. I felt like I'd stepped into a big steaming pile of dog poop.

_At this rate, we both will become nothing more than dog poop . . ._

_  
_I decided to try a different tactic then, taking a page from the book of Amelia.

"Visfu Rank!" My power words infused my fist with magical power. I eyed the Cu Sith's skinny little hind legs (which still happened to be about the size of my waist). Gourry was getting tired be the sound of his grumbling while I snuck up behind the beast.

Aiming for the joint, I threw everything I had into that punch and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch and the collapse of the dog. I had completely buckled the thing's left hind leg! Unfortunately, that single punch completely drained the Visfu Rank spell as well as breaking a few of my fingers.

Gourry directed a powerful overhead chop at the Sith's surprised head, missing by a hair as the enraged beast, with a bone-chilling snarl, mightily swung its considerable weight in my direction.

Gourry cursed, caught by surprise.

It caught me by surprise too, and I didn't quite jump out of the way in time. Four hot lines appeared on my stomach. They hurt like hell, but I knew the freak hadn't cut me too deeply. (I have plenty of experience with deep tissue wounds, so I know what they feel like.) What I was worried about right then was the disease and rot Cu Sith wounds were reputed to bring. We needed to kill this thing right now!

Gourry flipped his sword over and held it blade down, desperately trying to impale the thing.

"Why won't it just die!" Gourry screamed. Then his sword slid into the beast's flank as easily as a straw into a beverage. My Zellas Brid must've weakened that point … and Gourry's sword went for the kill!

_Though I've never heard of a fatal ass wound before . . ._

_  
_The overgrown mutt yelped in pain. Its subsequent bucking knocked Gourry and his blade onto the ground. Immediately the dog turned on the source of its hurt and tried to pin Gourry down with its monstrous paws for an easy kill. Gourry was desperately dodging and rolling out of the way, occasionally batting at the canine's soft footpads, which only made the monster even angrier. It increased the tempo of its furious attacks.

My stomach burned like hellfire, but I had to push through it and figure out a way to end this thing.

Anything calling upon Ruby Eye was going to be useless. Any other black magic calling upon lesser demon lords would be equally useless. So I decided to use some shamanism. No, I didn't think I would be able to kill the beast; I had something else in mind.

"Diem Wing!" A powerful blast of wind knock the Cu Sith off balance just long enough for Gourry to get out from under it and back onto his feet.

The Cu Sith predictably turned its attention back to me, just as planned, and charged.

"Lina!" Gourry cried out, concerned over my lack of obvious defense.

_Watch this. _

_  
_The dog was only five yards away when I sprang my trap.  
_  
_"Bephis Bring!" A massive hole opened up beneath the suddenly dropping doggy. It tried frantically to claw its way up, to find some kind of purchase on the magically smooth walls of the hole. All it could do was dig chunks out of the dirt, hardly slowing its descent. It hit bottom with a "wumph" and a yelp, and I dropped to my knees in relief.

_Now to see to these scratches._

_  
_Gourry ran to my side and tenderly lifted my shirt just enough to get a look at my wounds. He grimaced at the greenish color of the skin surrounding the scratches and I nearly puked at the sight as well.

Yes, Cu Sith wounds can be nasty. I was starting to feel feverish and sweat was pouring out from all over my body, stinging my already painful injuries.

"Dang it, Lina, how many times is it going to take before you learn to dodge to the _right_?" Gourry said, trying to bring some humor into a dire situation. He didn't even smile though. He looked genuinely freaked, like he had in all the other, far too many times when I'd been seriously injured.

"Get my cape and dig out the rest of Amelia's potion," I bit out, seriously thinking I was going to barf all over Gourry.

"Right." He started to scramble back to the tent. "Stay put!" he said looking back once before entering the flap.

_As if I have a choice!_

_  
_I fell to my back, ignoring the inevitable pain, and stared at the dark canopy above. Learn to dodge to the right indeed indeed. What do you want me to do? Put springs into my heels and call me Jack? (If you get this reference, you deserve a cookie.). He's been trying to get me out of the habit of dodging left for years but ingrained habits are just hard to break.

_I really need to learn some more healing spells. _

_  
_I tilted my head forward and stared with a mounting feeling of dread at one particular scratch right above my womb. I cast a recovery spell, but it did nothing more than numb the pain a little and did nothing to stop the wound from festering. Suddenly the canopy took on red and green tint just as a small tremor shook the ground all around me.

If I'd felt like puking a minute ago, at that moment I was only milliseconds away.

"You can't do that," I squeaked at the massive form of the Cu Sith directly above me. The damned thing had somehow jumped or clawed its way out of an impossibly deep hole! Just what in the seven hells did I have to do to kill this thing!?

"Lina!" Gourry cried, crashing through the tent and distracting the ADHD-afflicted beast just long enough for me to roll out from under it, as Gourry had done moments before. Gourry threw the healing potion he'd brought from the tent onto the ground, and it rolled away for a surprising distance. But what caught my attention was how the Cu Sith followed it for a few seconds before viciously attacking Gourry, who was once again unable to do anything against the wild and fast strikes of the demon.

An idea was forming in my agile little mind.

Gourry was tiring. Even with his incredible stamina, the unrelenting attacks as well as the events of the last few weeks had finally started to take their toll on him. His parries and blocks were coming just as fast as they usually did, but his aim was beginning to slip, and I saw a thin red line appear on his right forearm.

I sent a low-intensity illumination spell zooming in front of the monster's eyes and circled it around, trying to get the beast's attention. I needn't have bothered with the fancy flying, though, as the slobbering beast snapped and swiped at the insubstantial glowing orb as soon as it appeared.

Gourry took full advantage of the dog's lack of focus and slashed its eyes out, splattering blood and eye goo across the forest floor.

How that beast howled! I thought my eardrums were going to collapse!

The Cu Sith violently shook its head, trying to throw off whatever was causing its blindness and pain, I guessed. Gourry wisely stood back from the bucking and braying beast, not even attempting to continue his offensive.

That was my job.

_Methinks it be time for some Blast Bomb!_

_  
_"Get back, Gourry!" The dog's ears stood up . . . and I knew I'd made a mistake. The Cu Sith growled away its pain (a ghastly sound) and sniffed the air for its prey, sucking up a fair amount of blood with its nostrils. That caused it to choke a little (which made me even more sick to my stomach).

Unerringly, it turned towards me.

Gourry took that as his cue to attack again. But just as he got within striking distance he got swatted away by a clumsily swung, but still on the mark, paw. I thought I heard something crack and I prayed it was just my imagination. Gourry landed with an "Oomph!" against a slender tree, which broke most of his fall, then forced himself back up and into the fray.

The Cu Sith was still advancing in my general direction, sniffing the air and shifting its ears, scanning for any sound I'd make. (At that point I was trying very hard not to make any.) This time, Gourry's charge didn't even warrant a twitch from the dog, which had learned its lesson about sticking to just one opponent at a time.

But it was the wrong lesson to learn.

The beast took another great sniff and more blood went along for the ride, causing him to cough repeatedly. During its involuntary respiratory reflex spell, Gourry insanely ducked underneath its maw and jammed his sword down its throat.

Sometimes crazy works.

Then the Cu Sith swallowed the sword.

_Oh, nuh uh!_

_  
_"You can't do that," Gourry said, frozen with shock, before being swept aside once again, this time by the beast's massive head.

The monster wasted no time and simply charged full speed ahead, intending either to bury me under its bulk or snap me up into its much-larger-than-me sized jaws. At the same time, the Cu Sith's venom was still taking its toll; my legs and lower body in general were starting to go numb, though I couldn't feel the scratches anymore.

I launched a flurry of flare arrows, knowing that they wouldn't harm it, but hoping to distract it long enough for me to get a relatively safe distance away from that particular runaway wagon. But the arrows did nothing to deter its course. I subsequently went flying backwards, air blasted out of my lungs (as well as some blood) after it rammed me with its mammoth head. I landed several yards away, next to some thick foliage, and rolled a few more yards, generally making sure I'd wake up good and sore in the morning.

_Assuming I woke up at all._

_  
_After a few moments of wondering why I wasn't dead, I painfully lifted my head to locate the missing Cu Sith, half expecting to be eaten at any moment. My fears were unfounded: the monster was lying on its side just a few yards from my position, struggling to find breath. Its grotesque tongue had flopped out on the ground, and there was blood practically everywhere around the general vicinity.

_Must've been something he ate._

_  
_"Gourry?" I raggedly called out, sending a little more blood up and out of my mouth.

I worried at the subsequent silence. He must've been knocked cold by his Cu Sith-induced flight. I dragged myself up, gritted my teeth against the pain of a million bruised and torn muscles, and looked for Gourry, as well as Amelia's healing potion.

I found Gourry first, unconscious as I expected, his feet sticking comically out from some brush. By then my legs had gone completely numb so I had to drag myself, though I could feel even my arms starting to tingle. Pure desperation kept me going through it all, that and the thought of having been defeated by a dying overgrown mutt.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I could no longer feel my arms and was guiding them by sight alone. My vision was dimming and I found it harder to breathe.

_This couldn't be the end . . .my kid . . .hasn't been born yet. _

_  
_"Graaah!" I, uh, articulated and forced myself to keep moving, feeling the ground for the familiar touch of glass. The adrenaline quickly dissipated, though and I once again found myself fading to black. It felt as if I were floating in nothingness, a feeling I'd had once before.

_It feels like the Lord of Nightmares has taken control of my body again, when my mind and soul were set adrift after Phibrizzo had burst my heart. _

I knew that wasn't the case, that it was just the venom messing with my senses, slowly killing me. I was actually thankful that it wasn't painful like the stuff that got Millenia. Slowly, ever so slowly, the world stilled.

Eventually it grew dark.

As dark as a nightmare.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Oh noes! Not another cliffhanger! Will Lina survive, thus making my little fic a little longer and giving me a chance to tie up the oh-so-many loose ends I've left in this story!?  
Probably.  
But, the fun is in not knowing how she survives!  
Til next time, and signed reviews only, please!


	16. Chapter 16

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Fifteen

"Mmph. . . .No more celery cake, please . . ." I mumbled, my mind half in the land of singing pillows, dancing pork cutlets and other strange niceties. I was vaguely aware that I was alive, and that pleased me enough to want to fall right back into my once complete slumber.

"Celery cake?" Somebody familiar-sounding parroted I could faintly smell herbs and the faint coppery tang of blood in the air.

"We should check for brain damage when she wakes up," someone else said.

"Brain damage!?" I sputtered, shooting up and out of my bedding, now fully awake and glaring fire and death at those who would insult me so while I was trying to sleep.

"Oooohohohoho!" cackled a fiend of some kind.

Then I realized that except for the few layers of bandages around my belly, I was completely naked.

I didn't know why I was naked, nor did I recall the circumstances that led to my being in such a condition. Frankly, I didn't really need to know right then. Tales of life-scarring trauma are best told when one is decent and well fed.

I was neither.

I jumped back underneath my covers but in doing so I managed to flip the top mattress over … and I tumbled onto the floor for all the room to see.

"God dammit! Avert your eyes, or the last thing you'll see is a fireball being crammed up your ass!" I threatened as I scrambled for a measure of modesty with my blankets. Even with the thick quilt, I was sure they could still see me: I had to be glowing red right through it.

"I am reminded of a washboard, oddly enough."

I shot a stare toward the sarcastic voice and for the first time I noticed who was actually in the room.

"Zelgadis! Amelia!" I wanted to run over the whole two-foot distance and hug them to death but that would mean I would become an expression in the color pink once again.

I hate pink.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Zel said, his eyes graciously turned away as a nursemaid came to help me into a loose shift. I wouldn't have to kill him just yet.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Lina?" asked Amelia. Her white dress was a pretty example of regal formality but it looked strong enough to handle the job of caring for me, which she must've been doing as she'd been by my side when I woke up. I was about to thank her when . . .

. . . I noticed Naga.

Lord knows I _should've_ noticed her as soon as my eyes opened. I mean she isn't exactly the most visually mundane thing in the world, if you take my meaning. What threw me was her choice in dress. Instead of her shameless, itty-bitty black bikini, she actually was wearing clothes! Real clothes! I no longer had to be assaulted with horrendous images of swaying mammary flesh! Instead she was wearing a nice-looking black dress, with a wide white sash, and instead of her sentient skull, a golden amulet in the shape of Seyruun's family crest hung around her swan-like neck. For the first time I could remember, her eyes looked sharp instead of glazed over and she wasn't wearing that annoying "better than you are" smirk. She instead had a small, contented smile that just seemed completely out of place on her. She vaguely reminded me of a maid, but I kept my mouth shut as I didn't need her to be going back to her old habits.

Or . . . perhaps this was Gracia, Amelia's long-lost sister?

"I'm fine," I said, answering Amelia's question.

"Naga?" I asked tentatively, uncertain of her personality. Gracia looked confused for a moment, as if trying to remember something (which made her look normal if you ask me), and shrugged.

"I am Gracia. Naga is my middle name." She took my hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."  
I promptly fell over but managed to get up quick enough that everyone thought nothing had happened.

I hope.

"Wha-whe-who-how!?" I sputtered, trying to make sense of this most unexpected turnout. How in the world did she forget who_ I_ was, of all people!?

"Is she going to be OK?" Naga asked, looking genuinely concerned . . . another first. "I think that she may need more rest."

"Maybe," Amelia agreed. "But I think it's just too much of a shock for her."

"What is?" Gracia asked, oblivious to my utter confusion.

"I'll explain later, but for right now, could you please be a dear and check up on Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked.

"Sure." With that uncertain comply, Naga left the room.

"Zel, could you help her?"

Zel snapped out of whatever daydream he was having and left as well with a half mumbled "Sure".

"I'm sure that a million and a half questions are running through that brain of yours, Ms. Lina." Amelia said, taking a chair next to my bed.

"That, and then some, but I think I'll start with the simpler, easier to digest questions, like how did we get here?" We were obviously in Seyruun, whose unique architecture, plus the fact that Amelia, Zel and Naga were all here, mostly confirmed it. That, and I had graced the medical ward of the palace with my presence about, I dunno, a million times now.

"Yes, you were found by a traveling merchant by the name of Bob. He looked kind of odd but he didn't ask for any payment. He said it was the least he could do."

"Bob!?" I exclaimed. "That son of a bitch actually rescued us!?"

"You know him then? Try to calm down. You've just spent a week in bed fighting that infection."

_A whole week, huh? I believe her, I'm friggin' starving!_

_  
_As if some one had read my mind, two maids rolled in with overstocked food trays, enough to feed around twelve people. It would do as an appetizer.

"Yeah, I know the bastard! He ran out on us when we fought that stupid Cu Sith!"

"You fought a Cu Sith!?" Amelia jumped up from her seat. "That must've been a heck of a fight!" She was itching for a story; her eager eyes and broad grin said as much. I, on the other hand, would prefer to stuff my face for the next few days until I blew up, rather than relive that horrible encounter.

"Fought and killed, eventually. Too bad we didn't get its pelt, though. I know Zelgadis would've been thrilled to get his hands on one." It almost would have made all the pain and suffering Gourry and I had gone through worth it.

"You mean this?" Amelia asked, and I was suddenly assaulted by the hideous visage of the very same demon dog we'd killed. I could tell because of the slash wounds on its eyes.

"Ahh! Get that thing out of my face!" I nearly shrieked. I am not in the mood for looking at that thing anytime soon. Or in this lifetime, for that matter. "Where the hell did you get that!?"

"Bob sold it too us after he dropped you two off, but I didn't know where he got it from until now," Amelia briefly explained.

"SOLD IT TO YOU!?" I really did shriek this time. "GOURRY AND I ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED THE DAMNED THING!!"

Through with venting, as my energy had just given out, I lay back on my bed and started munching on a drumstick. Between mouthfuls, "How much did he let it go for?" I wearily asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"About 20,000 gold." She mumbled, probably afraid of my inevitable outburst.

"How much? He let it go for only that much? Damn, maybe he isn't the tightwad I made him out to be." The pelt was easily worth a hundred times that price. Demon dogs sired by the one and only Ruby Eye weren't exactly commonplace.

"He said he'd discount it because he felt a little responsible for what happened to you two. When I asked what happened, he dodged the question by giving us a bunch of free travel gear. I got a little suspicious so I turned around to get the guards to hold him. But when I turned back to face him he was gone, wagon and all." A bewildered expression covered her usually smiling face. "All that was left were the supplies he gave us and the pelt. But yes, Zelgadis was ecstatic!" She smiled broadly at that little memory.

_Ah . . .young love . . ._

_  
_Speaking of love, I wonder where they stuck Gourry?

"How's Gourry doing?" I managed to sit up on some of the big pillows on my bed and began eating in earnest, content to let Amelia do the talking for a while.

_Portabella steaks!? Stuffed with parmesan? Hell yeah!_

_  
_Amelia's normally chipper demeanor gave way to a slightly grimmer one . . . which made me stop eating.

"What?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid." She must've noticed my mounting panic because she quickly added, "Oh, no! It's nothing life threatening! It's just that he won't be leaving bed anytime soon.

"As soon as you're done eating, why don't I show you to his room-"

"You will take me to Gourry now," I suggested, my nose exactly one millimeter from touching hers.

"I will take you to Gourry now," she sensibly agreed, seeing that there would be no stopping me.

So, wobbling and pushing a double-loaded food tray, I followed her, trying very hard to keep up and not lose any of my precious cargo along the way. We passed a large number of harried nurses and grim-faced priests and other healers. We even passed by Sylphiel's Uncle Gray, but he was too busy to notice us.

We finally reached Gourry's room. Amelia opened the door for me and I went in, took one good look at Gourry, and said, "Well if it isn't Zolf Jr.! When the hell did you get into town?" Gourry was covered in bandages, not to the extent the late Zolf had been after I fireballed him, but still, it was enough make me remember that miserable (and handsome) bastard.

"Not long after you, I think," Gourry replied. "Did you remember to put the dog to bed?"

"Actually, it was all you, ya big lug," I wrapped him in as comfortably tight a hug as I could.

"The damned thing got a case of fatal indigestion if you know what I mean." I saw Gourry's Blast Sword resting in its scabbard on the dresser; that made one more thing I should be grateful for to Bob. I heard a slight sigh, but not from Gourry.

"Amelia! Do you mind!?"

"Oh! Sorry! I'll just leave you two alone now!" She ducked out the door but stuck her little raven head back in a split second later. "Just ring the bell on the table if you need anything. Oh, and don't try anything _too _strenuous! You both are still in the middle of recovering!" With that final, obnoxious statement, she finally left.

"Maybe later, I'll walk in on those two just for the fun of it," I muttered to no one in particular.

"It's not like we could do anything anyway, not with me playing Mr. Mummy, unless you're into that kinda thing," Gourry commented, shooting an exaggerated wink my way.

"Oh, grow up." I smiled as I scolded him; glad to see he was still in good spirits. "What's the prognosis?" I asked, eyeing his multitude of bandages with more than a little concern. He really had taken a beating, and it's no wonder with all the throwing around that hellhound had subjected him to. The only thing I'd really had happen to me was that venom, but that's over with.

"Huh?"

"How bad is it?"

"Not so bad," Gourry said, obviously putting on a brave face for my benefit, which I appreciated, but I really needed the truth about how long we'd be stuck here. It'd only be a matter of time before somebody we really didn't need to visit showed up on our front doorstep.

"A few cracked ribs, a broken leg and a few sprains. Not so bad considering what it could've been."

_Yeah, we could've been kibble. _

_  
_"Didn't any of the priests or Amelia cast recovery on you or anything?"

"Yes, but they said it'll still be at least a week before I can walk safely."

"What?" he asked, in response to my frown.

I summed it up: "So best-case scenario is that we have to stay here for five days."

"Yeah, but that's not so bad, is it? I mean, demons can't easily come into Seyruun now that Phil has powered up his magic circle thingy."

It was true. Nearly two years or so ago, Phil had been the target of an assassination plot in which a demon infiltrated his inner circle and used the plot as camouflage in order to try and kill me. Ever since that disastrous incident, Phil had all of his priests and priestesses purify and strengthen the magic circle that not only surrounds the city but actually incorporated into its design. And since the circle has a hexagram in the center, it promotes positive flow of energy, preventing demons and the like from effectively using their powers, as they are negative entities.

"It's not just the demons I'm worried about," I then explained to Gourry about what had happened after he lost consciousness during the fight against Aiden.

He took a few moments (and a few pieces of sausage) to digest this news.

"I dunno, Lina. It kinda sounds like they may have been just worried about you," he replied, stupidly.

"Gourry! That bastard Stridus openly threatened me!" _He said that he would send me to meet my family if I didn't join them, right? _That didn't quite sound right but I figured it was close enough.

"Maybe," Gourry didn't sound convinced, but then again, he wasn't awake during all that craziness so he didn't get the vibes I'd felt then. "I just can't see Milgasia turning against us like that, much less Mephy!"

"I know! It would've been hard for me to swallow, too, if I hadn't been they're taking the brunt of it!" I wearily climbed into the large bed, next to Gourry, who didn't even need to scoot over. I sighed.

"You know," I began, staring at the ceiling, "sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get a month, just a month of peace together."

"Yeah, things have been pretty hectic lately," Gourry replied.

"A little hectic!? We've barely had even a week of boredom in between our little adventures ever since we've met." Just one thing after the next for the past three years, as far as I could tell. Heck! Even before I met Gourry it was one adventure after the other with Naga!

"Maybe we should just write a stern letter, asking all the bad guys to leave us alone for a month," Gourry said jokingly.

"Well, we might get our wish with you on the mend, but I still wouldn't put it past any of them to crash our respite here."

Suddenly the door came crashing open and a horrible monster came bursting through, bellowing in its deep voice.

Actually, it was just King Phil, who was all worried and everything. I appreciated that, but it wasn't exactly something I was ready for.

It took me a full five minutes before I was able to let go of the chandelier and drop.

"Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry! It's a pleasure to see you two again!" The big noisy guy who somehow claimed ownership to the throne of Seyruun greeted us with a bone-crushing bear hug, probably compounding our injuries.

Phil was a short, stocky, hairy, troll of a man with bad teeth to boot. He had been first in line to the throne of Seyruun until he took his recently deceased father's crown. He is the father of both Naga and Amelia and the older brother of the deceased Randy and the still living Christopher, both of whom must've somehow stolen all of the handsome genes in their family DNA. But while his looks could turn you to stone, Phil does have his share of good qualities. He is a fair and just ruler and general pacifist at heart, and never quick to judge.

It's just a shame he's obnoxious as hell.

"Hi, Phil," Gourry and I droned in monotone after he released us from his stranglehold.

"What's wrong? Are you still tired?" Phil misunderstood the reason for our indifferent greetings, but I wasn't about to set him straight.

"Well, I won't be long then," Phil continued. "I just came to let you know how the war was going and to thank you for helping Mr. Zelgadis. He and my dear Amelia are overjoyed by the Cu Sith pelt I hear you worked so hard to get!"

"Yeah, well, it sure was no picnic, but we're glad they're happy." There was something about what Phil said that was really bugging me. … Oh yeah, it was --

"There's a WAR going on!?" I politely asked, carefully not spitting my half-chewed food all over Gourry.

"Well, I guess you couldn't have heard this past week, but Mr. Gourry has been eating up all the latest details as they come in."

"Gourry!?" I stared blankly at the man who wasn't wiping away the half-chewed food I did not spit all over him in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I guess the Mazoku have launched an all-out invasion. I've just been trying to figure out how that'll fit into our travel plans."

"Travel plans?" I asked, not quite getting it.

"We've still got to go to that Dark Crystal place, right?"

"Oh, yeah, the Vale of Shadows! I hadn't forgotten about that." I turned my head to face Phil. "But how bad is the fighting?"

"Bad enough," Phil said, his voice filled with the gravity of a weary ruler. "All of the major kingdoms are facing hordes of Mazoku and monsters. We've heard reports of many Elven villages being outright destroyed and the survivors fleeing to every major city they can." Phil took a steadying breath. "Many have been turned away, including by those kingdoms that claim to be my allies! But I cannot believe they could be so callous, so I, in their stead, have opened Seyruun's doors to any who flee this atrocity."

It was understandable from a logical point of view; the demons, apparently just after the elves, wouldn't attack those who do not harbor them. That was what most of those kingdoms and cities were probably thinking. Sensible or not, it still made me sick to the core.

"But the demons have not stopped their slaughter with the elves," Phil continued. "The Dragon Lords have also been feeling the bite of demonic weapons lately."

"Mil . . ." Try as I might, I couldn't get myself too worked up over the dragons' plight.

"And, we happen to be under attack as well!" Phil concluded, his right fist smacking his left palm for emphasis.

Suddenly the castle -- or at least the portion we were in -- rocked at that happy revelation and a loud _CRAKOOM_ sounded, battering my eardrums.

_" _WHY THE HELL WASN'T I AWARE OF THIS!?" I demanded. Honestly, there are some things people need to know as soon as they get out of bed! You don't expect to go traveling in crappy weather, much less so when an APOCALYPTIC HORDE OF DEMONS is waging war on your very doorstep!

"Because they've only just begun to lay siege to my city. We've fought back some incursions at the border, but nothing like the black sea that threatens to drown this land entirely!" With that needlessly dramatic statement, Phil threw back the curtains of the room's veranda and revealed the horror beyond.

I could dimly hear the rumble of a thousand thousand voices screaming the bloodthirsty chant of war, punctuated every few seconds by a crack or explosion from some sort of siege engine or demonic spell.

I rushed to the window and looked out into the gloomy night, but it looked as if it were nearly day. The thousands of torches and fires just outside the city gates made it seem, eerily, as if the sun were rising from the south. The light was bright enough to see the black mass of what looked like hundreds of thousands of monsters, trolls, goblins, orcs, berserkers -- whatever evil creature you could think of that made up the shadow that was overtaking this kingdom was there. There was absolutely no way, even with all of Seyruun's allies, that they could hope to defend this city!

I sank to my knees, and not just because of the weariness that had plagued me for the past few weeks.

_It's finally happened . . . just like a thousand years ago . . ._

_  
_"Yes," Phil, somehow sensing my thoughts, confirmed. "The New War of the Demonic Resurrection has begun."

_Maybe I should've stayed in bed . . .__  
_Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.  
Duh duh DUUUH!  
Hmmm. . .turned into Tolkein at the end there, didn't I?  
Well, things have turned from bad to worse for the fair world of our Demon Slayers. Now that Phil has confirmed the unspeakable. . .wait a minute. . .Demonic Resurrection? That means there's a dead demon that needs to be brought back to life! But who could that be? If you haven't figured it out by now then you've no right to be reading anything related to Slayers (unless you're new to it, I guess). For those who still can't figure it out, wait til next chapter when more plot tidbits are revealed.

So, what's up with Naga? When will Lina finally get to the Vale? Can she, along with the other slayers, even get out of the kingdom? What of Aiden, Stridus, Milgasia and Memphis? Oh yeah, and Bob? What role will they play in the future of this tale?  
Stay tuned to find out!


	17. Chapter 17

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Sixteen

The northern city gates of Seyruun had become a burning wreck as the demonic horde was slowly but steadily making headway into the city proper. Refugees and more than a few soldiers were running away from the nightmare that had descended onto this once peaceful kingdom. Those who still fought on -- and it was still a considerable number -- were slowly pushed back by the enemy's steady advance. Every inch the black horde made into this holy city seemed to stain the pristine marble in irrevocable shadow, never to be pure again.

Gods, I feel like an over-dramatic playwright!

GROSS GASTROINTESTINAL NOISES

A damned hungry over-dramatic playwright!

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked of no one in particular as I stared through the balcony window in Seyruun's Hospital section of the royal palace. I had the growing realization that it really was the new War of the Demonic Resurrection, at least in scope. I didn't know if it was heralding Ruby Eye's return (why can't he just stay dead?), but what else could have amassed such a force!?

"What do you want to do?" Gourry asked, somehow managing to get up to be by my side.

"I dunno . . .crawl into a hole and hide in it for the rest of my life." it was a terribly hard admission to make. Since when does the brash and fearless Lina Inverse hide from anything? But it was all too much. Everything had been happening too fast and I didn't know how much I could take before completely losing it.

"Do not despair, young Lina!" Phil the Hairy bellowed. "Even in these seemingly doomed times, even the slightest sliver of hope can shine forth a radiance to beat back even the darkest night." He seemed quite pleased with his clichéd reassurance, and I would've thrown it back in his face but for a couple of the words he'd said.

"Darkest night," I murmured. There was something about those words that resonated deep within my soul, but I could not place it in any tangible context.

There was a loud burbling right beside my ear.

"Gourry!" I exclaimed, inadvertently knocking him to the floor with a thud and a groan. "You really shouldn't have gotten out of bed."

He was just as hungry as I was.

"Maybe, but I'd rather die on my feet than lying in a bed," he tried to say manfully, but it just didn't quite work while he was on the floor flailing about like a turtle on his back.

_Turtle soup sounds good. _

_  
_"Who says that we're dying?" I gritted my teeth and stared hard at the swarm of enemies that seemed to fill up my entire view. Time for a big ka-boom, then a meal fit for a queen or two.

_Blackness beyond twilight,_

_  
__Crimson beyond blood that flows,_

_  
__Buried in endless time I call upon your name,___

_I pledge myself to thee so that all those fools may be destroyed_

_  
__By the power you and I possess!_

_  
_"Dragon Slave!"

With that precious burst of power, I again slumped to my knees and wearily watched the trail of crimson flame I'd created charge towards the middle of the demonic army. After a moment, a brilliant flash -- like lightning -- ignited the air. A few seconds later the sound of an explosion shook the walls and caused more than a few people to stumble.

It took a few seconds to blink the stars out of my eyes, but when my vision cleared I looked to see what damage I had done.

"Oh, holy crap," Gourry mumbled, mirroring my thoughts exactly.

The wide, deep crater my spell had caused was already rapidly being filled in by fresh troops. It was like blowing into a straw at a rain puddle, when the water quickly refills what my air pushes away.

_Now to sit and stare dumbly for a few moments . . . ah, that's better._

_  
_"I have heard stories about how, during the war a thousand years ago, dozens of sorcerers would cast the Dragon Slave into the ranks of demons and still it would barely dent their forces." Phil said somberly.

"Well, shit!" I spat. My mind furiously scrambled for what to do next. My magical reserves had been completely drained over the last few weeks and I hadn't had a decent rest in longer still. I hated to say it but I was almost totally useless when it came to hand-to-hand combat. With our he-man Gourry out of the loop physically (and often mentally, though he still seemed to function), our immediate future didn't look terribly bright.

"Fear not, Ms. Inverse!" Phil yelled, a little too loudly, directly into my ear. "We haven't been beat just yet!" He gestured for Gourry and me to look out the window one last time. I also took a second to wipe away some royal saliva from my ear.

As expected, it didn't look like the fight was going well for the boys in Seyruun silver. They were on full retreat, the demonic host eagerly chasing them deep into the city.

I looked at Phil, trying to discern the tiniest hint of worry. He must've noticed because he turned and winked at me (which kinda creeped me out). Turning once again to the unfolding battle, I saw that the city's soldiers had split up into four equal groups, and each was headed down one of the main roads that created the city's famous hexagram image. They obviously were trying to split the demon force up, and with great success. Soon the roads were filled with slain monsters and the occasional mazoku -- but still the land north of the entrance was crammed with fresh foes.

_If your plan was to make things worse for yourself, then you are doing a stand-up job!_

_  
_The three of us watched as the soldiers made a sudden mad dash for the castle gates. It was a close race. The last of the guardsmen, from where I could see, made it through the closing doors just yards away from the closest monster.

"Witness the wrath of Sylpheed unleashed upon these foul creatures." Phil grinned with a holy kind of madness.

Suddenly a bright, white light enveloped the roads that made up the hexagram. It fiercely illuminated the entire city for a full minute before it left as abruptly as it came. Then a residual glow lit the city walls, making the night shine with a pale, eerie blue light. I looked down and saw that the enemy forces inside the walls had been cut in half! The light must've been the effect of a massive communal spell performed by all of the priests and priestesses in the city! It completely wiped out the lesser demons and the other weaker monsters, while the survivors looked severely disoriented . . . the few that remained. Not a second later, the spell casters, priest and priestesses came out in full force, along with the city soldiers, massacring the weakened ranks.

I thought I saw a pair of wildly moving but closely set magical lights down in the midst of the battle; it made me wonder if Amelia were down there using her patented Visfu Rank spell. A molten pit of magma appeared in a side street, destroying still more demons and basically leaving Zelgadis's calling card with the Vlave Howl spell.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the battle inside the city was won. The magically glowing city walls continued to keep the demons and monsters at bay -- but of course, they didn't even have to enter. We were now under siege, and I doubted the city would last a month before disease and starvation took their toll.

_Not exactly the happiest ending for the holy city._

_  
_I shot a sidelong glance at Phil. "Well, I assume you have a plan?"

"No!"

I promptly fell over, not even fighting it this time as I found that I was beginning to like it.

"N-No!?" I sputtered. "This kingdom is doomed if this siege lasts for more than a few weeks!"

_Phil's completely lost whatever little gray matter he once had!_

_  
_"I do not have a plan to break the siege, but do not fret, we can endure any siege indefinitely!" Phil proudly proclaimed.

"You mean?"

"Yes, there are several networks of underground tunnels that lead far outside this city. That's how you and my daughters will make your escape to complete your quest."

"Amelia told you, huh?" That little snitch.

"Lina, I don't care if you are a knight of some demon or another, you've already proven yourself to me more than once. I trust -- no, I _know_ you'll make the right decisions when the time comes."

I was taken aback by Phil's words. It actually made me proud to know that little lump of a dwarf, as well as giving me a boost in self esteem. On the other side of the spectrum, however, it really made me miss my dad and I had to fight tears for a few moments before I was ready to talk again.

I was internally grateful when Gourry and Phil turned their backs to give me a modicum of privacy while I composed myself.

Then I spoke. "I thank you for everything you've done, sire. But you know I can't ask you to send your daughters with me. This adventure has already proven to be more dangerous than anything I've ever faced before, and Amelia usually doesn't fare too well when she follows me around on my adventures."

"I know! I've tried to persuade her that you are a walking deathtrap! But she wouldn't hear of it and insisted on helping you no matter what."

_Oi . . ._

_  
_"I dunno about deathtrap, though the people she hangs around do tend to get the crap kicked out of them." Gourry said, kinda sorta charging to my defense.

"Enough already!"

"You mean that you aren't?" Zelgadis said as he and Amelia entered the room.

"And these are the people I am supposed to be traveling with?!" I said with exasperation.

"Don't worry, Miss Lina," Amelia said consolingly. "No matter how many or what kind of grievous injuries I sustain while traveling with you, know this! It'll still pale in the face of knowing that I abandoned you in such a fragile state. Even if I do get horribly maimed in the process, I will not leave you! For that is what justice is all about! Yea, verily this is the truth of justice! Never leave your friends just because you might get terribly disfigured! After all! That's what recovery spells are for! I'll never pass up a chance to smite vile evil in the name of law and justice, even if I do lose a limb or two! Or become disemboweled, or have my nails pulled or . . ."

She went on like that for quite some time, but that was OK, we stopped paying attention to her at "I will sustain." We were discussing more important things.

"Sorry," Zel said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. "She's still a little worked up."

"How much by way of supplies will you need?" Phil asked.

"About four weeks worth should do it. We can supply anything we don't have in the field and through … alternative methods." Bob wasn't through playing his part. I was sure of it.

"But a more pressing concern is what are we going to do about Gourry," I said, eyeing Gourry's bandages.

"I don't think the horde will try anything for a while, so he can stay until he heals and catch up with you later," Phil offered.

"Not that I doubt you or anything, your Highness," I said. "But I'm not going anywhere without Gourry."

"Can't anything be done with magic?" Gourry asked.

We all stared blankly for a moment. Then Amelia cast Resurrection and Gourry started skipping around like an 8-year-old boy on his birthday. "Look at me! Look at me!" he squealed.

OK, maybe he didn't do that, but we were all pretty relieved to see Gourry's injuries healed, even though Resurrection should've been the first thing they did when we got here.

_Sometimes the answer is just beating you up and taking a dump on your chest . . ._

After explaining my concerns to Amelia (with the help of a headlock) we learned this: "We just thought it would be better if we didn't completely heal you right away," Amelia explained. "After all, you needed the rest!"

Then Naga came in wearing a cake.

Yes. A cake.

Shut up! I'm not making this up!

A vanilla friggin cake!

"Uh . . . Gracia?" Amelia asked after picking herself off the floor.

"Yes, dear?" replied Naga, daintily licking the frosting off her fingers.

_A goddamned CAKE!_

_  
_"Are you . . . wearing a pastry?" Amelia's tone implied that she didn't believe that she had said that.

"I built myself a dress as pretty and sweet as I am!" Naga happily announced, twirling around and generally making a big mess of things. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was off.

Off, and not just because Naga had decided that it would be a good idea to wear a giant CAKE!

A CAAAAAAAKE!!

Here I had honestly had thought nothing could ever faze me again.

Seriously, Naga/Gracia was acting strange (I am well aware of the irony), and not ha-ha strange, more like _he-he _strange. There is a difference, and it is marked.

It was then I felt a familiar presence, Naga! But it wasn't coming from Naga's direction. In fact it was coming from behind me! I turned around and only saw Amelia, but I then noticed she was carrying a little black lock box with both of her hands. Naga's presence was coming from that box!

Zel noticed my curiosity and explained. "After we removed the skull pendant, we had to lock it up so Gracia couldn't put it back on again. We've noticed that her, uh, irregularities happen only when she is in close proximity to the object."

"I assume you've tried to exorcize that thing?" I warily asked, wondering if an artifact with enough power to consciously seek out its former bearer would be able to ensnare another victim.

_Who or what would be insane or wicked enough to create a thing like the Xenasphyr?_

_  
_"Several times, with all the available priests in Seyruun in fact," Amelia said. "I guess the Xenasphyr is too powerful to be utterly destroyed with just white magic." She looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "But, maybe a blast with the Dragon Slave might destroy it?"

"No, it won't work," I flatly stated, and Amelia was immediately deflated. "Listen, I don't mean to get you down or freak you out, but . . ." _Oh, how to put this?_ "Naga -- I mean Gracia – and I never had the most friendly of relationships. In fact we've literally tried to kill each other in the past and I've ended up Dragon Slaving her more than a couple of times," I finished with a nervous laugh.

"YOU DRAGON SLAVED MY SISTER/DAUGHTER!" Amelia and Phil simultaneously shouted, while Gourry sat munching on a slice of cake of suspect origin. It was understandable. I mean I guess I would be pissed too if somebody used a spell capable of annihilating a decent-sized town on my relatives.

"Oh, come on!" I groused. "It's not like I knew who she really was at the time! And I think you are missing the point! The Dragon Slave won't work on the Xenasphyr or whoever wears it, as proven by the fact that Naga is still very much alive!"

"I- I guess so." Amelia and Phil's anger dissolved as the realization that they were back to square one once sank in.

"We have several scholars and researchers scouring the libraries for anything even hinting at an artifact like the Xenasphyr, as well as a few sources of my own," said Zel. "Unfortunately, the room the object was originally found in is apparently as old as Seyruun itself, maybe even older, so finding any relevant information is unlikely at best."

"So that leaves you with me?" I asked, starting to catch on.

"Yes, we will follow you into the Vale of Shadows as we originally planned, but also with our own goal in mind."

"That's why we need to bring Gracia," Amelia said. "If we find a way to destroy the Xenasphyr, we need to know what immediate effects it'll have on my sister. As I am the most powerful priestess in Seyruun (she couldn't help but sound a little proud), it would only make sense for her to come with us in case something happens."

"So, basically, you are waiting for me to regain enough strength to use my Nightmare magic on the object."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"Would anyone like some cake?" Naga asked, brandishing a cake knife.


	18. Chapter 18

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Seventeen

Walking down a secret hall of Seyruun's Royal Palace, it felt to me as if the world were squeezing in from all sides, turning me into a mere pretzel stick of compressed emotional agony, only twice as salty. The city was, quite literally, surrounded by enemies, under siege by a monstrous host. In the middle of the city was the palace, which we were literally in the middle of. It wasn't just the immediate danger that fueled my constant state of paranoia; there were very real, very many and very dangerous threats swirling in on my existence.

_I wonder which will come first: me getting killed or me going crazy?_

My family slaughtered, and the kingdom that authorized it still after my head, Mil and his holier-than-thou menagerie betraying me, a host of demons equipped with Zanaffar armor, yet again hell-bent on destroying me. Yeah, I'm having a great month.

_I'd give my left nut if I had those just to be left alone for a while!_

_  
_That's right, kids. You are finally starting to get it. For the first time ever, I felt completely defeated. It had all been just too much. Never in my lifetime had I seriously thought I'd be such a high-profile target for so many beings with a little too much killing power for my liking. Long ago I met a sorcerer with a taste for replication. I wonder if I could find him and have him make a dozen or so clones of myself so I can have them sent off to every single person who wants to kill me.

If I do indeed get to the Vale of Shadows in one piece and gain the Shard of Lucidia, just maybe I'd stand a chance against all of this insanity. But first we needed to get out of here . . .and _there_ is such a long way away. There's always a chance we'll be ambushed along the way and that'll be that.

_Snap out of it, Lina! You aren't dead yet!_

_  
_Every now and then, my logical voice bitch slapped my emotional voice to keep me level headed. Still, all the stress and hurt I've kept bottled up inside are making me see the world as a colorless blah. It was as if all the beauty of the world were being drained away along with everything in my head.

"Hurry, everybody! This way!" Amelia commanded, leading us (Gourry, Zelgadis, Naga and myself) down a never-ending spiral staircase toward some secret escape tunnels that led far outside the city. King Phil had declined to escort us himself as he had other, more pressing, matters to attend to, like, I dunno, the siege, I guess. Though I could just imagine how much good a pacifist would do in such dire straits. Even a pacifist like Phil, who tends to punch people even while he advocates love and peace, may be hard-pressed to keep order.

"How far is this staircase?" Gourry asked, sounding annoyed, though he didn't seem the least bit winded. He also didn't seem too bored, as if the cracks in the stonework were absorbing all of his attention.

_Hello? I need comforting here!_

_  
_"I don't know," replied Amelia. "I've never actually gone all the way down them before. I only know the way because I studied the castle schematics before we left and I brought a copy just in case we do get lost. I think I remember being told that the tunnels up ahead have been used only once or twice in the entire history of my family. Something about them running away from a heretical uprising or something.

"In any case, it shouldn't matter how long we stay down here because the enemy doesn't know about it. In fact, nobody knows about it except the Seyruun royal family and now you."

"So basically, the idea is to take the long way out and hope that I recover enough strength by the time we do finally leave the tunnels," I concluded. Not only was this the safest way to leave the city, it had the added benefit of allowing me and Gourry to rest as much as possible as we still weren't quite at tip top shape.

"Bananas are a cowardly bunch," Naga grimly quipped, confusing us all.

_Her puns are funnier when she's "crazy." Odd._

_  
_She's been doing quite a bit of that as of late, her mind in disarray (not that it had ever been _in_ array) ever since its connection with the Xenasphyr artifact had been severed. I had a sinking feeling that in this state, Naga would do something stupid that would doom us all.

Which reminds me: the other side benefit of me "resting" in these tunnels is that I should soon be strong enough to use Nightmare magic again and destroy the Xenasphyr for Amelia, thus freeing Naga of its semi-evil grasp.

_I wonder if there is anyone else in the world for whom I can do a favor? Maybe I'll ask after the next century or two. _

_  
_Down and down the stairs we went, and then, just for the hell of it, we went down some more! It was like a roller coaster except it only went _down. _And instead of having fun and getting sick we just got _sick_. I lost count of how many stairs we descended after around 1,013. I figure we were somewhere in the 100,000 range. Seriously, where in the world does one get this much marble and granite to build something this size and still manage to keep it a secret?

"Is anyone else getting dizzy?" I asked, feeling more than a tad nauseous.

"I think we are almost there," Amelia said.

Indeed, soon enough, an arched doorway marked the end of the Ridiculous Stairway of Depressing Endlessness and Vomit, and the beginning of another part of the long path to freedom. The door looked quite well maintained for something that nobody was supposed to know about; there was hardly a speck of dust or rust to be seen. The stonework frame was adorned with runes I didn't recognize, but I could tell by the pattern that they were warding spells to keep bad things out. The door itself was of the double variety made of ancient- looking mahogany with iron jambs made to look like lions on either side.

Zel and Gourry each pulled an iron door ring and a musty stale breeze floated out, making me that much more sick. After lobbing a few lighting spells, we peered inside. All we could see was an endless stone tunnel that could've led to nowhere for all we knew. I probably would've welcomed it if it meant I didn't have to deal with anymore world explosion scenarios.

Zel and Amelia went in first and I followed . . . but it felt as if I were trudging through thick goopy mud as I crossed through the portal. I had to strain even to move my legs. I eventually got through with a little help from Gourry's muscle.

_Ah yes. The wards. _

_  
_"I don't think your door likes me," I said to lighten the dreary mood we were all stuck in.

"I heard that the door isn't capable of recognizing the good in a person, just evil" — and with that, Amelia shut up. "Sorry, Ms. Lina!"

_So I'm a little evil. Deal with it. _

_  
_"It's OK, I know that I'm no saint. But tell me how Zel managed to get through without missing a beat? He isn't exactly a choir boy either."

"I just masked my presence so it couldn't detect me," Zel explained. "I've run into doors like that before while exploring ancient ruins and temples, so I figured it would work here too."

"It does bother me a bit that the door can be defeated so easily," Amelia said.

"But that won't matter as long as it stays a secret, right?" Zel tried to comfort her.

"But still-!" Amelia was cut off by the sound of evil laughter, the low mocking kind that screamed "I'm gonna get you!" to anything that might become its prey.

"Secrets are meant to be found out my dear little princess," said the owner of the creepy laugh, who sounded, in fact, female. A brawny-sounding female. Along with the voice came a dark, all-too-familiar presence.

A demon.

"Show yourself!" Amelia angrily commanded.

_And then what, exactly?_ _We don't really need to pick a fight in this narrow landing!_

_  
_The rest of us drew weapons, prepared spells, or both. Naga tried to worm-crawl up a wall with a middling degree of success. I was a little slower than the rest. I felt the weight of fatigue slamming onto my shoulders like an overstuffed backpack.

"In due time, your _highness_," the voice replied. "Up the tunnel ahead is a door. Through that you will find a large cavern. We will meet there. You would do well to be prepared." With that the demon's presence vanished, leaving us a little confused and more than a little wary.

Why would the demon give up the chance to take us down all together while we were all bunched up like this? Why bother alerting us to her presence at all?

"Well, better move on unless we'd rather be left in suspense," spat Zel, not amused at all by our new situation.

"I get the feeling she's gonna wait for us," I put in.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. "The miasma was ridiculously wretched! It reminded me of Rashatt."

It might be something just as bad.

I remembered that not too long after I defeated Phibrizzo, Gourry and I had a few run-ins with Dynast's general, Sherra. She was all into noble (for a demon) swordplay, glory in (more or less) fair battle and the like. I have a feeling that this one is going to be very much like her."

"Great, a demon lord's general," muttered Zel.

"That might make things easier on us. I mean that she'll fight fairly," Gourry said.

"Remember, though, that it took the Ragna Blade to take Sherra down. I haven't recovered enough to pull off something like that, especially since I shot off a Dragon Slave not more than a day ago." I was still recovering from the fight with the Cu Sith. I doubted I could pull off something like a decent sized fireball at that point.

"So who is it then?" Amelia was pacing in circles, not happy at all that a demon had found us in a hidden tunnel that led straight into the palace. "It could only be Dolphin's general!" she asserted after a moment.

"That's what I'm thinking," Amelia said, compressing her lips at her conclusion. I remembered King Bob saying that it was Deep Sea Dolphin who turned him into a half demon and told him to put a bounty on my family and me. Dolphin obviously wanted me out of the way, much as Gaav had wanted a couple years ago. But the question, as always, was why?

_Or, more accurately, "Why always me?"_

_  
_I looked over at Gourry.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He looked startled at my query.

"Aren't you gonna ask who Dolphin is?"

"Well, it's something that we have to trash at some point in the future, right? Why do I need to know the details?" he said, while scratching his neck.

"You did meet her in person not too long ago," I pressed, trying to jog his memory.

"When?"

"Just before we fought Shabranigdo for the umpteenth time!"

He thought about that revelation for a long minute, then smacked a hand into his palm in recognition.

"You mean one of those two chicks we found in the woods!" He frowned. "Which one was she? The blonde or the black-haired one? Does it even matter?"

At least he got that much. For him, it was very impressive.

"I suppose not, but you're always the one asking me about this and that, so I figured you'd want to know what we're up against."

"A demon, right? So what's new?"

"Fair enough. But just for everyone's sake, but mostly yours, Deep Sea is one of the Five Retainers of Shabranigdo; an extremely powerful demon lord with power on the scale of ludicrous times ten. We've never defeated a demon lord under our own power before." I looked at Amelia and Zel. "Gourry and I defeated Dynast only because he made a mistake in revealing the Blast Sword and through sheer luck. So if Dolphin _is_ pulling the strings behind all these little _diversions_ we keep running into lately, we are soon going to be feeding worms and growing flowers . . . _six feet under!_

_  
_"Dolphin's general is going to be crazy tough to beat as well. Think Raltaak and Rashatt level power." I defeated Raltaak with Xellos' help, and Rashatt I took down on my own simply because he was under orders not to actually harm me.

"So it's going to be interesting, then?" Gourry scratched his canary-colored head.

"Very interesting." It's a stupidly powerful demon! How interesting does it need to be for him to take this seriously!?

"Why not just say that to begin with and skip all that other junk?"

"The whole point was to instill proper respect when you face something like a demonic general!" It's moronic to go rushing headlong into a fight without knowing a thing about your enemy! A little something called battlefield intelligence is very popular among most warriors, except Gourry, apparently.

"Hey, relax," Gourry tussled my hair. "We've come through every time so far, right? What's the point in getting ourselves all worked up now?"

"I -" I couldn't finish. _I afraid to lose any of more of you_. Instead all I could make was a strangled choking noise. The fatigue I was feeling suddenly became a huge burden. My shoulders sagged and my head drooped a bit.

_Losing Millenia and Luke proved that my luck is running out. The question is not "if" but "when" and "who."_

_  
_"Look, we'll be all right. I know you're worried about everyone but worrying isn't going to gain us anything." Gourry finished by kissing me on the forehead. I tried to smile but found I could barely grin.

"Gourry is right, Lina." Amelia put in. "As much as my blood boils at the thought of a foul demon finding the secret way in and out of Seyruun, it won't do any good getting yourself worked up to the point where you can't even think straight." She looked straight in my eyes. "I used to do exactly that until I met some one who _could_ keep her cool under fire."

"Oh, I'm cool all right," I said. "Still not a hundred percent though." I didn't mention that I was on the verge of becoming violently ill at the thought of yet another fight I didn't want any part of.

"I'll be there Lina, you don't need to worry," Gourry said, picking up on my veiled distress. If only he knew that the idea of all of them going into battle was one reason why I wanted to just disappear. I couldn't let them fight alone, but I didn't have any will to fight. If I didn't fight with all my heart, someone dear to me might die. But if I did fight, while I might prevent their deaths, I could just as easily die. If I die, there goes my entire reason for fighting in the first place: Never to be born, never to exist. But if I don't fight and put an end to whatever scheme Dolphin is up to, and I and everyone else lives, then what kind of world would my future be born unto?

These thoughts swirled around in my noggin as we marched our way up the tunnels. Every step, every thought plunged my heart into deeper and darker waters. I felt as if I were becoming numb to the universe. Instead of seeing the world in black and gold, I saw its polar opposite: the world in shades of gray and dull steel.

We reached the heavy-looking door, and again, Gourry and Zel opened it, revealing a large cavern. A few candelabra provided just enough light to . . . _sigh_ . . . fight by. In the middle of the room the demon sat cross-legged. Her enormous broadsword with a jawbone hilt lay in front of her. She had black hair, cropped just above her shoulders, with two longer strands drooping in front of her face. A wicked scar that ran down from her forehead nearly to her jaw line shut her left eye. She wore a small amount of plate mail and the little we could see beneath it proved my guess that she was, indeed, brawny.

_So this is Riksfalto. Deep Sea Dolphin's general. _

_  
_"So glad of you fellows to finally come!" She greeted us jovially, which threw us all for a loop. She seemed _very_ glad to see us, like an old friend who threw a party and only five people showed up.

"Glad we could make it," Zel said. "What is your purpose, demon, for luring us here? You could've easily caught us off guard and finished us on the stairway."

"Luring you? You were coming this way anyway, were you not? I just wanted to make sure you had time to prepare for what is to come." Her gleeful grin grew even wider. "It would be boring if I just went and bumped you off without giving you a chance to entertain me!"

"Entertain you!?" cried Amelia. "We'll just see how entertaining my righteous flames are when you get burned by them for defiling the Holy City of Seyruun by your unprovoked attack!"

"Unprovoked, perhaps," said Riksfalto, hefting her blade. "But we demons can't stand the sight of even _one_ of you pretentious little Sylpheed worshipers, let alone an _entire_ city of them. In a way, I was glad that our initial attack failed and a siege was enacted in the wake of its defeat."

"Why's that?!" Amelia huffed, her "Amelia Feelings" stoking her Justice Fires to the point where gouts of steam and smoke started vomiting from every orifice.

OK, that was a gross dramatization, but the girl really was incensed.

"Because," the HGH-addicted demon explained, "sieges are much more conducive to the kind of environment in which we demons thrive. First fear sets in, then hunger as food stocks run dry, then disease. Soon it's dog eat dog and before you know it, the city has defeated itself and has even provided us a lovely banquet of pain and despair. What makes this particular city even better is that all those pious little fools will be crying for Sylpheed to save them. What utter abandonment they will feel when they realize that he is powerless to help them!"

Amelia was quiet for a moment, her fists clenched at her sides, the inside of her mouth working, before she finally broke her silence.

"I will not give in to your taunting words," she said softly with a self-deprecating smile. "The old me would've ranted and raved until we'd all gotten sick, or I would've been attacked in the middle of it. So I know you'll not be swayed by any thing I might say. I'll save my breath for a RA TILT!" Amelia surprised us all with her sneaky way to start the battle. Riksfalto clenched her teeth, obviously in pain as the blue flames of Amelia's spell enveloped her.

_Woohoo. Fight._

_  
_While the demon was still trying to recover from the Ra Tilt, Gourry charged, sword held high for a chopping blow. He swung down but caught only air as the general slipped into the Astral Plane with barely a hair to spare.

Zelgadis was chanting something as he held his Astral Vine enchanted broadsword at the ready, waiting for Riksfalto to reappear. Amelia was guarding his rear, her fist infused with magical energy.

Naga! Naga was dancing in place, shooting off little balls of light with the biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen on _anyone_. Needless to say it was quite odd. It almost made me smile.

Me? I was just trying to stay out of the way, ready to leap in at a second's notice if anyone looked like he was having trouble. Why not let everyone else kill the demon for a change? I wasn't abandoning them, not in the least! I was just . . .too tired to do much else.

But did Riksfalto care? Nope, apparently not a bit, as she popped out if thin air right in front of my face.

_Hi._

_  
_I couldn't even find the will to flinch.

Out of sheer muscle memory, my body flung itself out of the way of her swinging sword, which would've divided me quite neatly into two pieces.

I hit the ground rolling, but instead of coming out of my acrobatics running, I lay flat on the floor.

Two shockwaves shot harmlessly right over my prone form, seriously messing up some stalactites when they hit.

"Not bad, Inverse," Riksfalto complimented me. I would've thanked her if that bit of tumbling had been voluntary.

Zel took the initiative and launched an Elemekia Flame, but the demon somehow saw it coming and batted it away with her blade.

What she didn't see coming was another Ra Tilt, courtesy of Amelia, and again the magical blue flames engulfed the demon.

Screaming in agony, Riksfalto finally shattered the flames. Fury was fast replacing the look of amusement in her single eye.

"So you guys really aren't half bad," she said, in another compliment. "Now I'm beginning to see why everyone else has had so much trouble with you. But my real objective is Lina Inverse. If you wish, I'll play with all of you later once I've taken care of her."

_Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before . . .how many times? A hundred? Thousand? Million? It's gotten so old . . ._

_  
_"You can't believe we'd let you do that?" Gourry said, positioning himself between the demon and me. I'd started to feel a little guilty not really doing anything, so I'd gotten back on my feet and worked myself up enough to chant a spell.

"What's the matter, are we too much for you all at once?" Zel taunted.

"This isn't exactly fair, five against one. Whatever happened to honor on the battlefield?" The general shrugged. "Fine then, I'll fight you seriously from this point ONWARD!"

Taking a line from the Book of Amelia, the demon surprised Zel with a powerful shockwave, which he caught in full. It knocked him against the cavern wall with a terrible sounding crunch, and probably into next week as well.

When he didn't immediately move, I was suddenly overcome by an icy sensation.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia cried, rushing to her fallen lover, and amazingly enough, Zel forced himself back up to a fighting stance on wobbly legs.

"I'm fine," Zel said, as coolly as he could manage. "It looks like we all are going to have to take this a little more seriously." His hated stone skin had saved him, but he was still obviously hurting badly.

"Come one, come all! I don't care how you attack me! I'll not fall for any of your tricks again, nor will I debase myself and try to trick you in return! I want this fight to be as worthy as any I'd fought over a thousand years ago!"

With that, Riksfalto's attack came in full. A charging Gourry was flung across the cave by the demon's sword. His sword was the only thing that saved him from instant death.

I felt a spark of rage but depression smothered it.

_I could fight if I could just let rage consume me!_

_  
_Zel flung a few Elemekia Lances, distracting Riksfalto long enough for Amelia to cast yet another Ra Tilt, which the demon easily evaded by slipping into the Astral Plane.

She reappeared a second later behind Amelia, but Amelia was prepared; ducking the instant she sensed the demon's presence. On her way down she launched a point-blank Elemekia Lance!

Riksfalto, with no time to react, caught the magical energy full in the gut!

A jolt of excitement perked me up a little. The demon could still be outfought!

"Rrrgh!" While the spell didn't do any real damage, it probably felt like being sucker-punched in the solar plexus. While Riksfalto was bowled over by pain, Amelia slipped between the demon's legs and jumped back up behind her.

"Elemekia Flame!" But the princess's spell hit nothing but air, and Riksfalto was once again nowhere to be seen.

I really didn't need this now, as if you couldn't tell already by my indifference to this fight. We'd either drive her off or destroy her, or she'd destroy us. Only one of those outcomes would grant me any amount of peace.

A dark cloud of gloom settled on my shoulders.

Gourry, now recovered from his daze, rushed back into the fray, executing a chopping blow where he'd somehow sensed that Riksfalto would reappear. Riksfalto blocked the attack and counterattacked with a vicious blow. Gourry, put on the defensive, staggered back a step or two with every strike he blocked. I didn't know what to do. If only I'd thought to cast a spell or two onto Gourry's Blast sword, to make it sharp enough to chop that demon into minced meat! Now he was being beaten back to a wall and I couldn't do anything more than feel sorry for myself!

"Double Ra Tilt!" Zel and Amelia's combined spell seemed to destroy the demon, but we all knew better. We saw the silhouette within the white flames crumble into nothing, but what had really happened was that Riksfalto had left a small part of her Astral Body within the flames while she fled to the Astral Plane. Much like a lizard will lose its tale if in danger.

"Lina!" Gourry cried, and I knew I was in trouble by his desperate cry . . . but only a small amount of fear wormed its way into my heart. I couldn't make myself move with the speed necessary to evade whatever was coming my way. I felt the breeze of a weapon fast bearing down on me, but before the inevitable happened, a loud clang right above my head assaulted my eardrums.

"Great timing, Xellos!" Gourry exclaimed, thanking my, uh, "hero" of the moment.

"Oh, great," Riksfalto griped. "You _again_ . . .!" She withdrew her blocked blade and teleported to the center of the cavern. "You'd think one of these days I'd be able to do _something_ I like without _you_ interfering!" The demon shot a glare right at me. "From what I've seen here today, Inverse, you aren't in any mood or condition to fight, though it did provide a pretty tasty meal. You're off the hook this time! Until later!" With that chirpy farewell, the demon vanished again . . . at least for now.

Amelia immediately began treating Zel's wounds. Gourry looked at me like I was sick or something before he wrapped me in a hug. I smiled despite myself and squeezed back as tight as I could, but my arms felt like lead.

"I'm beyond glad you're all right," Gourry said softly into my ear. "When we're alone we'll talk about what's eating you."

_As if talking will solve any of my problems . . ._

_  
_I made a noncommittal noise and almost sagged completely into Gourry's arms, but we didn't have time for that.

"I suppose I should thank you." I released our embrace and turned around to greet the savior I hadn't asked for.

"That is what people generally do after somebody saves their life, yes," Xellos quipped. "But," he said, eyeing me in a rather creepy fashion, "the never-ending buffet of despair you've generously provided will be more than thanks enough!"

"Grumpy to oblige," I retorted.

This trip just gets better and better.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.  
This is the replacement for chapter 17, the old 17 will now be chapter 18. As you could probably guess, I'm doing some MAJOR revisions to this story. The reasons are many. One, the story was becoming less focused and dull to me. Two, I have a better grasp of the Slayers' universe than I did two years ago when I started this fic. And three, I want to make this the best fic I can possibly make it.  
If it takes five years to finish it then so be it.  
Over the next few months you'll see chapters heavily revised if not flat-out deleted. But I honestly think it'll be for the better.  
Til next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Eighteen

We were being followed.

It wasn't a fact so much as a feeling of which I have become more and more aware ever since we -- that is, Zelgadis, Amelia, Naga, Gourry and myself -- left Seyruun behind via the secret tunnels underneath the city and headed into Zephillian territory. I couldn't tell if the pursuers were hostile or not, and other than my general sense of being watched, they haven't made their presence known.

_Well, this takes me back to, oh, EVERY DAY FOR THE LAST MONTH!_

_  
_We took a different route into Zephillia than the one Gourry and I had taken a few weeks earlier. This one was off the beaten path, more a trail than any kind of road, and it was rough going with the amount of supplies we had to carry. But it was the most direct route to the great forest in the northern reaches of the country. We hadn't gotten as deep as we needed to the last time we were there as there were . . .distractions. But this time, nothing going to stop us now! We are driven, to say the least. Or at least some of us are.

Zel was happy to come along because the last of the creatures he needs is rumored to reside on the northern coast of Zephillia, not too far from where the Vale of Shadows is supposedly located. I'm not really looking forward to actually fighting a Nuckelavee, but I am not about to abandon Zel either.

Amelia was coming along for the sake of her sister Gracia (a.k.a. Naga). She wants to keep an eye on her and see if there is anything that might be able to rid her of the influence of the Xenasphyr, an evil and apparently ancient artifact that has the power to take over its wearer's minds and turn him (or her) into an idiot. Amelia had the relic in her possession, inside a shielded case that limits its ability to dominate Naga.

Naga was here because we didn't have a choice. Believe me, if I had my way, we'd have dumped her at the last rest stop and been rid of her and her . . .eccentricities for good. I mean, it's only the fourth week and we've already had to keep her from eating things that should not be eaten (buttons, rocks, me), make sure she doesn't wear things that should not be worn (fish, entire tents, me) and put up with her random verbal outbursts and other bouts of odd behavior (using Zel's hair as a back scratcher for one). It was enough to make me want the old Naga back!

Gourry is here, as always, as my stalwart protector. Ever since we met, he's been protecting me with a single-minded devotion that has no equal. While he is kinda a pudding brain, I love him with all my heart and I know he'd follow me to the death. While I'd do anything to prevent that, I'm eternally grateful for his devotion. Kinda makes a girl feel special, ya know?

As for me, I am finally off to the Vale of Shadows, one of the old, abandoned temples to the Lord of Nightmares, to procure the Shard of Lucidia, an artifact that's key to the full awakening and control of my latent Knightmare powers. At this point in our journey, I can only truly call upon my powers in periods of extreme anger or stress. If that weren't problem enough, the energy drain is _enormous_, far worse than casting several Dragon Slaves at once (but not quite as bad as using the Giga Slave). Several weeks ago, I'd been using that power as long as possible, more than I really should have. As a result I was perpetually weak and exhausted until Gourry and I found our way to Seyruun and actually had a proper rest.

Or at least tried to! As mentioned earlier, Riksfalto had to crash our party and drug us into yet another uncalled-for fight. I . . .didn't do much in that battle, so as a result I feel a little better physically, but emotionally I'm still a mess. I can't stop thinking about when the next ambush will be and who, if anyone, will not make it out in one piece. Gourry's the only one who's even picked up on my depression, though he doesn't know the full extent or all of the reasons for it. Everyone else just thinks I'm still exhausted.

The evening twilight made the ancient doloms seem eerie in their silent vigil. Doloms, as you may not know, were used as graves many thousands of years ago. They are little more than four stone slabs put together like a house of cards, though I guess they are sturdy enough. There are hundreds if not thousands of them dotting the Zephillian landscape.

"When do you want to set up camp, Lina?" asked Gourry.

"I don't know," I replied. "We are awfully exposed out here." Nothing but hilly plains and the doloms for miles around. I could see the distant forest several miles away, but it would be well into the next day if we kept on walking. If our pursuers were going to make themselves known tonight, I preferred it to be on ground of my own choosing. "Let's use these doloms for shelter," I suggested. "Each one is roomy enough for two and some of them are close enough together so it won't compromise our security."

"Aren't there dead bodies in there?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Or, even better," Zel said, pointing at the ring of standing stones that I had somehow missed about a kilometer away. "A little fortress," he was probably thinking. Those rocks would provide some excellent cover, and if we didn't have to start a fire --it was getting chilly -- I doubted anyone would be able to tell we were hiding there.

"Great idea, Zel." I said, leading the charge to the top of the hill and into the relative safety of the standing stones. It was a ring-shaped structure of about twenty tall and narrow stones standing upright. Every pair of stones had a flat, smaller rock on top for support, and many smaller stones could be seen encircling the perimeter of the site. In the very center was a small stone altar about two and a half feet high. It felt kind of neat being within the stone circle. It was as if I were somehow connecting with my ancient ancestors. There was something magical tingling that night that almost lifted my mood a full notch.

After we set up camp, Zel took it upon himself to go out on a roving patrol while Amelia tried to coax a tent-pole-waving Naga down off one of the taller stones. I wouldn't have minded Naga acting like an idiot but for the fact that she was effectively giving away our position to anyone who happened to be looking.

Gourry sat down beside me against one of the cold hard rocks that served as our walls and draped a warm arm around me. "It's been quiet lately, huh?" he commented, his breath fogging up a little in the cool autumn air. He must've not caught on to our tag-alongs just yet, which surprised me because he is usually the first to pick up on imminent danger. Or maybe it is another aspect of my new powers, being able to sense things I ordinarily couldn't?

"I'm not complaining," I said. "I'd almost consider this a vacation if not for the purpose of our little trip." I sighed forlornly, gazing at the clear sky and bright twinkling stars. "Other than that, I'd call this a perfect night."

Gourry's face then acquired an odd look, as if he were pensively constipated or something. "You know, Lina? You haven't been happy for a while now, have you?"

"What do you mean?" I said, a little too defensively. " I'm happy that we're all here together. I'm happy we haven't had to fight for our lives for a significant amount of time, I--"

"That's not what I mean, Lina." Gourry was obviously worried. "I mean the cheerful, hyperactive, kick-ass-and-not-even-bother-to-take-names kind of girl I once knew hasn't been around lately."

I appreciated Gourry for not mentioning why I haven't been all that genki lately. But some things take time to get over, you know? The brutal murder of one's family not being one of the faster ones. But that wasn't the real reason why I felt like I was swimming in Shabranigdo's toilet. It was the not knowing whether or not I could protect everyone. Gourry was right, I couldn't keep on moping forever, but I really didn't know where to begin to stop. I've never dealt with mortality on such a personal level before. So I escaped the subject the way I usually do.

I changed it.

Abruptly.

"Millennia ago, my ancestors used these structures as temples and seasonal calendars to keep track of the solstices and equinoxes. Now, I'm using it a shelter. Kinda deep, eh, Gourry?" No, it really wasn't, but I'd figured it'd get him thinking at least.

He looked to the ground, eyes narrowed and biting his lower lip. He then did something completely unexpected. He got up and pulled me up with him, then he rapped me over the noggin and said with a grin, "You're it." He then ran into the small maze of standing stones.

I raised an eyebrow at Gourry's bit of absurdity.

_Oh. . , It's on._

_  
_I stood there dumbly for a moment, wondering what the hell had gotten into Gourry's precious small mind. A large part of me said that it was stupid, that childish games are something for happy little children with nothing to fear or worry about.

_ . . . Nothing to fear or worry . . .what makes children so happy?_

_  
_Then I got it. I got why Gourry had decided to do something so silly and moronic. And I could've sworn there was a genius hiding somewhere in that cavernous skull of his.

With a playful yet predatory grin etched on my face, I shouted, "I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig when I find you!" Then I nonchalantly piddled around, pretending to look around one stone but abruptly changing directions to search behind another, fully expecting Gourry to jump out.

I saw Amelia giving up on Naga (who was now flapping her arms with a vigor that could only be described as ludicrous), so I decided to bring her in on the fun.

"You're it, bitch!" I yelled, laughing and smacking Amelia upside the head. Then I quickly dove for cover among the granite pillars.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" I heard Amelia say haughtily, catching on quickly as she joined the silliness.

_  
_I heard Gourry moving from somewhere behind me, so I moved the opposite direction, being careful to stay under cover while also listening and watching out for Amelia. I was totally in the game, my heart beating with the excitement of mock danger, my head delirious with adrenaline, a wide smile plastered on my face, struggling not to giggle like a maniac.

By George! It actually worked! I was really, truly happy for the first time in weeks and I owed it all to Gourry and his brilliantly simple idea to play a game I thought I'd outgrown years ago. I didn't even know how to begin to thank him. But then again, I was more worried about staying away from Amelia than anything else at the moment.

It went on for several minutes. Sometimes I got tagged (quickly corrected, of course), other times I was running like my life depended on it. Either way, it was the most fun I've had this side of exploding bandits.

I found myself resting up against a rock, trying to catch my breath before either Amelia or Gourry, whichever it was, found me.

Then a strong hand gripped my shoulder and a male voice that was neither Gourry's nor Zel's whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. "You're it, Lina Inverse."

I roughly pulled away and jumped back a few feet, drawing my sword. "Aiden!" His crimson eyes glinted with amusement and violence.

"So happy you remembered my name," he mocked as he drew his ridiculously large, red claymore. "Now, let's finish what we started!"

Dammit! And I had so much to ask him too! I was seriously starting to think that the clichéd pre-battle exposition wasn't really a bad thing. Aiden began his charge, and I sent a light spell into the darkness, alerting the others that I was in trouble. I barely brought my short sword up in time to deflect the Knight of Ruby Eye's first blow, but I did it, and even managed a brief counter that he swatted away with distressing ease.

I found myself on the defensive quickly and completely. I could hardly keep up with his relentless attacks, and thanks to the rousing game of tag I was fast losing stamina.

_Dammit, Zel, you'd better hurry your ass over here!_

_  
_"Lina!" Gourry yelled, predictably, as he leapt out from behind one of the pillars, beginning his attack. Gourry wasn't taking any chances this time; his thrusts and parries were conservative. He was looking for a weakness in Aiden's defense, an opportunity he didn't get the last time they fought.

"Now!" Gourry suddenly shouted as he leapt backwards. Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, the standing stone right next to Aiden exploded outward into the crimson knight, completely enveloping him in razor-sharp debris. The effects of a Dam Brass, courtesy of Amelia, I took it.

But Aiden still stood in the dust cloud and rubble apparently no worse for wear. I knew I couldn't face him at close range and that he could probably dodge most of my spells. I had to do something -- but what?!

Gourry renewed his attack; this time not so pussyfooted, and Aiden met his furious blows with an equally powerful barrage of his own.

I stared at the standing stones, strategy now in mind. Chanting a spell, I touched the closest one, and then ran to the next one and the next one until I had enchanted all the stones. Gourry and Aiden were still going at it as fierce as ever, with Amelia launching a support spell when she could do so without risking hurting Gourry. Naga was lightly skipping from stone to stone and I almost laughed about what was about to happen to her.

I saw Zel running to my side, his broadsword drawn and raring to go.

"Zel! Get Gourry away from Aiden! Now!" I ordered. Zel, guessing I had a plan (and he guessed right!) didn't even bother to ask why. He just ran to carry out his orders.

"Gozu Vro!" Zel's shadowy spell sped toward Aiden, separating him and Gourry from their fight. Zel quickly grabbed Gourry by the belt and Ray-Winged the heck out of there. Amelia followed suit, stopping briefly to get Naga. Aiden finished disrupting Zel's spell with no ill effects to show for it, and his murderous eyes found mine.

_Well that's just frightening . . .how about you meet some of my new friends? They rock, you know?__  
_  
"Golem army, attack!" I released my new spell and every single stone in the ruin took shape and animated with a life that only magic can give to nonliving stone. Aiden was surrounded by nearly two dozen decent-size golems. I got the hell out of the general vicinity via Ray Wing and landed on a hill several hundred yards away.

Gourry and the others landed behind me, and Zel let out an admiring whistle.

"Not bad, Lina," he commented.

"I wish I'd thought of that!" Amelia said.

"They look delicious," said the only one currently crazy enough to say seriously.

"So what happens when he destroys them all?" Gourry asked.

I glared at him, shocked that he would underestimate my abilities so! Then I heard the crashing of split and tumbling rock amid the occasional boom of stone fist hitting the earth. I about-faced and saw Aiden standing among the remains of two of my precious golems!

"Oh yeah?!" I lamely taunted. "Eat this! Golems! Combine! Show your true power!"

At my command the individual golems became one giant golem! Some of them became parts for the legs, others the torso, and so on until that beauty was a staggering 50 meters tall! It took a lumbering step, trying to crush Aiden underfoot, but Aiden, being the fast bastard that he is, easily got to safety before the size-500 foot made landfall. The rumble nearly took us off our feet and I knew that not many creatures could survive that if the ultra golem could actually connect.

Zel and Amelia started to launch spells at Aiden, trying to herd him into the ten-thousand-ton golem's range. I joined in with a barrage of flare arrows that exploded all around the knight, obscuring our view with smoke and dust. Zel launched a succession of fireballs and Amelia a series of Elemekia Lances. I sure as hell would not want to be at ground zero of that show of shock and awe. The earth was literally glowing with heat and I could feel a mild temperature increase even at this distance! The golem's feet were now on fire, but it still seemed stable for the moment and hadn't even slowed down its attack.

Then a crimson glow deeper than the color of flames painted the night sky and everything got eerily quiet. Suddenly my ultra golem shattered, sending pieces easily weighing in at the tonnage scale flying in all directions. Including ours.

"Barriers!" I screamed just before the earsplitting crack of my golems' destruction graced us with its painful presence. Luckily that didn't stop us from casting an effective defense from the onslaught of raining rocks, some very small, others the size of a room at an inn.

"That wasn't part of your plan, I take it!?" Zel shouted above the turmoil.

"I didn't know the man was part cockroach!" I retorted.

I knew that Knights were powerful, but this was getting ridiculous! If Aiden was this strong as the Knight of Shabranigdo, then how much stronger can I become as the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares? Even just imagining it made my knees quiver with anticipation.

Finally the stones stopped pelting our barriers and I looked down to see Aiden fighting a new ally . . .or enemy I should say. "Come on guys! Let's get the hell out of here!" I said, and made ready to vamoose.

"We can't just leave whoever's fighting Aiden all by himself, Lina!" Amelia groused.

"We need to help finish him off," Zel said, agreeing with Amelia.

I couldn't refute their logic, yet I knew if we went and helped then we'd just end up fighting the very person we rescued. But how would I explain that to them?

"Hey," Gourry mumbled, his hand above his eyes as if he was searching for something. "Isn't that-!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I didn't need to open that bag of worms, not in front of Amelia. We tumbled to the ground and wrestled for a few seconds.

"Lina!" Amelia sharply scolded. "That wasn't very nice!"

"More to the point," Zel said. "What is it that you're trying to hide?"

"I'm hiding the bee's knees!" Naga said, nonsensically and unintentionally stalling for me.

" . . . Well what are you waiting for? Search her!" I commanded, trying to buy time.

"No, tell us what you are hiding, Knightmare." It was a coldly familiar voice.

"S-Stridus!" I stuttered. _When did he finish his fight with Aiden!?_ "What the hell are you doing here?" I put as much menace into my voice as I could, and then got Gourry and myself to our feet.

"Who is he, Lina?" Amelia asked, sounding a little perturbed at the man's sudden appearance.

"I'm Stridus, the Knight of the Earth Dragon," he said, introducing himself. "Little Inverse, we didn't finish the conversation we had last time we met. You won't escape this time."

"The Knight of the Earth Dragon!?" Zel and Amelia both gaped.

"Sorry there, buddy. But I, well, you know . . .didn't want to die! RUN!" I finished with a scream and took to the sky, Gourry in tow . . .and ran smack into Milgasia in his full dragon splendor.

"Why do you insist on running?" boomed the mighty Dragon Lord. I looked down and saw Memphis and a few other elves I didn't know facing off with Zel and the others, their Zanaffar Armor fully encasing their slight frames.

_Surrounded . . .and they won't fall for the same trick again. _

_  
_"I dunno. Maybe because you want to kill me?"

I had to think of a way to escape! While I didn't want to leave Amelia and Zel, I knew that I might just have to do so if it came down to my life. I could see Zel and Amelia talking to one of the elves. Stridus was resting his sword against his shoulder, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We aren't going to kill you," Mil said, trying to calm me. "Not unless you become a threat."

"And who is going to decide that? You?" I scoffed. "You once admired my resolve to live, even when something horrible could've happened if I had survived. What the hell changed?"

"Yes, I was impressed by your resolve, but at the same time I was planning my race's survival. If I let you live, Xellos would not seek retribution. I could also stand to defy Gaav and his minions, who believed they could still form an alliance with the dragons at that time. When you fought the products of the chimera factories and the reincarnated Dark Lord, I was keeping an eye on you, testing your resolve, strength and courage. I was impressed. But then something unanticipated happened: your family was murdered, and along with it, much of your restraint and common sense. Inthat fact, combined with the awakening of your Knightmare abilities, I saw a threat much too great to be left alone."

"I wouldn't destroy the world! Not even if you threatened my life!"

"How about your friends' lives, then? I know that you once had cast the Giga Slave in order to save Gourry and your other friends, even though you knew that was what Hellmaster wanted you to do. In your state, how could I possibly trust any promise you would make not to do something like that again?"

"I- I-"

"Mr. Milgasia! Don't you think you're being too hard on Ms. Lina?" Amelia said, coming to my defense.

"Despite Lina's many misgivings," Zel said. "She has never let us down. Nor has she blown up all existence yet, obviously."

"You guys . . ." I murmured, genuinely touched.

"She is a creature whose power is too great to be understood, much less controlled," Mil said stonily. After a second or two of silence he sighed heavily. "But I'm not going to deny your points. Lina is too unpredictable for any of the Ryuzoku to be comfortable with. Therefore I am leaving her under your watch and care."

"No way!?" I shouted, unable to believe my ears!

"As the Princess and High Priestess of Seyruun, you have my word that Lina will not be led astray as long as I am with her," Amelia said, bowing before the dragon, acknowledging his wisdom or something.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard Stridus mutter while he destroyed a boulder with his cleaver out of sheer frustration.

"While I know you probably hate the thought of us babysitting for you, Lina, it could've been much worse," Zel said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Soon, all of my pencil lines will be gone!" Naga said looking thoroughly mortified yet sounding like she was about to burst out laughing.

I just grinned, as it felt like a whole load of bricks being lifted off my shoulders.

"I knew Mil didn't want to kill you!" Gourry gathered me up in a big bear hug and I couldn't help laughing like an idiot.

_Well, that's one problem out of the way, and just a whole cattle yard more to slaughter. _

"What will you do now?" I asked the dragon.

"I'm going to see about gathering the rest of the dragons, along with the Knights, to organize a something of a resistance as well as gather intelligence on whatever Deep Sea is planning. You must continue on your journey to the Vale of Shadows and gain the Shard. I do not know, though, whether you'll become trustworthy or even more dangerous once you receive this power. Do not squander the trust I am giving you."

And with that warning, Mil and his menagerie began to head west to who knew where, leaving me feeling a little off balance. I was glad to have Mil off my back, but I knew the moment I started acting like "I'm gonna blow up the world so watch out!" Mil wouldn't hesitate to do all within his power to bring me down.

"Well," I said, looking at my companions -- one lover, two babysitters and one near-incontinent loon. "Looks like we are going to have to prove to Mil that I _can_ kick ass for all the right reasons."

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Hmmmm, this is a bit different. More changes to come!


	20. Chapter 20

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Nineteen

It's been three weeks since Mil left us on our way to the Vale of Shadows. Three weeks of wonderfully uneventful trekking west then north (then south when Gourry held the map upside down) and now east through Seyruun (almost into the Kingdom of Dilse when the not-so-delightfully insane Naga switched maps for some reason) into Zephillia.

In fact, it's been so quiet and peaceful that I've actually recovered much of my lost strength! On top of that, my moods been lifted considerably as well due to Mil's gracious decision to not eliminate me as a "threat," whatever than meant. Well, whatever. I'm just glad he's back on my side again, sort of. At least he hasn't sent Mr. Overcompensating Cleaver Boy Stridus after me. I'm sure he wouldn't do that unless I did something unforgivably stupid, like say, negating the existence of a country or two.

Oh hush; I'd only do that under EXTREME circumstances. Like if the countries in question decided to stop exporting my favorite food or something.

But (and I emphasize the sarcasm in "But") that is what Zel and Amelia are for. Every once in a while Milgasia displays how big his heart really is. This time he showed it in the incredible amount of trust he placed in Amelia and Zel. He didn't feel the need to place one of his own followers to keep an eye out on me, but instead chose two of my most trusted (though one of them morally uncompromising) companions, who were already traveling with me anyway.

I'm still worried about whatever the demons have planned, as it is sure to be suspect in intention. Demons are not the most pleasant of folk and are incredibly boorish at garden parties. Their Zanaffar Armor is especially terrifying in its many potential uses.

For one: Everyone knows that the armor shields the wearer against every form of magic except Nightmare magic. The few remaining demons have already been known to wear it, making the ridiculously tough ne'er-do-wells even more difficult to defeat in battle. Now, imagine that they get the idea of equipping your everyday monster with this armor. Berserkers, trolls, goblins, chimeras … all the humanoid nasties in the world would be nearly invincible to your common soldier or even your typical sorcerer.

Or, an even worse a possibility: The demons underestimate the power of the parasitic armor and every demon wearing it is consumed … and we have a whole army of Zanaffar Beasts on their way to meet the great wide world, with laser spewing tentacles and big, sharp, nasty teeth!

It's possible too! I've been theorizing about this ever since I met those demons with the armor in Zephyr City. Generally, if the armor is improperly made, the Zanaffar's natural parasitic tendencies will overcome the wearer, eventually devouring him completely. Now a demon doesn't have a physical body per se. So what does the Zanaffar feed off? My best guess is the miasma that demons emit. Much like the Flagohn tree in Sairaag, the Zanaffar must be subsisting off the copious negative energy that mazoku radiate. Elves can safely wear the armor because they fashion their armor so that it feeds off the positive energy they give off.

But enough with the theorizing. It's time for a break!

"Hey Zel!" I called out to our stony companion, who'd been happily leading us along for so long, all our feet were wearing down to bloody stumps. "Don't you think it's time for lunch yet?"

"No, not really, but I don't suppose that's going to stop you," he replied, sounding a tad resigned. He shot me a resigned look to confirm the fact that he was, in fact, resigned, as I had suspected. I'm a sleuth, you know, solving all those mysteries about fat people with missing heads, a case or two when the butler did actually do it, incidents of mistaken identity with murderers, and other fun things I never get paid to solve. Ever.

"Damn straight it isn't." With that, I threw my blanket onto the soft grass at the side of the seldom-used road on which we were traveling and rested my sore feet. I didn't have time to worry about what may happen. I'll just take it as it comes. It's worked so far, hasn't it?

In the distance I heard Amelia shout to Naga, "No, Gracia! You can't shove beehives in your belly button! Ouch! Oh no! Run!" Ah, I wonder if this is how things will be when Gourry is old and senile and I have to take care of him.

Speaking of Gourry . . . he was dragging a decent-size hand cart filled with nearly a month's worth of supplies we'd picked up in a town about a week ago, he came to a stop beside me and gave me a long and weary look.

"You know?" he began, "why is it I always have to haul the heavy stuff?"

"Think of it as physical therapy. You still aren't completely recovered from our tussle with the Cu Sith, you know." I scooched over a bit when Gourry lowered himself and about ten good-size bento lunches onto my blanket. We shared three of the lunches and left the others to the side in case we got hungry again or Zel, Amelia and Naga decided to come join us. Whichever came first.

"No, Gracia! Let me take care of those bee stings before you decide to use me as a spring board!" Amelia ordered, distracting me a bit from my meal.

"Whatever, it just means I'm going to have to eat more to keep up my strength!" Gourry seized the opportunity and ungraciously helped himself to three -- count them, three! -- of my egg rolls!

"Gourry! That's not fair!" I bitched as I squirmed around his arms to steal a couple of his fried sweet potatoes. And yes, they do taste better hard won. I retrieved a fork and went for some of his smoked fish.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gourry parried with a spoon and used his other hand, armed with a fork, to take a jab at my takoyaki. Metal screamed and bones groaned as I deflected his assault on my glorious food and simultaneously slipped under his reach to lick his smoked fish. I was sure to properly season it with plenty of Lina drool.

"Ha!" I triumphantly smirked, wiping away the extra saliva from my chin. "How do you like that!?"

"You think that'll stop me!?" Gourry powered me out of the way and in a move that almost made me vomit, consumed his ENTIRE tray of food in only a few gulps, marinated fish and all. Then he did the same thing to the next of his bento boxes.

It wasn't going to end well.

"Uh, Gourry? You're going to make yourself sick!" I cautioned. I grabbed Gourry's third bento box just before he could snag it and started to scarf it down myself.

The sudden gleam in Gourry's eye scared me just enough to jerk out of his way as he tackled one of my lunches.

"MY FOOD!" I cried, cracking an empty wooden tray over Gourry's thick skull, making him fall face first into MY fish balls, which he quickly sucked into his mouth!

"NO! Spit them out!" I jumped onto his back, and with a pained "Oomph!" the slightly masticated fish and rice came spewing out of his mouth and onto the already very soiled blanket.

"Don't think that will stop me either!" I warned, scrambling off Gourry and shoving MY FOOD, half-chewed by Gourry, into my mouth. I was vaguely aware that this was supposed to be pretty disgusting, but I was honestly having fun in a more intimate way with Gourry, if you can wrap your head around that bit of insanity. I wasn't about to gobble down food that had been in the mouth of ANY other member of our party, especially Naga.

She's been putting _disturbing_ things in there as of late . . . very disturbing things.

We went on like that for several more minutes, not realizing that we'd been providing a show for Amelia, Naga and Zel while they ate their own food. Well, Zel ate, while Amelia attempted to make Naga eat. Problem was that Naga seemed more interested in wearing the food than ingesting it.

Pretty soon Amelia will be more than prepared to raise a kid of her own. And it's all thanks to Naga's lunacy.

"You know," Zel commented, "you'd think that they would find another, more traditional outlet for their barely contained passions."

"True. I almost think I'll never look at food the same way again," Amelia seconded.

"Shut it, pancake girl!" I shrieked, throwing some of my half-chewed food like a chimp at the impudent and pinking princess.

"Well, we're creative." Zel explained, unnecessarily. "Trying new things is an important part of any-."

"Enough! If I wanted to know anything about your freakish bedtime romps I would've asked!"

That was one of the reasons I was annoyed with the Zel and Amelia antics. Not only were they in a physical relationship, they were completely unembarrassed about it! Well, Amelia is only embarrassed about the food thing, but that wasn't the only reason they were getting on my nerves.

I still hadn't told Gourry about the premonition I'd had when we first flew full speed away from Mil and his merry, would-be murderers. While it was never far from the front of my mind, I stuck it on the back burner until I could figure out a way to explain to Gourry that the main reason I'd been acting really strange lately is that I sensed that our future kid would be instrumental in the fate of the world. But how could I tell him that without embarrassing the hell out of myself?

I had a feeling that the child would be arriving sooner than I'd originally thought -- and no! We haven't done it yet! Knowing that it would happen soon didn't help matters, because if I don't say anything until after it happens, it would make me sound crazy. But if I say something now it would seem like I was pushing for something I wasn't ready for yet.

AAAARGH! Damn prophecies and the headaches arbitrarily packaged with them!

"Something wrong, Lina?" Gourry asked, picking some food out of his hair and popping it into his mouth.

But then again, maybe I am substituting "something" else for our epic food battles . . . this one in particular. Great. I guess food fighting is now an allegory on the scale of Zel and Amelia's breakfast items.

"Oh, nothing," I grumped, my good mood spoilt by Z and A's interruption.

"Hey, what's that?" Gourry suddenly stood up and scanned the eastern horizon.

I squinted and held a hand above my eyes and could finally make out some dust clouds forming on the road a long way ahead of us.

"It looks like a huge caravan or something," Gourry speculated.

"From Zephillia?" Amelia stood up and cast a levitation spell to get a better look.

"We need to hide in case they aren't friendly," Zel warned.

"Quick, help me clean this mess up!" I told Gourry. I was already bundling up my blanket without bothering to brush off any of the food or trays still on it. No need to leave any clues that we were here, I reckon.

Zel and Amelia had already cleaned up their mess by the time Gourry and I moved the hand wagon behind some thick shrubs. The caravan was still a way off, but close enough for Gourry to tell that it wasn't a beast man army, or worse.

In fact, as far as he could tell, it just seemed to be a group of ordinary travelers. Ordinary, but an extraordinarily large number of them nonetheless.

Zel brought a hand to his chin. "Do you suppose they are refugees?"

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "We haven't heard anything from Zephillia for some time. Even before we knew the throne was being manipulated by demons, the Zephillian ambassador left without saying a word. So we have no real way of knowing what's going on in that country."

"I'm betting they are refugees," I said. "We are a proud, stubborn people, but even we know when fighting is useless. My bet is that they are headed to Seyruun and that a good chunk of them will want to join the army for a chance to kick the demons out of Zephillia, should that ever come to be."

"Oh, no." Amelia muttered. With Seyruun under siege, any refugees would be facing an even longer trip than they had prepared for.

We didn't have to wait long for the refugees to arrive, and that is what they turned out to be. In fact, they seemed to be on the way to Seyruun, and unluckily for Amelia, somebody recognized her from one of her more recent public appearances and called her out.

Frankly, I was surprised no one had spotted me! Zephillia's most famous daughter! I did have a price on my head for supposedly killing the king, you know.

"Princess!" An old man appeared from the throng of travelers. "Princess, we beseech you! Grant us refuge in your great kingdom!" A crowd had started to gather around us, looking up at our perturbed princess with pleading eyes. Some looked ready for vengeance, others looked sick at the thought of leaving their homeland.

"Everyone." Amelia spoke loudly, with everyone in earshot now paying attention. "While Seyruun feels for your pain and sorrow at being forced from your own kingdom, sadly, she cannot help. For the Holy City itself is under siege by an unprecedented number of monsters and demons."

An extremely uncomfortable silence followed that unhappy announcement. The old man who first spotted Amelia softly said, "What do we do know? That even the Holy City of Seyruun is unable to help us . . .these are dark times indeed."

"I can help you, my friend." A young but fierce-sounding voice rang in the crisp, late autumn air.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. On top of a large boulder, not more than ten meters away, a young man stood. He looked about as tall as Gourry, but lankier in frame. He wore white pants and an open blue vest. He wasn't human, a fact made obvious by the black horn poking out of his unkempt, light blue hair.

Gourry and I simultaneously gasped at what he was holding in his right hand.

_It couldn't be!_

It wasn't exactly the same; it was longer, more irregular than the weapon Gourry had once wielded.

"Lina," Gourry started.

"I know, I see it," I said faintly.

Zel was understandably incredulous. "That's the Sword of Light!?"

"Impossible!" Amelia shouted.

"It's not the same, though," I said, studying the weapon and its two glowing blades of light. One blade was larger than the other; my guess was that it could be used as either a javelin or a bow staff in up-close combat.

"You are correct in your assumption, Lina Inverse." The stranger practically spat my name. Why do people I've never even met before invariably hate me?

"But," he continued, "back to the matter at hand." He looked upon the still-gathering throng. "Yes, I can help you! You won't find any shelter in Seyruun, or any major kingdom. The enemy is already that entrenched. Instead come with me and join my army! We can rise up and crush those who have usurped your rightful leaders' thrones, despoiled your farmlands and let your families die!"

"Who is this guy?" I asked no one in particular. Sure his speech was a bit on the Amelia-ish side, but his inflection and demagogic use of volume made him much more charismatic than poor Amelia could ever be.

"I've never seen him before, but there is something off about him," Amelia said, looking at the mystery orator with more than a little suspicion. "He almost gives me the same feeling a demon would, but something's different."

"A demon? Well that explains the horn." Oh, boy. I get the feeling that his meeting us here isn't a coincidence.

The presumptive demon was still speechifying.

"Yes, you can live within my kingdom safely, with ample food and water. All I ask is that you join my army!"

Then, almost as a completely UNNECESSARY afterthought, he added, "Oh, and one more thing: Kill Lina Inverse!"

"WHAT!" No one in my party had seen that one coming.

The helpless refugees suddenly looked as dangerous as dragons to me then. Weapons of all types appeared in many hands. Sudden bloodlust was thick in the air.

"Yes," the demon said, grinning. "Join me! Join Valgaav!"

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.  
Hmm. . . .bet ya didn't see that one coming? No this isn't going to turn into another version of Slayers: Try, an already excellent version of that has been done by DQBuuny.  
No, Valgaav's attitude and goal of killing Lina and all Golden Dragons will stay the same, but let's just say that there are going to be more than a few MAJOR plot twists to keep you guessing.  
As some of you may have noticed, I deleted most of the later chapters of this story. The decision to do so wasn't easy. But I felt that it had to be done. The whole Lina-getting-tested subplot was getting way out of hand and detracting from the main story. So what I did was sit down and rewrite the entire plot from chapter 17 until the end of this book. I also worked quite a bit on the plot details and the sequel.  
If I follow the plot outlines I have, things should run a lot more smoothly, with less side quests and mini game,s so to speak.  
Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Twenty

"I'm open to suggestions, you guys," I yelped, dodging a well-aimed flying hatchet. This was getting ugly. The endless number of Zephillian refugees that Valgaav had turned against us was pressing in fast.

Flying away would probably be pointless, as Valgaav seemed to be at least part demon. While he had already left, leaving the crowd to do his dirty work, he no doubt had informants and the like in the refugee throng. How else would he have known where we were? Anyway, the point is that we'd be a lot more noticeable flying around like birds.

Bright, colorful birds with exotic plumage just begging for an arrow up the arse.

Valgaav, eh? Something about his name bothered me.

Amelia flipped a few of her own attackers onto their backs. "Well, we can't kill them, but we have to get past them somehow!"

"The bees will save us!" Naga proclaimed, and then, subsequently . . . nothing happened.

"Can't you guys make a barrier or something with your magic?" Gourry grunted, throwing a young man into a crowd rushing in at him.

"Too many people. Someone's bound to get hurt or worse if we suddenly conjure up a stone wall or blast away with wind spells," Zel said, deflating that idea.

"How about we use you as a shield and push our way through?" I suggested, only half kidding. But if our lives depend on it, with or without Zel's consent, that's EXACTLY what we would be doing.

"How about no?" Zel rejected my brilliant idea and came up with one of his own.

He removed the scarf and cowl he normally wore to hide his face from strangers. His face, as you are all well aware, is pretty scary looking the first time you see it. Light blue granite and water- smoothed pebbles of a sea-green color make up his visage, with silver wire for hair. This curse Zelgadis has lived with for over half a decade.

Many of the refugees stopped cold at the sight of Zel. They were suddenly unsure whether or not they should attack this "monster" in their midst.

_Hello!? There was a guy with a horn protruding from his forehead standing over there!_

"Zel!" Amelia was mortified. She knew more than any of us just how sensitive Zel was about his appearance.

Zel levitated some ten feet into the air so everyone could get a good look. Though he was hiding it well, I could tell that this farce was taking an emotional toll on him.

_This isn't just my story_, I suddenly remembered. Zel and Amelia have their own reasons for traveling with me. The show that Zel was putting on hammered that home.

He bared his teeth at the crowd. "Are you sure you want to take me on?"

To my delight, a sizable section of the murderous gaggle parted to let us through. Most of the people weren't close enough to know what had just happened, so we hoped to get lost in the crowd before word spread too far about yet another bounty on my head.

I, obviously, could pass myself off as Zephillian and could cover for Gourry. Amelia, with her stark raven hair, delicate build and thick Seyruun accent, and Zel with his, well . . . Zel in general would be much harder to conceal.

Still we pressed onward. I swiped some native wear and bribed a guy to let us change in his covered wagon. Gourry looked quite fetching in a kilt, despite the bright shade of vermillion his face acquired when he stepped out of the wagon to show the world his new look.

"Excuse us, we forgot something at the last inn."

"Sorry, I think I dropped my bagpipes somewhere down the road."

"Who wants to take a break for whiskey and haggis?"

You see, if you blend in well enough, the bad guys will never know you left.

_Bump_

"Nice try, Inverse." A regrettably familiar voice, uh, congratulated me I guess.

"Um, thanks? So why do you want to kill me?" I automatically took a defensive stance when confronted with Valgaav.

Up close, the demony thing was very handsome, with a chiseled body to boot. The only thing that marred what he had going in the looks department was his omnipresent scowl that screamed, "Somebody DID pee in my cornflakes!".

"What did she do?" Gourry came to my defense. (He was my guardian, you know.) "Did she eat your restaurant out of business too?"

"You'd be surprised how often that happens," Amelia added, unnecessarily.

"This is indeed vengeance," Valgaav growled. "But do NOT put your ridiculous problems on the same level as mine! You killed Lord Gaav, and for that I shall kill you!"

"Wha-?" I didn't have time to protest as Valgaav simultaneously blew some nearby refugees out of his line of fire and launched an attack that I just barely managed to duck. The explosion caused people to either take cover or scatter. I wish I could've joined them.

_Oh, great . . .not this again. _

I was feeling so good, too. Maybe the lack of fighting, the sheer peacefulness of it all made me forget that once again, there are about a thousand beings that want nothing more than to see me dead. Now this tool as well . . . the demon that obviously was a minion of the Chaos Dragon Gaav, formally one of the Five Retainers of Shabranigdo. While I suppose we _were_ party to Gaav's death a couple years ago, we did not actually kill him. Hellmaster Phibrizzo saw to that in gruesome fashion. But apparently that doesn't matter to Valgaav.

Again, it felt as if someone had slung a backpack for of bricks on my shoulders. The world dimmed to grey. The only thing that still seemed to shine with its usual contrast was Gourry as he leapt to my aid, blast sword engaging that strange weapon of Valgaav.

No, strike that. Gourry wasn't the only one who wasn't shaded in gray. Valgaav was not only in full color contrast, but a golden light faintly shimmered around his being

_Oh, I get it._

Suddenly more demons materialized out of the ether. Zel, Amelia and a few of the braver refugees took up the fight. The demons didn't seem keen on injuring, much less killing, the refugees. They just conjured up some wind spells to scatter them. Amelia and Zel, however, were fighting for their lives, trying desperately to aim around the wayward Zephillians to land an Elemekia Lance or a Rah Tilt on Valgaav or one of the other mazoku. Anything to turn the odds back in our favor.

I was sick of it.

Sick of this depression.

Sick of the never-ending fighting.

Sick of Demons.

Sick of Dragons.

But most of all, SICK OF BEING LED AROUND BY MY FREAKING NOSE!

I was dimly conscious of the fact that I was about to do something perhaps unforgivable. Gourry would go along with it, I was sure. Zel might understand in time, but Amelia may never look at me the same way again. But it was the only choice I had to stop this battle without putting everyone's lives in danger.

Not only that, I knew in my gut that it was the only thing for me to do. The only way for me to complete my journey.

The only way for me to live.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Valgaav! Let me join you!"

That plea certainly put the brakes on things. Gourry looked puzzled at my request. Zel slapped his hand to his face. Amelia looked like her eyes where going to fall out of her head.

"You? What?" Valgaav was stunned, to say the least. "What kind of a ploy is this?"

"What kind of ploy indeed?" The voice of Milgasia, of all people, boomed overhead.

Once again, I didn't get a chance to reply. Valgaav howled in animalistic rage, shoved a dazed- looking Gourry out of the way and shot off some powerful-looking attack spells at the Golden Dragon. Mil skillfully banked and let loose with some patented Dragon Lord Laser Breath, searing the land where Valgaav had just been standing.

Then Valgaav sounded off. "High Priest of the Katart Golden Dragons! Though I feel little but hatred for your kind, I feel obliged to offer you this one chance to join me so that we may put an end to Dolphin's schemes!"

"Y-you, you were once a dragon, weren't you?" Mil, startlingly, seemed to be taken aback by what he had just sensed.

"Not just any dragon, priest!" Valgaav snarled. "An Ancient Dragon, as your kind calls us."

"That's not possible! The Ancient Dragons are a legend. A tale to show how far we fell away from the Gods!"

"We are only legend because you Golden Dragons made it so! All of us but me!" Val fired another plasma burst.

"What are you talking about!?" Mil shouted, deflecting Val's attack and retaliating with one of his own, which Val parried with his Light Weapon.

Val ignored Mil's query, "Look! See, fleeing people of Zephillia! A dragon lord who sees only what he wants to see. Remember how the followers of Sylpheed were powerless to help you defend your kingdom as it was taken over by demons!"

Many of the refugees stopped and turned to listen.

"The dragons of Katart are too weak to save you. But even though I am part demon, I can make you strong! Join me! I will take anybody who wishes to see his home free again!"

"Don't listen to him!" Mil shouted. "The dragons would've gladly helped, had we been greater in number. I regret not being able to help you! You may lose your lives looking for some other refuge, but going with him could very well cost you your souls!"

"Aren't you listening?" someone in the crowd yelled. "Seyruun is practically lost! We have no other place to go!" The expression of similar sentiments was quickly drowning out the noise of Amelia and Zel's skirmish, as well as that of the few Knights Mil had brought along with him.

While this was all going on, I kept looking back and forth at Mil and Valgaav. Val was the only one of the two that shone gold. Mil was as gray as the rest of the world, confirming that the choice I'd made was the right one. At least for now. But how did I go about convincing Valgaav to let me come with him before he took my head off?

"Lina!" Gourry set off his danger alarm.

I suddenly could sense bloodlust, as several of my fellow countrymen and women had surrounded me while I was in my daze. They held their motley weapons high, ready to rain down a world of hurt on yours truly.

But then they all exploded.

Or rather, their heads exploded, misting the air in crimson, studded with grisly chunks of flesh.

_Xellos …_

"I'm almost starting to like being your rescuer all the time, Lini-kins!" chirped the sociopathic demon.

"Oh, Valgaav!" Xellos called. "I have a proposition for you!"

"Zellas' lap dog? What do you want?" Valgaav eyed Xellos nervously. I would too, as Xellos is second in power only to the remaining demon lords.

"Well, this is how it will go down: You take Lina and her pet human along with you, and I don't kill your would-be subjects."

"Xellos!" Mil growled, landing a few yards away and transforming himself back to his human form. "What do you plan to do with her?"

Zel and Amelia, their fight apparently over, ran to stand by me, Gourry and Xellos. Naga suddenly appeared, covered in honey and with various things sticking to the honey. To this very day I have no idea where she got it.

"Lina?" Amelia said. "I might have misheard you in the clamor of battle, but did you say that you wish to join forces with Valgaav?" She had those eyes trained on me . . . the ones that said, "Please say it isn't so!"

"Well, uh, you know . . . " Then I got cut off from my rapidly forming, glutes-covering tale by Xellos's more accurate and incriminating version.

"Oh, you heard right, little princess. Lina has finally figured out that in order to accomplish her goals she has to take some more . . . drastic measures. Like embracing her demonic side!"

"Xellos." Mil's voice was flat. "Release her to me. No good can come of her joining with Valgaav."

"Or else what?" Xellos's tone went creepy times ten and Mil simply looked away. Xellos could kill Mil faster than the blink of an eye and they both knew it.

"Again, see how the followers of Sylpheed are powerless against a demon," Valgaav pontificated. "Very well, Xellos. I'll put aside my grudge for now, but!" He turned to me, and coldness was all I saw in those molten-metal-colored eyes of his. "Lina Inverse, I don't know your reasons for wanting to join me, but know this: I will not suffer any trickery on your part. If I get even the _slightest _hint that you have or are going to betray my cause, I will dismember you."

"Then it's agreed!" Xellos sang.

"Lina!" Amelia cried. "You can't do this!"

"It's the only choice I have, Amelia. Deep inside, I knew that I couldn't be led around by people who only see one side of things. I'm done with Milgasia and his roundabout and self-righteous way of doing things. I know that it goes against everything that you believe in, but I am joining the winning team. I'm sick of being hunted by demons. So in order to protect myself and the world's future, I am joining the Mazoku!"

Valgaav let out a low chuckle. Mil grimaced and turned his back on me.

"Gourry, say something!" Amelia pleaded, looking like her world was coming apart.

"I'm not really sure what is going on, but Lina hasn't led me wrong yet. I don't care if she's falling in with the wrong crowd. That's what I'm here for. I'll keep her head on straight."

_Gourry …_

"Be sure that you do," Zel said darkly, hurt just barely evident in his cold, emotionless voice. "You're walking a very slippery slope, Lina. If you get mired in the mud of evil, we _will_ wash our hands of you."

The finality and bluntness of Zel's statement struck harder than I had expected. I felt like I'd been sucker-punched in the solar plexus. I could barely breathe. A few tears fell, shed in acknowledgment that it could be the last time I would be able to think of Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Weir Tesla Seyruun as my friends.

"Sting . . ." Naga said softly. I couldn't be sure through my own tears, but I could've sworn that even Naga shed a few of her own right then.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.  
Bet you didn't see _this _one coming! Revisions and edits can come later, but I thought you guys deserved another chapter for putting up with me and my late updates and constant story changes all the time, so there.


	22. Chapter 22

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-One

"Leon cridhe toil cuimhnich eagal,

"Pian cridhe toil amhairc rudeigin do caol air,

"Neart daingneach do brigh cum gach ni comhla,"

"What are you singing?" Gourry startled me into realizing that I was, in fact, singing aloud.

"Hmm, I never do that anymore," I pondered. We, that being myself, Gourry, Valgaav and about three thousand Zephillian refugees where walking towards the Katart Mountains where Valgaav promised shelter and food . . .for a price.

"Do what? Sing?" Gourry pressed.

"Yeah, not since I was a little girl." I smiled inwardly at some memories.

"But you were just now."

"I guess it seemed like the thing to do."

"What was it? It sounded sad but the tempo was fairly upbeat."

"It's an old Zephillian folk song, sonny," An old woman who was walking alongside of us explained to Gourry in a honey smoke voice. "Many of our old songs are fast and fun to play, but carry a note of sorrow with them to remind us that nothing lasts in this world. Keeps us grounded so to speak.

"I haven't heard anyone so much as mumble that melody in quite some time, my lass. Where do you know it?"

"My mom used to sing it whenever my dad went away for a long while, I think it gave her a kind of a strength." Strength I needed right then and there.

_I abandoned two of my closest friends for a band of demons . . . what I am becoming?_

"What are the words?" Gourry asked.

"Its in old Zephillian so you wouldn't understand it." Everyone in Zephillia is taught the old language. It helps keep our heritage alive and is great for making fun of foreigners without them be any the wiser.

"Can't you translate it or something? Then sing it?"

I sputtered a laugh. "You don't want to hear me sing it now! I haven't really sung in years! Long before I met you in fact. I'd sound horrible and there are too many people around."

"From what I could hear you'd have a lovely singing voice," The old woman complemented, egging me on.

"It couldn't hurt, Lina," Gourry pushed. "I think it'll lighten the mood a little."

"The boy is right, my dear. It would lift the soul of any Zephillian who is away from home, not knowing when they will come back, to hear a familiar _fuaim_."

"Come on, lass! Give it a go!" A man, older than Gourry or me but much younger than the old woman goaded.

"I can walk all day with sore feet or no listening to the voice of a pretty young woman." A younger man sounded off.

_ . . .Sigh. . ._

I shot Gourry a look that said, "I eating your next three dinners for what you started.".

"All right, you asked for it." I resigned myself to humiliation and cleared my throat. "I'm singing it in common though, for the sake of my friend here" I let my voice dropped to a conspirical tone. "He's Elemekian, you see." Poking fun of our neighboring country to the south was a traditional pastime of any proper son or daughter of Zephillia.

A few chortles and guffaws burst from the gathering crowd.

"Doesn't know how to speak properly then, does he?" The older man laughed. "All well, it'll do for now. Anything to take our minds off the long roads ahead."

I let the crowd's snickering at Gourry's expense die down a bit and then I started. Softly at first, unsure of how my unpracticed voice would go over with my fellow Zephillians, who had a very high standard as far as traditional music is concerned.

_A Wounded Heart Will Remember Your Fears,_

_A Pained Heart Will Look to Lean on Something,_

_Strength is a Fortress that Holds Everything Together,_

_Gentleness Cannot be Felt Without Knowing Tears._

I raised my head to gauge their reaction and to my utter amazement they seemed to be transfixed! Confidence building, I cranked up my volume and much of the initial quavering in my voice stopped as I went on.

_Tonight . . .Tonight . . ._

_Towards the Wavering Flame, Amidst the Midnight Blue . . ._

_The Darkness . . .The Rain . . .Tell me, now,_

_The Moon . . .the Wind . . . Answer me, now._

_The Dreams that Pierce can be Hidden from Sight,_

_But the Dreams Will Never Disappear,_

_Strength is Proof that We All Finally Realize,_

_Gentleness Now is Foolishness that will Soon be a Blight._

_Tonight . . .tonight . . ._

_Towards the Blazing Flames Amidst the Midnight Blue._

_The Darkness . . .The Rain . . .Tell me, now,_

_The Moon . . .the Wind . . . Answer me, now._

_Far. . .So Far. . .In the Distance, so far away._

_At the End of My Journey, what is there?_

_Far . . .So far . . .in the distance, far away._

_At the end of my journey, what is there?_

I finished my impromptu concert to a more than generous applause. I found myself turning as red as the shirt I had on.

"Lina," Gourry sounded awed. "That was amazing!"

"You really think so?" I sheepishly grinned.

"I really do," he confirmed. "I never knew you could sing so good."

The first real bit of happiness found its way to my heart in more than a day thanks to Gourry's genuine appreciation for my hidden talent.

_And to think I was going to deprive him of food . . ._

"I think we have something to look forward to around the campfires at night," someone from the crowd asserted.

"Do I really?" I played coy.

"You betcha!"

"Well, alright, but only if you pay me!" I kidded. Of course I would do it for free, these are _my_ people for Sylpheed's sake. That, and there was something freeing about music, something I had forgotten. Ever since I found magic, I've been using it to vent my frustrations and sorrows, usually causing a great deal more in the process. With singing, I could ease others and mine tensions, unburden my soul if you will. Without the mass casualties Dragon Slaves tend to cause, to boot. It somehow made me feel better than an all day eating binge and some hapless restaurant.

"To think that Lina Inverse, the "Enemy of All Who Live", could sing like that!" exclaimed a middle-aged woman with a gaggle of kids following in her wake.

"Really!? _She's_ Lina Inverse!? But she's so young!" A teenaged girl unnecessarily shouted.

"Didn't she kill the king?" A dubious sounding man who had the bearing of a soldier asked. I don't know why I paid so much attention to him in particular. It almost seemed to me that he would play a part in this sad tale of mine some day, some how. He wore old, but well maintained steel gauntlets and breastplate. The handle of a decent sized war hammer poked from behind and above his right shoulder.

"Look at her? Does she look like someone who could kill in cold blood?" An unseen voice rang in my defense.

_Please let no one answer that._

"Well Bob wasn't much in brawn, my own little sister probably could've took him!" The soldier cracked a smile, fears erased at the masses seeming acceptance of me.

"You got that right, but listen. Anyone with that clear o' voice cannae be evil. Besides, if she dinnae do it, why's she putting on o' show fer us?"

The conversation grew and shrunk and occasionally got heated but I got the feeling that no one was going to be messing with me for supposedly killing the late King. That and my reputation for sneezing destruction on a grand scale probably helped too.

We stopped shortly after nightfall. Bonfires were built from deadwood from a nearby forest. After I was well fed I sang again (This time in the old tongue) for my growing number of groupies. This time it was a song about a soldier finally coming home after a long campaign but finding his loved ones dead and gone. He gets through the pain by focusing on the things he saved by fighting for so long so far away.

The song was supposed to inspire my fellow countrymen to remember what it is they will be fighting for. But my voice started to crack by the end of it but I managed to pull it off. The lyrics just hit too close to home. Zephillian girls are tough. We don't cry over a song.

I saw the former soldier among the crowd, listening intently, tears just starting to brim in his eyes. He didn't cry though, he was too disciplined for that as well, though a few of the drunker listeners did. Instead he stood still as he composed himself for a long minute after my song had ended. He then left a little stiffly without a word to his tent that stood not far from the food wagons. I had heard from somebody that he means to guard them from pilferers. I didn't doubt for a second that he would fail in that self appointed duty.

I wondered if he could guard it from a hungry Lina Inverse?

I never did learn his name, not yet at least.

I glumly stepped into the tent we bought from a merchant who had a few extra and plopped down onto my sleeping roll, not even bothering to undress. It was getting too cold anyways. I just laid there, starring at the ceiling, trying not to think about Zel and Amelia, heck even Naga with her own oddly hurtful, final word of goodbye.

Of course, trying not to think of something inevitably led me to think of it within seconds of promising myself not to think of it.

After not too long Gourry stepped in with arms laden with leftovers from tonight's rabbit stew, biscuits and forest greens dinner.

"Hey, sleeping already?" he said, putting the food down on a borrowed table that was surrounded by our travel gear and weapons.

"Not really," I mumbled. "Just wondering what Zel, Amelia and that extraneous other one are doing."

"Oh," he simply said, flicking the infuriation switch.

"'Oh?'" I seethed. "We abandoned our only real friends and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Hey, back down," Gourry raised his hands up, on the defensive now. "It's too late to really go back on that now, isn't it?"

"Are you saying I should forget about them?" I was half ready to choke the guy, even though I knew that Gourry wasn't as heartless to actually mean such a thing.

"No! No, what I mean is, it's too late for regrets. Or rather, we have to make sure that this wasn't a mistake, that we don't make any mistakes that would cause Amelia and Zel to stop being our friends."

"I'm sorry, can't help it," I muttered, my anger giving way to depression yet again. "I know I did the right thing, the sign was clear, that I had to follow Valgaav and no one else if I want to set the world straight again. But I can't stop thinking that I threw something precious away."

"We'll see them again, Lina." Gourry reassured me, draping an arm around me that I almost shrugged off. "We'll all be happy to see each other again. Nothing will stop that, you're too good for whatever Ballgrab has planned for you."

I snickered at Gourry's latest misnomer and smiled for the first time since dinner.

"You know, no matter what kind of mood I'm in, you always manage to cheer me up with your Gourry-isms." I drew his mouth in for kiss. It was funny; there was a time when Gourry's absent mindedness drove me bonkers, often with disastrous consequences.

"Yeah, I'm good like that," he said after we broke our embrace. He smelled . . .different tonight. It started to make me almost giddy.

"You're a braggart, but I love you."

"Only when I'm trying to impress you," He leaned in close for another kiss. He was breathing hard. My heart started to race and I felt tingly all over. "And, I love you more," he said as we drew ourselves in ever closer together.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes

This is probably the fastest I've been updating since I started this fic three years ago. Good for me. And good for you, the reader, who doesn't have to wait as long for an update.

This particular chapter represents what happens when the story takes on a life of its own. Nothing in my plot or notes even hints that I should include Midnight Blue somehow in the story. It just sorta happened, spontaneously. It just seemed to fit the mood of the story and Lina's current state of mind. Sure, she's hurting, but she is still looking for hope that tomorrow will bring something better.

Arrgh, translating that song into rough Gaelic was a pain, making it rhyme in English wasn't much of a chore though.

The implied Lina/Gourry love scene at the end of this chapter came out of nowhere too. I wasn't expecting that at all when I set about writing this. I think it works well, and after a revision or two, it will work even better.

Anyways, what does the future hold for Lina and Gourry at Valgaav's mountain stronghold? Did he really set his grudge aside for the sake of his long-term goals, what ever they may be? What of the soldier that Lina felt a connection to? What role will he have to play in things to come?

Find out next time in Slayers: Knightfall!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Slayers: Knightfall  
Chapter Twenty-Two

"You know," I said over a breakfast of thick fried bacon, tomatoes, sausages, hash browns, grapefruit, oatmeal, pancakes (sigh), milk and slightly sour orange juice. I was hungry. I'd had a busy night. "I had always thought that my first time would be somewhere a little more romantic and private than a tent in the middle of a refugee camp."

Despite that, I felt good. Crazy good. Good enough to light a bag of poop in front of Deep Sea Dolphin's doorstep, knock on the door and run, heedlessly laughing at the danger that kind of silliness would cause.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it's you," Gourry said, in a sweet compliment. I mean, it sure sounded like a compliment. But Gourry doesn't tend to think enough about what he is going to say. He just says it, and then gurgles desperately in my headlock as he tries to explain what he actually meant.

Yeah.

"Oh yeah? Even in a garbage dump, surrounded by things even Shabranigdo would shudder before?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "We'd put a blanket down first."

"Ha! Pervert."

"I dunno, you were really into it last night," Gourry grinned.

No! No details! This isn't that kind of story! I'm a sorceress, not some sleazy songstress you'd find in a dank corner of some sleazier bar.

"Yeah, right up to the part where the empty steins and mugs were being thrown at our tent. I didn't think we were _that_ loud." I blushed at the memories and just smiled. After that night, I couldn't really blame Zel and Amelia for going at it seemingly every other time they found themselves alone.

_Why did it take us this long to get this far? Fear, for my part, I supposed. But I'm sick of being scared all the time. _

I'd always told myself that I'd be married before I lost my virginity, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Gourry and I were already married in all but official capacity. We love each other with all our hearts, never even think about being with anyone else, get sick at the thought of being not together, and work brilliantly as a team. The ceremony would be just that: nothing but a ceremony.

_Though I wouldn't mind going through with it eventually, if just to make it "official."_

"Uh . . .what are we going to do about the sleeping rolls? I really don't feel like cleaning up _that kind _of mess anytime soon." I kinda, sorta complained. I was getting too full to really be mad about anything.

Gourry eyed the soiled bedding with just a hint of fear. "Think we can buy some new ones?"

"Probably," I agreed. "But what about the next time?"

"And the next time, and the next time, and the next-!"

I laughed, and threw a sausage at him just to get him to shut up. "Pervert."

From the morning on, we walked. Every few hours or so I'd sing a song or two to keep up morale. I liked this new kind of "magic" I had over people. With a few notes and words, I could bring a man to tears, or keep him marching until his feet were nothing but bloody stumps.

Gourry was especially into the music. If the lyrics were in old Zephillian, he was always asking me what the lyrics meant. I promised to rewrite all the songs I knew into the common tongue for him.

By noon, the mountains to the north were no longer grayish blurs barely visible on the horizon. They had become purple behemoths, signaling to all that our goal was in sight. The Katart Mountains were a large range, having at least some presence in three different countries. The lowest foothills to the east were in Zephillia. The main range was in Dilse, where we now traveled, and ended in the Duchy of Letidius. I didn't expect Valgaav (still haven't seen him since he accepted me and Gourry into his little band) to lead us through the capitol of Dilse, Gallia (which was still pretty much, uh, burned down as far as I knew). It, along with every other apparently godforsaken city in the world, was now under attack or under control of Deep Sea Dolphin's faction.

I still felt bad about Amelia, Zel and Naga, but I tried to think that it would end up OK in the end.

Seriously, I could just put up with Valgaav for now, try not to do _too_ much evil and then discard him like a used tissue once I find the Shard of Lucidia and bitch-slap the world back straight.

Surely once everything is fine and dandy, Amelia and Zel will forgive me for leaving them to hang and we can all be pseudo-happy friends again and have sleepovers and play cards and other stupid stuff that we never did to begin with.

The end.

Oh, and maybe even Milgasia, in his infinite wisdom, will see fit not to kill me when all is said and done.

I decided to move ahead, working my way up to the front of the caravan while leaving Gourry behind to chant with the locals. The mood was getting better with the mountains in sight. The refugees were now moving with more sense of purpose. Whether or not that purpose was to be for good or evil, nobody knew for sure yet, but they had to do something. Besides the immediate need for food and shelter, the main reason for the Zephillians to follow Valgaav was the need to do something, _anything_, to make their world right again. With the Golden Dragons, practically the gods' own personal emissaries, hardly able to help themselves, and most cities under siege or worse, where else did they have to turn?

_I would have done exactly the same thing in their shoes. Heck, I am doing the same thing!_

But what was Valgaav up to? Where did he come from and why hasn't he tried his hand at vengeance before now? He's had nearly two years, for crying out loud. He mentioned he was an Ancient Dragon -- I'd never heard of those, but Milgasia seemed to know what one was. But that demonic aura of Val's . . . I've heard of and seen people get possessed by demons, but I never heard of anyone actually becoming one. Unless, of course, he was a hybrid, someone who'd allowed himself to merge with a demonic entity, like Halcyform the White (asshole), Zuuma (tenacious asshole) and most recently King Bob (bean pole asshole).

Most of those examples were powerful enough to begin with, but once they merged, they became nearly unstoppable. Heck, even Bob could toss me around like a rag doll.

It just barely occurred to me that I haven't really brainstormed like this in a good while. My head's been so muddled with fear, doubt and confusion that I've just been taking things as they come. Could it be that all that it took to get me out of my funk was to take control of my destiny again?

Maybe.

The outcome may well be the same either way. Doing whatever Milgasia and the Self-Righteous Goon Brigade say, or telling them to piss off and willingly joining a mazoku, of all things, may just be two roads to the same destination of destruction. But, if I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna do it _after_ I save the world.

Then there is the matter of the premonition that is still vivid in my mind. There will be a child in my future. I can't die yet. I won't let anyone take the reins of my destiny ever again. Val may think he has me in his service, but I chose to join him and I can just as easily break that pact if I chose to do so.

Mil may be well-meaning in his own way, but someone as long lived and . . ._devoted_ to his cause can only think to do things for the "greater good" as he sees it, and not at all for _my_ good. He sees me only as a tool, a weapon to be used and controlled for his own purposes.

He doesn't realize that fundamentally, you can't control chaos.

It was half a mile of people and wagons to the front of the Zephillian train, made longer by the simple fact that it was moving. I did eventually make it. Valgaav was leading the way, radiating contempt, anger, and maybe just a little bit of sadness. Following closely was an odd pair. One was large and bulky like a troll, but he looked more like a lizard with a humanoid head who spends far too much time at the gym. His partner was a short, anthropomorphic fox wearing a wide-brimmed hat and a duster whose style eluded me. Both were missing eyes: the big one had a red glass replacement while the fox wore a simple eye patch.

"Excuse me!" I called out. "Mr. Valgaav! Can we talk a moment! I know you're busy, walking and looking constipated and all, but I have a few questions!"

"Hey Gravos," the fox person said to the big lizardy thing in a voice that seemed perfectly suited to whining. "I think the red-haired chick wants to talk to the Boss."

"I think so too, Jilas," answered the gruff, not-too-bright-sounding Gravos. "What do you think we should do about that?"

_I know! How about you get out of my way before I shred the two of you and feed the remains to some unsuspecting orphans?_

I was about to do just that when Valgaav lifted his hand, signaling his two goombas to stop their silly little show. "Leave us," he commanded.

"B-but boss!" Jilas whined, proving that once again, I am an excellent judge of gauging people's most annoying traits.

"She's Lina Inverse," Gravos added, giving the whining club a membership of two.

Valgaav turned to his minions and shot them a "do what I say or I'll use your skull as a toilet" look.

"Right, Boss!" the two muttered, walking away at last.

"What is it?" Valgaav demanded.

I decided to be blunt as well. "What do you hope to accomplish? Why are you offering to take in refugees and dragons to make them your soldiers? Demons aren't the most hospitable types, so what's your angle?"

"Isn't that something you should've asked before you joined me?" Valgaav said.

"Let's just say I knew that teaming up with you was the only option I had."

Though I didn't show it, I was genuinely surprised to see Val's molten, hate-filled eyes soften, even just a little.

"Dolphin has found something," he stated simply.

"Found what?"

"If I knew that, I would've told you. Whatever it is, it isn't the Staff of the World. If that were the case, we'd all be dead already and not even our souls would survive to talk about it."

_How cheery._

"True, but it must be something nearly as bad for you to bother allying yourself with humans and dragons."

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have!" snarled the unstable demon dragon, who apparently hadn't taken the same anger management course Xellos had. "Lord Gaav would've known a better way to deal with this problem!" He suddenly was very up and in my face, and a crazed bloodlust I'd never felt before chilled my very bones.

_He's the real deal. Not even the hybrids spewed hate at that level. Whatever he is, he's almost ALL demon. _

"But no, you had to exist -- exist and compel the attention of that bastard Phibrizzo, whose plans for you Lord Gaav had no choice but to thwart!" (I wondered if he was huffing helium from an invisible tank or something, as his tone was getting higher and more strained with each syllable.) "And for that he was destroyed!"

"I thought to kill you," Val said, calming suddenly … and adding yet more evidence to the mounting pile that indicated he was a wee bit unbalanced. Like a duck that thinks it's an insurance salesman.

"But," Valgaav continued, "I've come to realize that I need you and all the help I can possibly get. Like Lord Gaav, I possess a survival instinct that most demons lack. For most, the goal is to destroy the world, destroy themselves even. That is why Lord Gaav was hell bent on destroying you, which would destroy Hellmaster's best chance at reaching any pureblooded mazoku's goal.

"I use humans, beast men, elves, dragons, even you -- who all need my help or at least believe they do – because while these are all beings with little in common, they share one undeniable trait: They don't want to die. It gives meaning to Lord Gaav's sacrifice if they all join together under the banner of the one being who has most cause to hate the world, in order to save it!"

_Oh, boo hoo. My life hasn't been a picnic either, you know . . ._

"Right," I droned. "That's nice and all, but what say you get back to the original topic?"

"But don't you see? This is the entire point!" Val's voice went shrill at that exclamation but quickly dropped to its lower, snarling octaves. "The only reason I'd go this far in uniting the 'goodly' races is because I believe Dolphin has found the one thing that would unite the demonic and monstrous races. It's the only real explanation for all the chaos in which the world is currently consumed."

I froze in my tracks. Valgaav overstepped me a few paces, a grin forming on his face as he could sense that I had just put all the pieces in the puzzle. I felt cold inside. The good mood in which I'd begun the morning flew out the door and flipped me the bird.

_Oh, Sylpheed . . .it can't be! I should've known sooner! I guessed it in Seyruun but I dismissed it as over-dramatic thinking!_

"She's found another shard. Ruby Eye has returned. " I strained it out, resisting the urge to vomit.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Duh duh duuuuuh!

Maybe Valgaav isn't quite the same as you remember in the anime, but I decided to take a few liberties for the sake of the story. But rest assured, he isn't exactly on friendly terms with Lina. He, like Mil, sees her as a weapon to wielded, at least for now. . .I've got plans for him in Book 2 due . . .sometime. . .  
Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Three

A day later I still felt like spewing chunks like a volcano on crack. Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, of all, uh, people, was on the verge of being resurrected for the third time in as many years. It was getting ridiculous. I mean, the creep is like some kind of whack-a-mole of apocalyptic proportions and I didn't have a big enough mallet. Sure I was able to beat him twice, the first because the spirit of Rezo intervened and the last because I unleashed the power of the Demon's Blood talisman and Luke wanted to die.

My only hope to beat him this time -- because _you know_ it's gonna be me who faces him down -- is to get the Shard of Lucidia and gain my full Knightmare abilities.

How long have I been trying to get to that Vale of Shadows so I could do just that, you ask?  
Hell if I know. As far as I can tell, it was all a cruel joke someone came up with just to put me through the worst kind of skunk crap possible before I finally get there.

I looked down the mountain trail we were traveling with a sigh, wondering if the road would end soon. If I looked behind me to the south and east and squinted I swore I could make out Dragon's Peak many miles away. I wondered what Mil was up to, or more accurately, what he was planning for me now that I'd betrayed him and the gods in spectacular fashion.

_It's not like I de-pantsed him in front of his peers and then threw him into the girls' locker room. _

_  
_The marching slowed down and I looked ahead to see a humongous iron gate about half a mile away, at the front of the refugee train. The gate was set at the bottom of a shallow but wide gorge. Two stone guard towers stood vigil on either side of the portal with soldiers on top surveying the approaching crowd.

"Whoa," Gourry exhaled at the sight before us. It takes a lot to illicit a response from him.

"Whoa-er," I seconded.

And if anything's worth a "whoa," it was a whoa-worthy sight indeed.

We walked through the iron-barred gates at the end of the narrow mountain passage. The place was huge, easily several square miles in area. It looked to have been quarried some time ago. Much of the rock was showing signs of erosion, but the cut marks left by tools were still plainly visible.

So this was Valgaav's enclave, and it was nothing like we had expected. Instead of a rundown cave with crude wooden cages and emaciated animals covered with their own poop flung about haphazardly, as was in my mind's eye, there was an actual, very livable, fortress town here!

As before mentioned, on either side of the doorway were tall, wooden towers with lookouts posted on top. Past that, tree trunk ramparts forced a path towards a bridge over a clean-looking mountain stream, instead of a communal swimming/privy hole! Following the stream, Valgaav led us (Gourry, me, and the refugees) past a cavern entrance guarded by both a human and wolf man. I assumed that it was a barracks as we watched a small contingent of motley armored soldiers march into the cave.

Human and beast man refugees milled about their daily business. Children of several species played with abandon. I even saw some fish men chatting it up among themselves in a corner. I had never seen such a cross-species habitation before, and it was genuinely astonishing. Sure, I've heard before of human villages having relations with beast man villages out on the frontier, but those were out of necessity more than actual liking for each other.

I could sense thinly veiled hostility in the air, though I could see no signs of violence anywhere I looked. Valgaav must've laid out some very nasty threats in order to keep the tension from boiling over.

We walked past the barracks and over another bridge going back the direction of the fort entrance. Right in front of us were maybe a hundred neat-looking rows of small but sturdy houses. Some of them were already occupied, but the empty ones could easily house thousands more.

West of the homes were a sand pit and many wooden and sack dummies for weapons training. To the south of that there was another pit with several large, scorched-looking stones, probably used for magic practice. Those places were obviously training areas.

Right smack in the middle of the quarry was a granite and wood mansion, if you could call it anything. Probably Val's home, I speculated, though it seemed a little extravagant for someone with his personality. I'd always thought he'd sleep in some dank corner, bemoaning himself to sleep over his lost race and vengeance, with a teddy bear securely tucked in with him.

A large stable and storehouse took up more area than the refugee barracks at the southern wall, next to another guard tower.

Still Valgaav led us on, giving us a silent tour of the place. Everyone was quiet; hardly a whisper could be heard. It was understandable, I suppose. The refugees had finally been led to shelter, and it wasn't a bad one in the least, but right then I bet everyone was thinking of Val's condition for letting them come here.

I wondered if Val would be cruel enough to simply use everyone as a meat shield when the time for battle came. I got the feeling the demi-dragon was genuinely sympathetic to the wayward Zephillians, in his own way of course, so I couldn't really see him just throw away the lives of his newfound subjects so easily. On the other hand, he was at least half demon, so who knew what kinds of horrible things he's really capable of? Could I really stay firm on my promise to join Val if he put my people in needless danger?

And what constitutes needless danger in this situation anyway? This could possibly turn into a new Demon Resurrection War. Even elves and dragons were slaughtered by the thousands during that dark time. What use could a human army possibly be to Valgaav?

Diversions? What demon would take a human army of any size seriously?

Reconnaissance? Possibly. He could always slip some people in demon-taken cities via the astral plane, but I'm sure he has enough of his own demon flunkies to gather all the info he needs.

Perhaps he means to use humans against monsters like trolls, chimeras, and the like. While your average human isn't much of a match for your average beastie, a well-trained army could deal with a horde of trolls. How else could humans survive in a world full of danger? If anything, humans are best at working together to survive. Perhaps Val plans to use a human army to deal with the monsters, leaving him and his demon cronies to fight enemies more on their own level.

I thought of the soldier who always listened to my songs and the old woman who'd walked with us for a good portion of our journey to this place, and said to myself: _If it comes to Val leading my people to the slaughter, I'll do everything I can to oppose him, destiny or not. I won't stand to see them annihilated. _

_  
_Valgaav finally led everyone into a large amphitheater and motioned everyone to sit. Once everybody was more or less seated, he began his speech.

"Zephillians!" he shouted, instantly capturing everyone's attention with his sharp voice. "As I promised, you now have a home in my domain . . . the domain of the Chaos Dragon!" More than a few people looked around nervously, as if suddenly realizing that they had abandoned their faith in possibly the worst kind of way.

_Too late for "whoops" and "sorries" now, guys. _

_  
_Val continued, "Now it is time to fulfill your promise, for just to come here, you signed a contract to serve me. But do not worry, I won't lead you to slaughter or send you to your doom on some impossible task. I know of mortal and human limitations. I would have you serve me to the utmost of those limitations . . .but not beyond them."

"Zzzz." Gourry apparently had already had enough of listening to Valgaav and made a hurried retreat to slumber town.

"As you can see," Val went on, gesturing widely, "this new home isn't so different than a frontier village or mining settlement. In fact, that's what it used to be not so long ago. Here, we all will be miners. But we won't be mining for gold, silver, or gems. No, we're mining for something much more precious. Strength, will, and versatility -- these are the things we shall bring to the surface of every man and woman in order to gain the greatest prize of all: Freedom.

"Freedom from demonic oppression. Freedom for your lands that are now overrun with monsters. Freedom from the gods who dictate to you how to live your lives, yet do nothing to keep you from losing them."

Much of the crowd seemed to be digesting Val's surprising words with a new sense of hope. Some looked to be hanging onto the Dragon's every word, ready to go out and give Ruby Eye a wedgie if so commanded.

"You've all earned a rest," Val said. "Go and find yourselves homes among the houses we've refurbished for you. Rest for a few days. My men will let you know when your meals are served, and will try to help you if you need anything. After the few days of rest, everyone must meet here again before noon to receive work assignments. Some of you will be soldiers, others mages if the ability is shown. Most of the women and children will be assigned jobs around the fortress unless they prove to be adept at combat as well.

"If you have any squabbles with your new neighbors, work them out in any way you see fit. But I _will not _tolerate fighting amongst any of you. Even cross-species fighting is forbidden here. If anyone kills in this place, I will personally rip out his spine and use it as my new back scratcher."

_Ah, there's the psycho we all know and love._

_  
_With that overt threat, Valgaav walked out the amphitheater, leaving the briefly hopeful mood a tad sour.

_Not the best way to end a semi-inspirational speech, but at least he didn't make anyone cut off a finger or something to prove their loyalty. I almost laughed aloud at his "we are all miners" bit. _

_  
_The shaken refugees began to get up and leave as soon as Valgaav was at a safe distance. I elbowed Gourry in the ribs to wake him up.

"What I miss?" he said, not missing a beat.

"Not much, except that we may be joining the army in a few days," I answered.

"Not again! I like my hair," Gourry groaned, remembering his soldiering days.

"I'll explain more during lunch." I led him to the refugee barracks, as I was sure he had forgotten the way.

We were about halfway there when Jilas and Gravos decided to pay us a visit.

"Wait!" the fox thing whined.

"What do you two want?" I almost succeeded in _not_ snarling.

"Friends of yours?" Gourry asked, his hands clasped behind his head. _Oh yeah, he hasn't met Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum yet._

_  
_"Nope, these two need to wait another million years before they'll be fit to even speak to me."

"Oh come on! We were just kidding last time!" Jilas failed to surprise me by whining again.

Then it was Gravos' turn. "We didn't know you were part of the plan! We always thought Lord Valgaav, uh, you know, wanted to devour your entrails and set fire to the remains once they've passed his gastro-"

"Enough!" I screeched, not needing to hear the rest of that sentence. "Tell me what you guys want before I decide to do something a bit inhumane. But before that … what's this plan of Val's you mentioned?"

"Uh, right," Gravos mumbled. Jilas looked about ready to poop his pants, but kept his mouth shut. Gourry, meanwhile, was covering up his mouth with a hand, snickering.

They stuttered a few minutes more (which annoyed me) so I decided to persuade one of them.

"Dil Brando!" The ensuing explosion flung even the heavy-looking Gravos far into the air, so far, in fact, that he looked like a shooting star, only faintly visible in the daylight. I wondered if a passerby, ignorant of the star's origin, might have made a wish at its flight.

"Now," I said, turning to the whimpering Jilas. "Before I do the same to you, I suggest you start flapping your gums in a coherent and whine-free fashion!"

From what I could gather from the nearly nonsensical blubbering (despite my threats) issuing from from Jilas' slobbering snout, I was in for a big surprise when I reported to Valgaav. The two stooges had been sent to fetch me for that purpose. Jilas swore he didn't know any more than that, and I believed him because of the ever-growing wet spot on the front of his pants.

We left the disgusting creature behind and turned around to head for Val's place, me fuming the entire way. When was I ever gonna get any rest?! I swear, if Val thinks he can just jerk me around however he wants, he can go eat a fireball.

Through his butt.

I stormed through the doors of Valgaav's palace, then up the stairs, as the barely restrained bloodlust was emanating from that direction. Crashing through what I assumed to be Valgaav's room, I skidded to a stop, nose to nose with the demon.

"Yes?" Valgaav asked, completely unperturbed. I had expected a shouting match or worse as soon as I walked through those doors.

"Y-you!" It was all I could manage, thrown off balance as I was. "I-I, we need to talk."

"And?" Val was being purposely difficult. He knew that he was pushing my buttons, and he was probably doing it to vent his rage because he couldn't kill me. It was all very childish, and the sad part was that we both knew he was powerful enough to get away with it.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling more than a bit deflated.

"I think she wants to know what big surprise you had for her?" Gourry offered.

Val, upon hearing _Gourry's_ explanation, got right to the point. "I think I've found a task that would suit the abilities of both of you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, noting the barely restrained hostility in his voice.

"I would have you, Lina Inverse, instruct those you find trainable in black and shamanistic magic. And you, Gourry Gabriev, teach swordplay to any able-bodied being."

_Whoa, deja vu . . ._

_  
_"I remember being asked pretty much the same thing by Rashatt in Gallia just before … " I'd almost added, "just before we met Gaav." But I didn't want to set Val off, so I skipped that part. "Well, forget that. But the one thing I did want to mention was that after I found out he was a demon, Rashatt told me that he wanted me to train Gallia's army to use offensive spells … and that he'd kill me once my contract was up.

I dared to say it.

"So, I'll ask you up front," I narrowed my eyes and looked straight into the demon's own. "What do you plan to do to me after I've outlived my usefulness in your eyes?"

Val looked pretty intense at that moment, and I could sense Gourry's hand inching towards his sword. I tensed my body for an attack, but none came.

Suddenly, Valgaav visibly relaxed, and a bit of the hostility I had felt dissipated. But just a bit.

"You are a brave one, aren't you?" he muttered, almost under his breath. "It's not every day I meet someone who openly confronts me. I was much the same with Lord Gaav, who praised me for it, saying I was a breath of fresh air compared to those sycophant fools Rashatt and Raltaak. I begin to see his viewpoint, thanks to you."

"I like knowing all the rules of the game before I start playing," I said. "It's just that demons like you tend to change them when it suits you."

"Lord Gaav had honor, and so do I," Val said icily. "I promised I would put my grudge against you on hold as long as you serve me, and that promise still stands."

"But what about after our goals are met? What if we do all survive this crazy mess and Shabranigdo is destroyed?"

He gave a creepy grin, sending more than one shiver up my spine. "We shall see."

I smiled and nodded, choosing to ignore his unspoken threat. "Very well then, we accept your orders. I can't promise that everyone will be able to cast dragon-slave-level spells, but I should at least be able to prepare most of them to take on a lesser demon."

Gourry put in his piece too. "Without magic blades, even the best swordsman is practically useless against a demon. But I can train even your worst guys to go head to head against a berserker."

Val nodded gravely, as if expecting nothing less.

"Speaking of magic swords," I ventured, "that weapon you wielded, what is it?"

"You two, of all people, should know what kind of weapon it is."

"You mean it is the same as the Sword of Light?" I almost started to hiccup at the very real and exciting possibility that more than one Light Weapon existed.

"Precisely," Val confirmed with a toothy smirk. "My demon half makes it many times more potent than anything a mere human could muster using the same weapon." He hefted the sword from the floor by his desk and held it aloft. "It is called Ragud Mezzigedus. It's one of several weapons of light, though only two have been found: this one, and the Gorun Nova or Sword of Light … which was once yours."

Ragud Mezzigedus' two blades sprang from either end of the handle, bathing the room in a bluish-white glow.

"One of several?" I shouted with mounting glee.

"You mean I can get my old sword back?" Gourry asked, more than a hint of excitement in his voice.

Sure, the Blast Sword was technically more powerful than the Sword of Light, but only if you cast powerful spells on it like the dragon slave. The Sword of Light's power was proportional to the wielder's own will power, which made it much more consistent if not quite as powerful in the long run. But, as with the Blast Sword, you could cast spells on the Sword of Light, making it exponentially more powerful. That was how I beat Shabranigdo the first time, casting the Giga Slave onto the sword. When I obtain my full abilities and if I get my hands on one of those Light weapons . . .oooh! It makes me feel tingly all over!

"I've heard that Phibrizzo sent the Gorun Nova to its original owner, but I'm not sure that's true," Val said. "If the barriers between worlds were so easily broken, then demons and gods on every level of existence could pop in and out at anytime. I think he said that to bring you deeper into despair, knowing that you could never use that weapon again."

"Then you mean to say that the Sword of Light is still somewhere in this world?"

"More than likely."

"You have people looking for them?" This was getting better by the second! And not in the bad, sarcastic way either!

"All the time and every lead," Val confirmed. "They would prove invaluable against demons, and those with Zanaffar armor and are a key to … well, let's say _insurance_ in case things don't go well for me."

"Right." I wondered what he meant by_ that_ cryptic statement. "You're just full of plot points today, aren't you?"

"Only because I haven't got much to hide from you," Val said.

"Except the whole key thing," I countered, feeling a tad confrontational.

"As the accursed Priest of Zellas says, 'It's a secret'."

"Don't ever say that again, please!"

Gourry and I headed out the Lair of Valgaav the Angry, on our way to the rows of prefab houses to find us some accommodations.

"What do you think that key Val talked about is for?" Gourry asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," I replied, feeling confused and somewhat leery of that piece of info Val may or may not have intended to tell us. Then again, _everyone_ I run into seems to have some secret agenda or another that I don't find out about until it's almost too late.

"It can't be for unlocking another piece of everyone's favorite Demon Lord, like the Philosopher's Stone was," I said. "Val's out to rid the world of Ruby Eye, and I support him a hundred percent in that regard. But what does he mean by "If things don't go his way"?"

"Maybe the Swords of Light can open a door to another weapon?" Gourry guessed, being surprisingly helpful today.

"Maybe," I murmured, trying to imagine a weapon so powerful it would take several Light Weapons to unlock. There should be at least one legend or myth hinting at its existence, but I couldn't think of any at the time.

"Or maybe they combine and form a super Sword of Light." Gourry's imagination was starting to get the best of him. But it was cool, as I needed some absurdity to get the creative juices flowing.

"Or, even better," I said, "maybe the weapons are actually armor that makes you super powerful when you wear it!"

"That would be beyond awesome."

"But ridiculous," I cautioned. "Considering that we've got nothing to go on, though, anyone's guess is as good as ours."

"Still, it would be awesome to get my old Sword back." Gourry said, staring wistfully into the bright blue sky.

"That it would, and stop saying 'awesome.' I thought hanging around me for so long would've given you a better vocabulary."

"Why would I need something like that?"

"Ah, never mind." I was now starting to get exasperated (partly because of Gourry, but more due to Val's nonsense) and we had a lot of work to do before three days were up. "Come on, let's find a cottage that's close to the mess hall and training grounds and get some rest. Tomorrow we need to come up with a plan to train Valgaav's army."

"Hmm," Gourry, uh, "hmmed."

"Yes, dear?"

Gourry shot me a lecherous grin. "Cottages have thicker walls than tents."

"Yes, yes they do." I grinned back.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!  
Full of plot points indeed. And this time, I plan to see them all through to the end! Of course, grammatical changes will be made here and there through out the story but this is more or less how the story is going to be from now on! No more chapter deletions! No more "Great Will of the Macrocosm" story resets! I may go back and rework Valgaav so that he's more in character in the near future, but that's it!  
I've already got the entire plot for Book One done, and am maybe halfway done with Two. So once this is done, Two will be up shortly. Of course that may take a year, but what's the harm in beginning anticipation now? Nothing I say!  
Gourry says "Reviews are awesome. So let's see some!"  
Lina says "Stop saying awesome or I won't put out tonight."  
Zelgadis says, "Now that those two have finally started doing it, I wonder what methods they use to get the job done?"  
Amelia says "Bad Mr. Zelgadis! No, ecchi!"  
King Phil says "Ah, young love. I wonder if my grandchildren will have silver hair?  
Naga says "Bees do it like birds."  
Valgaav says "ARRGH! I hate golden dragons! I'm going to go pick on Jilas and Gravos. It's the only way I can express my love for them . . ."  
Milgasia says "Memphis, get me some more Tylenol. That Inverse girl is giving me a headache."  
Memphis says "But that would be your fifth bottle today . . ."


	25. Chapter 25

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Four

"No! No! NO!" I screeched, reaching my daily patience limit within only a couple of hours. I roughly twirled the young man towards the rock pile he was supposed to explode but succeeding in only making me explode. "Visualize! Visualize!"

I was attempting to reteach among the most basic of all attack spells, Flare Arrow, to the bunch of magical dimwits that haven't quite caught on to this particular spell. Flare Arrow is a fire spell that conjures up to a dozen small flaming spears of light that can be flung towards whatever targets you want. The damage can be fatal if a direct hit is taken, but the spell isn't terribly accurate and the usually the worst you'll get is some shrapnel from the explosions when the spell hits all around you. It's also good for barbequing entire pigs and cows in a wonderful pyrotechnic display to wow your guests.

Most of the thousand or so sorcerers in training I've collected three weeks ago had shown little to no trouble in picking up the basics of magic and casting their first lighting spell. But since we didn't have as much time as we would have in an academic setting, I've had to streamline the course quite a bit and have everyone try some basic attack spells the very next day. But, unfortunately, not everyone has learned quite at the same pace.

"B-but, teacher!" The thin young man, Duncan, I believe his name was, whined. "What if I burn myself?"

"What!? You've got to be kidding me! Every time you cast a spell, no matter how powerful, a barrier is automatically conjured to protect you from your own clumsiness! There's not a chance you'll hurt yourself unless you for some reason turn the spell on yourself! Didn't I explain this earlier!?"

"Y-yes, b-but-."

"No "buts"! Imagine those rocks as fearsome trolls that are out to steal your lunch and say derogatory things about your mother! How can you defend yourself if you are afraid to even cast a low level fire spell?"

I pointed to the rocks and shot off a Flare Arrow spell and a dozen flaming projectiles exploded spectacularly, sending sparks and little pieces of granite flying everywhere.

"You didn't even chant the chaos words . . .," Duncan said, stunned by that not so impressive feat.

"I'm about a trillion times more experienced than you so it shouldn't come as any surprise. Chaos words are just there to help you visualize the spell you are casting. Once you've become familiar enough with any particular spell you can cast it without chanting anything at all. Though, while you can cast spells without saying the Word of Power, it will not be as powerful."

Yes, much like a swordsman's yell when he swings his blade, Words of Power instill confidence and forcefulness into any given spell. No one is really sure why that is, but I tend to think of it as an aspect of willpower, because, spells themselves are basically a combination of your willpower, whatever power you're tapping from the astral plane and your physical environment. Increase the amount of any of those three things and the more powerful spells you'll get.

But, unfortunately, the specifics of that theory are just way too advanced for my new protégées.

I glanced over at Valgaav and his goons, Jilas and Gravos, who were sitting on the fence that enclosed the training area. Valgaav was unreadable; his omnipresent scowl plastered on his face could mean anything from mild discomfort to severe hemorrhoids. Gravos and Jilas were laughing at some of my student's determined but fruitless efforts.

A dangerous thing to do.

"You two got something to say?" I growled, not appreciating even my worst pupil's efforts made a mockery.

Probably emboldened by Val's presence, Jilas actually shot one back. "Maybe I should lend your students a few of my bombs! It'll sure smash those rocks faster than anything they could ever conjure!"

"Oh, yeah? I don't see you two casting any Dragon Slaves on a regular basis. Unless, of course, you've been holding out on us?"

"Who needs magic when you've got brawn?" Gravos said derisively.

"I've put down goons twice your size with only a well cast Dust Chip."

"Heh, who cares about you? I'm talking about your class there. How about it, one of them knocks me out with a single spell and we'll shut up." Gravos challenged.

"Hmm, considering that I am getting annoyed with the two of you, _and_ you've insulted my class, I accept your proposal. Duncan! Show those losers what you real losers can do!"

"Me!?" The boy nearly wet himself in surprise. He probably thought I was going to pick anyone _but_ him. Tough luck, but he can view this as another lesson.

"Come on, Duncan! You can do this! I sense an enormous amount of power in you, just get over your hang ups and let loose!" I really didn't sense anything _that_ spectacular within the lad; I was just trying to boost his confidence enough for him to actually launch a spell for once.

"But what if I kill him?" Gravos and Jilas started whooping it up at that line and poor Duncan just sheepishly grinned.

"Are you going to let them laugh at you like this!? Where is your backbone?!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry!" Duncan shielded his head with his hands and crouched as if he were under a Val Flare bombardment, further embarrassing me.

"Don't be sorry! Be bad ass!"

I don't know if I actually got through to him or the fact that I was yelling at such a furious state but the boy did pick himself back up and begin his incantation, albeit a rather halting and stuttered one.

"Flare Arrow!" He released his spell and four blades of light that looked very much like carrots flew towards Gravos whom stuck out his chest as if he meant to offer no defense at all to the admittedly pathetic attempt at an attack spell. Needless to say, when the relatively little smoke had cleared Gravos was unharmed and smirking.

"Maybe you should stick to just singing instead of teaching." Gravos laughed.

_Oh, that does it!_

"Sure! I got a song for ya! It doesn't rhyme but it ends with a bang!"

_Source of all Power,_

_Light that burns beyond Crimson,_

_Let thy Power gather in my Hand_

"Hey, wait a minute . . ._,_ Gravos was finally getting my joke.

"Fireball!"

I only shot the spell at the moron's feet so that while he would go flying a ways, it shouldn't kill him. And fly he did . . .again, for probably the twelfth time this month. Once the smoke cleared I could see an unharmed Val still sitting on the burning fence, rolling his eyes. A slightly singed looking Jilas cowardly peeked from behind his master.

"One of these days you'll have to teach your goons to grow a brain cell or two!" I yelled at the draco demon.

"They have their uses, ones that they accomplish a lot better when _not_ recovering from injuries they receive from _you_." While Val's facial expression stayed a neutral grimace, the guy has actually been in a better mood as of late. He can see his army coming together, his plans coming to fruition. Hell, he's even laid off enough on the death threats that even I had to wonder if he was on medication or something.

_As long as he isn't on Amelia's meds, I'll be happy._

"Tell them to lay off my students and maybe I wouldn't trash them so often."

"Think of it as extra motivation for them." And with that he set off towards his citadel, leaving me grinding my teeth as Jilas looked back and stuck out his tongue in a rude gesture.

"I'm sorry, teacher . . .," Duncan whimpered.

"For what? You finally cast a Flare Arrow!"

"But it didn't do anything."

"That's not the point! You actually broke through your self-imposed barriers and cast an attack spell! Didn't you feel elated? Like this is the coolest thing that you've ever done?"

"Yes, but-!"

"No buts! Focus on that feeling, keep practicing that spell until you can at least put a crack in that granite slab over there. Once you do, no other spell will _ever_ cause this much difficulty for you again! Understand me?"

Duncan furrowed his brow and his lips became a thin line. "Right, teacher! Next time, I'll knock the brute off his feet!"

"That's the spirit! Now get to it! I don't want to see you leave this spot until dinner time!"

"Yes!"

I left him and the rest of the students to practice on their own. I wasn't worried about them getting hurt, I've drilled the idea that standing in front of a casting mage is a _very bad idea_ from day one, so I was sure that no one would do anything stupid in my absence.

I headed over to the Martial Arts and Weaponry training field where Gourry was instructing the bulk of Val's army. I haven't seen the blonde bruiser much this past week. We've both been so busy with our respective classes that the only time we've had for each other has been when we went home for the night collapsing into bed or during our meal breaks in the mess hall. Even then we couldn't talk much while we stuffed our faces or slept like logs.

I stood off to the side and watched three swordsmen instruct their charges, numbering nearly three thousand for this group alone. Because of the number of able bodied men and women, Gourry had to divide his trainees into several groups based on skill level and had a single swordsman teach a single group of a level less than that of his own while Gourry went through some slightly more advanced stuff with one of the groups towards the end of their lessons.

Gourry and two assistance where showing his group of students a moderately difficult parry and attack routine, their yells punctuating every step and swing of the blade.

I recognized the older assistant as the middle-aged warrior who guarded the food and supply wagon during our journey though he now wielded a claymore instead of a war hammer. He easily kept pace with Gourry in this exercise, his group of trainees thoroughly absorbed in the perfectly executed movements of the obviously skilled and seasoned soldier.

The other assistant looked very familiar but I couldn't place his face. He was of medium build and stature and wielded his weapon almost as skillfully as Gourry and the soldier. I kept getting the impression that if it weren't for the man's full auburn beard I would've recognized him instantly.

I ignored that nagging feeling and simply watched Gourry go through his routine with sheer perfection. I've said it before and I will say it again; I had never seen any unmagcally-enhanced swordsman defeat Gourry. Shoot, he's taken on demons and won before. Nobody I'd ever met had taken his craft to a level that I respect as much as the level I've taken mine. Though I suspect that a very large part of Gourry's memory is jammed packed full of nothing but swordplay strategies and moves that hardly anything else sticks, it is a genuine wonder the man remembers what color the sky is.

Watching him move with such grace and confidence, like nothing in the world that can wield a blade could possibly touch him, it made me all the more happy that he was mine and only mine.

I sat there, so hypnotized by his martial dance that I was surprised to hear him call for the lesson's end. He and his two assistance sheathed their weapons as the students made to the stream to wash off their sweat and grime and I walked over to Gourry.

"Hey, Lina," Gourry beamed and my heart melted. _I'm so used to being together all of the time, even a week with hardly seeing him seemed like a lifetime. _ "Done with your sorcery class already?"

"They are getting to the point were they can practice spells without my supervision." I wrapped him in a hug and kissed him, ignoring the sweat on his lips and the stink of body odor. "Your warriors seem to be shaping up nicely."

"Only because of my fellow instructors, without them I would never have gotten this far along."

He gestured to the two men, "The older man is Regald, he used to train young men for there coming of age journey in Zephillia."

Regald took a bow and I took his hand. "I figured you were a skilled fighter but training Zephillia's youth to hunt down monsters takes another type of warrior altogether. I'm Lina Inverse, as you probably gathered during my impromptu concert not so long ago."

"Not that great a warrior but thank you all the same. A pleasure to meet Zephillia's most famous daughter." He studied me for a moment, a wistful smile forming on his slightly craggy features. "You really do have your father's face."

"You knew my father?" I was genuinely surprised. I didn't remember the man ever being with my dad, but then again, dad was gone for long stretches at a time, maybe Regald was someone he met on his travels.

"Quite well, but we can talk another time, I'm exhausted for today and I believe this young man wants to introduce himself." Regald excused himself, headed towards the stream, leaving a trail of questions in his wake.

I turned to meet the other assistant who was grinning with just a hint of lament in his eyes.

"You know," he began, his voice just on the cusp of whining. "Last time we parted I said if I hung out with you two for much longer it would be the end of me."

_That voice!_

"Lantz!" I playfully slugged his shoulder. "It's been ages! What are you doing here? How have you been?"

Gourry and I had met Lantz a few years back, right after defeating the first shard of Shabranigdo. We were in Atlas City and Lantz was part of a Sorcerer's Guild associate's retinue of bodyguards that we joined up with. After that fiasco he helped out in defeating the Copy of the Red Priest Rezo, Lantz even defeating the demon Vizea with the Blessed Blade. We parted ways shortly after.

At first, me and him got off to a rough start with me throwing his ass groin first into a corner of a wall in a bar after he tried to grab my butt, though we eventually made up. On the other hand, he practically worshiped Gourry and his phenomenal swordsmanship as soon as they met, going as far as calling him his "Big Bro".

"Oh, you know, taking work and women were I could find them, living the good life. That is, until the whole craziness with demons and monsters ransacking entire countries! Eventually I found myself being solicited by some freak with a horn sticking out of his forehead. He offered to pay well and the next thing I knew I was here, helping train an army with Big Bro, here.

"How about you two? Me and Gourry haven't had much time to catch up due to whipping these numbskulls into fighting shape takes up most of the day."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I laughed. "You know, same old, same old. Just getting mixed up in some ridiculous world ending schemes and kicking demon ass is all." I did not want to bring down the mood by explaining what had _really _been going on with me these last few months.

"Same as usual indeed!" Lantz laughed. "Listen, I'm gonna go clean up now, meet me in the mess hall in an hour, it'll be like old times! Only with less running for our lives and more drinking!"

_Poor Lantz, he has no idea what is really going on, as usual . . ._

"Reunions are always nice, aren't they?" A smug and familiar voice chirped.

"Hey, Xellos," I greeted, not letting his surprise appearance dampen my mood so soon after running into Lantz. I also ignored the fact that the priest was lounging in a lawn chair sipping ice tea with a little umbrella sticking out the glass. He knows just how to annoy me. "What news from Wolfpack Island?"

"A very good guess, Ms. Lina! In fact I do have a bit of news and a bit of advice from Lady Beastmaster." He cleared his throat and unrolled a very long piece of parchment that I'm sure he didn't need. "First order of business; Lady Beastmaster has discovered an enemy stronghold of extreme significance and would like your help, Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry, in eliminating it."

"Well, ok, but I kinda swore my fealty to good ol' Val just a few weeks ago if you remember."

"Yes, he is a charming fellow isn't he? But you needn't worry about Valgaav not allowing your involvement; once he learns of the strongholds purpose he'll probably be itching to go himself. Anyways, second item of business!

"Lady Beastmaster says to "Hurry the Nine Hells up and get your full range of Knightmare abilities before I get much more annoyed with your dithering about.".

"Uh huh, I'll talk to Valgaav about it. Most of my students are doing well enough to begin self study so I don't think it'll be much of a problem, how about your group Gourry?"

"Well, they aren't exactly elite yet, but they are getting better all the time."

"So what's the third item?" I asked.

"Oh, that's it." Xellos answered as he began to roll up his scroll.

"What? Then where is the enemy's base? What is it used for?"

"As of for now, now don't spoil this for me Mr. Gourry, those pieces of information are . . .classified!" And with that simultaneously surprising and not so surprising response, the priest vanished, leaving me flabberahensive, which is a combination of being flabbergasted and apprehensive.

"Wha-?"

"That Xellos, he's a busy guy . . .," Gourry said staring at the spot the demon disappeared.

"Yeah he must not have much free time in-between annoying us mortals and doing . . .whatever us that Xellos does."

"Do you think Valgaav will really let us just go like that?"

"I dunno, let's ask him." I cupped my hands to my mouth and kinda sorta shouted. "Hey, Val! I know you've been eavesdropping on us! So what do you think?" I couldn't imagine Valgaav NOT having the gall to spy on me. He seemed like the possessive type that would freak out if anything were taken from him. Probably due to his _losing_ _everything_ once before.

I suddenly sensed the ancient dragon's presence as he withdrew from the astral plane and appeared right in front of me.

"I was hoping to see whether or not you would have gone off without telling me. You are full of surprises Lina Inverse." The demon grinned.

"So you are cool with it?" I ventured.

"Conditionally. You are still under my service until I release you."

_Yes yes, keep reminding me of that ya prick . . ._

"Shoot."

"I would have you go rescue some golden dragons who are being held captive not far from here. They are being held by some minions of Riksfalto, why they didn't just kill them is beyond me but this presents us with an opportunity I can't pass up."

"You're thinking that by saving the dragons then they'll join your cause."

"_Our_ cause, Lina Inverse. But yes, that is what I am hoping for."

"What if they don't agree to join you?"

"Kill them."

"You're kidding me!" No, he more than likely wasn't kidding. I remember the searing hate that was directed at Milgasia when the two confronted each other. His thought process was probably the same with the dragons as it was with me: He figures that by controlling objects of his hate he can exact the same amount if not more vengeance as by simply killing them off.

"You should know by now that I never kid, Inverse."

"But killing potential allies . . .,"

"If they don't serve me out of gratitude at the very least then what chance is there that they will join me in the future? They will join us, or they will die. And you will do this for me, little sorceress or I will kill you. Form a strike team by tomorrow morning. I will show you the location then."

Val stalked away, not even bothering to listen to my sputtering protests.

"Great, now what?" Gourry muttered. "You know, that guy is really starting to get on my nerves."

"That is what demons do best. Get under your skin and make you do things you would never normally do. How are we going to get out of this one, Gourry?"

The gentle swordsman put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll think of something, Lina. We always do . . . eventually."

"I wonder if it'll be too late by then, though." I couldn't help but think of Zel's parting words last we saw him. _You are climbing a very slippery slope, Lina. If you mire yourself in the mud of evil, we _will _wash our hands of you._

I needed to come up with something that would prevent me from doing something unforgivable and also prevent me from dying in a useless fashion.

I obviously couldn't comply with Valgaav's orders. Sure I don't particularly like Golden Dragons, one especially and would love to see them brought down a notch or two. But I would never stoop so low as to condone wholesale slaughter. Especially when I'm the one being asked to do it! I have to think of a way to look like I did what I was told but without the actual killing.

Problem is its impossible to plan without details like where and how are the dragons being held, how many baddies are guarding them and what kind of enemies are they? Demons? Monsters? Chimeras? I couldn't do anything without knowing those very vital pieces of information.

"Damn Valgaav. He's keeping us in the dark so that we can't plan around his demands!"

"Come on, Lina, it isn't that bad. You forget that improv is our strongest ability."

"I'm starting to fear that that may be our only real weapon against our newfound ally," I sighed, my good mood, yet again, totally defiled, murdered and then buried off the side of a little used road. "But I also think that it won't be enough in the end."

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes!

Well, the plot is finally moving again! Soon my friends . . .very soon, Lina will finally go to the Vale of Shadows! What kinda SUPER DUPER eldritch abilities will the red headed sorceress come to possess!?

But before that! How will Lina save the Golden Dragons without incurring the wrath of Valgaav the Ornery? Who will be in the Super Secret Dragon Rescue Strike Team of Kick Assery?

Find out next time in Slayers: Knightfall!


	26. Chapter 26

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Run, run, RUN!" I screamed as we, that is Gourry, Regald, Lantz, a whole crap load of Golden Dragons and myself, hot footed quite literally from a fast flowing river of lava that just might've been my fault. The cave that we were more or less currently trapped inside was quickly becoming deathly hot.

"Oh, we are running!" Regald yelled. "Its just that the lava is distressingly FASTER!"

"Next time you decide to solve our bad guy problems by punching a hole in the ground make sure we are NOT inside a _volcano_!" Lantz berated, and as much as I hate to admit, was right to do so.

"I'm not sure this beats fighting a hundred Zanaffar freaks . . .." I winced when I heard Gourry's softly muttered complaint.

_I knew we led dangerous lives, but I never thought it would be me who got us all killed._

You see, during our operation to rescue some Golden Dragons whose help Val wishes to procure (or see slaughtered), we ran into a bit of a problem. A problem involving about one hundred lesser and brass demons whose master decided it was a great idea to encase them in Zanaffar Armor. So I get the greater idea to cook the problem in some fresh magma by casting Bephis Bring onto the floor. Why the magma? Why because the demons who captured the dragons thought that having a secret base inside a volcano would be a brilliantly clichéd thing to do.

And thus, things didn't go as planned.

_. . .As usual . . ._

Oh, the baddies got cooked as planned, even Zanaffar Armor can't protect against a thousand degrees of pure liquid rock and iron, or at least the bodies inside the armor can't. What I didn't count on was causing a full-blown eruption that was causing the current drop in morale in my party.

The heat was growing ever more intense at our backs, we had to find a way out of here. I was too afraid that if I started blasting random holes in the walls I would unleash yet more red burny stuff and _really_ ruin our day.

Smoke and steam clouded our vision and noxious fumes made our lungs burn and ache with every breath, but we had to keep going! Run til your legs burn off or risk having your entire body burned up.

The Golden Dragons we were following seemed to know where they were going so we put our trust in them, hoping they wouldn't lead us to a dead end. I almost thought they would just to please Mil but I know dragons aren't as fatalistic as that, even to get revenge on one who betrayed them.

"We are about to get _a very_ good tan on our backsides back here!" I yelled up ahead. "Isn't there a way out yet!?"

"Be patient, young Inverse," A dragon answered without looking back. I could detect neither malice nor much of anything in his voice. "I can smell fresh air not too much farther ahead."

_Thank Sylpheed . . ._

"Oh, _shi-it_!" Cried Lantz, and I was about to tell him that what the nice dragon told us was a good thing when I turned my head to see what he was complaining about.

"Oh, monkey _shit_!" I agreed completely with Lantz's earlier assessment and complemented it with my own.

The lava was barely a few yards behind us now. Rocks and old volcanic glass glowed orange and split and hissed from the heat. I watched Gourry quickly pull off his breastplate, the very enchanted one that Bob sold to us not so long ago, and pitch it into the molten flow.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "I don't tan well!" Which was true, he merely freckled.

Gourry blew on his hands repeatedly; his armor was probably close to becoming red hot. Lantz wore leather armor, but was still half stripped off to keep him marginally cooler than the rest of us. Regald wore his usual plate mail but it was apparently enchanted, as he didn't look like he was sweating nearly as much as the rest of us.

I thought about casting something like Demonic Crystal or some other ice magic in the hopes of slowing down the lava but I was afraid it would backfire and cause a mess worse than even this one.

"Ahh!" Lantz ran right into an exploding rock full on. Parts of his flesh turned bright red and much of his hair and beard had melted. Luckily, the superheated rock cauterized his many small wounds so he wouldn't be bleeding much. _If you could call that "lucky" . . .yeesh. _

Regald hoisted Lantz up onto his shoulders in an impressive display of strength and ran on, still keeping up with us easily. Regald grimaced a lot but did not complain about his extra burden. Lantz must've gone into shock because he wasn't talking and a stream of urine ran down the side of Regald's armor.

Reg took one look and muttered, "Damned ginger kids . . .."

_If we all survive this I'm going to make sure that Lantz NEVER lives this down._

Much to our relief, the air was becoming less acrid, and cooler as well as we ran on. I could see the early morning sun peeking from a not so distant cave opening from between the dragons stampeding legs!

_We can make this!_

"Almost there guys!" I encouraged.

"You're just as exciting as your father was, that's for sure!" I wasn't sure that it was meant as a compliment, but I took Regald's statement as one anyways.

"Oh, so close!" A mocking and familiar voice suddenly rang out.

"Riksfalto," I muttered the name as a curse.

"Who?" Lantz groggily asked, he was starting to come to, proving that he had a stronger constitution then I'd always thought he had.

"Deep Sea Dolphin's general," I answered, feeling sick to my stomach. "This is going to get interesting in all the wrong ways."

"Oh," Beard Boy muttered. "That sounds . . .prestigious."

_Much more prestigious than wetting yourself._

"She's going to try to block us from escaping," Regald said.

"No matter what, just keep running," Gourry ordered. "Lina, if worse comes to worse use your Nightmare magic, I carry you if you get too tired."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," I said and quickly amended once I saw Gourry's face fall. "I meant I hope it doesn't come to me having to use Nightmare magic, goof."

_Gods, I hope our relationship hasn't become that fragile._

"You Dragons keep running too! Barrel your way out!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" One replied.

We pushed ourselves beyond our limits, legs and lungs screaming for rest. I felt a heat in my feet that went beyond anaerobic burn that I tried very hard not to think about.

Regald was slowing down; the baggage called Lantz was finally starting to take a toll on him. Lava licked at the soldier's heels, which made me wonder how much his armor's enchantment could take before we'd have another injury on our hands.

"Gourry!" shouted Regald, as he shifted an in and out Lantz into his arms. "Catch!" The warrior threw Lantz with astonishing ease and Gourry actually managed to catch the man also with little difficulty.

We ran a few more yards when I heard a sticky sounding pop and I turned to find that a lava bubble had burst, showering Regald with lava.

"Reg!" I shouted, wondering how I could get him out of there without getting myself killed.

"I'm fine! The armor's magic is holding!" with a growl Reg started running again, and actually started to outpace the lava.

Amazingly, we all made it out before the lava could burn our legs off. The dragons stood on one side of the cave exit and myself and the boys on the other. We were separated by the now gushing river of liquid fire. Neither Riksfalto, nor anything else impeded our progress. I looked down at the heels of my boots and found that they had indeed been on fire, for a short time at least.

_Why bother announcing your presence if you aren't going to do anything, Riksfalto?_

"Arrgh!" Riksfalto's scream echoes over the rumbling volcano, giving us at least something to go on as to the demon's whereabouts.

_Xellos?_

I could sense that a battle was going on in the astral plane and that it wasn't going well for Deep Sea's general.But whoever was stalling the general had my thanks and my curses because now I had time to try to get the dragons to come along with me to Valgaav. Or . . .kill them if they won't join me . . .

I really didn't want to do that. I may not like Golden Dragons, Milgasia especially, but I wasn't about to condone the wholesale slaughtering of them. They had to at least come with me to hear Val out for themselves. . Or I had to come up with a way to explain to Val why I didn't kill them in such a way that would spare my life.

_As everything as of late, that is considerably easier said than done._

I still believe that joining up with Valgaav was the right thing to do. If I can't trust my own visions then I've come to the point where I don't trust myself, and then I wouldn't even be me anymore.

But, Zel's parting words to me kept echoing vividly in my head.

_"You are climbing a slippery slope, Lina. If you mire yourself in the mud of evil we will wash our hands of you."_

I felt I was perilously close to sinking into that metaphorical mud unless I came up with something fast.

One of the Dragons stirred; though the air was filled with red and orange embers I could still see the suspicion in the creature's eyes. "Lina Inverse, now that our escape is out of the way, we would ask you something. Why have you rescued us?"

_Here it comes . . ._

"From what we've learned from Master Milgasia, you've abandoned the gods and their servants completely. Why would you go out of your way and risk yours and your friends lives to save ours?" Another, older looking Dragon subjected.

_Wait a minute . . .a volcano is exploding all around us and these guys want to have a philosophical discussion? Okay, just for once please shut up and listen to me!_

"Well, I uh . . ." I stuttered, straining for something, anything that wouldn't get me killed one way or the other . . . but a now mostly awake Lantz decided to make things more difficult for us all.

"Hey, now!" Lantz barked, now off of Gourry's shoulders and looking more than a bit haggard. "We just saved you! Granted, Valgaav was the one who told us where you would be, and Lina made things harder by blowing up the volcano but we did rescue you! A little gratitude would be nice!"

_Lantz, you IMBECILE!_

_"_Valgaav," A younger Dragon murmured. "One wonders what uses _that_ particular demon would have for the likes of us Golden Dragons. The same Golden Dragons he claims slaughtered his race, the Ancient Dragons. Something does not seem entirely right here if you ask me."

_And who asked you!?_

"Val has a lot of different people working for him now," Regald said. "If you'd swallow your pride and talked to him maybe he'd let you join you in his quest to destroy Ruby Eye."

"I mean, the guy even has fish men, for crying out loud," said Lantz. "He could use the extra firepower."

"We haven't received any invitation from him." huffed the older Dragon. "And even if we did, how could we even think of trusting him." He turned to stare directly at me. "How could _you_ even think of trusting him?"

Gourry and I exchanged a nervous glance.

_Oh, here it goes . . ._

"I don't trust Valgaav much more than any of you do. I know he'd gladly kill me given the opportunity but he is willing to put aside his grudges for the greater good. While his reasoning is selfish, he does wish to see the world be rid of Shabranigdo."

I took a massive gulp and continued.

"Valgaav has offered an invitation for a dialogue with the Golden Dragons. And that invitation is through me."

"Ah, so that's the entire picture," said Regald. "I knew that Val wasn't sending us out to save you guys out of the goodness of his heart."

"This little trip was kinda fun, now that I look back on it." Gourry quipped, completely missing the point of our talk.

"So, the demon thinks that by having you save us it would make us more receptive to his words." The younger Dragon reasoned. "Believe us, Lina, we are grateful to be saved from whatever Riksfalto had planned for us, but how can we, the followers of Sylpheed, possibly accept even talking with such a fiend?"

This wasn't going well. Dragons are deep thinkers; they tend to analyze everything that gets thrown their way. Being so long lived means that they can take their time to debate every little decision and find every flaw with any argument.

And mine was just chock full of them.

Dammit! How can I go through with this!? If the Dragons were to actually attack me then I could fight like I meant it. I can't just kill these guys in cold blood, I mean, they aren't like bandits or anyone who actually deserved it. But could I somehow make it look like I killed them to whoever Val likely had spying on us without actually doing it?

I looked over to Gourry who was mindlessly picking his ear in his honestly stupid way when an idea popped into my mind.

One of the Dragons apparently picked up on my mounting distress.

"What if we refuse, Lina Inverse? What did Valgaav say for you to do if we refused his offer?"

_Ah, hell, its do or die . . .or die anyways, despite what I am about to do!_

"He-," I took a steadying breath. "He told me to kill you if you said no."

Lantz and Regald were startled at that admission. And so did Gourry! That loon! He was there when he told us that!

The Dragons were silent for a very long moment. I couldn't bear their stunned gazes and I looked to the ground, afraid to even fidget.

"That . . .was a brave thing to say." The older Dragon said.

"Or a very stupid thing," said another.

"That's quite a thing to leave out, Lina." Regald said, completely stunned.

"No kidding, I signed on for saving the Dragons, not killing them!" Jilas the Second whined or Lantz if you _must_ call him by that name.

"Now we can't possibly accept Valgaav's offer, but neither can we allow ourselves to be killed by you. We know you are capable of it."

_Capable because of the power I possess or because I lack a morale compass according to you?_ _Whatever, time to drop another bombshell._

"Then don't join Valgaav! Join me!" This brought another stunned silence to our little gathering.

"Lina," Gourry whispered into my ear. "I don't think we can afford to feed these guys for very long."

"Just shut up and let me work here!" I harshly whispered back.

"Join you?" Scoffed the younger Dragon. "That would be little different from joining Valgaav himself!"

"No! I wouldn't dream of killing you for no good reason like Val would. Listen, I'm not going to be with Valgaav forever, and I would never have agreed to his horrible stipulation if he hadn't had threatened my life. I'm trying to work this so that we can all get out of this alive, why can't you work with me here!?"

"Listen," Gourry put it. "Lina is not a monster . . .Although a lot of people seem to mistake her for one. Anyways, Lina doesn't want to kill you. And when Val finds out that she isn't then he'll kill her and kill you guys later all the same. What's the harm in playing along, at least for a little while?"

"The Inverse name has been renowned throughout Zephillia for generations," Regald said. "And now, thanks to young Lina, it is renowned through out the world, you of all people should know what kind of person she is."

"Lina is a crazy, scary person," it Lantz's turn to present his testimony in the Case of Lina Inverse vs. the Stubborn Dragons. "But despite the fact that every time I gang up with her I almost end up dead she's always gotten us through! Trust her!"

"I won't let you down," I stressed the won't. "Val will have to do with you guys pledging yourselves to me. I know you don't like it, but it's the only way we can all survive this!"

The Golden Dragons just looked at each other for a moment. The tension was ridiculously thick, like it could only be cut with the Blast Sword and roasted over a fire to a delicious golden brown and eaten with gusto.

_Gods I'm hungry . . ._

I thought I felt my tummy rumbling but then I noticed the ground beginning to shake. Hmmm, Volcano + Lava flows + Ground Shaking Bad Things for Lina and Company.

"Come with us," the older dragon said as he lowered himself so that we could hop on his back.

Once everyone was, uh, onboard we took off to the sky, leaving the volcanic region of the Katart Mountains behind us. I looked down and aft to watch the volcano erupt in full. It was like the sun itself bursting from the mountain. Ash, fire and smoke were soon quickly blotting out the sky, obscuring the morning light.

Suddenly the dragon we rode on started to weave and bob, forcing me to pay attention to keeping a grip. Flaming rock and ash was now raining down upon us. I erected a wind barrier around us all, and instantly we didn't even worry about the rushing wind much less the volcanic debris.

"Did we do it, Gourry?" I asked as we took stock of our wounds and cast healing spells, I really didn't want to touch Lantz after his accident but he did put in a good word for me so I guess I'd heal him _this_ time.

"I don't know," Gourry replied, a frown on his normally cheery face. "But they haven't dropped us into that volcano yet."

"So, uh, Regald?" Lantz ventured as I cast a recovery spell on him. "About what happened earlier . . .you see-."

"Don't worry about it. None of it got underneath my armor and the heat evaporated it." Regald stopped Lantz from humiliating himself any further.

"It's not like I was aware I was doing it . . ." Lantz said with all the patheticalness of a blind runt puppy. _Sylpheed I thought this guy was a warrior? _

"Well, you did get the worse of that little escapade." I said, deciding not to rib him for pissing his pants. "And you owe Reg a big fat thank you at the very least. Gourry too."

"Yeah," he said softly. Nearly losing your life can be a sobering experience. "I'll even throw in a few beers too."

"The darker the better, and as long as you aren't on my shoulders," Reg said and then he turned to me. "And Lina, you could've told us that Val would have the Dragons killed if they didn't join him. We could've planned around this."

"I know, I should've said something but . . . I didn't want to. I thought you guys would think less of me if I told you Val's orders in their entirety and that I was going along with it."

"Lina, I've only been traveling with you a short time. But in that short time I've noticed some things about you. For one you need to learn that your teammates are more than just extra firepower. They can be a valuable source of advice, comfort, and information. I can already tell that you've taken your father's personality in that even though you'll take on party members, you don't really ask for any of their help."

"I know, but . . .," and I stopped short. There were no buts. It was all true. Gourry and I work brilliantly as a team, as a single entity even. But throw in more people, heck even Amelia and Zelgadis; things start to break down more than just a bit. Ever since I started my journey away from home all those years ago I've generally only worked with a single partner, whether its Connie, Naga and now Gourry. It's what I'm used to and I know it works; adding more people generally makes things more difficult.

"Lina, when we get to the enclave I'll help you learn how to better work as a group. How to trust your partners enough where you don't constantly think about them. I see how you are constantly wracking your brain, trying to save every one, to solve every problem when the answer could lie with someone other than you."

_But that's just it. When I start relying on other people that's when people start to die. I 'm the only one with my kind of abilities. No one is smarter, more powerful or has the most luck than me. I can't trust anyone else with the responsibilities I've been given because nobody else can bear them as I had proven I could over these last few months. _

I didn't verbally agree or disagree with what Regald said. I instead just thanked him for his support and took the time to relax by cuddling up with the already snoring Gourry. I kept half an eye open just to make sure that I recast the wind barrier.

I must've fallen completely asleep because I woke up with a start on a soft bed of grass instead of a scaly back of a dragon.

"Wha-? Where are we?" I asked, my mind instantly alert at this unexpected turn. When my eyes cleared I could see that we were in a meadow. Where this meadow was exactly was something I couldn't even begin to guess. I saw that Lantz was napping a couple of yards next to me on the right. Regald was pacing back and forth to the right of me, a worried look on his face.

"The Dragons dropped us off here and left quite some time ago." Reg said.

"What do you mean "left"?" I numbly asked, I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds.

"They're gone, Lina." Gourry said from behind me. He was resting against a large tree. "They said they were going to see Milgasia."

"Did they say that they are going to come back?"

"Not a peep."

I started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all though I felt that I was a hair's breadth away from the laugh becoming a sob. After all that, they up and leave us to our fate. Go figure. The Golden Dragon's, emissaries of the gods, only look out for themselves in the end.

"Did I miss a joke?" Gourry asked.

"My entire life is a big freaking joke if you've failed to notice!" I snarled, which I immediately regretted after seeing him raise his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry . . .I just don't know what we are going to do . . ."

"What did Val say he was going to do if you failed to kill the Dragons?" Regald asked, guessing the cause of my misery.

"Hahaha, oh nothing much. He's just going to kill me that's all."

"No, he isn't." Regald said, finality being the theme of his tone.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Gourry darkly promised, gripping his sword for emphasis.

"Heh, this isn't your fight, Reg. I know you feel somewhat responsible for me because you knew my father but I wouldn't be able to stand it if some one else dies because of me. Especially you, you're the only link to the side of my dad I barely knew. I want to hear of what he was like on the road, what kind of adventure's you had." My dad's told me plenty of yarns about his adventures, but now that I was grown up I realized that more than a few of them were augmented to keep two very energetic girls entertained.

"Nor I would be able to live with myself if something happened to you if I could've prevented it. The Inverse line can't end with you, I'll make sure of it. As for stories of your father and me? Well, how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I become your guardian and I'll tell you all you could possibly wish to hear of your dad and more."

"I already have a guardian," I said, wrapping my arms around Gourry's right. "One I'm more than happy with. And how can you tell me anything if you end up dead?"

"Then at least allow me to travel with you," the old warrior pressed. "I haven't had this much fun since traveling with your father. And, just to set your mind at ease, I swear to you by my ancestor's honor that I will not die until I've retold all your father's adventures to you, and your children."

"My children? Ha! You aren't going to accept no for an answer, are you?"

"Stubbornness is a Zephillian hallmark, after all. Besides I'm feel as though I'm doing your father one last service in protecting his last surviving child."

_This guy knows all the right marks to hit . . .I'm going to regret this. I know it._

I sighed, but a smile was on my lips. "Fair enough, just be sure that I warned you. My friends tend to get themselves trashed traveling with me."

"Indeed," a growling voice sounded off from nowhere and everywhere at once. "You would've survived if you would have chosen a safer friend to try to protect."

Valgaav appeared in the center of us all, his arms crossed and grimace ever . . .uh, grimacing. But something was different; his arms were longer and covered with black scales and black-feathered wings sprouted from his shoulders.

"So tell me, Lina Inverse . . ., where are the Golden Dragons?"

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

This chapter was an absolute pain to write and it still needs a lot of work done to it until I'm satisfied! Oh well, it'll get revised eventually. Anyways, we are one chapter away from the vale of shadows! Oh the anticipation!

See ya next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty Six

"Where are the Golden Dragons?" I repeated Valgaav's infuriatingly valid query to stall for time. The both of us very much wanted to know the answer to that right then and there. I had a very good idea where they weren't though. . ..Namely, not here with me, preventing Val from having an excuse to kill me.

My eyes kept wandering to the lit hilt of Valgaav's blade, the Ragud Mezzigedis, wandering if I would be staring down the wrong end of that weapon in the very near future. I was facing north, towards the still erupting volcano in the not so distant mountains. The northern sky was blackening, casting a grim overcast where Val stood which made for oddly appropriate scenery.

_If I could just make those annoying birds stop chirping, it'd be perfect. Perfectly dreary that is. _

"Oh, spare me your drivel," Val snapped, blowing threw my well laid verbal barrier. "Tell me where they are? Is that so difficult? I know that you freed them and I know you spoke with them. So where are they?"

"They are gone," I spoke the truth. Valgaav respected me being ballsy in the past, so I really hoped it would work now. "They left in my sleep."

"Hmph," Valgaav smirked, he was probably waiting for this very moment since the day I came into his service. "To think the end of the great and terrible Lina Inverse would come due to her sleeping on the job."

"Her end is farther off than you think," Reg boldly spoke, hefting his war hammer.

"But I can see it right here though," Gourry said, gesturing towards my rear, possibly the last bit of embarrassment I'll suffer because of him.

"So can I!" Lantz smirked, instantly earning him a choke hold later, assuming we all survived the approaching Hurricane Valgaav..

_All men are pigs. . ._

"I never was a fan of pre battle exposition," Val stated and immediately a ball of energy was zooming towards me.

I had anticipated Val's lack of respect for the art of stalling and had silently cast a barrier. But I doubted that flimsy piece of magic would do much against something as powerful as Valgaav; So, I did what I usually do when faced with overwhelming firepower. I dodge and jump around like a spasmodic monkey on crack.

"Yes! Dodge and jump around like a spasmodic monkey on crack!" Val mocked me and proved my visual description at the same time. "You are just prolonging your inevitable death!"

Regald somehow got around Val's barrage and was sneaking up behind him. Val's eyes seemed to briefly glance over his shoulder and I knew Reg's sneak attack was doomed. The middle aged warrior swung his magical hammer for all he was worth, hoping to end the fight with one blow. But Val simultaneously launched a series of help preventative plasma balls and swung back and up with his Light Weapon, blocking Reg's blow and seriously gouging it.

It was both a testament to the powerful enchantment on Reg's War Hammer and to Val's obviously supernatural fighting ability. A normal, plain steel weapon would've bisected with no hesitation when hit by something like Val's Ragud Mezzigedis.

Reg jumped back, getting out of range of a counter swing from Val, I took the opportunity to attack with a spell.

"Zellas Brid!" One of the only Black Magic spells I could use anymore as Dynast, Phibrizzo, and Gaav were dead and Valgaav and DeepSea would not lend me their power. I was down to Ruby Eye, simply because he was in no position to block my spells and Zellas Metallium the Beast Master as she was more or less on my side, though I had really no idea why.

_I wonder if I could tap Xellos's power? Something to look into later. . ._

My spell zoomed towards Valgaav, swerving, looping to my will, trying to keep the draco demon from anticipating when and were it would hit. Of course the demon just glared at the spell with an expression somewhere between amusement and contempt. I made my spell loop and spin around him, to which he just stood still as if saying "Bring it on". I heard clanging metal and the sounds of struggle from behind me, as well as the voices of Jilas and Gravos.

Valgaav had brought his friends. I pretended to be distracted and suddenly directed my spell directly into Val's chiseled torso.

I was rewarded with a drizzle of red lizard blood and Val's bemused smile.

"Not bad," Val congratulated. "Now its your turn to bleed."

Ragud Mezzigedis dual blades verily spewed energy, scorching the ground and filling the air with the scent of ozone. I didn't have a weapon to counter Val's. Regald's war hammer could probably only withstand one more hit, maybe two. Gourry and Lantz were fighting off a pair of demons judging by the thick miasma as well as the two whining goons.

But there was still one option left open for me, but I would only get one chance and there was a likely possibility it would wildly backfire.

. . .Not that I've ever let that stop me in the past. . .

_You, who is Part of the Lord of Dreams that Terrify; _

_You, who is finally released into this world;_

_A Freezing Black Blade of Darkness;_

_Be my power, be my arm;_

_Together we shall walk the path of destruction;_

_To rend even the souls of the gods!_

"Ragna Blade!" Like the incantation promised, a blade of pure nothingness extended from my palms. But, Lina, you ask? Why did you even have to chant the chaos words to a spell you should be able to conjure naturally? To be honest, I still wasn't entirely sure how to conjure the Ragna Blade instantaneously just yet. Sure I could form little balls of nothingness and the occasional bigger orb. But I've learned from experience that in order to use my Knightmare powers to a greater extent I had to allow myself to slip into Knightmare mode. That tires me out way to fast to be particularly useful; especially against something as powerful as Valgaav. But it is still my final, final option if worse comes to worse.

Our blades swung towards an inevitable collision, my mind furiously compiling the many possibilities that could result from combining Light with Darkness but was praying for just one of them. When I first defeated Ruby Eye, I channeled the Giga Slave into the Sword of Light, amplifying the spell just enough to actually mortally wound the demon. I was hoping for a similar reaction only on a much grander scale.

_Valgaav, you are a total asshole and probably irreparably insane, but I now realize that the Golden Dragons are completely capable of doing what you said to your lost race. I don't want to see you dead just yet but at the same time I can't allow this fight to go on any longer! _

_I hope this doesn't kill us all. . ._

The two magical blades finally hit, light and shadow spat like pressurized flames and plasma that furiously and dangerously intermingled. Immediately I felt my energy being sapped at an alarming rate, and I could hope the same thing was happening to Val.

This was a complete and total battle of wills. One bent totally on destruction, Val. The other's only and all encompassing wish was to survive, myself. We were completely equal in terms of sheer power as far as I could tell, though Val had a thousand years to learn how to use it. I, on the other hand, had willpower beyond that of anybody I knew.

We each pushed, uncompromising, unyielding to the others power. I could feel his hatred radiating like the heat from a closer than what is considered to be comfortable fireball.

Dimly I could hear the crackle of the conflicting energies and the strong scent of ozone and smoke. I could hear my name being called, repeatedly and with more than a ting of desperation.

_Gourry. _

Due to that fraction of a seconds distraction the light was beginning to inch towards my Ragna Blade so I pushed every fiber of my being into it, and soon I could sense the two powers beginning to equalize again. I had to keep it like that as long as I could. But, I almost forgot about the difference in physical reserves dragons had over humans. I might've closed the gap for now but it wouldn't be long before Val decides to put _everything_ he had into the Light Weapon.

_More stamina than me or not, he still isn't as powerful of any of the shards of Shabranigdo. I can still make this work! Though I'm probably going to be pretty useless by the end of all this. Let's just hope Val is just as bad off as I'm probably going to be. _

I couldn't let anything distract me now, I could still hear Gourry and the others calling my name, encouraging me or begging me to stop, I couldn't really tell which. I decided to concentrate on them, my lover and friends, letting thoughts of them give me the strength and resolve to push beyond what I thought was possible for me.

I thought of Lantz, always fearful, but always finding the courage to due what he has to.

_The darkness grew a little. _

Regald, his honor worth more than life itself, trying to fulfill one last service to his departed friend.

_The darkness grew a little more. _

Zelgadis, the tormented chimera, never losing sight of his goal and never compromising his dignity.

_The darkness now obscured the light. _

Amelia, the princess who held justice and friendship dearer to her heart than no other.

_The darkness grew to consume the light entirely. _

Valgaav let out a mighty roar, light puncturing and streaming from the encompassing blade of nihility.

I finally thought of Gourry, the one I chose to spend the rest of my life with. The simple, kindhearted swordsman who has been my constant protector, companion, co-conspirator and best friend since I've met him. Now my lover, and only real family left to me, as I fear the ties between myself and Amelia and Zel are forever frayed beyond holding anything more than a tenuous bond . I thought of the life _we_ _will have_ after everything is said and done. I thought of the child that I knew was in the immediate future. And right then I knew. I knew I would not lose against Valgaav, one who lost everything and only seeks to gain for vengeance.

No, he couldn't possibly win against me, one who has everything that is truly important in this world to gain!

_The black blade erupted, obliterating the light spawned from darkness through darkness spawned from the truest light found only in the purest of desires. The desires that come not out of selfishness but born out of true selflessness and love. _

_I finally realized what was truly important that day. . .and the power it brings with it._

I don't know how long I was out, but when I did come to, I was extremely pleased, as we all should be, to realize that I was very much alive.

I still felt like a dried up dust bunny in the middle of a desert.

"You're awake!" Gourry almost screeched, making me grin at his seemingly sudden lack of testosterone.

"Y-yeah," I croaked, forcing a weak smile. "What did ya expect?" A bit of hair drifted infront of my eyes and I managed to raise my rubbery and tingly feeling arms to brush it back. But when I did, I saw that my hair was stark white. I glanced down and found that I was in a bright purple lawn chair of mysterious origin. Eh, I was too tired to sweat the small stuff.

"Hadn't seen you with that look in a while," Gourry laughed, playfully ruffling my hair. He was happy that I alive, that was obvious. I was glad for that but I had to know what happened before I blacked out.

"It was amazing, Lina." Lantz said, eying me with the most respect I'd ever seen come out of the man. "I thought the whole world was about to be torn apart. . .."

"Amazing, indeed," another, very weak sounding voice agreed. It took me a second to realize that it was in fact, Valgaav. I painfully turned my head to the right to see Val sitting against a tree, looking as weak and frail as I'd ever seen any demon that wasn't flat out destroyed. Jilas and Gravos were by his side, looking not sure whether to help support him or try to finish me off. I wondered what was stopping them.

The pair looked pretty bedraggled. Gourry and the others weren't looking that well off either, probably a result of the discharge between the two blades.

"Amazing that you actually managed to get the better of me in a one on one duel," he continued, his voice almost painfully rueful. He probably thought he was robbed of his one, actually doable chance of revenging Gaav.

"Don't be so surprised," Reg scolded, looking up from inspecting the damage down to his war hammer. "Lina fought with something other than hate. Something you could never understand and which power you could never wield."

"It was us," Gourry said, surprisingly astute. "Even though we weren't doing anything physically, I felt as though I was still helping in some way. If that makes any sense." He squeezed my hand and if I could find the strength then, I would've squeezed back.

"Hmph," Val weakly grunted but I could almost detect a crack in the hatred that was willfully the core of his being. He was once a normal dragon, I wondered if he was remembering what it was like to have real friends and not just minions. Something you actually cared about more than life itself.

What I thought was a dog suddenly wondered into view and I wondered were the heck that came from. After refocusing my eyes a few times I saw that it was actually a wolf. Probably the most gorgeous specimen I had even seen of the species.

I started to wondered why no one else seemed that impressed with it, I mean its not every day you see something as skittish towards people as a wolf wander into a gathering of people. Valgaav, though, eyed the beast with pure and abject suspicion.

Then the wolf spoke, pretty much freaking me out and lending me the strength to crush Gourry's knuckles.

"Well, I hope that all this time wasting rubbish is out of your systems, because we have a lot of work to do." I then had a very good idea of who I was dealing with then, and was rather surprised that she didn't send her annoying Priest.

_So that's where the chair came from. . .and why no one is surprised to see her. She must've came after the duel. _

"Beast Master Zellas," I greeted. "Long time no see."

"Have we met her before?" Gourry asked.

I squeezed just a bit harder on Gourry's already bruised hands, prompting a grimace. "We met her not that long ago, remember? In the Miasma Forest? Zellas and DeepSea came out to meet us in person in order to offer Shabranigdo's personal invitation to fight him one last time."

"I remember two chicks but no dog." I had to admit I was puzzled by Zellas's current form.

"Oh, never mind him," I wanted to hear what the demon lord had to say, Gourry could ask his multitude of questions later. "So, what's been going on in Wolf Pack Island?"

"Nothing I really want to discuss but I will tell you this; You are immediately to go to the Vale of Shadows. We have no time to waste, don't worry, I will heal you." She looked around for a moment, looking a bit impatient and annoyed. "Come on out already, Bob! Don't make me have Xellos lecture you on the importance of being overly too earnest again!"

_Oh, don't tell me!?_

"Yes, Ma'am!" An unnerved yet chirpy voice rang from behind us within the tree line. Sure enough, the Mysterious Merchant came sauntering out in front of us, dragging his large merchant hand cart with surprising ease. But maybe not so surprising considering that he is obviously a demon, probably created by and from Zellas herself.

"Don't you have something that'll get those two on there feet again?"

"What a minute? The two of them?" Lantz less asked so much as shrilly yelled.

"As much as Val is a renegade, he hates Ruby Eye as much as I do. I suppose that makes me just as much as one as he." The wolf answered, leaving me full of all kinds of questions relating to current state of demon-dom. I recall Xellos hinting at a demonic civil war but would, _could_ even a Demon Lord turn against her creator?

"We need his power," I said, completely agreeing with the Super Mut. "That's why I cast the spell I did the way I did, to drain Val, not kill him." Now Lantz and Regald were eying me a bit suspiciously. "Val is an asshole. A psychotic, bi-polar, depressing asshole, but he wants to rid the world of Ruby Eye as much as anyone. I knew it was a risk, but I couldn't kill him and lose such a valuable asset."

"You're speaking as if you have power over me, instead of the other way around." Val snarled.

Zellas stirred, the fur on her back stiffening. "I don't think you have any claim over her anymore, Valgaav. Lina could've destroyed you, but instead made sure the fight came to a draw. I'm sure that at least the dragon half of you appreciates still being able to draw breath. Forget about your petty revenge, forget about Gaav. Join with Lina and I, and any the many others who are willing to put aside their differences to fight and conquer Ruby Eye."

"Isn't that what you promised everyone who joined you?" Reg stated more than asked. "Or was it all just a front for you to get your revenge?"

I don't know if it was because Val was too injured and weak or what but he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown at that point.

"I- I forgot how to live without hate! That's my gift! And my curse! A gift because it gives me a reason to go on! And a curse because everything seems so empty in comparison." Jilas and Gravos were speechless at that stunning remark. The little fox man's one good eye seemed about ready to bulge out of its socket while the bulky lizard mouth just hung open, drawing a fair amount of flies. . .

"Then find something to replace it," I gently spoke, seizing this opportunity to find a way to not only save Val but to ensure he never tries to kill me again. "During our fight, I was fighting for sheer survival, much like you did during your early days. Heck you still are in a sense. You are struggling to survive with an emotion that doesn't really lend itself that well to it.

"But, when I overpowered you, it wasn't that my own sense of survival was that much greater than yours, it was because I wanted to survive for different reasons than that of you. I saw the future. I saw my friends, a family, things I knew I couldn't have if I died then and there. You are surviving simply for the sake of your past. Of what was done to you in the past. Things you can't change, no matter how hard you hold onto your hatred. It'll get you nowhere in the end."

"I'm starting to get a little nautious," Zellas murmured.

Valgaav, on the other hand said nothing. His face was an expression of nothing, the only sign that he was alive was his slowly rising chest. After a moment he started to laugh, in a self depreciating tone.

"You seem to forget, Lina Inverse, that I am half demon. A full _half _of myself is devoted to pure hate and malice. I don't believe I can do any of those things you so annoyingly and unappreciatively preached to me. It was my choice to become a demon. My choice to devote myself to vengeance."

He sighed, looking both frustrated and resigned. "But I will agree with you on one point. I will back away from revenge, for now. There are more important things to worry about right now." He sent a slightly bone chilling grin my way, but I got the impression he didn't totally mean it. "I will devote my energies solely to the eradication of Ruby Eye. After that, well, that's anyone's guess."

"Looking forward to it," I replied with a cold grin of my own.

Seemingly satisfied, Zellas arched a doggie eyebrow towards Bob.

Bob reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of familiar looking yellow pills. They were the very same lozenges that Mil gave us not that long ago. They wouldn't do much for hunger but will immediately restore your energy.

I guess she wasn't kidding that we were to leave immediately. We each took one and sure enough, as advertized, Val and I were on our feet, ready to take on the world and a very nasty Dark Lord that was 2/7ths gone.

"Super, now you can get going," Zellas droned, getting even more impatient.

"Wait? The both of us?" I asked, not quite sure that Val and I were completely ready to kiss and make up.

"No, of course not," the demon wolf explained. "Val will simply be your transport, after that task is done we'll have him join his army with the main forces."

"You assume that I will do all of this willingly." Val said.

"Think of it this way, the sooner we get rid of Ruby Eye, the sooner you can go about doing, well, that's "anybodies guess."."

"Very well," Val accented. "How many am I taking?"

"I think that just Lina and Gourry will suffice. Regald and Lantz can come back with me and Bob to help better prepare the coming assault."

"What assault?" I asked.

"Now, that for now, is a secret! You've got better things to worry about, like getting the Shard of Lucidia, as you people call it, and gaining the full scope of your Knightmare abilities."

"Fair enough, but I expect a full explanation when we get back!"

"Oh, you will and then some," Zellas placated. "I expect to see you at the very forefront of coming events."

"You guys ready? Or are you going to babble on all day?" Val grumped.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" I yelled.

"Well," Lantz said, looking a bit apprehensive at the prospect of traveling with two full blown demons. "Looks like this is goodbye for now. I regret not being able to go with you, but I think I won't be of much help to you two were you are going.."

"True," Zellas affirmed. "The only dangers in the Vale are ones that affect the mind. But you've got will power beyond that of any human. You'll be fine, Lina. Probably."

"I'd be more reassured if you had left out the "probably"." I snorted.

"Yes, but I'm a bit peckish," Zellas grinned.

_Hoo boy. _

"Alright then, time to finally do what my sister sent me off to do all those months ago." I took Reg's hand and looked him in the eye. "I will come back, just don't do anything stupid that would compromise your promise to me, right?"

"Wouldn't think of it. I'm more worried about you than any impending battles with Zanassfar armored nasties. Remember that you are an Inverse. You can do anything, possible or not, through sheer stubborness. Just never give up. I'll be expecting you soon, and I'll have all the stories of your father's and I's adventures!"

"Thank you, I look forward to it." I released Reg's hand and turned towards Lantz, who was looking positively ill as Zellas rubbed up against his leg in a suitably canine fashion. Which was probably the reaction Zellas was looking for. "Well, Lantz. . .don't piss yourself when were gone!"

"Fare well to you too! Ya bitch. . .," Lantz mumbled, face turning beet red..

"Take care guys, we'll bring you a souvenir or something!" Gourry promised, probably not realizing that, if it had one, the Vale of Shadows tourist bureau was long out of business.

Farewells completed we walked up to Val who was pretending to be asleep standing up complete with exaggerated snoring sounds.

_Jackass._

"Wakey wakey," I sang.

"Holy crap. . .," Val pantomimed being startled awake. "When was the last time I saw you?"

"Ha ha, leave the jokes to me ya goon. Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed. The sooner I'm rid of you the better." And with that statement that could be taken more ways than one, Val roughly grabbed one of Gourry and I's arms and were instantly whisked away into the land of crazy called the Astral Plane. Though, at the end of the journey, when we arrive at the Vale of Shadows at long last, I had the feeling that I would danger that paled in comparison to anything that dwelled within the ether.

Tom the Might's Mighty Notes.

Eh, last paragraph needs work. But, at least we are finally getting to the Vale of Shadows! After 3 years, I'm finally at the point in my story were I feel that things are really starting to pick up again! What dangers await Lina and Gourry in the Vale? Dinosaurs? Ents? A lost tribe with blow darts and a healthy sense of xenophobia? Xellos in a bikini? Only time will tell.

I can tell you safely that a tap dancing Pokota will not be hiding in the Vale.

Til next time!

And, good or bad, I like reviews! If they are signed reviews I usually respond to them!


	28. Chapter 28

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"So this is the Vale of Shadows . . ." I softly gasped, awestruck at the pure and unspoiled natural beauty laid out below us. Like the name implied, the Vale was a small valley drenched in shadows. Currently a shroud of mist covered the Vale and shone a lovely golden hue in the morning sun. Fairy Souls swarmed and swirled everywhere we looked; almost as if the Vale was the place the very stars that filled the night sky came to rest and play.

Gourry and I stood shoulder to shoulder, taking in the wondrous scene, scarcely believing the Shard of Lucidia could really be in such a place. And if it were, where in the lush tangle would we even begin to look for it?

Or at least I was. Gourry seemed to be too busy scratching at his rear to be wondering much about anything. Oh to be as simple as to find joy in a good butt scratching.

Regardless, I breathed in the pure and cleansing air with a content grin on my face. I was finally at the end of a major part of my journey. Once I got the Shard I knew that no one would be in _any_ kind of position to manipulate me ever again. Unless they want to find out what it is like to be missing decent sized chunks of their body. And trust me, I know how to remove just enough tissue to keep someone alive but in oh so considerable pain. Not that I'd ever do that, of course.

_Oh, how the tables will turn!_

The scenery was great, the weather clear, my mood was actually pretty darn cheery for once and I was with my best friend. I would've called this the perfect moment of the perfect day if I ever had one. But, unfortunately the snarling sack of dragon crap grumping behind me just about spoiled the green gorgeousness with his own brand of polluting toxic hate.

"Not bad scenery, eh Val?" I asked, not considering that someone like him couldn't be moved by what was in front of us. Her was once a dragon after all.

"Meh," he grunted, which was Valgaavian for "Astonishing!"

"Oh, come on!" I pressed. "It's better than "meh". More like mehX10000 if you ask me."

"Who did?"

"Whatever, ass."

"Well, enjoy the meh view while you can," the draco-demon said. "This place reeks of evil." And with that he disappeared, back to Zellas and her plans I guessed.

_An odd choice of words coming from him . . .Maybe there is more dragon to him than he wants to admit. _

"It's down there somewhere, Gourry," I wasn't exactly sure why I said that. Maybe I was just getting nervous, which HAS happened on occasion. Or so I am told.

"I don't see the temple, but I recognize this place on the map." Gourry was studying the map Luna gave to me with such intensity that I was half afraid that it would burst into flames, which HAS happened before. Or so I am told.

A swarm (for lack of a better term) of Fairy Souls floated by very close to my face with a purpose known only to the enigmatic glowing orbs. I laughed aloud. How could I be nervous in a place as enchanting as this?

"Maybe we can ask the Fairy Souls?" I kidded. "Come on, Gourry," I took his arm. "The temple isn't going to find itself."

"ARGH! SNARL! GROWL!"

"Calm down, Lina!" Gourry trying to calm me down was like trying to quell a forest fire with a squirt gun. Just plain silly to even attempt. "We'll find it . . .eventually."

"It's been three days!"

Yes . . .three freaking days with no temple, no Shard in sight. Just raw and sore feet, dirty stinky clothes, and a supremely pissed off attitude to show for this infuriating nature hike. But then again, very few nature hikes I had endured in the last few months had been less than infuriating.

Another thing! The trees were downright creepy once you got a good close up look at them. The twisting and gnarled limbs and knobby branches and eerie looking faces seemingly grown from the bark made me wonder if there was more to those trees than met the eye.

I didn't help things at all when Gourry decided to sing hiking and camping songs somewhere down the line.

A Fairy Soul flitted by.

"FIREBALL!"

Of course my stress relieving blast didn't harm the insubstantial light, but it sure did harm the scenery. A lot.

"You think you could warn me next time you do that!?" Apparently I had harmed Gourry, too. He'll live.

"Maybe if you stop your incessant singing! If it was _anything other than campfire songs,_ I might've been joining you!"

"Hey," Gourry said, apparently unperturbed at my random acts of violence against nature and himself. He picked up something from the ground that had blown to there from the force of my explosion. "This looks . . .oddly familiar . . .."

"Gimme that," I snatched the object and held it close for inspection.

It was a piece ribbon just big enough to be a bracelet.

It was pink, with a blue talisman with a hexagram inside it.

It was obviously Amelia's.

"Amelia's!?" Gourry was as shocked as I was at my revelation. "What was she doing here?"

"Probably here to destroy the Xenasphyr, remember?"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? Zelgadis?"

"Its that skull thingy that Naga used to wear. It drove her nuts, apparently. The only reason Zel and Amelia would be here is for that bizarre thing's destruction. But I don't think they'll be able to destroy it by themselves. One, if _I_ haven't found the temple, practically the one person the place was made for, then they wouldn't be able to find it either."

"It has been three days though," Gourry said, deciding to be astute. "You'd think we'd have seen some other sign of them before now."

"Unless they did actually find the place, which would royally piss me off," I said that to disguise the real reason why I hoped not to meet them; utter anxiety. We didn't part ways in the merriest of terms, what with me forsaking the gods and joining up with a demon with a very demonic horn poking out his noggin. While I think that Zel would come to understand why I did what I did if he hasn't already; Amelia would be another matter entirely.

Amelia is a girl whose beliefs aren't easily thrown aside, if at all. Because of that, she more or less holds others to the same standards that she upholds. While traveling with me, I think she realized that I wasn't exactly a priestess in manner or thought as she is, and I truly believe that she came to accept who I am. But . . . I don't think she realized how far I would go for my own survival.

To her, beliefs and vows are something to uphold til death. I, on the other gloved hand, would gladly renounce whatever it took to keep me alive save for a very few special things. Would I actually mean it though? Depends on what it was renouncing. I think that it was that main difference that had shoved a wedge (possibly irrevocably) between our friendship.

But, all in all, it was just one more thing adding to my already topped out stress levels. There were stones in my boots, making my aching feet even more unbearable. The bugs were biting; my skin was dirty and itchy. The smell of fresh green nature was fast becoming nauseating. The birds were providing an uncalled for chorus for Gourry's impromptu concert. A squirrel wandered up to me, apparently asking for food.

I gave it and a bunch of other innocent-bystander-wildlife a Bomb "Banana" Split and simultaneously increased our own food supply. I'm good like that.

Problem was that I was sick of camp food and would love nothing more than a smorgasbord of nothing but cakes of various styles and flavors. Like carrot. And Elemekian Chocolate. Or even good old-fashioned vanilla.

I thought it was just my thinking of vanilla a little too hard when my vision started to get sharper and took on a golden vanilla hue.

Golden Vanilla?

_Ah, so that's the trick._

Maybe it was something to do with the very place we were in. Or maybe I was angrier than I thought I was. In any case, I was in full-blown Knightmare mode and could see the forest in a whole new light. As well as something else.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while . . ." I could see Shades. The Shadow Men that haunted me for a brief time before I knew what I was. Remnants of those who venerated the Lord of Nightmares; wretches of souls who can never know anything but the chaotic everything and nothingness that is the Sea of Chaos.

It made sense, the builders of the temple (who and whatever they were) made it so that only the current Knightmare would be able to find it once in the Vale.

The shades slowly walked in a purposeful direction, practically screaming at me to follow. I didn't have a reason not to.

"This way," I led on, trepidation and confidence building with each step.

"Over the river and through the wood-!"

"That's enough!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Look, we're here," I stifled any other argument with that timely proclamation. It was up ahead, through a thick, uh, thicket. Tall and wide it was built. A stepped pyramid similar in style to the one's on Mipross Island but seeming to be much, much more ancient. Gone were the fluted columns like those that adorned the structures on the Elven Isle. Only a dim black light emitted from the single opening at the pyramid's precipice; an eerie but sure indicator that I had indeed reached the climax of my journey.

I could not see inside the building, even with my Knightmare abilities so I just turned it off. It was starting to drain me but not as badly as it would have if I were anywhere else but this place. I could still see the shades plain as day.

I was shaking all over, giddy with excitement and trepidation, a total body buzz like nothing I'd felt before. Hell, even my teeth and toenails were tingling.

"Looks like an interesting climb," Gourry quipped. "Looks like your friends are back."

"You can see them now?" I asked. "I followed them all the way here."

"Really? I guess that means we really are at the end of a major part of our journey."

"You sound reflective."

"Maybe," Gourry wistfully grinned. He then stared me right in the eye as he sat down on the first of the stone steps. "It's just that I'm proud of you, ya know?"

"Gourry . . ." What_ was this, all of the sudden?_

"You've been through the worst kind of hell, and . . .well, I don't know how you do it, but you stayed so strong."

_Holy crap! He's tearing up!_

"H-hey!" I almost kept my voice from quavering. "What's all this now? " I hugged him fiercely, fast being overcome by emotion. "The only reason I've held it together for so long was because of you. And even then I've made some pretty bone headed moves. But how much worse they had been if it weren't for you being there for me?"

It was soul-bearing time again. And no, it doesn't get any easier with practice. Now, how do I say this without sounding _too _terribly corny?

_Ah, hell. You've got an entire field's worth, just spew it out. _

"Somewhere, deep in my heart, that you and I are . . .more than just meant for each other." I took a steadying breath and wiped some of my own tears away. "It's like you were made to be my compass, my rock. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't stumbled upon me being attacked by bandits and unnecessarily rescuing me."

"Dead or . . .uh, dead, I would think. You really do have a knack for making enemies?"

"That I do. But that's what are kick ass team work is for right?"

"Such as it is."

"What? Don't you think we work well together?"

"No, it's not that. But I get the feeling I'm gonna be left behind once you get that shard thingy I'm going to be left behind. I mean you barely need my to protect you anymore as it is."

"Maybe it can be the other way around."

"Maybe, but where would my pride as a man be?"

"I think in your pants."

"Ha," Gourry leaned back and I rested my head against his chest. Destiny can wait a few more moments.

"Do you think Zel and Amelia are really inside?" the swordsman asked?

"I don't see how it is possible but we haven't seen any other sign of them either." I sighed, worried that my former friends got into a tangle with something they shouldn't had. "I almost want to say that they found whatever they were looking for and had already left. Or they couldn't find it and left."

"I hope that they are okay," Gourry shifted and stood up, drawing his sword.

"What?"

"I can hear fighting,"

"What!? That cannot be right! No one else knows about this place!"

"Only one way to find out!" Gourry led the charge, clambering up the stairs towards the black light entrance.

"Right . . . " I muttered and raywinged after him, catching up in a second. Gourry was stopped just outside the entrance, looking rather perturbed as what to do next.

I peered inside the black-lit gloom, suddenly understanding the blonde bruiser's trepidation. I couldn't see anything inside but darkness. I switched over to Knightmare mode (which came surprisingly easy) but still could not penetrate the haze.

_Well that sucks. _

"Um . . .After you?" I pushed Gourry inside, not really knowing what he'll encounter.

"Ahh!" My heart stopped at his sudden scream.

"What is it!?"

"It's dark!"

"Idiot! Of course it's dark!" And to think that I was on the verge of freaking out.

"I thought it might've been brighter inside!"

"Since when-!" I was cut off by a mocking laughter that I recognized all too well. But what was _he_ doing here?

"Hidey-ho, Aiden!"

"That guy?" Gourry groused as he drew his sword. He was pretty easily defeated the last time we had faced the Knight of Shabranigdo. This was going to be a fun fight . . .

"Yes, and don't forget this guy either," Another voice rang out from behind and to Aiden's right. Stridus suddenly appeared from that direction, stepping from behind a thick tree.

_ . . . I think that fun would now be considered an understatement. _

This was not good. Aiden was probably more than Gourry and I could handle. Adding Stridus to the mix surely doomed us. On top of that, if it really was Amelia and Zel inside the Temple having a scuffle, as I was fast becoming to believe, they would probably b next on the two Knights of Crazy's hit list!

_Assuming they survive whatever it is they are up against._

"Making new friends, Stridus? Or has Milgasia finally saw fit to send you after me?" I quietly began to chant under my breath. I needed every advantage I could get.

"Hardly," Aiden answered for the Earth Dragon's knight. "I wouldn't kill you for him out of sheer principal. This is for _my_ master's sake."

"Mil couldn't make a real decision if his scaly hide depended on it. He doubts himself, Lina Inverse. And it is all your fault." Stridus's voice was pure, unadulterated venom. I knew he didn't like me before, but _damn . . .. _I must've accidentally wiped my butt on his nightgown or something.

"My fault!?" My spell was done but his sudden revelation was to intriguing to pass up!

"You confused him! You were supposed to follow him without question! He is the High Priest of the Golden Dragons: Emissaries of Sylpheed himself! That you should ignore his authority for that of a demon of chaos is beyond reprehensible. Instead of punishing you severely as he should, he is left dithering about, hoping you would come back to him like some ungrateful lost mongrel! He should've sent me to deal with you. But instead he sent your two friends who were at least respectful of Lord Milgasia's station."

He looked around for a second before continuing. "But it seems the faith he placed in them, as well as in you, was indeed misplaced." He drew his gigantic, clever-like blade and leveled it in my direction.

But before he could deliver his ultimatum . . ..

"Zellas Brid!" My spell finally escaped its metaphysical cage, kicking the incredibly unfair battle off with a color but deadly ribbon of light . . .or would have if it had worked! Gourry skidding to a stop and fell flat on his face, halting his would've been charge into the foray.

"Wah . . .?" I was dumbfounded but realized my mistake as soon as I heard Aiden's laughter.

"That's right, little girl," the Knight mocked. "Black magic cannot work in this place as well as holy magic as neither demons nor gods exert any influence in this place."

"You're powers are diminished as well, why bother coming?" I'd bet my life Nightmare magic would still work here, but lets save that for when we really need it. It looks like I have two death defying battles to attend to today.

"I knew I wouldn't have a better opportunity to finish you off than here and now, were we are on equal footing and have no superiors to get in my way. I recruited Aiden as he is more than willing to fight you on even terms."

"That last fight was hardly a fight at all. I would love to see what you two can do now that any unfair advantages are taken care of."

"This still is crazy! I thought you two were mortal enemies!?" I turned to Aiden. "Didn't you get your hand cut off by him?"

"Oh, its been rectified," Stridus cackled, proving that he was without a doubt, off the deep end. "See?!" he held up the severed stump that had taken the place of his left hand.

"Eye for an eye as my master always says," Aiden said. "It was the only way I would agree to coming with him. Most enjoyable indeed."

_Oh. Well that's that. _

"Equal footing, eh?" Gourry smirked. "Well let's can the talking and get to it, shall we?" He punctuated his request with a roaring battle cry and launched himself into a fierce duel with Aiden, who barely got his own crimson claymore up in time to parry.

If Gourry thought he was going to have it easy because of Aiden missing his full abilities as a Knight of Ruby Eye, he found himself to be sorely mistaken. Much like a city boy trying to milk a bull, the situation wasn't pretty and liable to get yourself hurt. Aiden was proving himself to be more than a capable swordfighter; in fact I'd say that he was Gourry's equal if there could be such a thing.

As for Stridus and myself, things got off to a shaky start with me starting out using my full range of Shamanistic magic. First a Bephis Bring under his feet to preoccupy the leather covered goon followed by a flurry of Flare Arrows.

Stridus levitated over the near bottomless hole I had created and used his sword to parry the magical darts of fire away. He set down upon solid ground in front of the hole and sprinted towards me almost faster than I could manage.

I leapt to my right, going against my long ingrained instinct and was rewarded with Stridus missing me by a mile I threw a Rune Flare at him as I swung myself around to face him. The ball of red light flew by into the forest, exploding spectacularly and destroying only trees and some wildlife. Not the intended target that was aggravatingly too close to my personal space while swinging a giant's meat-clever!

I ducked below the murderous slab of steel and grabbed a hold of Stridus' leg just below the knee.

"Digger Volt!" A lethal electric blast ate its way into the shrieking knight's flesh, splitting skin and cracking bone with its intense heat. What I hadn't intended was Stridus' spasmodic jerking that caused his sword to whack me across the head with its flat side. Keep in mind the clever probably weighed more than I did.

I reeled, struggling to stay conscious. As my vision faded back and forth from clear to black I saw that my "lethal" blast of electricity apparently wasn't lethal enough. Stridus was struggling to stand himself up again but failing miserably whenever he tried to put any weight on his mostly destroyed knee.

"D-damn you, Inverse," The knight cursed.

I ignored him and chanted a recovery spell to speed up my aching head's return to the realm of unhurtyness. I looked back up just in time to look back down, very quickly, to the mossy dirt. Stridus had apparently managed to cast a ray wing spell and had just tried to rush me.

_How can he focus with that kind of pain?_

Not only pain, but surely fatigue as well! I mean, he's been swinging that obviously-over-compensating-for-something sword of his with only his one good hand for the duration of the battle. I hoped it would had turned out to be a joke like it was made out of cardboard or something but my noggin could already attest to the fact that it was not.

I pulled myself up in preparation for the next mad charge of the Earth Knight, dimly aware that something like this had happened to me before but I couldn't quite remember, as if Gourry had decided to lend me one of his less than admirable attributes.

_Arrgh! Damn you cranial trauma!_

I couldn't even see Stridus coming but my instincts led to my leaping to my left almost not in time as my cloak got a nice new rip in it. I could hear that Gourry and Aiden's fight was still going full swing, leaving me still to fend for myself.

"Gah!" I screamed as something tore into my shoulder. My shoulder guards took the brunt of Stridus's unexpectedly quick attack but I suspected I had a nasty gash.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it ya bitch?!" The knight laughed and zoomed away in preparation for another dive-bombing attack.

_If only Amelia or Zel were here!_

_Wait a minute . . .! Oh, Zel! You are going to love this when I tell it to you!_

I kneeled, shifting my weight forward and held my sword out high in the air in front of me, grinning all the while but trying not to think of the inevitable mess that my soon to be had victory will ensure.

"Behind you."

I shuddered at the unexpected whisper before my back exploded with impossible pain. My senses dimmed and I heard an anguished cry Gourry. With the last of my rapidly waning strength swung myself around and reached into Stridus' leather jerkin. I pulled out an earth brown jewel the size of an infants fist. I weakly grinned in satisfaction as fear and shock stole the look of victory and revenge from the Knight's face.

The jewel, the very object that gave Stridus control of his power vanished into nothingness borne from my own power. He may have hurt me bad, but with this act I hurt him worse by far. No longer can Stridus call himself the Knight of the Earth Dragon as the jewel had no replacement. He may still have preternatural strength, agility and skill, but now he can no longer effectively use his Knight abilities without quickly being exhausted.

Irony is a bitch, ain't it?

My eyes shut and I could not find the strength to open them. I realized that this probably was not a good thing but I found myself mocking the situation.

_Hahaha! This always happens to me! I get trashed: Gourry kills the baddies and escapes with me in tow, finding someway, somehow to heal me. It's a wonder my body isn't nothing but a mass of scar tissue. _

_Well this is different, a bunch of white puffy clouds are drifting by. Since when did Gourry learn use ray wing? Or maybe he found Zel or Amelia and one of them is carrying me off? Where did all of these other people come from too? And why do they all have wings?_

"Hello, Lina," A voice that I never expected to hear again greeted me. "I think you might've screwed up."

"You know, Big Sis?" I wrapped her in a tearful hug and didn't plan to let go. "I think you might be right."

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Whoa, betcha didn't see that one coming, did ya? Not even I saw that one coming! This completely screws up my plot-line but it was too good to pass up! What will happen next? Stay tuned next time for either Slayers: Knightfall or Slayers Knightfall Interlude 2, which ever comes first.

Oh, and who else was surprised to learn that Slayers Revolution is only a 13 episode series? I sure was!

Reviews are awesome and make me feel better as a writer. That was a hint.


	29. Chapter 29

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Oh … this _can't_ be happening!" I groaned, having just realized that that prick Stridus had really, and I do mean _really,_ ruined my day. And I don't mean by pissing in my cornflakes, which would had been _much_ preferable to the situation in which I found myself.

I looked about my new environs of puffy white clouds, pure, gently flowing streams and grove-lined meadows of soft grass. People of all races and walks of life were everywhere in a similar state of wonder. It really was beautiful beyond all measure, even more so than the Vale of Shadows. Which is why words escape me when I try to describe it.

Now that I think about it, the Vale was just pretty from far away. Once you actually got into the place, you realized that it was just a tangled shit-hole that retard-psycho knights like to hide in while waiting to kill beautiful sorceress-geniuses like me.

"So I'm really dead?" I asked, feeling terrified, furious, sad, a little hungry and apprehensive all at the same time. I don't think it truly dawned on me what kind of situation I had gotten myself into; it all was just so incredibly surreal. I stared at my sister, who without saying a word was _totally _and perhaps _unnecessarily_ confirming my fears. You know: with the brand spanking-new wings sprouting out of the shoulder blades and the golden halo with which to accessorize them.

"I'm afraid so, little Sis," Luna replied, confirming the confirmation that I had already confirmed for myself. "For more proof, just look over your shoulder."

I complied and found myself staring at a mass of pure white feathers . . .attached to my shoulder blades.

_Well, shit. There goes my weekend. _

"Well, at least I made it to up here, right?" I laughed weakly, though on the inside I was sobbing, freaking out and spewing profanities and in general wishing I could kick the universe in the squish. As well as a little hungry.

What about my premonition!? The child that I was so sure would be in my immediate future? The one that I believed would be key to saving the world? What about King Phil and Seyruun and the rest of the kingdoms? Valgaav? Zel, Amelia, Regald and Naga?

What about Gourry? How was he coping right now? At least I knew that he'd survived or else we'd be freaking out together right about now. But now he is alone, probably going through the worst kind of hell I could imagine. I nearly retched at the very thought of it.

_Spirits have gag reflexes?_

"Welcome to Anwynn. Realm of the Dead. May I offer you something to drink?" Luna apparently had decided to put her waitressing skills to use. It was an expertly timed comeback to my unspoken remark.

"Smartass," I grinned. A thought occurred to me. "Can you read my thoughts now?"

"No, but I know you well enough to figure what you were thinking."

Anwynn, eh? The realm of the dead. Legends of its entrance being at Loch Anwyneith just south of Zephyr City have been told in Zephillia for generations. Sylpheed knows the place was filthy and rank enough that even if it weren't the true entrance, it sure would make you think it was.

"I had always thought that the legends painted this place a bit more grimly than this . . .." I thought it was more like demons and devils everywhere trying to tear your eternal soul into little pieces and throw them into a river of unspeakable filth. Which was then set on fire.

"Then again, nobody who ever comes here goes back to set the record straight," Luna explained.

"Point."

"Everyone who dies comes here first, Lina. Imagine this particular piece of Heaven as a giant reception area for the recently deceased. Here, souls are judged and sent to wherever they end up deserving to go."

"You mean the wait is _this_ long?! It's been months since you died!"

"No, it's actually instantaneous. I just came back down here to meet with you since it was becoming obvious to me that your battle was not going to end well."

"Gee, thanks. But, you know, you, uh, think you could've helped me out a little? Given me a pep talk like you did when I fought against Lohi?"

"Did you forget, silly girl? Gods and Demons are forbidden in the Vale of Shadows. As a servant of a god, I wouldn't have been able to help you even if I were permitted."

"Permitted? You mean somebody had a reason to prevent you from helping me, if you were able?"

"There is a reason why you were allowed to die this day, sister. I promise you it is a good one. I wouldn't have been able to face you if it weren't."

"It had damn well better be! I was so tantalizingly close to getting the Shard! Gourry's probably freaking out and Zel and Amelia are in even more danger now that Stridus and Aiden eliminated their main target! This was one _hell_ of a time for somebody to go and off me!"

"It could be worse."

"_H_ow?"

"You could've been sent straight to hell, which was a very real possibility for you. Or you could have not been killed, but instead gravely injured enough to be left a brain-dead vegetable. Gourry could've been killed in your place. And by the way, I'm happy that you two finally got over your hang-ups and officially got together."

"I suppose you do have a point," I conceded, not feeling like arguing anymore after the mention of even the hypothetical death of Gourry. "I suppose we did wait a little longer than necessary, but hey! At least we admitted it before I died. Something I didn't think would happen. Oh! How's mom and pops?"

"They are just fine. In fact they started up a shop not too long ago and are making a nice little afterlife for themselves."

"They set up a store in _Heaven_?" I was emphasizing _a lot_ of words today with no plans on stopping anytime soon. Being dead was a situation that I had decided _required_ the constant use of _emphasis_.

"Alive or dead, human nature doesn't change," Luna explained. "Any sentient being's soul is, in reality, the culmination of his or her experiences and decisions in life: In short; one's consciousness, which is why you can't remember anything when you are a toddler. Your soul hadn't developed enough at that point. Anyway, people aren't just gonna change all of a sudden just because they are dead."

She paused a second and grinned. "Well, except for the atheists. They tend to change pretty darn quickly once they realize where they are. Not that it does them much good, unless they'd otherwise led a pretty spotless life. They tend to end up doing the angelic grunt work once they get sorted out."

"Glad I wasn't a nonbeliever then, I guess."

"No, you just hold the gods in utter disdain, that's all," Luna laughed lightly and gestured at the throng of dead guys. "Most of the people you see here will be made into mid-level angels, serving the Archs and Devas who in turn answer directly to Sylpheed. And only those who were like saints on earth can become Archangels and Devas."

"Super. I suppose there is a reason why you are telling me all of this theological nonsense?"

"Truth. Not nonsense, dear sister." She shut me up in her typical way by rapping me upside the head. "I'm just trying to acquaint you with a few of the beings that you will be working with in the not-so-distant future."

_Working with?_

Before I could give voice to my question, Luna started walking away in a purposeful manner toward a grove of silver-hued trees with spearpoint-shaped leaves. I of course followed, having nothing better to do. Even in death, I still fear my sister's punishments.

She stopped in the center of the grove and lightly dropped to the ground, where she sat cross-legged. I caught up a second later. We sat down on the soft golden -- but not dead -- grass, taking in the sweet, fragrant air. Luna's gold, silver and white wings enveloped us both, and I felt more at peace with my circumstances and myself than I had in a very great while. I was left to my own thoughts as Luna seemed to be waiting for someone and had done with speaking for the present.

At peace or not, my mind kept wondering back to the land of the living. Or, more precisely, to Gourry, Amelia, Zel, Regald, Valgaav, Zellas and Naga. I hoped that they were OK, and that they wouldn't run into any serious trouble while I was away. Mil was probably dancing on my grave after patiently waiting his turn in line along with Shabranigdo, Xellos, Stridus, Dolphin, Aiden, Riksfalto, the remaining Bandit population and whoever the hell else I'd managed to piss off in my just shy of twenty years of life.

Yeah, that's right. I said, "While I was away." Did you really think I was going to let a little thing like death stop me for long? There is a way out of everything and everywhere. I just have to keep ears and eyes open for every clue and opportunity, even the seemingly pointless ones. But don't get me wrong; I don't entertain the illusion that it is going to be easy. In fact I think it'll be the hardest thing I'll ever end up doing.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid, Lina." I didn't even see Luna's mouth move, which scared away all notions of trying to escape … for now.

"Stubborn. Why don't you just wait for your audience with the Boss before you get any ideas? You won't be waiting long."

_My face must be giving me away or something._

"Fine. Whatever," I grumbled. "For whom are we waiting for, by the way?"

"Nehel," She replied. "He is an Archangel, one of the few who serve Sylpheed Himself."

"I suppose I should be impressed," I said flatly.

"Most are, but then again, there aren't many like you, Lina Inverse." An unfamiliar voice (as usual) greeted me. I turned my head to see another putz with wings and a halo. He was very plain looking with shaggy brown hair and a nose that was maybe a tad too big for his face. He did have a distinguishing feature, though: His wings were much bigger than everyone else's and, like Luna, the feathers were tipped with silver and gold, which matched the predominant color scheme in this place.

"Nehel, I presume," I said without getting up. I think I deserved a rest after DYING. Etiquette be damned.

"High Deva Luna," Nehel summoned. "Your sister is every bit as rude and unmannerly as you claimed she would be."

_High Deva? Sounds important, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since she was the Knight of Sylpheed in life. _

"Is that halo encircling your puny head sucking your brains out? Just because you are some big-shot Archangel doesn't mean you have the right to insult people as soon as you meet them!"

"So says someone who died while kneeling and holding her sword above her head like a fool."

"Y-you! I'm going to hit you with a thousand-sesquipedalian-combo-insult!"

"I'm waiting."

"I'm only up to 433 in 20-syllable words I can use against you."

"Name some."

"Fuck you." So I didn't have anything. Sue me.

"Thought so." Nehel looked vaguely smug. "Anyway, I was instructed by the Big Guy to bring you to his most High and Holy Office."

I looked to Luna, who had said nothing thus so far but looked highly amused nonetheless. "Is he allowed to be that sarcastic about his own god?"

"Eh, Sylph's cool with it," was her simple reply.

"Come along," the Archangel commanded and, with an unsubtle prompt from Luna, I followed.

We passed throngs of the dead, more popping from out of nowhere by the second. Though I was _very_ new here, even I could tell that something was wrong about the furious influx of the recently deceased. Angels, Archs and Devas stood watching the increasing crowd, arms crossed, faces shadowed with concern, amazement and dourness. Powers and Cherubim (as I'd found they were called) worked frantically to contain the ever-increasing mass of people, trying to maintain some semblance of order. The demon horde must be having a field day back on Earth.

"It's been like this ever since you died," Nehel said suddenly, unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Once word got round that Lina the Demon Slayer was dead, it was like a burst rondo signaling the start of a race. Only instead of seeing who gets to a finish line first, the goal is to see who can kill the most humans. After all, without the big bad Lina Inverse around, who's there to stop them?"

"I think I'm going to be sick " All these people dead because of me?

"Nehel …," Luna warned.

"Sorry, sorry." The angelic prick apologized. "It's just that we are all a little stressed out."

"Tell me about it!" I fumed. As if his problems could be any worse than mine.

"Oh, you'll hear all about it momentarily, trust me."

We soon passed through a portal in the trees, shining warmly and invitingly. We were immediately in another realm. I could feel it, the sheer … holiness of the place. I made me feel happy but at the same time, the feeling was tempered with trepidation.

Suddenly, in the silvery distance, I could see a far-away castle made of multicolored crystal. Its facets reflected the entire spectrum of colors known and unknown, painting the surrounding landscape in ever-shifting but stunning hues. Above the castle, the sky was aglow with the entire expanse of the cosmos in plain view. It was a difficult thing to describe; it was only in the small patch of sky directly above the crystal castle, but I could see _every star _and _every planet _in this universe. Spheres of flame of nearly every color and shade, planets of rock, water, gas and every mix you could possibly imagine were there. Yet it was not overwhelming to behold. Everything fell into place like the material world that I had left behind did when I drew upon my Knightmare abilities. In short, it was the most mind-blowing thing I had ever seen, before or since. _Nothing_ has ever come even close.

"Oh, crap. I want that," I said before I could shut myself up.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Luna laughed.

"Sylpheed's abode, I reckon?" I drawled, refusing to look too impressed in front of Nehel.

"How'd you guess?" Nehel's sarcasm was grating on my nerves exponentially. "Was it the mailbox with his holy name painted on it?"

I ignored the sarcasm from the joker. "So, am I really gonna meet Sylpheed?" The thought of meeting a god, even one I had precious little respect for, was exciting.

"No," Luna said as Nehel snickered. "We are going to meet the Earth Lord, Langort. He is equal in power and influence with the Fire Lord and Wind Lord. He wishes to talk to you in person about what you had been experiencing due to his former Knight."

"Damn well better be a _very good_ apology, then," I grumped.

Nehel rolled his eyes at that statement but refrained from making any more rude comments as he led us on to meet a part of the Trinity we call Sylpheed. Or rather, what remained of Sylpheed, who'd divided himself into four different beings after dividing Shabranigdo into seven pieces many thousands of years ago.

The closer we got to the castle, the more magnificent it seemed. The twinkling of the planets and stars above reflected a thousand-fold against the tens of thousands of planes that made up each and every crystal. I could see balconies and verandas that seemed to be neither carved nor built but instead somehow molded into the castle walls. Angels of all types floated reverently over bridges between towers, themselves also alight with strange and wonderful colors. It was all in all the most beautifully arrogant palace I had ever seen. It was like Sylpheed was screaming, "Look at my house! I'm a bad-ass god so I get to make my palace out of crystal! Pretty cool, huh?" What did he ever do, in recent memory, to deserve that kind of pad?

Yes, I was bitter. Deal with it.

We walked inside and were led through a twisting maze of translucent stairways and reflective halls. Despite my previous exalting of the castle, all the bright colors and lights were starting to give me a migraine, which incidentally, was something else I did not realize souls could get.

I looked at my hands, trying to focus on something over than the fast-becoming-wretched palace, and found that they weren't my own. I mean, they were the same size as my hands, definitely female hands, and the right shade of skin. But they weren't my own. Not a single scar, mole or wrinkle could be found on these hands; it was as if someone had found a way to keep a newborn's perfect skin from aging.

Now that I think of it, every angel I've passed by has seemed extraordinarily perfect, unlike the recently deceased souls, who still bore the marks of age and mistreatment. What made me different?

I was interrupted from my musings when Nehel announced that we had arrived. We stood in front of a needlessly enormous door made of the same nauseating crystal as everything else. In fact, since everything in this place was made of the same friggin thing, I'm simply going to stop describing the place in detail from this point on.

Quickly, two honor guards, in full angelic battle armor (made me wonder what they thought they would be fighting) opened the huge double doors, allowing us entry. Smoke billowed from the entrance, reeking of . . . cannabis?! Inside was what I could only describe as a gigantic theological letdown.

"Heya," was the greeting we received from the embodiment of a full quarter of the being known and worshipped as Sylpheed. He was in the form of a man, a rather short and somewhat stocky man with a well-trimmed goatee and mustache. He was almost dwarf-like, but nowhere near as ugly. He was plain of feature but had gorgeous wavy brown hair tied in a loose knot in the back. He wore earth-brown slacks and a forest-green tunic with golden Zephillian knot embroidery. All in all, he looked like a dude you'd meet practically anywhere.

_At a hippy convention . . ._

_And here I was expecting a gigantic, all-powerful dragon. _

"Wassup?" Nehel greeted back.

"Word" was Luna's greeting, which completely and utterly confounded me. Since when does Luna talk like that, and since when does a god allow such . . .disrespect?

"It ain't dissing if I'm cool with it. I'm not one for formalities anyways; no need for everyone to get all stiffnecked, bowing their heads at me all the time. Nice to finally meet you, Lina Inverse. I'm Langort." The god offered his hand and I shook it, fully aware of the absurdity of the situation.

"Let me begin by saying how sorry I am for my _servant's_ behavior towards you. It was a horrible thing to be put through, I'm sure."

_Oh, this is rich!_

"How can you say that?" I practically yelled, not really caring that this guy helped run the universe. "He was _your_ knight! Chosen by you to carrying out _your_ will!! And you are telling me that you are sorry and that you had nothing to do with it?"

"Blunt, isn't she?" Nehel commented.

"Do you feel better now?" Luna asked, exasperation all over her features.

"Not by a long shot, but it's a start."

"Wow. You are a testy one," Langort said. He paced a bit, looking a tad perturbed. "It's true that I chose Stridus to be my Knight at the moment he was born. While he did turn out to be a bad seed, after all, he is only human. I do not regret my decision to make him my knight."

"You'd better explain that," I said threateningly. No, I don't know how I would back up a threat to a god. Luna and Nehel looked like they were about to have an aneurism at my complete and total lack of respect for the Earth Lord.

_Too bad. He hasn't earned my respect yet. _

"Stridus was a good knight not so long ago, if you can believe that." Langort began.

"I don't, but please continue." I was enjoying my little power trip. Pushing around a god and all.

"Yes, well, he was a good knight. The only bad thing you could really say about him was that he was a bit overzealous. He was pretty disgusted by the lack of respect for the gods in these recent times, even taking it upon himself to personally execute heretics, a task far beneath his status. Eventually, I withdrew from him as punishment, and not long afterwards, he heard about you and your various … exploits. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed and considered you just barely a step above a heretic. In his book, the only thing saving you was your relationship with Luna. At length, perhaps because he was seeking someone who still had a connection to the gods, he fell in with Milgasia and become his tagalong. After your sister's death, Stridus felt it his personal duty to either kill you or bring you to the god's side. But he was a little more keen on the killing option."

I stole a look at my wings, "So it would seem, but couldn't you have stopped him or something? I rather liked being alive."

"This is where things may seem a little dicey to you, but please bear with me. Stridus' hatred and self-importance were regrettable, but they did serve to bring you here to me. While I know the method wasn't the greatest, the result couldn't have been better."

I was literally on the verge of falling over, or walking out, or gaining the distinction of becoming the first human to kill a god. Whichever came first.

But then he said, "You already took care of Stridus' connection to me, and now that you're here, I can finally give you a gift to make it all worthwhile!"

"It had better be something pretty damned amazing in order to make up what was taken away from me," I retorted. I found myself unconsciously caressing my belly, right where my womb would be, though I had no idea why at the time. If I had, I probably wouldn't have shown as much restraint as I did when questioning Langort.

"Oh, trust me, it'll make your life a lot easier once you learn how to use it." The Earth Lord busied himself shuffling through a disorganized pile of baubles and papers, leading me to wonder if any people one in Heaven knew what they were doing at any given time. When he moved a small plant with six jagged leaves from his desk to a small table, I figured I'd more than likely guessed the reason for the Earth Dragon's slightly laid-back attitude.

"Dang man, where did I put that thing?" Langort asked himself, while he rotted through his mess.

"This is really the Earth Lord?" I had to ask.

"Yeah," Nehel responded, as if the answer were obvious.

"Here it is!" Langort happily announced, holding aloft what appeared to be a torc.

The god offered the torc to me, and upon closer inspection I could discern that the thing was enchanted. Powerfully enchanted. It wasn't bad looking either: it was made of the purest gold with masterfully etched renderings of boars, dogs and cows. The stylized visages of crows with inset ruby eyes glowered from either end of the jewelry.

"It's an Astral Scryer," Langort explained. "When you pinch the beaks of those crows shut, you can see into the astral plane. Kinda like a bad trip, but it's better than letting those demons get the drop on you all the time."

"Oh holy crap, this thing is gonna be useful," I said, eyeing the torc with more than a little awe. Nobody in the history of magic has been actually able to view the astral plane. Sure, one could hide objects on the material plane from the astral plane, but little else.

A sudden knock on my head reminded me of my manners. "T-thank you, sir." Darn Luna.

"Eh, least I could do," the Earth Lord said, starting to puff away at a cigarette of suspect content.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir …" Yes, I was going to refer to him as "sir" from then on; he'd just given me the most useful magical item I have ever had the privilege of getting my mitts on. "… By my reasoning, you're giving me this means that I am obviously going to find some use for it. Now, being dead and all, and already in a part of the astral plane, I can't imagine this torc being of much use except for looking good around my neck."

"Sharp as a tack, you are. All of a sudden well mannered, too," Langort commented. "You guessed it, Lina Inverse, the torc is as useless as a toothbrush to a fish."

"Then why give it to me?" I really shouldn't get my hopes up. They tend to crash and burn, causing multiple casualties once reality strikes.

"Well, Miss Inverse," Langort grinned widely and I could sense my sister doing the same from behind me. "You are about to receive the rarest gift Heaven has to offer. In the really, really long time since this existence began, it has only been given but once before."

"You mean!?" I couldn't keep my voice from cracking.

"Yep, you guessed it," the Earth Lord said, taking a long drag from his smoke. "You are getting another go at the game we like to call "Life."

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Not a bad chapter, especially for one literally dug out of my bum. I can definitely make this better, but I'd better get cracking on the next chapter first.

So, Lina has gotten a new lease on life. Why? Wait til next chapter. What is she going to do with it? Wait til next chapter. From here on out, things are gonna be a lot more interesting, folks.


	30. Chapter 30

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I knew that my resurrection hadn't quite gone according to plan when I awoke in scenery of the pitch-black kind. It was cramped too, I could barely move, and I couldn't breathe. It was almost as if I was buried alive . . .

_Ah, shit._

I thrashed and shook my body, trying to break out of my earthy prison all the while praying I wasn't literally six feet under. It dawned on me, while clawing and scraping my way out, that if I had died there, I'd be the only person in existence to have died, been brought back to life, and died immediately thereafter in her own grave. But that was one title I would rather be without, along with several others that I already _do_ own.

_Queen of Hades and The Dark Lord's Leftovers for starters . . ._

Desperately, I thrust it out above me and my arm felt cool and unhindered.

_Thank Sylpheed. I'm only covered no more than a couple feet. _

With a ragged gasp I pulled myself up and out of my supposed final resting place. I rested on my elbows, coughing up dirt and shaking the soil out of my hair. I took a brief look around and found that I was still in the Vale of Shadows. Wee.

"Oh, my gods! She's come back as a zombie!" A wondrously wonderful voice yelped.

I looked over at poor Gourry, who looked freaked the frak out.

"Thaaaat's riiiiight, Gooouuuurry!" I put on my best undead voice. "I'm gonna kiss yer brains out!"

"Kiss? I thought zombies ate-, oh. Oh!" Fastest realization ever for him, I'd imagine.

I did just what I spookily promised though. Not that Gourry had any brains to begin with . . . Still not a bad way to spend the first few minutes of your first day back from the dead.

"Why are-, how did-, how? Just how?" Gourry asked, hoisting me up in his arms and spinning me around like my dad did when I was little.

"Long story short: The Earth Lord sent me back to kick some Ruby Eyed Ass."

"A good a reason as any, and I would've taken any," Gourry surmised "I though I had lost you forever."

I couldn't make eye contact with him when I said, "S-sorry."

Gourry gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "For what?"

"A long time ago, you made me promise that I wouldn't take any stupid risks that would get me killed," I chuckled lightly. "It looks like actually getting killed was what it took to take that promise more seriously."

Gourry looked pretty uncomfortable for a moment, which led me believe that he really had to go to the bathroom and had been holding it ever since I came back. I dunno.

"I don't know how quite to put this but . . . ," said Gourry, a tad apprehensively I might add.

"But?"

"I totally don't remember making you do that."

I promptly fell face first into the dirt.

"I guess you're off the hook though, huh!" he laughed. The jerk laughed!

"You _imbecile_!"

"Then again," started the Blonde Buffoon, completely ignoring my fury. "Aren't I'm the one supposed to protect you from harm? I pretty sure that includes your own recklessness."

Suddenly he grabbed my hands and shot me the sappiest, most shoujo look I had ever seen from the man. I coulda swore that I saw pink bubbles and rainbow colored sparkles flitter by.

"I failed you this one time and it nearly destroyed me. I swear to you that I'll never let anything touch you again."

"Gourry . . . ," I softly said, my heart a-flutter before I smacked him upside the head. "Get real! You can't pull off lines like that!" _I can't stay mad at him forever_, I thought as I laughed.

"Come' ere," I commanded, grabbing the neck of Gourry's shirt and drawing him in close. "This is how you properly apologize to Lina Inverse."

_Commence Half-a-Day-Long-Making-Out Session . . .. Canceled. _

"Amelia! Zel!?" I suddenly remembered that they might have bigger concerns than our kinky woodland lovemaking. I threw Gourry off of me who probably landed on a rock judging from the pained "oomph" that he made.

He dragged himself up and said. "The fighting noises stopped soon after Aiden dragged Stridus away from the temple. I tried to get inside the temple but that black stuff kept repelling me."

"Crap. Crap! CRAP!" I won't lose them, still friends or not, I am not going to have here deaths on my conscience!

"We gotta get back to that temple! Lead the way!" I screamed as I grabbed Gourry's arm and drug him through the forest, unaware that I was preventing him from guiding me in any useful way.

Still, somehow we soon reached the temple, the place of my death, but I prayed, not Amelia and Zel's. Yes prayed, and for once not feeling as if I was pulling my own teeth while doing it.

I gazed at the looming monument of my destiny, apprehensive and excited but knowing that nothing was going to get in my way this time. Once again, I grabbed Gourry's arm then I charged the temple steps, roaring away any and all challenges that may rise up against me. We penetrated the darkness and for a moment we were trapped in it. I was on the verge of freaking out when all of the sudden a golden glow let our eyes be useful again.

Oh, how I wish that they weren't once I saw the swirling, vomit-inducing multicolored chaotic maelstrom all around us. Shades, distorted and flowing, swam every which way before us, mouths open in silent screams of agony and anguish, grabbing and tearing at us, and somehow actually physically touching us!

_If this is the Sea of Chaos, I'm going to be very angry. _

Gourry pulled out his sword, slashing and stabbing at the blackened husks while I tried blowing them away with spells. It was no good though, while the Shades were blown apart and dashed to pieces, they still would not die! Limbs, skulls, even internal organs would grab onto us and refused to let go! Their strength was laughable at best, barely a hint of resistance we felt for but one of them. But just one shade latching on wasn't what was worrying me. Hey, four words starting with "w". Anyways, the thing I was fearing was what if every shade that we saw grabbed hold (which were _numerous_) and dragged us into that _huge gaping maw of hideous darkness with golden eyes_ peering up from below us? That would truly suck.

"Ah, shit! I can't shake them loose!" cried Gourry while desperately fending off newcomers who thought their buddies looked like they were having a grand ol' time pulling two humans down into oblivion.

We were indeed in the Realm of Chaos then, or at least someplace very close to it. Farther and farther down towards the void we drew, and harder and harder we fought to climb back up and flight seemed to be a natural thing in this plane, not requiring magic. I could hear laughing form deep within the pit, dark and female, and horrendously wicked.

I had to do something fast as I had a feeling I was about to meet my matron in the very near future if I didn't.

These things grabbing onto us, dragging us down were part of the physical reality of this realm, Gourry and I could damage if not kill them with our swords and sorcery. Well let's try something a little different, shall we? If it doesn't work, well, I doubt much of me will exist to care.

I focused my rage at Gourry and myself being cast into this pit, to be thrown into the threshold of the Sea of Chaos so soon after being brought back to life. I had plans! And they didn't involve not existing! The already golden hue of this plane didn't change much but I could surely feel the drain on my reserves, albeit not as intensely as I once had. Sure enough, a dozen perfect spheres of nihility appeared before me and I willed them to destroy the shades.

Just as the balls were about to start, the world shifted. It was darkness again; the shades still felt attached to me but something felt . . .normal.

"Lina!" Gourry frantically cried. "Get them off! Get them off!"

"Lighting!" my pale blue orb illuminated the ancient stone room we now found ourselves within.

I also found the Blonde Bruiser rolling around on the floor whimpering like a little girl.

_Protector indeed . . ._

"Calm down, you tool! We're just covered in spider webs," I said. Once he calmed down I cast and extremely low powered fireball to quickly rid us of those sticky annoyances.

"What in the hell was that?" Gourry asked.

"Hell if I know," I shrugged, though I had a few suspicions. "A test maybe? To see if I was really the Knightmare? Or maybe this place is full of illusion traps? Either way, we'd better stay on our guard."

"That's all I ever stay on when I'm with you," his tone implied it was a joke but it didn't make me feel any better that I was about 90 percent of the reason my friends are in constant danger.

_Not any longer though, once I get that shard nobody is going to be in danger again. _

"Come on," I led us on through the gloomy ruins. "Let's see if we can find Zel and Amelia."

Though the walls lacked any sort of relief or carvings, faded hieroglyphics and murals kept the tunnels from being too mind-numbingly dull. I couldn't recognize any of the symbols yet they somehow put my mind at ease, despite my worries for my friends.

"Kheehyaaaaaah!"

_So much for not worrying. _

"Was that?" Gourry asked.

"Amelia!" I had never heard her scream like that. ""Double-time it! Move!"

Somehow knowing where to lead us, maybe due to the doorless halls that only deviated in right angles, we came upon a room saturated in black mist.

"I _don't care_!" screamed Zel's voice form somewhere in the fog. "You can't convince me that I'll be like this forever!"

"No!" cried Naga? They decided to drag her with them too? "Mother!? Mother! NO!"

"I'm getting them out of here," growled Gourry, trying to stride into that bit of nastiness but I stopped him with a hold to the elbow.

"Wait, going into that probably isn't the greatest idea you'd ever had, jellyfish."

"Oh, what? I don't think we should just leave them like this," Gourry incredulously retorted.

"Think! You go into that and you'd end up just like they are," I explained, trying to get through to the blonde's overly chivalrous nature. "It tears me up inside with every second they are trapped but we won't be any help to them if we end up cursed as well!" It was rather strange now that I think back on it: it didn't even occur to me then, when they were in danger, that I had abandoned Zel and Amelia in one of the worst ways possible. I just wanted to get them out, make them safe, in one of the rare moments that I wasn't thinking entirely of only myself.

"Then what do suggest we do?" Gourry sounded more worried than accusatory. "If only I had my old sword back, I could cut this crap in a blink!"

_Maybe if you ask very nicely, Valgaav will loan you his . . . or not. _

"I dunno! Just give me a moment to think!" Zel's, Amelia's and Naga's terrified and anguished screams didn't lend itself well to thinking, but I managed anyways.

I could feel no bloodlust; in fact I could sense no other presences besides our own in this room. My friends were in obvious pain but it was psychological in nature, almost as if they were having a waking nightmare . . .

I let myself get angry once again and let Knightmare mode take over but it was no good. I still couldn't penetrate the thick gloom. Then I remembered the torc I was given in the afterlife. The torc with the twin crow heads that can allow me to peer into the Astral Plane.

_Definitely worth a shot, _I thought with a shrug as I pinched shot the crow's beaks and watched my word become a psycodelic freak-out. Through the nonsensical purple and black swirls and strobes and I could make out the blue shimmering outlines of my three friends plus Naga. Above them was the biggest, nastiest looking, monstrosity I had ever seen. It was a beast in the form of a man, yet it was obviously made up of Shades . . .a whole shit storm of them: all writhing and jerking in their own especially bizarre and terrifying way.

_I was wondering why I hadn't seen any in a while. They've all been here this entire time having what looks like the freakiest orgy I had ever seen . . .not that I've seen any before . . . Shut up. _

It stood, hovering over the heads of my three anguished companions, filling their heads with . . . whatever it was they were most afraid of I would imagine.

"Hey, ugly!" I taunted and the Beast with a thousand faces looked startled about that many of times all at the same time, probably at the mere fact that I could see and speak to it in the Astral Plane.

"You're hurting my friends," I snarled. "Unless you've got a good reason for doing so, and I really think you do not, you're gonna feel the pain of having each and every one of your thousand pairs of nads vanquished to the Sea of Chaos."

_A decent enough threat, methinks. _

Instead of quivering in fear, or charging in a rage like most monsters and idiots I run insult do, the Shade Beast just ratcheted up its already considerable creepiness factor by ten by laughing. If you can imagine a thousand rasping and choking voices that have been dead for who knows how long laugh, then stop; we have enough crazy people in the world without having to add you to the mix.

Laughing as the creature was, I almost didn't notice the grand and sweeping bow it was offering. Low and respectful, the Shade Beast backed away from my friend's Astral bodies and faded into oblivion.

I breathed a sigh of relief and flicked the crows' beaks back open and returned to the land of _normal_. Sure enough, the black mist was gone.

_Well, as normal as it gets for me, lately. _

I ran over to the prone body of Amelia as Gourry was already tending to Zel. I put an ear to her chest, trying very hard to suppress sudden envy at her more than ample breast. I didn't even want to check on Naga. I've had those twin horrors shoved in my face far too many times in my lifetime to willingly come back for some more.

_Good, still beating and still breathing. Probably just mentally exhausted. _

"Holy crap, this place is crazy," I muttered aloud.

"Tell that to him," Gourry said, pointing up and over my shoulder. "Maybe he's open to suggestions?"

"And who's "he"?" I asked while spinning around to get a look at our visitor. Or, perhaps our host?

"I am Lucidia," replied the most normal looking Shade I had ever seen, which wasn't saying much by the way. It, because neither its build nor voice gave its gender away, was adorned in burnt and flaking robes of the darkest purple hue, drifted to the soles of its feet. The robes of a priest, or priestess, adorned only with a golden eye in the center of its chest. The being had small to medium sized chunks of itself continually dissolved and reconstituted themselves in a suitably chaotic way.

"Lucida," it continued, for I was too stunned to see a Shade speak to interrupt. The Shade's voice was like fire and rust, grating and crackling all at once yet demanding of your attention. "The last of those who worshipped our Mother. As well as the most devout, as it was I who was chosen by our Creator to continue on in this state of living death to cater to future and present Knightmares."

"Wait," I finally found my voice. "You were the one who did that to my friends?" I yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at my sleeping companions.

"Yes," Lucidia emotionlessly replied. "They were trespassers. I patiently waited for them to leave for nearly two months before I gave them want they wanted: Access to this place, I extinguished the darkness around the entrance and led them here to have but a merest taste of the Lord of Nightmares' power."

_That would explain the nightmares. _

I was so angry right then that I couldn't even speak. That was saying something, Physical pain is something to be expected on a battlefield, but forcing someone to endure their worst nightmares for however long I was dead up to now was simply beyond sadistic.

"Oh, don't be angry," the freak half-heartedly pleaded. "They aren't permanently damaged. They'll come around soon enough."

"'Don't be angry'!?" Gourry vocalized both our sentiments. "You aren't leaving us much choice to be anything but!"

I put out on arm to silently ask Gourry to back down. There was no way we could kill this thing. It partially existed on the Sea of Chaos; even with full use of my abilities it would be a fool's errand to try to inflict anything upon Lucidia or any other Shade for that matter.

Despite knowing all of this, I decided to try and bluff it anyways.

"You know," I slyly beckoned. "I just might be willing to forgive you if you are willing to answer a few questions."

"Lina?" Gourry didn't seem too thrilled with just letting the dead priest off the hook but I didn't feel like explaining my line of reasoning to him just yet.

"Whether or not you forgive me is beyond my caring but I am required to answer any and all question you may have pertaining to the Lord of Nightmares and your station as her Knightmare." Lucidia rasped.

"Good enough then," I growled my anger into the pits of my stomach where it would fester and grow until a bandit nest could be found to properly ventilate it upon.

"First question: Why was I chosen to be the Knightmare? Why not some other shmuck found off the street?"

"That answer is something only the Lord of Nightmares' herself knows," answered Lucida.

_How amazingly helping you are . . .prick. _

"However," the priest went on. "In my tenure as . . .curator of this temple I have witnessed the comings and goings of hundreds, if not thousand of Knightmares and have made some observations on the general weal of those chosen by Her Chaotic Radiance."

_Thousands? I thought I was one of but maybe a few at most. How old really is this temple? Chaotic Radiance?_

Lucidia cleared its throat, a really gross sound coming from that creature. "Loud, arrogant, greedy and selfish, yet with a capacity for love and self-sacrifice like no other beings, the Knightmares take both the best and the worst of humanity or whatever species the Lord deigns to pick from and rolls them into one highly unstable and chaotic package. That is generally what the archetype of a Knightmare is.

"And you, Miss Inverse, fit the bill perfectly."

"Gee, thanks for your overly honest, yet completely useless answer to my question. Maybe the next one will be a little better as it is a bit more vague in nature.

"I know why the Knights of gods and demons exist, but why the need for a Knightmare? The world is a screwed up place as it is without bone heads like me messing it up even more."

"Ah, an easy one. You see; the Golden Lord is a capricious, flippant and easily bored Creature. When She created all she hadn't planned on life beginning, much less "gods" and "demons" warring to gain control over what sentient life did develop. An odd thing as gods and demons exist only because beings with thought created them, wished to believe that there was something beyond them. That wish was so fervent and pure that gods and demons, the highest ideals and basest desires of whoever thought them up gained physical form.

"The Lord was amused by this, watching "divine" and "demonic" beings that were indeed the two aspects of Herself created by this "life" that she created. Amused and depressed. Enthralled as She was, She was also becoming lonely. While She could watch from afar like a Lady at a play, She could not directly join in or alter the events of the infinite worlds She made. After all, pure Chaos cannot co-exist with this world without utterly annihilating it."

_I couldn't help but think of the Giga Slave as he spoke that last line. _

"If She couldn't alter the script, change the sets or direct the drama Herself, then why not throw in Her own actors? A small piece of Her power gifted to a being that best represented her ideals would be just as good if not more so than actually doing everything Herself and risk destroying her amusement. This way, She can be surprised, this way, through Her Knightmares, the worlds can be connected to Her, if only in this small way.

"While She longs to be one with Her creations, to be what She was like in days long forgotten, She is willing to settle for throwing Her own special kind of wrenches into the "grand scheme" you mortals like to call life."

I didn't know how to react to all of that. It was too much information to take in all at once. As lacking in detail and abridged as it was; what Lucidia had said made complete and total sense. Finally all of the jumbled mutterings that piece of shit called the Claire Bible spewed at me about the Lord of Nightmares was starting to make some _real_ sense.

I didn't like the fact that in the grand scheme I was little more than an unexpected plot twist in the "play" of our universe (Kinda like Xellos now that I think about it). But then again, the Mother of All wasn't denying my freewill either, unlike a certain, scaly-tailed servants of Sylpheed and Gaav that I could mention.

But this thing about the gods and demons . . .damn, just damn. The more I think about it though, like before, the more things truly started to click into place. If the gods and demons were really all powerful, then why could they be destroyed?

Bear with me, this is gonna get complicated.

I've seen people deny one god or demon or the other as their attitudes dictate, but it is nearly impossible to deny both. For instance: A thief may deny that the both exist and there is only fate for his victims to lay their blame to: But in reality he is serving and sustaining demons by satisfying his own greed and inflicting pain on others.

Trying to deny both demons and gods, on the other hand, is to completely deny what is being human or whatever you are, fish-man for all I care.

In essence, no matter what an individual thinks, the gods and demons are going to exist no matter what because they are the embodiments of the subconscious ideals and desires that sentient beings on the whole share. This is why it is so difficult for a single or even a group of humans to defeat a lone demon; in most cases their will isn't strong enough to overcome that of a larger group, which is what, in essence, a demon is deriving its power from. Each of us has a power to deny the "higher powers" but it is a difficult thing to harness.

Intrigued? I thought you would be. As the Claire Bible once said to me, "To destroy a demon of great power, one must possess an even greater power." This works for gods as well. But what is this "greater power", you ask?

Why the answer is simple: Free will.

Pure and simple, the embodiment of the Lord of Nightmares, the truth of Chaos itself.

Who doesn't want to be their own man or woman? Who secretly resents it when they are asked to do something? Even if they mighty enjoy the task at hand, they still are aggravated (however) slightly by the affront to their free will. To think, do, rest, sleep, take, believe, know, love, hate, kill, show mercy, to anything and whatever you desire. That is what everyone in the world, in the deepest, darkest depths of their souls truly desires yet is so afraid to actually obtain, yet they would be unstoppable if they could.

The Giga Slave, the Ragna Blade, all of the my repertoire of Nightmare Magic, the purest representation of chaos, the antithesis of the maddeningly structured world our weak minds had created for us so long ago. Gods, demons, rules, society, all these things we created for the illusion of safety for ourselves because we can't imagine, as once again the Claire Bible puts it, "a being so vast, no mind or record can truly appreciate:"

In other words, free will. Chaos. The Lord of Nightmares.

I chuckled inwardly. Oh, those moronic demons always are spouting off about abandoning the gods and having freedom. If they were truly free then they wouldn't care about humans one way or the other. But then again, being as what they are and where they came from they can never have free will. For that, I truly pitied them.

"Oh," I weakly gasped. Like I said earlier, it was a lot to take in all at once.

"You are finally starting to understand. It will make things easier for you in the end, I believe. You now understand what the Lord of Nightmares truly is, but you are still a ways from truly accepting it. Once you do, however, nothing in this world, or any other for that matter, will be able to deny your free will." Lucidia seemed to be smiling, despite the fact that the musculature of its face was mostly charred away.

"Any other questions?"

"Wha-? Uh, no thanks. I think I'm just going to sit here for a while. Do you have anything to eat in this joint?" Langort had neglected to reincarnate food into my growling belly.

"We've evolved beyond the need for food, Miss Inverse."

"But I'm hungry and my brain hurts!"

"Perhaps I can solve one of these for you."

"Aha! I knew you had food!"

"No, but I have my Shard that you've been so long in questing for."

"That works too," I jumped to my feet and kicked Gourry in the shins to wake him up.

"Morning sunshine, what's for breakfast?" the goof yawned.

"Destiny, I do believe. Sweet wonderful destiny." I smiled.

"What's that taste like?"

_SMACK!_

"Ow."

My hunger momentarily forgotten, I followed Lucidia with a literal skip in my step. At last! At long last I was fulfilling my sister's dying wish and gaining the power necessarily to carry on with my destiny! I looked back at the still sleeping Amelia, Zel and Naga, a tad worried but I think Lucidia was done tormenting them now that I had come.

Not soon enough by my measure we finally entered what was probably considered the inner sanctum. In the middle of the surprisingly plain looking room a small set of stairs led to a platform, which had a staff of about six feet in length standing upright in its center.

It was blacker than black.

"Is that what I think it is?" my mouth went dry, not believing what I was actually seeing.

"Yes, the Staff of the World lies before you," Lucidia confirmed. "Demon's have a hell of a hard time finding it because it is in a place that they cannot even reach. But, if all of sentient lives on this world were to turn to evil, or those worshipping the gods were to be destroyed, then they could easily enter this place and smash this Staff, ending this world's existence. You see, the reason why gods and demons cannot enter this place is because they each only represent only half of our Lord's demeanor. The Vale is truly tied to Her essence, to enter this place a god or demon have to accept something other than themselves and then go mad and be destroyed.

"But I think that, perhaps, what should interest you more is floating gently above the Staff."

Indeed it was. The Shard of Lucidia, a black crystal emanating a golden glow. It was beautiful yet hideous beyond any measure that I could explain to you verbally.

A strange feeling came over me. For once I didn't really know what to do. Perhaps it was because I couldn't quite believe that I was finally at the end of my quest. I looked to Lucidia, gaining his nodding ascent and I walked the stairs and seized my destiny causing the world to glow as fierce as gold as I had ever experienced.

A surge of power like the purest of cool streams yet also like the most hellish heat of a volcano invigorated me, scoured me and rebuilt me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, joyous and terrifying all at once but neither at the same time. It was a thousand, no; a million times more intense than when I first became a Knightmare.

I could see time, uncompressed, the future, past, present all laid bare before my eyes yet so quickly that I couldn't make much sense of it.

I could see the miniscule beyond miniscule components of the world, how they interacted with each other and how I could use them to create and destroy.

I looked down at my body, radiating gold and saw that I was-

"Oh great Sylpheed, I'm pregnant!" The world reverted to its normal hues and I found myself swimming in a sea of giddy glee and nervous jitters. There it was: A small, vaguely human looking lump of flesh sitting all high and mighty inside my womb!

Gourry gently steadied me as he lowered us to the ground. With a gleam in his eyes and his mouth agape he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," I squeaked. "The world's most complicated pregnancy test is one hundred percent accurate and doesn't require me peeing in a cup." I brought a hand up to wipe away my overflowing tears of the purest happiness I had ever known. Holy crap, today is like a never-ending birthday bash for me!

Gourry looked dumbstruck for a moment, as if processing that information was using every iota of his brain's precious little resources before he smiled one of the most genuine smiles I had ever seen from the man.

"I'm going to be a dad . . . " he trailed off as he fainted into my lap. Must've been a little too much for him. Hell, it's fast approaching "too much" for me as well, even though I had foreseen my pregnancy months ago. I just hadn't expected to find out right after getting the Shard.

_But this means I was with child when I died . . .Oh, holy crap did I ever screw up. Thank you Langort for giving me my child back when you gave me back my life. I'll never call you a useless hippie ever again. I swear!_

"Hmm, this is something new," Lucidia cupped his chin in contemplation.

"What's that?"

"I've never heard of a Knightmare with child before. Most interesting indeed," It mused.

Sudden panic seized me. "My new powers aren't going to hurt my kid is it?"

"Oh, no. I don't think you have to worry about that. Now that you've merged with the Shard you will find that using and maintaining your powers will be much easier; for now you are drawing directly from the Sea of Chaos and much less from your own body's reserves. Unless you over do it, your child will be just fine. But what strange destiny awaits the offspring of a Knightmare, I wonder?"

"Probably one no stranger than mine has already been," I breathed I sigh of relief. Now that I've got the Shard within me, I don't need to worry about over doing it anymore. Luckily, since the Shard was absorbed into my body, nobody can pull off what I did to Stridus.

"Ms. Lina!" A joyous sounding Amelia suddenly came barging into the sanctum and wrapped me in the biggest hug I had ever gotten from the girl.

"Amelia!" I hugged her back so fiercely that I heard her spine crack. "I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Zel."

"Its okay, Lina," Amelia sobbed. "You were confused, I know that you aren't really evil!"

"Nice to know that people other than Gourry still have faith in me."

"Evil woman can't have babies! It's a known fact!"

"I-I see," I didn't even know where to begin how to explain how wrong what she blurted out was, but then again, she was probably so happy to be reunited that she didn't realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"Wait a minute? How'd you know? Last I saw, you were passed out on the floor."

"We heard the whole exchange with you and . . .Lucidia," Zel said as he strode into the room, eying the Shade with more than a hint of animosity. To which the Shade simply bowed.

His frown didn't cease as he slowly walked ever closer to me. But he couldn't hold his façade for long as his stone lined face cracked into a rueful smile. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stay angry at you Lina," he nodded at Amelia. "Must be her bad influence."

"I really am sorry," I apologized, somehow finding it an easy thing to do in front of two of my best friends. "But at the same time, it was something I had to do. I would never had gotten her without joining up with Valgaav."

Zel and Amelia darkened a bit at the Ancient Dragon's name but their anger quickly passed.

"Congratulations, by the way," Zel grinned. "I hadn't expected you two to beat us, but at least now we can learn how _not_ to raise a kid by studying how you go about it."

"Wait? We were trying?" a puzzled looking Amelia asked.

"Piss off!" I laughed, glad to be mad the butt of the gang's jokes for once.

"But now that you've finally gained your powers," said Amelia. "What do you plan to do now? I know you want to eliminate Shabranigdo but isn't being pregnant going to put a damper on that train of action?"

"No, I still gotta fight," I said while shaking my head. "How could I bring a kid into a world being terrorized by Ruby Eye and his lackey Dolphin? No, the best thing for the kid would be to make the world safe again. Who knows? Maybe I'll even raise him-"

"Or her." Amelia added.

"Or her," I conceded. "In Seyruun half the time and Zephillia the rest."

"That would be so cool! You know you and Gourry are always welcome to drop by whenever you want! I'm sure daddy will act as if your child were his own grandchild!"

"It might tide him over until Amelia and I get hitched," Zel put in.

"T-that would be wonderful," I sniffed. Destiny or not, how could I had abandoned them so easily? Say what you will about that short, hairy, justice-spouting king. Prince Philionel was probably the only man outside my pops, Regald and Gourry that I truly respected. It would be an honor to have Phil as my kid's Godfather.

I looked around a bit after a few moments of companionable silence. "Where's Naga, by the way?" She hadn't come in with Zel or Amelia.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom after we woke up," Amelia explained. "But it shouldn't be taking her this long . . . oh, no! Uni!" Amelia yelped and ran out the entrance.

I shot a look at Zel. "Uni?"

"Her pet unicorn that Gracia found in the woods a couple months back. Amelia took to it like a kid to a puppy but her sister seems to think of it only as food."

"Bizarre," I said. But then again, when I last saw Naga, she was talking to bees. Wait a minute . . .Unicorn horns are used to amplify the powers of magical artifacts. "Zel! Is Naga still under the influence of the Xenasphyr?"

"Yes, unfortunately . . .Oh. Oh!" Zel slapped himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that sooner? The Xenasphyr is trying to get Uni's horn!"

"If Naga gets a hold of that you can bet that the artifact will be beyond the power of Amelia's shielding box and then we'll have a whole other level of crazy to deal with."

I kicked Gourry, once again in the shins, to wake him up. "Wake up, dad, we got a super crazy, semi-intelligent amulet to deal with."

"Ugh, but it's not even Tuesday yet." Which would've sounded strange if not by the amazing coincidence that almost every single over-powered magical device we've run into had been destroyed on a Tuesday. Life certainly is strange at times.

"Way to go big guy," Zel slapped Gourry on the back as we ran our way towards the exit of the temple. Lucidia said that he would prefer to wait inside but would await my return.

"For what?" Gourry dumbly asked.

"Never mind. I'm sure you'll find out in nine months, anyways."

"Oh! I thought that was a dream, one the best one's I ever had," he said looking at me.

"If this is a dream, woe to any who is foolish enough to wake me! Seriously! After all the shit I've been going through lately it's about time things start looking up! And stop acting so sappy! It isn't like you!"

"Looking up for you at least," Zel quipped. "Don't forget that the rest of the world is not feeling quite as happy you are."

"That's the world's problem," I retorted. "One of many I'm planning on fixing!"

We burst through the exit, and saw Amelia trying desperately to keep a crazed looking Naga from getting her beloved pet.

"Starting with that stupid Xenasphyr!"

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Well that was a long one. And full of plot resolutions and twist to boot! Hate to end the chapter like this but it was getting way too long. Next priority: Editing this chapter to meet my standards and getting busy on the next Chapter!

For those who have no idea how Zel, Amelia and Naga got to the temple before Lina did please check out Slayers: Knightfall Interludes 1 and 2!

Bonus!

Slayers Says!

Lina- Oh, holy crap, I'm having a kid! Who knew that irresponsible sex in a Draco-Demon's stronghold would lead to such a thing?

Amelia, Zel, Xellos, Valgaav, Filia (for some reason), Dolphin, Phil, Jilas, Gravos, Zangulus, Martina, Rezo, Vrumagun, Rubia, Nunsa, Dilgear, Rodimus, Zolf, Luna, Connie, Lyos, Halcyform, Phibrizzo, Gaav, Zellas, Jacob (high priest from later books), Luke, Millennia, Memphis, Stridus, Lantz, Sylphiel, Mr. Clawfell, Christopher, Milgasia, Zanaffar, Crotz, Balgimon, Duclis, Pokota, Wizer, Gandalf the Grey, Shabranigdo, Langort, Valwyn, Sylpheed, Lina's Parents, Rahanimu, Randy, Alfred, Zuuma, Raltaak, Riksfalto, Rashatt, Sherra, Dynast, Lemmy, Gandalf the White, Regald, Bob, Gioconda, Lohi, Harold, Kumar and Neal Patrick Harris – All raise their hand.

Lina – Oh, uh . . . I just kinda thought that Val's ever present and thick in the air malice would act as a natural contraceptive . . .

Zel – You are insufferably weird and naïve at times.

Gourry – What's that taste like?

Val – Like the putrefying breath of a thousand dying worlds.

Filia – Stop being sad, Emo kid.

Val – Who the hell are you?

Filia – You'll see in the next book. But in another universe, after you were killed by Xellos, Lina, and me my undying wish for your forgiveness on behalf of Golden Dragons everywhere caused you to be reincarnated so that I could raise you to be a responsible, anger-free, Ancient Dragon.

Val – Mommy!

Filia – Son!

Lina – Watching you two almost makes me fear being a parent.

Gourry – It won't be so bad, Lina. Now we can go trick or treating again!

Lina – Well I am always up for free candy . . .

Amelia – Don't you two think you are missing the point?

Lina – Free candy for everyone!

Xellos – I'll take the Necco™ Wafers if nobody wants them?

Lina – Believe me; nobody wants them. They cause only children who find them in they Halloween baskets sheer misery.

Xellos – That must be why I like them so much!


	31. Chapter 31

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty

"Ollie, Ollie oxen free, Naga!" No, I don't know quite why I chose that line as my battle cry, as I jumped down from the temple's precipice, readying to do battle against a fiendish, crazy-inducing artifact. But, I did say it, like it or not, and I did not, but I had to live with it.

"Amelia!" Zel cried. "No matter what, make sure that Gracia does not get Uni's horn!"

"I'm not letting her get even a single one of her horse apples!" Amelia responded, keeping Naga at bay with some low powered flare arrows shot at her feet.

"I'm going to get you! AHMGONNAGETCHYUBOYAH!" Naga threatened in an accent that could only be described as hickish. She lunged at her sister, trying to get around her and to the unicorn filly. Which was incredibly cute, by the way with soft looking pinkish hair and big expressive eyes. It almost seemed more a toy than an animal as it nervously pawed at the ground.

"Uhm, did I miss something here?" Gourry asked while drawing his sword. "Why are we fighting the boob chick?"

"Because Gracia fell under the control of the Xenasphyr who turned her into an insane shell of her former self. It is trying to get that unicorn's horn, as they are known to enhance the magical properties of amulets and talismans. If it can do that then it'll be able to fully dominate Naga again."

"Huh?"

"Naga went crazy because she liked Goth jewelry too much and now she's trying to eat Amelia's horse thing!"

"Gotcha," Gourry not so convincingly nodded. I hoped beyond hope for the sake of our child that he got _my_ mind.

"Just make sure Naga doesn't get the unicorn, you dolt!"

By then we were at the bottom of the temple stairs, charging full speed ahead to prevent an over endowed idiot from being told what to do by a piece of ceramic. Not exactly the most heroic thing to do now that I've got the full use of my powers.

Speaking of which, I was now viewing the world as a sea of black and gold, studying the tenuous connection from the pendant to Naga. Figuring I may as well give it a go, I conjured a thin plane of nihility and sent it flying between the two sisters, and subsequently, severed the magical connection to Naga.

"Holy poop on pig's feet, that's an strange way to feel!" cried Gracia, or at least I hoped it was Gracia making that bizarre statement. She gripped her head as if she had the biggest migraine known to man and slumped to her knees.

"Gracia!" Amelia cried running to her pain-racked sister while Zel took Uni's reigns.

"Nggh!" Naga squirmed under Amelia's embrace; I didn't think she realized what was going on. Not that that was news.

Suddenly, a distortion appeared in my field of view, a distressingly familiar one though we had only tangled with this creep once before in Zephyr City.

_If it isn't one thing it's ALWAYS another . . .sigh . . ._

"Good day, Miss Inverse," the demon greeted, his face an eerily emotionless porcelain mask. If you can remember (or reread) waaaaay back when I first found out that I was the Knightmare, I was on the run from the Zephillian Royal Guard, but this particular Mazoku was lying in ready and nearly dropped an entire restaurant on our heads which some of my critics would have called "divine punishment" but I would just call it ironic. It would've been the end of us if we hadn't had found an underground tunnel that led us to safety (and Naga, unfortunately). We haven't seen him or his buddies since, until now that is.

"Uhm, hi? Shouldn't you be going crazy right about now?"

"Or exploding!?" Amelia cried.

"That was one of Milgasia's horrible jokes, remember?" said Zel who was shaking his head in exasperation.

"Lina, something's up with that dude's armor . . ." Gourry eyed the demon with more than a little bit of fear and confusion.

I took a closer look and indeed, to my own fear and disgust, the Zanaffar Armor was pulsating like a heart on the verge of failing. I knew that Zanaffar was alive, so to speak, but this was just freaky.

"Oh, that I would be, if weren't for you!" the freak snarled. "If only you'd been a good little Inverse and had died along with the rest of your family I wouldn't have been put in this predicament! Wouldn't have had to allow the Zanaffar to take over just to stay alive!"

He peered over his shoulder and two more demons appeared, their Zanaffar Armor in similar states of squirm. The two were the same who had partnered with the lead demon before. One was as thin as a rail with massive scythes capping each of his arms. The other was in the form of a very large man who had grossly bulging and pulsating veins and arteries protruding from nearly every inch of his translucent hide. Typical demon fare.

"Vengeance . . . we seek v-vengeance!" the large one croaked out, it seemed like it could barely maintain its hold on its mind. Veins and arteries throbbed almost as disgustingly as the armor he was wearing.

"We must complete our contract or else Lady Dolphin will never restore us!" the skinny one announced.

_There's the confirmation I've been looking for; Dolphin has been behind everything! Not bad for a figment of all of our imaginations._

"You guys may be demons but now that I've gotten the Shard, all three of you are royally outclassed." I gloated, sure the sight of the erratic pulsing of the Zanaffar was disturbing, but I knew I was more than capable of handling the poor little demons.

"Speak for yourself!" Zel groaned, "Keep in mind we are still recovering from a psychic attack courtesy of your friend Lucidia!"

"Sorry?"

"Don't mind him, Lina," Amelia apologized, "He hasn't had his coffee yet."

"Snarl!"

"Okay, that was just weird, Zel. Never do it again." Yeesh, what was with caffeine addicts? Almost as bad as my old man when he couldn't find a cigarette.

"Hmmm," hmmmed Gourry, dangerously tapping the edge of his Blast Sword against his shoulder guard. "Shouldn't we be fighting to the death right about now?"

"The human is correct!" Skinny said, who was looking around to see if anyone else witnessed his stupidity.

"I concur!" Fatty put in, looking as self-important as any fat cat.

"Well then, we have a consensus," Mask solemnly intoned. "Instead of ordering cheeseburgers for all of our cats, we shall kill you in its stead!"

_Excuse me?_

"Lina?" Amelia asked as if I would know the answer to the demon's crazy talk.

"I don't know wants up with them either, but let's not let this opportunity pass up and ATTACK!"

Whether it was out of instinct or the fact that we were all pretty used to how we fight the gang did get to it as I yelled. Zel swung in with an Astral Vine spell empowering his broadsword, hacking away at the skinny demon while Amelia backed him up with well-placed Elemekia Lances to keep the freak honest.

The spokesperson for Weight Watchers of Hell was tougher than he looked though, and was managing to hold his own against the two of them. He even managed to throw a swing causing Amelia to duck for which she was rewarded with a kick to the face, bloodying her nose and splitting her upper lip. But like the trooper that she was, she ignored the pain and fired an Elemekia Lance right into the demon's gut, a literal sucker-punch.

As the demon was hunched over in pain, Zel powerfully swung his broadsword in an overhead chop aimed at the monster's unprotected neck. In a surprise move, the demon retracted his head and pencil neck into his body like a turtle, finding protection in the Zanaffar Armor, neatly causing Zel's sword to miss and then countering with a vicious swipe of his own which Zel barely managed to block, the power of the blow sending him flying more than a few yards to painfully land against the temple steps.

Amelia grimaced but met the world's most dangerous beanpole (Balgemon, you've been replaced!) head on with her fist empowered by her patented Visfurank Spell, weaving her fist and mixing up her punches, trying to find her way around the Zanaffar Armor and deadly scythes to the demon's relatively unprotected head.

Gourry went straight for Mask who managed to reign in enough control of his armor to create a blade of light, much like the one Duclis made when we first went up against Zanaffar a few years back. If Gourry still were in possession of the Sword of Light taking care of the addled demon and his armor would've been no problem as the SoL was Zanaffar's legendary weakness. But now, even with a weapon as powerful as the Blast Sword, he stood little chance of getting past the demon's parasitic defenses.

It didn't help matters that Mask was good with the blade as well.

Gourry's skill with the blade was both fast and measured, never using more than the absolute power and speed necessary to get the job done, yet he could go a little crazy to keep his opponents unbalanced. He is the most skilled and deadliest swordsman I had ever seen, as I've repeated numerous times in the course of my tales, yet it always is worth emphasizing, but the point being was, Mask was fighting him to a draw.

Now don't get me wrong, Gourry was going all out, using moves against Mask that I've only seen him use against Zuuma. Yet the demon was matching him move . . . for move . . ..

_Oh, now I see. _

The demon literally was matching Gourry move for move, he was flat copying the moves Gourry was making at the exact same time the swordsman was making them!

"Well this isn't fair!" Gourry bit out, figuring it out the same time I did. He still fought on though, for lack of anything better to do. The only thing that I could think of to help the situation was to cast a Dragon Slave into the blade, as big boom spells make that pointy thing go sharper. Problem was, this being the place we are in, Black Magic was impossible to perform, so go send that idea to the firing squad. I couldn't very well cast Nightmare Magic into the blade either as, well, I would be sending the Lord of Knightmares a nice birthday gift. Needless to say, Gourry was on his own for now.

For my part, I got big and roid-y who was drooling like a baby and staring into space as intently as a retarded kitty.

_This is too easy . . ._ I thought to myself as I prepared a demon-destroying ball of black. I lobbed it and watched in disbelief as a hole appeared in Roid-y's chest, allowing the ball to pass unhindered through his freakish body.

Roid-y grinned and I got a tad scared.

"Didn't like my gift, eh?" I yelled as I prepared several more black spheres. "Well, too bad! I got a whole friggin' sleigh of them for ya!"

I shot off all ten spheres, all at once, hoping that at least one would score a hit but once more I was thwarted. The demon, or more likely, the Zanaffar twisted and distorted its body, causing each and every one of my attacks effortlessly.

_And here I thought things would be easy here on out._

"Foolish human," said a voice that most definitely _not_ Roid-y's. "I have absorbed the knowledge of this pathetic demon, and know of your . . . unique spells. But even the most powerful spell is useless if it cannot touch me!"

Just then a brilliant light washed over the entire area, momentarily blinding me and putting a stop to the entire festivities.

"N-no, it has taken Dredgued! Now who'll cream the hamster's corns?" screamed Mask, clearly fearful of what that meant. He nearly had his head taken for that distraction but he managed to parry Gourry's would've been deathblow.

That Zanaffar Armor had completely absorbed the demon Dredgued, and with him all of his otherworldly knowledge and wisdom! While Zanaffar couldn't not use magic due to his Astral shielding, but it now meant that he knew how to defend against knowledge that only demons and gods possess. And there were potentially three of them.

_Such a wonderful day to come back form the grave._

Quickly, the mass of silvery light and mist coalesced into a vaguely wolf-like form, just like the one we had fought before. Piercing silver eyes eyed me hungrily; the thing actually licked its fangs, its laser spewing tentacles twitching eagerly. A beam of light shot out straight towards me and I barely recovered from my awestruckedness to manage to leap out of the way. I wasn't quite able to dodge the attack completely as a painful searing sensation made its home in my right calf.

"That's quite a sight to wake up to," I overheard Zel who was finally coming back to his feet.

"Soon," Zanaffar growled, "Your complete understanding of the Lord of Nightmares will be mine."

"Like hell!" my mouth spat as my hands spat more voids, to which the Demon Beast simply evaded yet again. Standing wasn't too painful but I still wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible.

It was a frightening thought, though: Zanaffar knowing the complete truth of the Golden Lord. While I had no idea what the creature would do with such knowledge, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Meanwhile, Amelia was still having her boxing match against Beanpole. The princess had a few more scratches, nothing too serious, but the demon was visibly slowing down. Zel was dragging himself behind the ailing Beanpole to set himself up for a killing blow when something annoying happened; Naga, forgotten once the demons showed up, decided to prove her propensity for making thing a full 19 times more difficult than they need to be by tackling her sister from behind.

"G-Gracia?!" the stunned priestess sputtered once she realized who had blindsided her. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

Beanpole was about to take advantage of the situation but Zel had the situation well in hand . . . and by that I meant the hand that he used to hold the sword that was now slicing its way through the demon's upraised arm! Ooooh!

Anyways, the arm went splat and faded away to nothing and Beanpole switched his attention to the much more real threat of Zelgadis than the two sisters locked in a wrestling match.

Gourry was still synchronized ballet dancing with Mask; neither had made any headway against the other.

"This is stupid!" cried Gourry. "I can't beat you like this and neither can you defeat me! What's the point?"

"Point!?" Mask scoffed. "Time, my dear boy, time is the answer."

_Click!_

"Gourry!" I yelled, sparing a second from my fight to fill him in on my thoughts about Mask. "The freak is stalling for time! He wants Zanaffar to absorb him completely!"

"What!?" squeaked Gourry. "How does that make sense? He just freaked out over his buddy!"

"Cause he will no longer cream the corns!" Mask snarled just before a silvery light enveloped him.

_Well crap, this is just getting to be all kinds of interesting!_

"Now's my chance!" yelled the blonde sword master as he made a charging leap into the luminescent maelstrom, Blast Sword held high, ready to strike. Gourry disappeared into the light and for the longest split second of my life nothing happened. But then a resounding CLANG! echoed from the silvery midst and a stifled "Aw, nuts."

_Well you still win Dad of the Year in my book for even trying that. _

Yup, despite Gourry's best efforts, yet another Demon Beast was born before us. Speaking of whom, my protector was sprinting from the newest Zanaffar Beast and towards me, dodging lasers spat by the creature's tentacles and batting one's he couldn't away with his blade.

Batting away? More like the sword was absorbing the attacks . . .oh. Oh!

"Gourry! What are you doing?!" I shouted as I ducked behind a fallen marble pillar, avoiding yet another laser blast, "Attack! You sword is absorbing those laser blasts!"

"No way . . ." Gourry looked momentarily dumbfounded (an unfortunately oft had look for him) before a grin of confidence found its way on his lean features.

"Fool," my own personal Zanaffar chuckled. "No sword but the Sword of Light can possibly harm me or my kin."

"We'll just see about that, ya mutt!" I smirked and launched another ball of darkness, this time only as a distraction. You see, I got an idea, one that could save all our skins and keep me from spending that much more power. I was taking Lucidia's advice not to overuse my Knightmare abilities as I was now fighting for two, so I needed to end this fight fast.

Predictably the beast avoided the attack but he would be able to dodge this one!

_I hope._

I leapt out of the way of yet _another_ laser blast and quickly created a flat square of darkness instead of a sphere and sent it floating off to meet its brief but brilliant destiny.

"What's this?" Zanaffar asked with more than a hint of amusement. "Not this trick again?"

"Nope, it's naptime!" the patch of black rapidly enlarged it until it could cover the entirety of Zanaffar's twenty foot long frame and rushed to envelope it.

"No! By this little bit-!" The spell passed through the beast and had completely stripped away its hide, leaving a bloody mess of meat and blood vessels squirming and contracting.

I could hear its harsh and labored breathing, startling me into the realization that the thing was still alive. But not for long, as a quick Fireball spell ended the creature's misery as well as leaving the cloying scent of broiled doggy.

"Yeeeaah!" resounded Gourry's battle cry as he hacked off his Zanaffar's head even more easily than the Sword of Light ever could against the previous incarnation of the Beast. The still snapping maw landed right next to Gourry's feet and nearly took them off sending Gourry into a slashing and stabbing fit until the head could no longer move.

"Phew! That was nuts," Gourry dropped to his knees in exhaustion, looking vaguely disgusted at the gore he was now covered in.

"Don't be thinking we can take a rest just yet, dear," Zel was still fighting Beanpole and Amelia and Naga still each other. "Looks like we got one more mess to clean up."

"Arrgh," Gourry rolled his eyes but quickly found his feet.

"Hahaha!" squealed Naga as she held a small black object above her head and had her other arm pressing Amelia's head into the dirt. "I finally got you back!"

"Now I can- ooph!" Uni the Brave Little Horse Thing donkey kicked Naga right in the temple with a sharp sounding crack, dropping the overly busty princess like a sack of crap.

Most people would've been down for the count but Naga was only briefly stunned much to our dismay. Amelia tried to grab back the box but suddenly it was no longer in Naga's hand anymore.

A look of pure disbelieving horror quickly stole Naga's features leading me to guess that something else had taken the Xenasphyr from her.

"Are you guys done fooling around yet!?" the voice Valgaav resounded, surprisingly above the din of Zel and Beanpole's battling.

The draco-demon appeared in front of Zel and quickly put an end to Beanpole with a vicious swipe with the Ragud Mezzigedus. In his left hand I could see the box where the Xenasphyr slept.

"Val-?" I started but the he cut me off.

"Hurry the hell up and grab on! I can't stay here for much longer!"

"Right!"

Zel and Amelia looked hesitant but moved to carry out Val's instruction anyways, with a dazzled looking Naga in tow.

Once everyone was, ah, aboard, Val zipped us through the astral plane and to, what I assumed, was Zellas and Mil's headquarters.

"I hate doing that," Zel said through clenched teeth, probably on the verge of throwing up.

Looking around, I could see that we were underneath a gigantic cliff or even a massive cave entrance, I couldn't tell for sure. People of all races and species milled about, doing this and that, ferrying weapons and supplies and what not. Lines of tents seemed to go on for miles already I could tell that this operation was much larger than the one Val had put together.

Speaking of, I stole a glance at the still recovering Valgaav and quickly stole the Xenasphyr's black box and destroyed it with a touch of nihilitic energy before the demon knew what was what. I could've sworn that I heard the slightest of screams echoing within my mind as I finally destroyed the artifact that caused so much grief to Amelia and Naga.

"Do that again, and I'll tear out your spine," Val growled, eying me dangerously.

"Relax, I wouldn't dream of it. Just taking care of a little unfinished business, that's all.

"Oh! Nice to see you again, by the way!" I winked at Val who only rolled his eyes and went slinking off, probably to find Jilas and Gravos.

"H-hey, Amelia? How's d-dad?" Naga gritted, finally coming to her senses. She then clumsily groped in her pack and pulled out a flask of brandy. She took a swig but her violent shaking prevented much of it from actually going down her throat.

"Just fine, Gracia," Amelia sobbed, "He's just fine."

Despite the touching scene, I wondered if Phil really was safe. It's been months since we last saw him and Seyruun was, without doubt, still under siege. While I realize that the populace can hold out for a while from the emergency stores, Riksfalto knew about the secret way out of the city. There was no way that route would not be guarded, which left the Seyruun effectively trapped. I could only hope that whatever plan Zellas, Valgaav and Mil were cooking up would be good enough to loosen the grip the demon's had on that kingdom. But if not, I was sure I could cook up something better.

"I feel . . . weird," Naga slurred, "Hey, Lina! Still boobless I see!"

"A fine hello to you too! Not that I saved your sanity or anything," I grumbled while scanning the camp, wondering where the nearest mess hall was.

Naga took another swig from her flask, this time far less shakily. "So, you get you're crystal thingy yet? Is there anything left inside? Gold? Jewels? Ancient spells? You better not hold out on me, Lina. After all, I did help you get here."

"I wonder if I can recreate the Xenasphyr?" I unintentionally wondered out loud.

"Don't even joke about that, Ms. Lina!" Amelia admonished. "After all these years, Gracia is finally back."

"I've been here the entire time," Naga quizzically protested.

"Sure you have," I played along, "But now that you're back, I wonder if you'll prove to be as handy as Useful Items No. 1-4?" Not that she had ever proven all that useful in the past, except as bait of course.

"Are you still calling us that?" Zel whined.

"Which number am I, anyways?" Amelia wondered.

"I have a feeling who's number one!" Gourry grinned.

"You're such a sheep!" Amelia cried out of sheer frustration.

"But I've been here the entire time!" Naga cried.

"Sure you have," I said, trying to calm Naga down once again. When was she going to just take my word for it? We'll all be much happier that way. "Amelia, can you take your sister and go bond or something? This wizard needs food badly and I kinda need to gather my head before my inevitable confrontation with everyone's favorite Golden Dragon. "

"Gladly," Amelia huffed. "Hopefully you'll be in a better mood after you've eaten something."

"Do I seem like I'm in a bad mood?" I asked Gourry as I watched Zel give me a annoyed look.

"I dunno about that. I think Amelia's just exhausted, she was fighting kinda sloppily," said Gourry.

"Yeah, that and while she's keeping it bottled up pretty well, I still think she's mad at me for ditching her and Zel for Valgaav." I sighed a little forlornly, nothing can be too easy, can it? "Well, whatever. Reconciliation can what for a full stomach."

After using my Knightmare Vision, I knew exactly which routes to take in order to avoid Zellas, Mil and Valgaav. I didn't want to deal with any of them just yet. After eating our fill at the nearest grub hut, Gourry and I decided to take a walk a mile or so from the camp.

We talked about how ridiculous it was for us of all people to be future parents, what to do after all this craziness the world found itself in resolved itself, and joked about the old days. We talked until late afternoon, the sun was shining a brilliant reddish orange, making the clouds seem afire. To the north west I could fire the volcano that Regald, Lantz, Gourry, a ton of Golden Dragons and I had escaped from not tool long ago, still spewing ash and smoke.

I had the feeling that I was well on my way towards completing my destiny. A tingling in my bones, a clear sense of things clicking into place was the only way to describe it. We set up a small camp not soon after dark and spent the evening watching the stars as we had so many time before: but this time, we weren't staring at them because we were lost. Always a plus.

The next morning I asked Gourry to set up a cooking fire and I wandered off in no particular direction.

Eventually I found myself standing at the edge of a clearing. A clearing covered in a fine evening mist that was reflecting the pink and purple fire of the early morning sun. I looked at my hands; they were still as perfect as they were when I was dead, not a single scar, scab, mole or wrinkle. Smiling a little smile, I breathed in the cool early winter air, invigorated and comforted by the chill in my nose and lungs.

I hoped Gourry was preparing a meal fit for an army, as my little death experience has taught me to appreciate food even more than I had in my previous go at life: If you can believe that's possible.

My senses were sharper than I had ever been blessed with before in my previous life. Every rustle of the dead leaves and the dry grass, the pitter patter of small animals and even the softest chirping of the farthest birds I could hear as a kind of music I had not truly appreciated until just then. Colors and details I must've overlooked before seemed so vivid then as well. I could make out even small clusters of lichen on the bark of an old oak from ten feet away and could see the faint outline of a red tailed hawk circling perhaps two miles overhead, searching for pray before the onslaught of winter. It felt so liberating, as if I was experiencing the world through the eyes of a creature of nature. Which I was, and still am, as all humans are, though we as a whole have lost so much of our perception from laziness, greed, avarice and lust for power.

_I am truly alive . . . I have never felt it so keenly before._

In my new body I felt no aches or pains as if I had never strained or stretched for anything before, yet my bones and flesh felt as if my wiry strength of an adventurer had not left them. If anything, they felt even stronger. I could move easily, not a single joint creaked, not a single sinewy strain spasming in protest as I tested my full range of motion and beyond.

It was incredible: Not only was I granted a new lease on life but a new body to boot. The feeling was almost diminished when I remembered that this new body was the trade off for my ongoing quest to rid the world of Shabranigdo and set the world in balance once again. The way I felt then, though: feeling as if I could literally stare down that Ruby-Eyed bugger so hard that he'd flush himself down the Sea of Chaos just to get away from me.

I could deal with the responsibility now.

After amazing myself a few times by running about five miles complemented by random-ass back and forward flips, probably making my little embryonic kid throw up in the process, in under half an hour with hardly breaking a sweat I decided it was time to find my Gourry and the marvelous meal he must've prepared for me.

While trekking back to camp without the slightest hint of my feet aching I realized that I hadn't cursed out even a single squirrel, tree or acorn.

Incredible.

Maybe that's all I needed, I little bit of time to let everything settle in my brain. I resolved that I would talk to Milgasia and try to set the record straight with him. And after that, try to patch things up between me, Amelia and Zel. Hell even Naga, why the hell not? Even she deserves a second chance now that the Xenasphyr is out of the picture. Hell, maybe I'll even try to get Val to loosen up a little.

_Well, let's not wish for the impossible. _

Looking back on it, I was a little disgusted at how depressed I had gotten myself before I ran into Val. While it wasn't as if it wasn't justified, I just wish I handled myself a little differently. Less of a mope and more of a go-get-em. The Shard that now was part of my body gave me more than just the power to get my job done, it also gave me the confidence. No more getting emo form now on, Lina.

Finally I approached the camp, the smell of frying sausages, bacon and tomatoes greeting me.

"Mmmmm, bacon time," I pretended to slobber.

"Hope you like bear bacon," Gourry gestured to the already half butchered bear he must've gotten while I was gone. What was with him and bear meat? A few years ago, when Zel and I where on the run from his great-grandfather, Rezo the Red Priest, Zel accidentally trampled over a freshly butchered bear carcass, staining his pants with all kinds of yuck. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was Gourry's meal.

"Always up for some stupidly high-calorie redmeat," I grabbed a helping of twelve strips of bear bacon and twice that many in sausage.

_Oh gods, am I going to eat twice as much now that I've got a kid on the way? Restaurants all over the world are going to try to assassinate me . . .oh, well. _

"So . . .," I said, not quite sure if it was too soon to be bringing this up yet or not.

"Yeah?" Gourry replied.

"Wanna talk names?"

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Yet another long chapter, sorry about the wait. I guess the longer chapters are my way of trying to finish this story in fewer chapters. Anyways, if you all are wondering how Lina and Co. beat two Zanaffar Beasts so easily, think of it this way: I imagine Slayers as a big ass D&D campaign, Lina has leveled up, so to speak, quite a bit since the Silver Beast Slayers plus she has that brand new body and the Shard now. So I would guess that Zanaffar wouldn't pose that big of a challenge to her anymore. Gourry too, for that matter. After all, his magic capacity is comparable to Lina's, its just that he uses it in a more subtle and subdued manner as he can't remember spells.

Woohoo! Xenasphyr is finally gone! Amelia and Zel still kinda ticked at Lina. Val's still pissed at the world. Lina still thinks Mil is a douche bag, Zellas may or may not have a secret plan. Naga's mind is more or less saved, we'll see how bad she is next chapter. Lina is taking the whole pregnancy thing rather well, don't you think? Maybe as time goes on she'll get a little crazy over protective or something, I dunno. Gonna try to focus on Zel and Amelia a little more, since if what I've been hearing about Slayers: Evolution R is true, then we won't be seeing much of those two anymore after spring. . . .

Anyways, next chapter: WAR GAMES! Maybe Nehel and some other Angels and Demons will show up, Luna did mention that Lina would've be working with them in the future.

Btw, working on a late new years reader gift art. Anyone who wants it send me an email with the subject heading "Gift Art"! I would recommend only those with a fast connection respond to this as the file size will probably be pretty big.

Man, this chapter needs work . . . (cries)


	32. Chapter 32

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-One

"And that is how it all happened, convoluted pregnancy test included. I'll see your five and raise you six," I tossed said number red chips into the pot. "Needless to say, my powers, while aren't as powerful as they were when they first manifested, they are a lot more stable and energy efficient. I won't be vaporizing continents anytime soon but at least I won't be fizzling out so damn quick anymore.

"Now, if only I could be saying the same thing about Gourry . . .."

"Oh, burn!" The obnoxious redhead sitting in front of me laughed, and I had a feeling he was even worse in _that_ department.

"Low blow, Lina!" cried the defendant, red as an embarrassed beet.

It was just the four of us, that is I, Gourry, Lantz and Regald. We were somewhere in the middle of Mil's camp inside of a large tent being used as a makeshift saloon. We all met up just a few hours earlier after Gourry and I had made our way back up to the camp after spending the night in the wilderness.

We were, of course, thrilled to see each other alive and well so we all went someplace to go catch up on recent happenings. Which led us to this "bar"; it had roughly twenty tables all arranged saloon style with the main bar (which was just a series of spare desks lined up) facing them all. We sat closest to the bar on the right side of the entrance. Lantz happened to have a pack of playing cards so we decided to play a few rounds of Ruvanagaurdian Hold'Em.

"You're pulling my teeth here!" Lantz whined as he placed six of his last ten chips in. He has been the biggest loser so far of half a dozen games or so. "But still, that was one crazy tale, Lina. I'm almost sorry I wasn't there to see it for myself."

"Oh, it's not like we're betting real money here. And you would've peed yourself again if you came along."

"No, just drinks, and that's just low. I've got you guys covered for the next two weeks it seems."

_Ah, but you laughed at Gourry's expense._

"Much obliged," Regald slapped Lantz on the back. "Besides, it isn't like Lina is going to be drinking much, at least for the better part of a year at any rate."

"Not unless I want a _really special_ baby," I quipped as I sipped at my hot milk and tea. It was getting more than a little chilly out and the last thing I needed was a cold. One of the nice things about having a freshly minted body was that there is no going cold turkey on the alcohol as I was already toxin free.

"But you know," Gourry said, his eyes not leaving his cards as though the values would change if so much as blinked. "You seemed pretty adamant this morning on setting things right with Amelia. I'm pretty sure its past noon by now. I'll see your six."

"Still have half the day left," I maybe a little too quickly had said. "Three of dukes, ha!" I slapped my cards down on the table in triumph. I lost the last two hands and now things were looking better for me. Despite my earlier promise of going to set things right with Amelia and Mil, I choose not to deal with them right away. My courage has a nasty habit of falling asleep right as we near our destination; At least when it comes to dealing with that kind of drama.

"I'm out," Regald said with only the slightest hint of frustration. He only had a pair of jesters.

"Of course I'm out," Lantz almost knocked the table's legs loose his hands hit the top so hard.

Baby.

"Gourry?" I asked after a minute had passed without him revealing his hand.

"Four of Aces," He said and showed his hand.

"Well, crap!" So much for things looking up, but at least Gourry actually won a game.

"And, let's see . . . the one with the least chips is . . . Lantz, again," said Regald, after tallying up our remaining chips. "Looks like this time you owe Gourry a round."

"I'll take beer, and lot's of it. I'm drinking for three now."

"Put it on my tab," Lantz pouted. He seemed really agitated. More so than what a few lost rounds at cards would warrant. He kept scratching at his beard and tapping his fingers.

"Hey," I said. "What's wrong?"

The red head looked annoyed for a moment but seemed to give up whatever snippy remark he had in mind.

_Good. He may yet live to change my kid's diapers._

"It's something in the air," Lantz shook his head as if he himself could not comprehend his own unease. "Something big is on the horizon, the whole army feels it."

"We haven't heard from Val, Mil or Zellas in a few days," Regald put in. "Usually Valgaav is out and about, being either a silent enforcer or giving us one of his patented inspiring yet threatening speeches about honor, battle and defying the gods much to Mil's frustration."

_Hmph,_ I smirked at that one.

"Yeah," Lantz went on. "Mil isn't seen as often but he usually makes his rounds once every couple of days, talking people's troubles away or settling disputes and what not. Zellas we hardly ever see. Usually we just get her pet, Xellos, who seems to delight in setting up little mind games."

"He hasn't hurt anyone, has he?" I asked. I've seen first hand at how dangerous Xellos's mind games can become. Gallia City comes to mind. I haven't heard any news of it being rebuilt yet.

"No, not yet," Lantz answered. "He just seems to enjoy watching the confusion he sows come to fruition. Like the corn dogs!" He turned to Reg. "Remember those corndogs?"

"Well, I do now. Thanks," Reg grimaced. "My taste buds are still recovering from that culinary experience."

"Whatever they were, they certainly weren't corndogs after Xellos decided to be a volunteer gourmand."

"That was a very big word to use for you, Lantz. I'm so proud of you!"

"Ha ha," Lantz rolled his eyes, not impressed with my attempt to cheer him up. "The point being, between Xellos' shenanigans and our "glorious leaders" hiding away in some secret conference the last few days, everyone thinks that we are finally going to take the fight to the demons."

"I don't see how we could with such a small force at our disposal but something is definitely up," Regald confirmed. "I've been ordered by Gravos, at the behest of Valgaav mind, to increase the frequency and longevity of our combat drills. Duncan has been pushing his mages pretty hard as well from what I've been hearing."

I snorted and coughed up a substantial portion of my milk, luckily Lantz was there to absorb most of it.

"Did you just say Duncan!?" "Yeah, why?"

"Skinny kid? Brown hair, knobby knees, glasses and slightly buck toothed, Duncan? Could barely cast a Flare Arrow to save his life Duncan?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember you riding him pretty hard a few times back at Val's fort town. He's really made something of himself, hasn't he?"

"I guess so, if Val saw fit for him to train his Battle Mages. But that doesn't make any sense! How can anybody learn that fast? I must take a look at this for myself! Come on Gourry!"

"But, beer-!"

Marching through the camp with Lantz's worries fresh on my mind, I could now really get a sense of how on edge the place really was. Anywhere that wasn't dead silent was sparsely accented by stilted small talk. Children looked about nervously, wondering what the adults were so worried about while the adults paced, made busy work or just gambled away their time and money.

Something was definitely up. It was becoming as thick as the autumn mist.

Suddenly I heard a pitifully weak sounding voice . . . singing? Even worse, the voice was _very_ familiar. Accompanying the thready vocals was the gentle strumming of an out of tune guitar. I poked my head in-between the wall of a tent and the side of a coffee wagon.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee bean . . ." "Oh, fer corn's sake! Zel? What's gotten into you?"

"Not coffee, coffee, coffee beans, that's for sure," Zel weakly mumbled, strumming a few more notes.

_Okay . . . this is weird._

"How long have you been without coffee? And when did you pick up guitar?" Asked Gourry, looking as perplexed as I was.

"Oh, a few days, months, years . . . I can't really tell anymore," Zel said. The poor guy looked as listless and miserable as a leper with AIDS. "I've been playing forever, but carrying around a guitar is kinda cumbersome as an adventurer."

"Well, good luck with that. Hey, while I'm here, could you show me where the mage training grounds are?"

Zel responded by pointing a shaky finger ominously to the southwest after a quick and overly dramatic guitar riff. "There you must go."

"Um, thanks. Have Amelia pull a few strings to get you a few bags of coffee, okay? Heck, you may even want to play for coffee if you ever feel like tuning that piece of junk!"

"Bags of coffee," Zel smiled more than a tad creepily at that. But quickly he resumed his dour demeanor after playing yet another riff, a heavy and slow one. "Amelia is hanging out with Mil, trying to convince the dragon to help her get into Seyruun. I think she dragged Gracia with her, leaving me with little company but for the coffee, coffee, coffee beans dancing in my head. Problem is that they _won't stop_ dancing. I find that to be distracting."

TWANG . . ..

He shot me one of the strangest cockeyed stares I had ever been unfortunate enough to receive. "What do _you_ think?"

STRUMSTRUMSTRUMSTRUMSTRUM . . . STRUM.

"I think you're going just as crazy as Naga was, go get yourself some booze, it might help your headache at the least."

"Tell Lantz that I transferred the round of drinks he owes me to you," Gourry generously offered. "Since talking to Lina obviously isn't helping you."

_WHACK!_ Went the Gourry bashing slipper.

"What did I say?"

"Something I felt was unnecessary, come on."

Eventually we made it the training grounds. Much like the one at Val's stronghold, it was a large sand pit with various targets and obstacles strewn about for the various kinds of combat scenarios that sorcerers and sorceresses inevitably find themselves in. In the middle of the grounds, much too my still fervent disbelief, was Duncan and a few aides stood, teaching, very well I might add, the finer points of magical attack delivery and defense.

" . . . Basically brings me to the point of elemental awareness: Earth can become hard as stone or as soft as mud with the right kinds of water type spells, and fire attacks can be rendered useless with any number of combination of spells."

I would had not at all even had thought to take offence at what he had just said. Problem was he said "rendered useless" as he stared right at me, with a grin that screamed "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" And the fact that my element happens to be fire and everyone of my former pupils knew it.

"So, the student finally thinks he caught up to the teacher, has he?" I goaded. I may have been pissed, but it wasn't enough to make me lose my senses. Something was off about Duncan. He still looked exactly the same: Buck teeth, glasses, mop of brown hair and a goofy looking scarf. But there was something . . . luminous about him. Almost as if he was casting a glow on his surroundings. And it wasn't just him either; the woman next to him, a petite, shoulder length auburn haired girl (like me but not as hot) and a slightly chunky looking guy with freckles and fiery hair also cast a slight light.

_Hmm . . . magical amplifiers maybe? It would explain the increase of power I'm sensing off of Duncan, but how'd he get so well versed in magical theory? Nope, no sir I don't approve of this situation._

"Lina, there is something really off about these guys," Gourry softly said, as if he where afraid of ticking off these more than odd magical trainers. "I'm not so sure that picking a fight with them is a great idea."

"No kidding," I humorlessly replied, now starting to wonder if picking this fight was the best of ideas. But I couldn't back down now, my pride wouldn't allow me to tuck tail and run in front of all of these fellow mages, many of whom Zephillian. Besides, we were all on the same side here, right? Worst case I get a bruised hide and pride.

"I'm serious, I don't think you should go through with this," the blonde pressed.

"Relax, I got the Shard, didn't I? Hell, even dying couldn't keep me down."

"But it's not you I'm worried about."

"Relax!"

"Welcome back, _teacher_," Duncan wasn't giving me an ounce of respect. "As you can see, we did well enough without you getting ready for times to come. In fact, I dare say a few of them could even best you."

"Ha!" I let burst out. "That's a good one! But a student is as only as good as his teacher. And from what I'm sensing off of you, I must've done something right, yet I really don't think you've got any right sending your pupils after me when this should be a duel between "masters"." I sarcastically challenged.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Duncan smiled and he dismissed his aides. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"A couple weeks is a long time to you?" I asked and I bade Gourry to stay out of this. It was all in good fun. I hoped.

"Shall we make this a battle of Shamanistic Spells?" The mage asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to make this too easy for me. Too bad I'm just as good at shamanism as I am at Black Magic and as far as I know, you can barely cast a Flare Arrow hot enough to warm butter."

"Oh, Lina," Duncan laughed. The strange thing was that I coulda sworn that I had heard that very same laugh before. "You are always shooting off that rude little mouth of yours. Let's see if I can't shut it permanently? Dug Haut!"

"Hey!" Weren't suppose to shake hands first or something? Needless to say, I was now dodging an array of stone spikes bursting from the earth and revving up for a counterstrike. "Gourry! Don't you dare yell "LINA!" even once during this fight! I have a feeling I that I don't need the distraction!" I hid behind the magical stone pillars, using the cover to buy time to formulate a strategy.

"How should I call out to you in panicked distress then?"

"DON'T!" I jumped out form behind my cover and fired a spell "Blam Blazer!" My spell shot unerringly to the unmoving twerp. I almost dared to hope that he would get hit but I knew that he would pull something out of his butt at the last moment.

"Windy Shield!" Just as suspected, Duncan threw up a barrier to deflect my attack. Good thing I had another ready to go.

"Flare Arrow!" The flying blades of flame weren't going to hurt Duncan, as it was fast becoming obvious that he was more than just talk, but they served their purpose in herding him towards one of the training dummies.

"Vu Vraimer!" I called upon some elementals to breathe life into the straw stuffed burlap mannequin and ordered it to attack as soon as it freed itself from its stake.

Duncan merely scoffed at the pathetic looking golem, but he didn't know the half of it.

"Burst Rondo," the mage intoned. Several tiny balls of light exploded upon the dummy and ignited it.

_Just as I had planned._

"You lose, sucker," I grinned as my immolated golem wrapped Duncan up in a bear hug, causing red flames and orange embers to erupt everywhere around them. At that close proximity, any magical barrier one could cast would be useless.

_Talk about a warm embrace . . ._

"Brahm Fang!" the mage's wind spell tore apart the already deteriorating golem, and I found that Duncan was terribly under cooked. He must've been wearing some kind of amulet or had some protective ward on him just as I had suspected!

I could've used Knightmare Sight or my Astral Torc to figure out his whatever he had protecting him but what was the fun in that? Besides, we agreed that this was a Shamanism only match. I wasn't about to have it said that the only way I could beat this guy was by cheating.

"That could've seriously burned a lesser mage," Duncan flatly stated as he brushed off embers and smoldering straw. His eyes were cold yet I could detect the slightest hint of pity within their depths. As if I needed his pity! "Though it seems you are quite the inventive and ruthless one, aren't you?"

"That's what White Magic and Priestess's are for," I snorted. "If you didn't want to get burned you shouldn't had locked yourself in the oven."

"Hmph, I could be saying the same about you, Brahm Gash!"

"Yikes!" I flung myself out of the way just in the nick of time. The very dangerous wind spell hit the granite slab behind me, putting a sizable gouge into it.

So that's the way you want to play it, eh?

I come up from my roll and launched a counterattack. "Dimil Arwin!" Like Duncan's before, this was a very deadly wind spell, but unlike that prick's, this one has a wide area of affect. Duncan's eyes widened at the sight of my spell and hastily cast a Raywing, getting himself away from the brunt of it but still getting kicked around quite a bit.

"Arc Brass!" the tumbling sorcerer called, apparently because casting a spell _after_ you find your feet is for pansies.

"Ah, shit," Arc brass was also a wide area spell, used to incapacitate your target, though I have heard of cases where people hit by this spell became permanently brain damaged. Because the caster can control how large the electric net can be it is almost impossible to escape and I didn't hold illusions that I would.

But.

If I was going to get knocked out then so was he.

"Bogardic Elm!" I slapped a palm onto the sandy earth and watched as my spell almost instantly transform the training pit into a bog. A very wet and spongy bog that smelled like a communal privy hole used by fish people.

"No! You little-!" But it was too late for the both of us. The Arc Brass hit and we both got zapped thanks to waters annoying tendency to conduct zappy-ness.

"LINA!" Gourry cried despite my pleads for him not to.

_I really need to teach that lug how to express concern in ways other than screaming, _I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I'm not sure how much time had past before I started to wake up. I had a dim feeling that I was still on my back, probably in the same bog I had created. I started to hear voices.

"Is she okay?" A voice that I didn't recognize asked.

"How the hell should I know?" That would be Duncan.

"You know what that spell can do to people sometimes," said a woman's voice. Also a new one. "The least you can do is to make sure that she isn't irreversibly harmed."

"Fine," Duncan groaned. "Gourry, carry Lina out of this bog. I think I caused her enough misery than to examine her in front of everyone. Let's go the infirmary."

I felt myself floating off of the ground but I could barely feel myself in Gourry's arms. I got the dreadful feeling that I might have gotten nerve damage. Nothing a Priest can't fix though. I could feel a slight pang in around my stomach though, which caused me a vague sense of unease.

"I swear, if Lina is in anyway harmed, I'll take your head," Gourry uncharacteristically threatened. I must really be scaring him.

"You can try but don't blame me for Lina's problems. She was the one to pick the fight in the first place."

"Yeah but you could've gone easier on her," Gourry cried. "She's pregnant for crying out loud!"

"She's what?" Duncan said. The urgency in his query set off a thousand alarm bells inside my head and jacked up adrenaline production to overdrive.

_What do you mean, "She's what?"!? Don't tell me that spell is known to cause . . .!_

"She's pregnant with my kid!"

"Great," I could visualize Duncan rolling his eyes at that revelation. "Put her down now! Looks like she may have a bigger concern than just brain and nerve damage."

My eyes finally managed to crack open. Whether it was me recovering or the primal fear that I was feeling I couldn't tell. I first saw Gourry right in front of me, holding my hand and cradling my head. Duncan was staring at me with clinical concern and his two partners looked downright worried, heck even a little guilty.

"Ms. Lina!" cried Amelia who came sprinting towards us. "Don't worry, I'll cast resurrection on you!"

"R-resurrection?' I shakily asked. "I don't need resurrection."

_How did you know that I was knocked out?"_

"Maybe you don't but-!" Amelia took a quick calming breath. "Arrgh! How could you of all people be so stupid! You could lose the baby!"

My heart stopped cold. I couldn't speak.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! How could I've been so stupid! Why wasn't I thinking! Because Duncan insulted me and I wanted to get even and didn't listen to Gourry and now my kid might pay the price for it!_

My entire body clenched up, I felt like I was going to sob and throw up but could do neither. Gourry's hand gripped my own tighter, his eyes were focused on Amelia's work, willing her to succeed.

Resurrection was the most powerful healing spell there was. I was sure that my kid was going to be fine but my sense of guilt was overwhelming.

Amelia finished casting but her eyes widened with fear. "Oh no! She's bleeding!" she whimpered and I could feel my heart shattering.

"Cast it again!" Gourry barked, as fierce as I had ever heard him. It was strange, it was like I was experiencing this horror from outside my body. Maybe my mind was trying to escape.

"I-I dunno if it'll-!"

"Do it!"

"Move aside!" Duncan yelled, practically shoving the princess out of his way.

"N-, Duncan!" The redheaded aide started.

"Luna would never forgive me if I let this happen," was Duncan's inexplicable response.

"Whatever you plan on doing, do it!" Gourry cried, on the verge of tears. I could feel hot rivers pouring down my own face.

_Oh, Sylpheed, please don't take my baby away from me!_

"על ידי החסד שניתן לי על ידי האב, Sylpheed, תן הקטנה להיות spared ואת אמא להתרפא." I only could make out Sylpheed from all of Duncan's gibberish but from the cadence and inflection it was obviously a spell. Immediately my stomach stopped aching and a the most mind numbing sense of relief flooded over me.

"A Holy Spell!?" Amelia was shocked. "Who, no, _what are you_? Holy Magic has been lost on this continent for over a thousand years! Not even the most pious of Priests have been able to use it!"

"Guess the cats out of the bag now," Duncan sighed. "I swear Inverse, you are nothing but a constant source of consternation."

_Oh, now I get it._

"I try, Nehel," I weakly said. I was wondering how "Duncan" got so powerful and here it's revealed that he wasn't Duncan at all. Go freaking figure. Gourry felt it safe to sit me up and I placed a protective hand over my belly. I peaked into myself with Knightmare sight for an instant and found that my baby was indeed safe.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!_

My head drooped in relief and exhaustion. I didn't know what to think of myself just then though.

"Nehel?" Amelia quizzically asked. "Isn't that the name of an Arc Angel . . .? Oh, wow."

"Hello, High Priestess of Seyruun," Nehel greeted. "It's not often even someone of your importance to the Church gets to meet someone like me."

"Uh . . . yes," Amelia wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Thank you for healing Lina. I wouldn't had known what to do if she had . . .," she couldn't finish and I didn't really want her to. Better to forget this whole thing happened.

Amelia went on, "Was it you, Your Holiness, that bade me come here?"

"No, it was not," Nehel flatly denied. "That would be the work of one of my subordinates, the Powers Armisial and Camael."

"It was I, Armisial, who bade you come," confessed the woman Angel. "It is my providence to protect the unborn from needless death." I noticed the cold stare Armisial was giving Nehel. She probably did not approve of our fight not one bit.

_Way to make your feelings known before we fought, jackass!_

"It was pointless in the end, but I suppose it could not have been helped." Nehel shrugged. "Anyways, Lina, once you feel you have recovered enough, meet us all in Milgasia's tent. While I care little for you as a person your presence is still required to win this war."

"Fine, though I must admit you are not as much as a douche bag as I first thought you were." Arrogant or not, the being still saved me from having a miscarriage and I owed him a debt of gratitude. "I know that we got off on the wrong foot up in the Realm of the Dead, but let's say we make a fresh start?"

"Though I doubt my opinion of you will change all that much, I am bound to accept your heartfelt request." He offered me his hand and I took it.

"You know, we have a card game planned for tonight. Wanna join in? You two Powers are invited as well."

"Offer is appreciated," said Armisial.

"But gambling isn't really are bag," finished Camael.

"Your loss," I shrugged. What do Angels do for fun, anyways?

"Mostly watch you mortals running around with your heads cut off," said Nehel, apparently reading my mind.

"Nothing apparent about it."

_Shut up._

"Not bloody likely."

"Arrgh! I'm through with you guys! Gourry, let's go find us a tent. I think we need to talk a bit about what I did."

"Yeah, I think you do," Gourry's tone was full of disappointment but I knew that I couldn't run away from this, I couldn't run away from Gourry.

Gourry helped me to my feet. I was still very shaky from adrenaline.

"Amelia, I wanted to talk to you and try to set thing right with you and Zel but, well stuff happened obviously, but know that I never meant to hurt either of you."

Amelia looked a tad embarrassed but embraced me nonetheless. "I know you didn't Lina," she sniffed. "I just don't understand why you did what you did. I'll come visit you with Zelgadis later, if you feel up to it."

"Of course I do," I meant it. "I think I learned my lesson about taking things for granted. Tell Zel to bring his guitar; I have a feeling that some Zephillians are going to expect a concert once word gets around that I'm back. Oh! And get him some coffee would you? He's weirding the crap out of us."

"Right, will do!" There we parted ways for the time being.

After asking a few people we found out where the closest unoccupied tents were and set up home. Gourry and I didn't say much while we moved things and unpacked our things. Gourry was pissed; I could feel it rolling off of him like stink from a taco stand. He just sat there on a wooden chair, noisily breathing through his nose, his face red.

I was feeling fine by now, at least physically. So I took a deep breath.

_Time to get this over with._

"I'm sorry, Gourry. You have no idea how sorry I am," I let out like a nervous warbling bird on crack.

_Okay that was the hard part._

Gourry didn't say anything for what seemed like the longest time. It was probably the most nerve-racking moment of my life. I felt the same way I did when we first met, internally freaking out when he was disappointed in me as I was constantly seeking his approval in my roundabout way. It felt like that, only a thousand times worse.

Finally he spoke, though his voice was tight as if he was barely keeping it under control.

"I don't really know what to say to you, Lina. That fight was easily the dumbest and most selfish decision I've seen you make. Ever."

"I-."

"Don't, Lina. There isn't an excuse in the world that I would by, even from you, that would convince me that putting _our_ kid in danger like that was acceptable," Gourry eyes were a sea of anguish and rage, hurting me more than a punch from him ever would. Not that he would, but seeing him like this . . .

I literally had nothing to say. Not a single comeback or excuse would formulate in my mind. He was right. And I feel like the most horrible woman to have ever walked the earth.

"I really don't know if I can ever truly forgive this, and I've put up with a lot from you," Gourry slowly said, as if he couldn't quite believe that he was saying it either. He suddenly stood up, knocking the chair out from under him startling us both. I almost giggled I was that desperate for a change of mood.

"I know that you are selfish, Lina. Easily the most selfish person I can think of. But that was just incredible, even for you," He stiffly made his way outside.

"W-wait!" I finally found my voice, a sobby, tear choked voice, but it was found. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace not near you for a while."

I watched him stalk away as I sunk to my knees.

"What have I done?" I weakly asked myself.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Uh oh, I didn't even see this plot twist coming! Don't you just love character channeling? Best part is, I know exactly how to weave this drama into the plot points I already have planned. Now they just get all the more interesting.

A few more days til Evolution R! Hopefully makes up for the lackluster Revolution.

BTW: Made some Reader Appreciation Gift Art! Want it? Send me a PM or an email at tom_the_


	33. Chapter 33

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Two

"DRAGON SLAVE! DRAGON SLAVE! DRAGON SLAVE! And once more, DRAAAGON SLAAAAVE!"

Crimson flames traced their colorful ways to the explosive end of several snowcapped granite peaks. What's better than a mountain range or two on which to vent my frustrations and sorrows? Creating red trails of light leading to fiery, multi-megaton blasts can be quite cathartic, especially under the pale moonlight so soon after the rain.

_Too bad it isn't working as well as I had hoped. Here I'd thought Dragon Slaves fixed EVERYTHING._

I was a several hundred feet off the ground via Raywing, and several miles away from camp. I was alone, wet and miserable, and needed something, anything, to take my mind off what I'd done half a day ago.

What did I do? I, well, really put a serious crimp in my relationship with Gourry, and it was one hundred percent my fault, no filler. I was feeling almost as low as when my family was killed. In fact, I'd nearly put an end to starting a family of my own. But at least I wasn't moping around like the last time I got depressed. I've promised myself that I won't do that anymore, and for once I felt like I really needed to start changing for the better or else lose everything I hold dear.

I heard somebody passing through the breeze, but I didn't sense any malevolent intent so I relaxed my guard. Perhaps, somewhere deep in my mind, I wanted somebody with whom to share my depression. Preferably Riksfalto, who can stand to take the brunt of a lot of my frustrations.

"So this where you went off to, Lina," scolded the chirpy second princess of Seyruun as she floated up to join me. She sounded a tad peeved. Oh yeah, I was supposed to have showed up to chitchat with her and Zel a few hours ago. "Not a very subtle calling card," she commented, eying my handiwork with an arched eyebrow. The fires were casting an orange and red glow on her raven hair, even from this far away.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot about you guys, heh-heh." Not really, but saying I didn't feel like dealing with anyone would be too much like the old me.

I must've sounded moodier than I had thought, though, as Amelia's concern-o-meter went off the charts. It's true; she has the gauges installed in her eyeballs. "What's wrong? Is the baby-!?"

"The kid is fine, Amelia," I cut her off, not wanting to think what she was going to say. "Despite my best efforts. What's not fine is Gourry and me."

"Oh no! What happened? Did you two fight over blue pig jerky again?"

"I wish," I stared out at the fires my wanton destruction had caused, vaguely wondering how many animals I had just barbecued as I patted my growling stomach. "I-," I started but couldn't quite finish.

_Push it out! Do you want to change for the better or not? Or is emotional limbo such a fun game? _

I swallowed my pride in all its bitter ickiness. "Am really that selfish, Amelia?"

"Well . . .," she floundered, looking away and scratching her cheek as if she were trying to find the best way to say "Hell yeah, you are!"

"Forget I asked. I know the answer." I sighed heavily. "It's funny, though; up until now it has never really bitten me in the ass. Well, at least not to this extent."

"He's mad about your picking a fight while pregnant, isn't he?" Amelia put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I almost flinched it away. I didn't feel like I deserved hers or anyone else's friendship.

_Stop it, Lina! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! I'll kick your feelings into junk if I have to!_

_Sorry, me. _

"Yeah. And he has every right to be. I wasn't thinking at all, as usual. Or, I should say, I wasn't thinking about anybody except Number One. When Nehel goaded me and I challenged him, I just proved that I was all that he thought I was. I didn't give him one reason to prove that I didn't deserve the beating I got from him," I ran my hand over my face and through my hair as if trying to wipe away the memory. My hand came off sweaty, and I noticed I was trembling. "And here I thought everything would be so much easier once I got the Shard. If anything, it's just made me even more of a stubborn, selfish bitch. Now I almost killed my baby, and Gourry really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

My vision blurred and my arms found Amelia's. I didn't really want to let go, deserving or not, and I felt Amelia pulling us down to the suitably cold and soggy ground.

We finally touched down, and even as embarrassed as I was, I couldn't stop crying. The most powerful non-demonic being in this world and I was sobbing on Amelia's shoulder. Heck, even Uni, who had accompanied Amelia, was looking sorry for me. Needless to say, I felt beyond pathetic, a sniveling little bitch whose power was worth nothing unless destroying everything I held dear counted for anything. I'm pretty sure it didn't.

_That's IT! __**WHUMP! **_

_OW! You really did kick my feelings there!_

_Want some more?_

_No Ma'am!_

Yeah, I was in a good mood. I felt like crap, my tunic felt like it was too tight, and my face was getting ruddy, on top of being twice as hungry as usual.

"Lina." It was a soft voice that I wasn't prepared to deal with.

_Don't run. Face up, Lina. Face up!_

"Hi, Mil," I croaked. "Come to gloat, have we? Well, have a freakin' field day! I deserve it this time."

"Lina!" Amelia admonished.

"Do you really believe I came to see you just to do that?" Mil asked. A touch forlornly I might add. "Though I suppose I haven't given you much reason to think otherwise lately, have I?"

_Huh? That sure didn't sound like gloating._

"What's going on?" I really wasn't sure. The golden dragon was acting in a way incomprehensible to my take on the man. "I thought you hated me. Not that I blame you or anything anymore."

Mil took a seat next to Amelia, and I couldn't find the energy to flinch away.

"I never hated you, Lina. But I was concerned for you, and you're barely under control. You only slightly understand the powers that you were given."

"Like I had a choice. If becoming a Knightmare has to mean losing my family, I would not have accepted if it were up to me. So far it hasn't even come close to being worth it. In fact, my life has gotten a whole lot shittier ever since that day in Zephillia."

I smiled bitterly. "But then again, that's my life for ya. Lina gets something cool, Lina gets something more important taken away. So what do you want, Mr. Milgasia?"'

"The same thing I've always wanted: to help you, Lina."

"Help me?" I spluttered. "Last time I checked, you were trying to kill me!" I couldn't help but think of Gourry's skepticism when I told him why I flew the two of us away from Mil and his gang those months ago.

"I was never trying to kill you, Lina. I could never do such a thing unless you became something terrible."

_Oh, an attempted baby killer not bad enough for ya?_

_. . . Stop it!_

"Then what about Stridus? Wasn't he acting on your orders?" Despite myself, I grinned at the memory of the Earth Lord's knight's face as I destroyed the source of his power when he killed me.

"I had nothing to do with Stridus's animosity toward you. In fact I tried to steer him toward a less aggressive way of thinking."

"You did a wonderful job."

"But it wasn't meant to be. Stridus was too caught up in his own way of dealing with what he perceived to be heretics."

"Yeah," I sighed, kissing another of my arguments goodbye. I liked it better when I was right all of the time. But then again, have I ever been right on my first assumption? "That's pretty much what Langort said. So I guess you're off the hook, Mil."

"Though in a way, you were right about me."

"What's that supposed to mean? That had better not be another one of your poor jokes, scaly!"

"You were under an enormous amount of stress, Lina," Mil explained. "Your new powers taking a toll, near-constant fighting, the death of your family. I was foolish not to take any of that into account in my rush to gain your help.

"I should've known that I may have been making your situation seem hopeless by pressing too hard."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I can't afford to think that anything is hopeless anymore, Mil." I sniffed. "Hopelessness is what gets people killed. And I have more than just myself to worry about. Too bad it took a near miss to get that crammed into my skull."

"Well, that is half the battle, Lina," chirped Amelia as she fed an apple to the sleepy-looking unicorn. "When my mother died and my sister ran away, I thought it was the end of the world. I seriously thought that nothing could ever make me happy again. But I didn't give up. I still had my daddy and my uncles and cousins to help me get through that most difficult of times, and that's what matters the most. Cherishing what you do have and not letting tragedy hold you back.

"We are here for you, Lina! Please take advantage of it! I know you have a habit of dealing with things like this by yourself, but that'll only lead to another breakdown like the one that led you to run off with Valgaav."

_I only left with him because my abilities led me to do so, but it'll take too long to explain that to her. Still, she's right about me doing everything by myself. I recall Regald pinning that characteristic on me after only a few days of working together. _

I wearily but happily hugged the girl, as was becoming my new habit of these last few minutes. I hoped she didn't think I was going gay. "I know. You're right. What can I say? But it's so hard trying to become another person."

"You don't have to become another person," Mil said. "Only a better you. One that doesn't worry about causing harm to yourself or others because you'll always make the right choice."

"And how do I know what the right choice is? And why does it feel like you are preaching to me?" Priests, I tell ya.

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, at the risk of sounding like I'm copping out, the right choice is something only you can know. It feels different to everybody. To some it is a calm, centered feeling. To others, it is a sense of absolute confidence in their decision. The point is that you have to find it out for yourself."

"Well, that almost helps." Too bad I'm a shoot first, think about the consequences later type of gal."

_Not anymore though_.

I stood up and gazed at the stars peeking through the clearing smoke and clouds.

_There is a glimmer of hope for me yet. _

"I know I'm not a god, despite trying very hard to act like one. But I don't want to be one, nor do I want to follow one. I just want to be me and have nothing holding me back. Being a Knightmare obviously puts a lot on my shoulders, though, and while the power is cool, all this responsibility is a pain in my admittedly scrawny ass.

"But I've got a kid on the way, so being responsible is something I've got to get used to. I didn't get brought back from the dead for nothing, and I'll be damned if my kid gets raised in a world run down by demons. Trust me, I will do my part to rid this world of good ol' Ruby Eyes. Even if I have to destroy all remaining pieces of him myself.

"It's funny, though: All this time I figured it_ was_ going to be all me, saving the world, that is. I had the power to make sure no one else important to me would have to die. But then I nearly kill the most important thing in this world to me and I find that all my power is useless in stalling fate. Bearing all that weight by myself is as pointless as trying to make things the way I want them to be. It's counterproductive, and it makes me feel like running, fizzy, burning crap trying to do it.

"The point is that I realize I can't do it all alone. I need you guys. Amelia, Zel, Milgasia, Regald, Lantz. . . Gourry. Heck even Valgaav, Naga, Xellos and Zellas help in their own ways. I should've figured all of that out when I fought Val and everyone was helping me fuel the Ragna Blade in order to beat the dragon goon. Because if none of you existed, I would've had nothing to fight him with.

"So yeah, I'm ready to work as a team now, to let others share the burden and to share your burdens. I'll still try not to let anyone die, but I'll allow that sometimes fate has it in for us no matter how hard we try. No point in driving yourself crazy over it."

"We all look out for each other, Lina. Even when we are far apart, we still think about everyone. Love is what drives us on, what gives us a reason to live and work together. Love for your friends, for Gourry, for your child." Amelia said all that with an approving light in her eyes.

'Yeah, I've been a selfish idiot, haven't I?" It felt better than I had ever imagined. Letting go of my suspicions of Mil, letting other people try to help. Should've tried it a looooooooong time ago.

"Yup," she nodded.

"At least you were sincere in admitting it," said Mil.

"Thanks," I laughed, recognizing the joke for what it was. "But that's gotta change, and I know how I'm gonna start."

Amelia and Mil exchanged a smile that bespoke a secret victory between the two. I'll wring it out of them later.

"Any idea where Gourry is?" I petted Amelia's unicorn, which gave me a funny look.

"Not a clue, I haven't seen him since this afternoon," Amelia said. "Are you going to go patch things up with him?"

"Yeah, it should be easier after what I just said to you two, but my stomach still feels like it's churning ice cream." I wonder which flavor, though? Probably chocolate. It's _always_ chocolate and not very cold.

Yeah, I just grossed myself out too.

_No more poo jokes either, Lina._

"Just be as honest with him as you were with us, and it'll turn out fine," the princess assured me.

"Lina?" said Mil. "If you are feeling up to it, Zellas, Valgaav and I are having a meeting at midmorning. We would like you to come."

"I suppose it can't be helped. Nehel mentioned that a meeting would be coming up so yeah, I'll come . . . on one condition."

"Condition?" Mil parroted, clearly not expecting that.

"I. Want. To. Get. PAID!"

"Paid?

"Oh boy, here she goes," Amelia rumbled. She should talk! She had more money than God! And she wonders why we always eat and lodge at her expense.

"Do you realize that since this whole fiasco of an adventure began, I have not even gotten a single gold piece as compensation for my services? I've got a family to support! I can't feed them just with pretty words and the nice feelings that saving the world gives you!"

"Assuming, of course, that there are any kingdoms left that could take any money you might receive." Amelia sighed, probably fretting over her own kingdom.

"Then pay me in gold!" I argued. "Gold is accepted _everywhere,_ no matter how bad the economy gets!"

"Oh!" I added. "And be sure to have a breakfast buffet ready!"

"That at least can be arranged." Mil smiled, and his shoulders and back straightened as if a burden had been lifted off him. "And I'll try to see if I can't get one of the gods to get Nehel knocked down a peg for what he did. Angel or no, that was low, though you did buy into it with little provocation."

"Don't remind me! Though the thought of seeing Nehel put in his place sits right with me. See ya, Mil. I'm sorry that I was such a dick to you and I hope that we can somehow patch up our friendship."

"Of course," Mil said, still smiling. "Just remember that I'm always available to talk. About how to deal with your powers, questions of conscience, and if there is a chance, faith. And just to talk."

"You're such a preacher! But . . . thanks." I awkwardly gave him a hug, which stunned us both, and began to make my way back home.

"Amelia! I owe you and Zel a beer! See ya!" I Raywinged back towards camp, spirits high, but under no illusion that the journey would become any easier. I've become too jaded for that. Even so, I just had to look at things from a less Lina-centric point of view and maybe things would be more bearable for me and everyone else.

I dispelled Raywing and walked through the camp's entrance. I passed by a group of nervously chattering Zephillians, then remembered something that had made me happy while living at Val's place. Something that made things fall into place and brought some comfort to others around me.

Singing.

It was time for an impromptu concert.

"Evening, lads, lasses," I greeted them, then grabbed an unused mug from the table next to the fire everyone was gathered around. I filled it with whatever was in the keg.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Inverse!" said a man. "What brings you out this late on a chilly night?"

"Life, I suppose. I've been going through a lot lately, and I've been thinking a lot too." It was the truth, but I threw a bit of showmanship into my voice. The air of a storyteller, for which I have quite the knack, in case you haven't noticed.

"We heard something happened earlier today at the mage training grounds," said a smallish woman of about thirty. "Are you all right, Miss Inverse?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I nearly lost something very important to me today, but I learned that I can't take care of everything all by myself."

"About time you learned something!" someone zinged me.

"Zel!" I grinned. "Finally found yourself some coffee?" He must've done, as he looked positively . . . animated, bobbing his head to a song in his head and tapping his fingers on the back of his guitar.

"Oh yes. Feeling like a million gold coins because of this liquid sanity." The chimera hoisted his mug in salute. "But are you really all right, Lina? I heard from Amelia about, well . . . you know. I don't blame you for ditching us tonight. I probably would've done the same thing, but for the separate set of plumbing."

"I'm fine, Zel. I really am. Maybe for the first time ever if I can really get over myself and start treating the world less like my own personal plaything."

Zel nodded sagely at that, which, coming from another formerly self-centered snoot, meant a lot to me. He's certainly learned a lot from Amelia. Why couldn't I have done the same from humble, unassuming Gourry?

"You two are friends?" asked an older gent with maybe a tooth or two left.

"Yeah, we go back a ways, me and Zel. Forged a friendship as solid as a rock!" That's right, put on a show.

"Ha ha," Zel rolled his eyes at my tasteless joke. I was rather surprised at Zel, who had his hood and cowl off in the middle of a crowd. But then again, he has been living among the refugees for a couple of months now. The only other place I knew where he is comfortable doing that is Seyruun, and even then he only does it within the palace grounds.

"Young Master Greywords here has been entertaining us with his masterful guitar playing," the older man explained. "Wish we had a fiddle to along with it, but it suited us right fine," He looked at me with just a hint of embarrassment. "I wonder how well your voice would complement his playing?"

"You know, I've been wondering that very same thing myself," I teased, and an anticipatory rumble rose up from the Zephillians.

_Ah, groupies. _

"I'm up for whatever you can come up with. Zephillian folk tunes are some of my favorites to play," Zel said, encouraging me. "I heard about your musical exploits from my audience here, and I am kinda curious to hear how well you sing, for someone with such a shrieky voice."

_SHRIEKY!?_

"You won't be curious for long," I said. "This song is more contemporary, but it fits what I've discovered about myself today. It's called "Hourglass" The fast-growing crowd nodded with approval. The song wasn't that new, but it was new enough to break away somewhat from the steadfast traditions that defined Zephillian music.

"Interesting choice," Zel commented. "Lucky I know it, but probably not as well as I should."

"You'll do fine; they say caffeine sharpens mental acuity," I assured Zel. Then I turned to face the crowd. My pulse quickened and a giddy sense of excitement jolted through my veins.

_Poor Zel probably couldn't bear to be around a much larger crowd, but I'm thriving on this. _

"Since we're almost all Zephillian here tonight, I think I'll skip the mangled translations and just get to it. Ready, Zel?"

_No one can save a heart full of pain,_

_Trapped within myself, shedding shattered tears_

_I know that you cannot give up,_

_I believe in the way that I chose._

_But if we do let go,_

_What about the pain that I cannot erase?_

_I always want to be strong_

_And be able to stop your pain._

_While I'm being questioned _

_To simply continue with life,_

_I can give no answer;_

_I can only raise my head and continue to walk._

I put my heart and soul into that song, and judging by the faces of the crowd, I must've succeeded in no small manner. Even Zel, who managed to keep up wonderfully, was jaw to floor agape.

"Since when can you do . . . that?" asked the befuddled chimera. Seeing the unflappable Zel stunned was always a bright spot in my day.

"I'm Lina Inverse. I can do anything." I winked and set out to do just that. But finding Gourry in this mess of people would be like finding a fishman at a fish market.

_Hmmm . . . if I were a Gourry, where would I be? I know! Someplace my memory would retain for more than an hour! The bar!_

To the bar it was, then. Too bad I didn't remember where it was, which seemed to me as ridiculous as the possibility of Naga becoming a suit of living armor and Amelia becoming trapped inside her for a few hours, resulting in hijinks and sisterly bonding.

But I did eventually stumble upon the doublewide tent. I peeked my head into the door flaps . . . only to see Naga open-mouth kissing an unresisting Gourry.

The blonde's eyes bulged out of his sockets when they flitted my way, and rightfully so.

"Hey, it's Lina!" A liquored-up Lantz greeted me.

_Greet this_.

"FIREBALL!"

_Well, there went my improved mood. _

The tent went up in flames and several little explosions went off as some of the more potent booze took flame, further accelerating the blaze. Some folks, startled out of their sleep, ran out of their lodgings, wondering if there was an accident or an attack.

"Lina! Wait!" A singed Gourry came stumbling out of the burning bar. Lantz quickly followed, his pants charred and falling apart, providing a visual that I didn't need that night or ever.

"Where are you going, Blondie?" the over-endowed hussy who followed Gourry asked. I seethed like I've never seethed before. Here I'd been wondering were Naga had been all this time, and here she was, tonsil-mining my man. My mind was so flustered that I couldn't even think of the words to any spells that would put an END to Naga and SEVERALLY hinder Gourry in a way that would make cheating on me a wee bit difficult.

"Outside, duh. It was getting too hot in there," he sloshed out.

"D-drunken . . .BASTARD!" I managed to bite out.

"Lina! I don't know where this lady came from and I-!"

"Shut the Nine Hells up, Gourry!" Never before had I been so angry with him. Not even when he ate the last of our Blue Pig jerky half a year ago. "I just spent most of the night mustering the courage and swallowing enough of my pride to apologize to you, and what do I find? You swapping spit with the _one_ person I never, _ever_, could forgive you for doing that with! I'd rather you make out with Xellos! And he'd probably enjoy it more than that underdressed whore!"

"You never did understand fashion, did you, Lina?"

"Find any gold, Naga?"

"Huh?" I guess analogies spoken in my mind go unheard in the real world. TOO BAD!

"DIL BRANDO!" And so the underdressed whore flew to found a new life as queen of the whores.

"Lina, I-."

"Nope," again I cut him off. "I'm sorry, Gourry. I may have done something unforgivable, but you turning around and doing the same is . . .is, well, beyond what I had expected from you." I was numb to it. I somehow had known that something like this would happen.

_Lina get something cool, Lina get something important taken away. _

I could hear all the time we spent together shattering in my heart. I couldn't quite bring myself to see it, though.

Gourry looked as if he couldn't believe or understand what was happening.

_Typical._

"Well," I said, barely a hint of emotion in my voice. "See ya around."

_Looks like you are going to be raised by a single mom, kiddo. _

A screaming man came running down the ally. It was the bartender. He stopped in front of Gourry, who seemed oblivious to him and everything else.

"My place! I leave ye alone fer five minutes and this is what happens! Which begs the question: What in hell did happen?"

"Shit happened," I muttered, throwing about a hundred gold coins at his feet to cover the cost of his stock.

_Now what?_ I thought as I walked away at a furious pace. But as usual, I didn't have the answer.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Lina just can't catch a break, can she? Was she just overreacting to Gourry's seeming infidelity, or is there another side to this story? Find out in the third Interlude currently in production and further bad drama in the next Slayers: Knightfall! Hopefully with more action scenes after this wordy as a holy book chapter!

Slayers Bonus!

Xellos: Wait a minute . . you think I'm . . . of that particular, uh, persuasion?

Lina: Well, I haven't seen you necking any ladies lately, or ever.

Xellos: I'm a demon! We don't have time for canoodling with icky girls!

Lina: o_O

Valgaav: Speak for yourself, Priest. But then again, your, uh, profession does lend itself to that quirk, doesn't it?

Mil: I resent that.

Valgaav: Well OK, I guess you are the exception.

Mil: Why, thank you, Val. That was quite civil of you.

Val: You're just into underage-looking elf girls, like Memphis, that's all.

Mil: Guh!

Lina: Sexual deviancy in the Slayers universe? Unheard of!


	34. Chapter 34

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Three

Donuts are magical fluffy pastries that have the extraordinary ability to create world peace.

Now, before you mock that declarative in ways that border on "snooty," let me explain. Normally, those who consume the warm, sweet, scrumptious softness are too busy dealing with the delightfully glazed orgasm in their mouths and stomachs to do anything remotely harmful. I mean, who could? If you had the choice between the vague promise of wealth and land accrued from declaring war on some far-off country you've never even heard of, or a plate of freshly baked, gooey donuts, your choice would be obvious!

That's what I kept telling myself as I waited for yet another hour at the lounge in the front interior of the Big Three's Grande Tent of Frightfully Important People, instead of waging war upon them and their vassals.

Not that the lounge was a bad place to be. It had a massive breakfast buffet per my request (but no gold), and some mage had cast a spell on a polished marble orb so that it played some pretty decent, if bland, music. Rugs of varying colors and patterns surrounded the davenport I'd parked myself upon, and there were enough throw pillows to construct a decent-sized fort, if I so desired. Which I most certainly did not. Well, OK, maybe a little.

My beef was that I'd been eating breakfast since eight in the morning and it was coming on noon and I was getting sick of ham-stuffed omelets; Especially since there was nobody there to fight over them with.

But I suppose the biggest reason was that I was starting to think too much, despite my best efforts at pretending to be a mindless golem. I wanted nothing more than to erase the memories of last night via consumption of several bottles of brandy, but that would just make my baby end up like Naga, whom I would like very much to never see again but would probably show up far too soon and thus her life will be forfeit.

I groaned inwardly. Where was Mil? Why can't the meeting get under way so I can focus on saving the world instead of on the Gourry situation? They want me as a weapon, right? So where are the targets? Just point Lina at things that need to be "boomed," and Lina shoots and makes "booms." that was my new operating procedure. That way my feelings won't get in the way ever again.

You see, no feelings means no finding a new reason to be depressed every other day and that means nothing can ever hurt Lina again. It's as simple as that. No risks involved.

Too bad my very nature prevents those happy thoughts from becoming real. I'm too much a free spirit; I can't bow down and do whatever it is anybody wants without question, if I can bring myself to do it at all.

On the other hand, I had promised myself that I would try to rely more on other people instead of just going off on my own and doing whatever I see fit. Meaning I'm probably going to have to deal with the Mystery of the Infidel Blonde Swordsman sooner than I'd like because it just so happens that Gourry is friends with my friends and the air of concern will soon become suffocating.

_I really need to expand my circle of friends . . . too bad nearly everybody I meet ends up dead or hating me. _

Arrgh! I can't go back to this self-pitying bullshit again! Breathe, Lina! Think, Lina! Prioritize, Lina!

First Order of Business: Defeat whatever Deep Sea Dolphin has planned for the world and possibly prevent yet another cataclysmic rebirth of everybody's favorite Dark Lord.

Second Order of Business: Find Gourry and determine whether or not our relationship is still salvageable.

Addendum, Second Order: If can be fixed, great! But cast a curse on the goon so that he cannot go near another woman or else his entire reason for cheating will have to undergo "the Black Withering."

If the situation is, in fact, beyond repair, use the Dil Brando Earth Shamanism spell and steal his stuff, and then flee to the ends of the earth, never to trust another man again.

Third Order of Business: Birth kid and raise a happy family, hopefully nuclear, and start magic shop that I can close whenever I feel like going adven-, ahem, restocking my cache of rare magical items.

At that point, the screaming voice of Valgaav interrupted my prioritizing, and I saw the very walls of the tent quiver in fear. Weird. " . . . Or else I will grind your bones to dust and exfoliate my face with it along with little cucumber slices!" threatened the Ever-Constipated One.

Regald came out through the door to the, uh, conference room, looking like he had just escaped a stampeding horde of trolls. Trolls that may have been under the impression that the middle-aged Zephillian soldier had insulted their collective heritage, and therefore, took offence.

"Morning, Reg," I half-heartedly greeted him while stuffing more donuts into my mouth. Let the endorphin drowning begin!

"Morning, Lina." Reg smiled weakly and rolled his eyes at the door that closed behind him.

"So what has crawled up Val's butt this time?" Please let it be fire ants.

"We are having . . . disagreements on whether or not his soldiers are good enough to lead the charge on the offensive we were planning."

My blood ran cold.

"He isn't planning on using everyone as a meat shield, is he?!"

"No! No, in fact, he is very much against the idea of his troops taking what will inevitably be the brunt of whatever defenses lie in wait for us."

"Then what's the problem?" It seemed to me like it was Reg who wanted to get our people killed, which I knew to be ridiculous, but I was still concerned that his line of reasoning could be flawed.

"It's the men; they want to do this," Reg earnestly explained. "You're Zephillian too, Lina. You know how you feel when something is taken from you. Imagine the feelings of an entire _country_ of Zephillians who had their _entire country _taken from them."

"Yeah," I conceded, remembering the day I ran into the caravan of Zephillian refugees, on their way to Seyruun, oblivious to the fact that it was, and still is, under siege by a demonic host. "The rage was palpable, a simmering kettle just waiting to boil over and scald whoever was unlucky enough to be too close when it happened." I was very nearly turned into Lina-Haggis as a result of that anger.

"I don't know how that barely controlled rage could've manifested itself if it weren't for Valgaav giving us something to focus it on."

"Grateful or not, don't forget that he is still part demon," I cautioned. "No telling what he might do if it's his life or the life of his followers on the line."

"You should probably be more worried about your own life, Inverse," Val ominously counter-cautioned me as he ominously-er strode through the door from the conference room.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Valgaav?" I almost succeeded in keeping myself from snickering. I could only take so much of his overdone self-importance before I could only see it as a comedy act.

"I mean that I have decided to accept my general's argument that my troops are capable of leading this attack," Val even more ominously intoned.

"Really?" Regald looked as shocked as I felt. Since when does Val, Lord of the Land of Emo-topia, suddenly agree to anything we say without a fight?

"Really," Val confirmed, and then decided to take his ominous tone to levels unheard of but in days of legend. "I have found myself a capable vanguard."

My stomach lurched a little, but I couldn't find any way out of this one.

"Fine," I said softly, eyes downcast. "I'll go over the details with Mil and Zellas."

"Good girl." Val grinned evilly.

I swallowed my anger, but it almost came back up like bile a time or two as I stalked away from the despicable dragon.

"Lina! Wait up!" Reg called out, fast catching up with me as I stomped down the hall. "What was that all about?"

"He used me," I bit out, barely squelching a scream fest.

"He what? How?"

"He knew that I wouldn't be able to walk away from my countrymen if he designated me as the point of Zephillia's spear. And I can't! How could I when I can't entirely rule out being in some way involved with what happened to Zephillia." And here I was somehow hoping we would be able to avoid the heavy fighting and let the super-beings do all the work.

"Too much like your father," Reg grinned.

"How so?"

"Diehard patriot, but such a whiner about it," he laughed. "But, Lina," his tone switched to serious. "Don't feel so responsible for all of us. Let us -- "

"Let us help you," I finished. "I know, I know. I promised myself yesterday to allow myself that much. To share the burden, I mean." I sighed, finding it harder to let go than I'd first thought it would be. How can people with less power than me help me? "I just hope we can all protect each other, and let as few of us fall as we can."

"In the end, that is all we can do."

I smiled, not a bit satisfied at that response but at least glad at the fatherly vibes I was feeding off. We soon reached the grandish-looking double oak doors to the main chamber and I barged my way through, not bothering with any kind of protocol. As far as I was concerned, I was now an equal to everyone in that room: gods, demons, dragons, and now an agent of the source of them all. I was willing to work with them, but were they willing to work with me?

"My, it's Ms. Inverse!" greeted Xellos, rising from his opulent lawn chair.

Unfortunately the chair was the only thing opulent about the room, which contained only a single table and a half dozen or so sitting pillows, the lightly sweet smell of green tea and relaxing lavender incense. But the room's warm beige glow had a way of easing the stress I was feeling, and I felt my brain clearing itself of fog.

I saw Nehel sitting with his angelic companions, but something was off about him. He was still scowling, sure, but the smugness was gone. He seemed . . . diminished, and his friends seemed even more magnificent, at least from the astral plane.

I smiled inwardly: Somebody got demoted! _Time to get down to business._

"Morning, Xellos, everyone," I bowed respectfully and took a free seat. "I hear we finally have a plan."

"Indeed we do," Milgasia confirmed. "One that just may work, but not without some casualties."

I tried not to let my numbing senses bother me. "Nothing risked, nothing gained."

"Pretty much what I've been trying to tell him these last few days," Zellas smirked.

"I'm just trying to ensure that if and when we do win, that there will still be some kind of civilization left." Mil sighed heavily. "But enough of that. Let's go over the details with Lina."

As plans went, it was a pretty sound one, but I knew I could make it better with my special talents and superior tactical know-how.

The course of action was as follows: 99.9 percent of our army was to assault the Zanaffar factory as if it were an all or nothing battle for humanity (which it pretty much was; glad that's resolved.). Our goal was to cause as much damage to the facility and surrounding fortifications as possible, to make it seem as if destroying the factory from the outside were our primary objective.

The bad guys should be fully focused on us, leaving a small group of our companions to sneak into the facility (via a tunnel network discovered by Xellos) and destroy it from the inside. Somehow I think I've heard this all before somewhere.

The plan originally had called for charging in like maniacs and throwing things like monkeys, hopefully startling the enemy into action.

As I looked around through the moonlight on the night before the attack, gazing at the grim but determined Zephillians that were now in my charge, I knew that I could give them something better than that.

I rounded up as many men as I could and had them comb the forest, looking for large ferns and thick-bladed grass to cut. I had them give these, as well as whatever twine and pine sap we could find, to the women to construct a fairly effective bit of camouflage. A simple burlap sack, once my people got their hands on it, became almost indistinguishable from a lump of dirt, and once donned, its wearer was invisible . . . assuming the surroundings matched the suit.

"I assume that these things have uses other than just looking ugly?" Lantz quipped, startling me a little out of my appraisal.

"Lantz! Are you fighting with us? I didn't know you were Zephillian." He sure didn't act like it. Or sound like it. Or drink like one.

"Nah, I'm from Ralteeg, myself. I just couldn't let the troops I helped train do this by themselves, you know?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Lantz, you surprise me sometimes." I playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Not the fighting arm!"

"But a Fireball did nothing to harm you?"

"Fireball?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"Last night?" Lantz asked quizzically.

"Never mind!" Best not to bring up that subject anytime soon. And if Lantz's hangover induced amnesia stayed amiable enough, I wouldn't have to.

"Would that explain why I woke up with my clothes half burned off? That confused the hell out of me."

"Lina!" Reg called out, trotting toward me in full gear from a tent close to the working Zephillians, interrupting, thankfully, my conversation with Lantz.

"What's up?" I casually asked, as Regald didn't seem too put off. In fact, he seemed downright giddy.

_A strange way to feel when the Battle to End All Battles was about to commence. Maybe he'd been eating donuts? _

"I just had an idea to really fire up the boys and girls."

"What is it?" I was starting to be a little creeped out at the older warrior's crazed grin.

"This!" Regald hoisted from nowhere a bucket of blue paint and a thick-bristled brush.

"Eh?" Not quite getting it.

"In ancient times, our ancestors used to battle stark naked and paint themselves blue to frighten and confuse their foes."

"Talk about blue balls," snickered Lantz.

"And since you are our de facto leader … " Reg dramatically genuflected and offered the bucket to me as one would an offering to a goddess. " . . . you get to go first."

"You aren't seriously suggesting . . ." I stopped in mid-sentence as it became readily apparent that I was being made fun of.

"Quite the way to treat your point-girl! Maybe I'll make as much noise as possible just to let the bad guys know they are about to get crapped on!"

_I guess that is one way to relieve pre-battle stress. _

We shared a laugh at that, and it felt good, though incomplete: I wondered where Gourry was and why he wasn't with the troops. He was probably with one of the other battalions, doing whatever it was he did to cope with things.

_Fidget with sword in hand, and stare into nothing, psyching himself up. His always needless but now missed reassuring me. Making an off color comment about our opponent . . . or me. _

Peering through the throngs of soldiers, I spotted Amelia in full High Priestess garb, giving a pep talk to a small group of Zephillians who hadn't entirely thrown away their faith in Sylpheed. I didn't see her shadow, Zel, anywhere, so I guess I wasn't the only one without a man before what was probably going to be the bloodiest battle in all of our short lives.

And that was saying something.

"MEN!" Reg shouted at the top of his lungs, startling me and more than a few others. "WOMEN! CHILDREN OF ZEPHILLIA! FORM RANKS!"

Quickly and efficiently, everyone filled ranks, despite the somewhat bulky camouflage they were now sporting. Thousands of grim but determined faces peered into the dark, thinking of the fight ahead, their families being left behind, friends, and lovers.

I didn't really know were to go, so I just stood next to Reg and Lantz, feeling a little out of place. I was not a commander, despite my often self-proclaimed title of group leader. To my surprise, Amelia was the next to speak, appearing from nowhere next to me.

"Sylpheed has not abandoned you!" she declared, gesturing to the sky with her dragon-topped crosier. "Though many of you have hardened your hearts against our Lord, nevertheless, I shall still grant you a blessing of protection to help turn aside arrows and cause our enemies' swords to slip from their grasp. Should you survive, thank the Lord Sylpheed and he shall surely forgive you."

The princess chanted softly and waved her crosier in the outline of a hexagram. A golden light traced her movements, and soon the entire army slightly shimmered for a brief moment and all could feel that something, someone was looking out for them. A strange feeling for me: but no longer an unfamiliar one after my visit to Earth Lord's realm.

I was impressed. Amelia actually had managed to use a spell that had been sealed for over a thousand years. Perhaps it was because two angels and an asshole were among us or perhaps Amelia's faith was never stronger than at that moment, rr maybe a little of both. Either way, I knew that a great many more of my people would return than would have done without that blessing.

I felt compelled to say something. I gathered the same sort courage that I used to sing in front of people.

"All right, men! I won't lie to you and say that everyone will come back safe, but if you follow my lead and wait for my signal, at the very least you'll go down kicking demon ass! And what better way to go down is there than to ensure that the guy next to you won't be taken down by the one who did you in?

"Remember your training and don't be afraid to improvise as long as it won't get you or your fellow soldiers killed. It's okay to be afraid, but don't let it dictate your actions! Use it like you use the anger and the hate you feel towards the ones who forced you from our homeland! Feed off it! Let it give you focus and before you know it, we'll all be home again with our enemies bones as our new lawn ornaments!"

The Zephillians roared a battle cry that could be heard for miles around. More than Amelia's spell, I could feel the collective identity of every Zephillian alive or dead, near or far, enveloping my soul, filling me with an energy I had not felt in a loooooong time.

Time to kick ass indeed.

"You're feeling okay, Miss Lina?" Amelia looked at me a little funny.

"Yeah, I guess," As well as I have been at least. "Why?"

"You just sounded exactly like the Miss Lina I met all those years ago," She smiled widely, and I did too at that. But I wondered how big her smile would've been if she knew about what Gourry did as it was pretty obvious that Naga wasn't one to kiss and tell.

"Yes, lovely speech, Miss Lina," Xellos' disembodied voice rang out. He quickly materialized in our plane in between me and Amelia.

"Our ride, I take it?" I asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Lady Beastmaster would not have just anyone take you to the battlefield."

"Neither will I." Val suddenly appeared. "_I'll_ take _my_ army, priest." It was funny how randomly appearing demons no longer startled me much anymore.

"As you will, " Xellos conceded, surprisingly. "It was just a suggestion and not an order anyway. But Miss Lina …" Xellos leaned in close and suddenly my neck felt naked.

"Hey!" Xellos had taken my torc! The very one that can allow me to see into the Astral Plane. The one that the friggin' Earth Lord gave to me!

"I'll be taking this! You see, Miss Lina, the enemy may have a new weapon that can attack you via objects and entities that have a strong connection to the Astral Plane."

"What?" That was lame. I guess Dolphin was even more anal about hiding the place than I had thought.

"Yeah, ask Bob, he had quite the experience with the supposed weapon."

Bob the Mysterious Merchant blinked into view, looking frazzled. "134% off sale! Today, at the special pants emporium located . . . in my pants!"

"That's enough from you, little brother," Xellos snapped his fingers, and Bob promptly disappeared.

"He's been a bit off ever since he tried to sell poisoned soufflés to some of the factory's garrisons."

"Strange," I murmured. While I didn't like the idea of letting Xellos get his hands on such a sacred object, I did allow that he was looking out for me . . . I think. "I guess I'll have to rely on my Knightmare abilities then."

"I wouldn't use them too much, Miss Lina. Remember that you have a battle to win before your eyes go prying into every little nook and cranny!"

_Oh like that isn't your favorite hobby?_

"Are we through?" Valgaav snarled impatiently.

"Right then! Off you go! See you on the other side, Miss Lina!" Xellos vanished at that disturbingly two-sided remark.

"I hate that priest," Val mumbled in a rare bit of real honesty and not just bravado.

"Heh, maybe when all this is over, you'll come out on top and you can have him licking your boots from sunup to sundown," I teased, knowing that world domination wasn't far from the top of the Ancient Dragon's to-do list.

"I'd rather have his skull for a nutcracker," Val grumped. "Enough of this. Lina! Do not disappoint me! Your people depend on it. The world depends on it!"

Val turned to the people he'd rescued not so long ago. I could've sworn that he meant every word he said that day. I guess just about _everyone_ ate donuts today!

"Don't die," he growled. "Now let us go to bring ruination to Dolphin's plans!"

Once again the crowd roared, in defiance of the stark reality that they were about to go up against numbers unheard of.

I smiled, despite the odds.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Next chapter the BIG LotR-esque fight! With more than a few surprises thrown in for good measure. Who knows what will happen!? All I know is that this story is almost complete!

Also! Working on Interlude 3, so expect that either before or not long after the next Knightfall Chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

-Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-four

_Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother, _I thought, as yet another fellow Zephillian got hung up by his camouflage on an enemy razor-wire fence and subsequently was blown to a fine, bloody mist by a brass demon's spell.

But then again, I've been saying that over and over again, ever since our cover was blown.

It started off perfectly. After Val had teleported us and went off to a mission of his own, I and about 8,500 Zephillians, some seven miles outside the enemy perimeter, had slowly crept along, moving and stopping based on the information I gleaned from using my Knightmare Sight. In fact, in more than one instance, I had to void the existence of a guard tower manned by ne'er-do-well mercenaries and the occasional lesser demon.

But to my consternation, one of my mages let loose a premature Fire Ball, and the ensuing racket let the enemy know that something was most definitely up.

And now. . . Now it was an absolute _nightmare_.

Thousands upon thousands of Flare Arrows screeched continuously overhead, and small but potent explosions pocked the scorched and blood-soaked battlefield with never-ending _whumphs,_ casting an eternal sunset on the early morning sky. Low-level demons, mercenary scum and a whole smorgasbord of monsters swarmed about everywhere, with no regard to formation or tactics: only wholesale slaughter was on their minds. Deep trenches, sometimes filled with serrated spikes, proved a constant impediment, and rusty caltrops, littered about by the thousands, proved a painful way to slow our already painfully slow progress. Already vultures circled high above in anticipation of an unusually large meal.

We were surrounded by valley walls on three sides. Our goal, the Zanaffar Factory, a domed, turf-covered construct the size of a village, was at the far end of the valley. The only escape route was behind us, but we knew that we could only go forward or else this could very well be the last dawn _all_ of us would ever see again.

Still, we were doing better than I would've hoped even on my most optimistic of days.

_I hope you're enjoying the ride, kid. I also hope we can make it out in one piece and win this thing, or there isn't gonna be much of a world for you to be born into. _

While the defending enemy was ferocious, we had the tactics and the sheer will to survive. Facing the brunt of the battle was the 6,000-Zephillian frontline force led by Reg and spearheaded by me. Not far behind was my pride and joy: the group of 500 or so Battle Mages that I recently had trained, serving death and mayhem by elemental spells, and the occasional Black Magic spells cast by some of my more talented and intrepid learners.

To the rear of the mages were the 2,000 archers, backing the entire force up from a reasonably safe distance, blanketing the sky with silver arrows, picking off a fair number of the Flare Arrows and piercing the flesh of more than a few demons and monsters.

In the distant sky, far overhead, I could make out the glittering scales of hundreds of golden and black dragons. These were strafing the enemy with Fire and Laser Breath, further culling their ranks.

_But even so it is hardly putting a dent in the main force. How many are there? Tens of thousands? A hundred thousand? Why didn't Mil and the gang tell me about this kind of force!?_

It was easily the most terrifying experience of my life, fighting in a full-blown war. And as my luck would have it, not just any war either. But I forced the fear down into the furnace of my heart and turned it into anger to be used as fuel for the fighting.

I cast levitation on myself and floated just below the brim of a trench about one impossibly long mile away from the factory. I peeked my head out to get a better view and promptly sank right back in as a hand ax went sailing right overhead. A mercenary grunt strolled right up to the rim, checking to see if I was dead -- which I most certainly was not. I grabbed him by the ankles and promptly made them disappear, causing the surprised fool to tumble into the spike-filled chasm to a gruesome death.

_Almost as if he thought this was some kind of "holey" war! Oh! I slay myself! _

I wished I could pull off bigger stuff than that, but the Shard within my chest was acting as a kind of limiter. I could go for a lot longer using my Knightmare abilities than I used to, but Giga slave or anything similar in its destructive capacity was out of the question. It was like trading a huge catapult with two or three big rocks for a crossbow with an unlimited supply of bolts. Each was useful in its own way, but right about then I really could've used the firepower. I supposed I could try to pull off a Ragna Blade if things got too hairy, but I had the feeling that somehow it wouldn't be a good idea as it still might drain me too much to be of any use after I cast it.

_And usually, my gut is pretty good at warning me when things could go down the shit-hole. _

Momentarily scanning the ensuing carnage, I saw Reg batting away berserker after berserker with his recently repaired silver war hammer, crushing skulls and collapsing chests with heedless abandon. It looked as if nothing could touch the aged warrior, as though he were some kind of war-demon sent to slaughter the enemy. Suddenly the berserker entourage backed off, but not because of Reg's battle prowess. The largest Brass Demon that I have ever seen loomed before Reg, lowering its horned, skull-like visage to have a go at playing "bull." The berserkers simply had not wanted to get in the way.

The beast charged and Reg stood strong, his weapon at the ready, sure to deliver a skull- shattering blow just before the demon plowed into him. I was almost right in my guess; Reg did deliver a fatal strike, but it came just as the Brass Demon hit him full on, sending him flying a good fifty feet back.

I stood in shock that Reg would let that thing even come close to touching him, and was even more shocked when I saw him get back up and run headlong back into the fray as if nothing had happened!

_Heh, too cheeky to die after a hit like that. _

His armor gleamed with the first rays of the morning sun, and I remembered that it was the very same armor that had stood up against a lava flow not long ago. He would be fine, I told myself. I had to have more trust in my friends. I had enough on my own plate to worry about without obsessing about Reg, or where Zel, Amelia, and Gourry were. Lantz I'd lost track of at the beginning of the fight, and I didn't have time to look for him amid the chaos. I had to trust that they would keep themselves alive and that everything would work out in the end.

Reg was momentarily in the clear. The berserkers wanted nothing to do with him now, so I yelled a quick, congratulatory remark and offered thumbs up. The warrior grinned a bit and acknowledged my kudos with a salute. He then went off to rejoin the frontline, leaving me wondering what to do next.

A pair of Flare Arrows landed a bit too close for comfort, but other than that, my personal bit of Hell seemed a little too safe.

I then sensed two blood-curdling presences that I'd _really_ hoped would not crash this party. I looked to my right, back towards the factory, and saw a pair of young-looking human warriors, seeming oddly isolated from the rest of the bloodbath, as if they had a much more important task and the war was a trivial undertaking in comparison.

_Oh, to feel important!_

"Aiden! Stridus! Long time no see!" I jibed. "How's being the Earth Knight working out for you? Oh, wait; you aren't the Earth Knight anymore, are you?"

Stridus' face was absolute, soul-devouring rage, and Aiden didn't look too happy either. While Stridus was not going to be using any of his former abilities during this fight, he was still a formidable swordsman, much more so than I, and Aiden was still the Knight of Shabranigdo.

_Sigh . . . this is not going to be pretty. Or fun. And it'll probably be the end of this outfit that cost me 300 gold pieces. _

The angry pair drew their weapons, each way bigger than they needed. I would've said that they were overcompensating for a little something, but it was just too obvious a jab. I mean, _of course_ they were overcompensating.

I levitated out of the trench and landed on the opposite side facing the two; no sense in making it too easy for them. My only consolation was that Stridus didn't wield his cleaver quite as steadily as he'd used to … but still, even a glancing blow would be enough to split me in two.

"To regain the Earth Lord's favor I need kill only you," the fallen knight said with such total focus that anyone within earshot would've known that something had snapped inside his head.

"Yeah, because you did such a good job of it last time," I sneered. Actually he had done well, but as I was still alive, to his eyes it must've seemed as if he had failed.

"Shut up, heaven!" cried Stridus as he ran, preparing his first attack.

"Idiot! She's just goading you!" berated the Dark Lord's knight, also moving to attack.

Stridus leapt over the trench, sword held overhead. It was a ridiculously moronic starting attack, though he did manage to look pointlessly dramatic as hundreds of Flare Arrows soared overhead, illuminating the scene in flaming crimson, so I had to at least give him props for that.

"Bom di Win!" My wind spell slammed into him full force, its gale-force winds stopping his jump short and gravity doing the rest. I hoped that Stridus was at the end of his rope, to be impaled like the mercenary a moment before, but he somehow still had the momentum to just make it.

Not one to leave things to chance, I quickly cast a Shadow-Snap into the trench with a small dagger I kept handy just for that spell. Stridus stopped in mid-air and plummeted to the artificially spiky ground.

Somehow though, the jerk managed to imbed his sword at the opposite (my) side of the trench and pulled himself up by the hilt faster than I could believe what I was seeing. He still couldn't move in any direction but up, but I didn't believe that he was a magic user so Levitation or Raywing would not be a problem.

He was trapped as trapped could be, tee-hee.

I'd planned to finish him off before Aiden made the jump he was running for, but Stridus had somehow beaten us both.

A fleshy tentacle flew from the former Earth Knight's chest, nearly impaling me with the black, hook-like claw tipping its end.

_That . . . looks vaguely familiar,_ I thought to myself. But with all the crazy things that have been happening lately, identifying one crazy thing as opposed to another was beyond me.

One thing for sure though, that _thing _was no longer Stridus.

"Oh, man. What did you do to yourself?" I asked, not really expecting an answer but I had to put it out there.

The tentacle retracted back into the body of the boy-monster, who smirked evilly (as is evil's wont).

"What better way to defeat evil than to use evil? I only did what was necessary, something Lord Milgasia could not find the heart to do himself."

"Enough talk!" shouted Aiden, eyes blazing crimson. "Let's finish her and be on our way!" Shabranigdo's knight used a lighting spell to free Stridus from my Shadow Snap and kept me from interfering by slashing his sword, sending a red arc of energy my way. I dodged it, but not before I'd launched some Freeze Arrows just to give them something to think about.

Freeze Arrows or no, Stridus wasted no time, making a beeline straight towards his favorite target. Luckily I had already drawn my sword or else I would've been easily bisected. Our swords clashed, sparks and flakes of metal flew, and a crack appeared on my short sword.

_Great._

My weapon was compromised, and magical barriers did little to stop physical weapons. I had to finish this fast. What's more, Aiden decided to take advantage of my momentary distraction to try and slash at me with his claymore. I barely dropped underneath the blade in time and I found myself rolling to the left as Stridus tried to impale me once again with his newfound appendage.

"VAN RAIL!" I cried, and icy tentacles rapidly tried to snare the attacking pair, but they all too easily evaded the spell.

But I had bought myself enough time to get back onto my feet and begin chanting another spell.

Aiden suddenly sent another energy arc and I almost lost my chanting rhythm as I sidestepped the attack.

_Looks like tricky is going to be the order of the day. _

I focused on Aiden and charged, praying all the while that it would work and I wouldn't kill myself doing it.

I was within striking distance and so was he, and we both knew it, but the Knight seemed more interested in what I was going to do than in attacking me, despite his earlier berating of his partner.

"Ruby Eye Blade!" A shimmering, blood-red blade appeared in my empty hands and I swung ferociously at the smug-looking Aiden, who merely cocked his eyebrow and allowed the conjured blade to pass right through him, harming him not in the least. Of course I knew it wouldn't hurt him. Why would the demon whose power I was using for the spell allow that same spell to hurt his Knight?

But try saying that about my _true_ target, who happened to be standing just a little too close to his buddy while I took the swing.

"_WHAT!?_" cried Aiden, realizing he had been fooled. He moved to stop me, but it was too late. My spell was finished and I had quickly moved back out of range of his sword.

Unfortunately, all I got of Stridus was his cleaver, which I managed to cut clean in two, rendering the weapon nearly useless. But hey, I figured the odds in my favor had just gone up a few points, so I took it.

"Not a bad trick," complimented Aiden.

"Luckily I have a weapon that you can't break so easily!" Stridus again stretched his nauseating new toy, but I was ready for it and the attack was easily dodged.

"Dug Haut!" A stone spike impaled Stridus right where he stood! I had only intended the spell as a distraction, but the fool just let it take him full! I stared even more incredulously as the creature that once was human looked me straight in the eye while he was being gruesomely supported in midair by the stone spikes, and smiled a crazy little smile.

An inhuman shout shattered the magical spike and Stridus was free. I watched in horror and recognition as the hole in his chest filled with fleshy tendrils, closing the hole and healing him as if my assault had never happened.

"Y-you . . . Raugnut Rushavna! You purposefully let a demon curse you! Turn you into that . . . thing!" I had run into that curse only few times before. All of those encounters were very nasty, especially this particular modification of the curse. Luckily though, I knew the transformation's weak point. Problem was, it was a hell of a weak point.

"Demon?" Aiden asked, incredulously. "No, but close enough. I was the one who gave my friend this power."

Which meant that Aiden had at least some of the same abilities as a middle or higher ranking demon! This was getting better all the time!

"Power I willingly took in order to destroy your heresy once and for all!"

_Enough with the exclamations! _

Stridus' arms became a mass of tentacles all headed towards, yup, you guessed it! Me! There were far too many to dodge, so I projected a shield of darkness, obliterating the tentacles as they came into contact with it. Stridus groaned with pain, but he kept on pushing forward, his disgusting limbs growing back as fast as they were destroyed. He probably thought that he could break through somehow, but it was impossible.

He could outlast me, though. I had no idea of the full extent of Raugnut Rushavna's regenerative powers, but I knew they were absoludicrous. On my end, it all came down to the Shard; while it was great at making my powers more efficient, using my powers for such a long duration as this was still not a good idea. Already I could feel tingling fingers of fatigue taking hold of my strength.

It didn't take much to remind me that someone besides me needed me to be at as full strength as possible.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to hold strong, and when I opened them, Aiden was nowhere to be seen.

I heard soft breathing behind me, and I knew that I was dead.

. . . Well, _thought_ that I was dead. My hyper-tense body relaxed a little when I heard the clanging of steel behind me. Saved for now, I could fully focus on dealing with the Knight of the Dirt Clod. I pushed out on void-shield, elongating it, eating away at even more tentacles and making him back off a bit. I knew that my tactic wasn't going to hurt him unless I hit his weak spot, but I wasn't so sure that _he_ knew that.

Sure enough, the tentacle assault ceased and Stridus stood at guard, assessing the situation.

"What's the matter?" I sneered. "Don't know what to do without your life-partner over there?" I still didn't know who was keeping Ruby-Eye's Boy Wonder busy, but for the moment I couldn't afford to find out. One way or the other, I had to finish this fight. I might as well try goading him into making a fatal mistake.

_You who are part of the Lord of Dreams that terrify . . . _

"I do not know how your sister suffered you so," Stridus said, eyeing me darkly, his muscles tensing, preparing for what was probably a final, desperate attack. "You defile the gods with your very existence."

_You, who are finally released into this world . . . _

"Don't you dare sully her name with your inhuman tongue," I said with such cold finality that even Stridus widened his eyes. There were few things that could set me off to the point of willingly committing cold-blooded murder; mentioning Luna's name the wrong way was one of them. And _any_ way that Stridus could mention it is the wrong way by default.

_A Freezing Black Blade of Darkness . . ._

"Or Milgasia for that matter," he dared to continue. "He should not have held me back."

"He could've chosen the 'safer road' and killed me, but instead he did something it'd take ten thousand years for you to grow the balls to do. He took a chance on me and chose understanding and forgiveness, something your Earth Lord was very keen on preaching back in the day." I just had to throw in, "Or so I hear."

_Be my power, become my arm . . . _

"Taking a proactive approach to dealing with his detractors was always a part of the early church. I am just bringing that part back." He started to charge, the black-hook-tipped tentacle making its stomach-churning return.

I started to run too, mentally timing when our attack ranges would meet.

_Together we shall walk the path of destruction . . . _

"This is the end for you, Inverse!" The hook quickly grew larger and larger and it was aimed for my heart; it was soon going to be moving faster than I could dodge.

"After you killed me, I met and spoke with the Earth Lord!" I shouted and Stridus hesitated, eyes wide with disbelieving shock. Gotcha.

_To rend even the souls of the gods!_

"RAGNA BLADE!" I was about to put everything I had into the spell, but as I felt the power of the blade, I realized I didn't have to; the blade was easily twice as powerful as even a Boosted version of it when I had the Demon's Blood Talisman. It cut easily through the black hook, the weak point of a monster cursed by Ragnut Rushavna.

A pained and pathetic yelp escaped the weakening Stridus. He looked at me with hate-filled eyes as he collapsed onto the scorched earth.

"He said you were a disappointment. But I guess you can discuss it with Him, assuming He deems that you to have any right to be in the same realm as He." He'll probably offer the stooge one last drag from his "special cigarettes" before sending him straight to Hell.

Stridus' expression did not change as he drew his last breath, but I did see a single tear slowly trickle down his graying cheek.

_Finally . . . One down, a million more to go. _

I took a deep breath and sank to my knees. I was getting a little tired, but I still had plenty of fight left. More than enough to last the entire battle, as long as I didn't have to cast anything big like the Ragna Blade more than once or twice more.

The fighting was in my immediate area, so I took the moment to think. A couple of things had been bothering me since the battle had begun. One was the fact that while this place was supposed to be a Zanaffar factory, I had yet to see any of the enemies wear the living armor. While I was grateful for that inconsistency, it did come off as more than a little strange.

Second, lesser and Brass demons were present. Xellos had told me that Bob had run into an anti-Astral Plane field surrounding the factory that had severely messed him up. Now unless the enemy could selectively target which Astral beings and objects tied to the Astral Plane to repel, then the field was either off or it had never existed to begin with and Xellos had just flat-out lied to me.

Xellos never lies, though, so I guessed I had to bet on the field just being off. But if that was the case, why was it off? Was whatever had caused the field malfunctioning? Or was it that the machine was waiting for something with a strong connection to the Astral Plane to come close and then it would set off? That would explain why Xellos took my torc.

CLANG!

The sound of steel on steel reminded me that Aiden was still alive, and so was the person assaulting him. I whipped myself around, leaving my musings on the back burner, to find the least likely person this side of Shabranigdo and Prince Randy helping me.

"Nehel?!" I blurted. I quickly clasped my hands over my mouth for fear of distracting him anymore than I'd probably just done.

The fight was like nothing I had ever seen before: it was obvious to me that they were both going all out. Nehel darted in and out of the Astral Plane (another point in my "Field is off" theory), trying to find a way around Aiden's perfect defense. A silver glow followed and surrounded the Angel wherever he was seen, and the majestic sword he wielded was something not of this world.

Like the Weapons of Light, the sword looked grown, an organic entity, rather than forged. But unlike the Sword of Light or Val's Ragud Mezzigedus, it was a thing of beauty rather than simply strange and foreboding. The blade was platinum so pure that it looked white. Another strange feature that I noticed was that while the blade was emitting flares of light like an impossibly polished sword would, I did not see any reflection of the battlefield, or even Nehel and Aiden of any kind. It was as if the sword indeed had come from another world and that this world could not be a part of it, even its reflection.

All of these observations and more led to this one, inadvertently spoken thought.

"Me want now." Again I found my hands over my mouth and my cheeks reddening at my uncharacteristic stupidity. What do you mean, I act that way every time I see a shiny new weapon? Don't you realize that every time _I_ get a new sword it is somehow snapped in half in short order? Allow me my small desires in life.

Ahem.

A flash of red light suddenly caused the world to slow, or at least it seemed. I saw Nehel, brilliant wings unfurled, sword upraised, nullify Aiden's attack with a shout. Red lances of light scattered and fell to the ground, shattering like glass, leaving glowing, bubbling bits of super-heated earth where they had landed.

"It'll take more than that, Luna's Arch-foe," Nehel smirked. He flourished his sword and produced a pattern of light exactly the same as that display, tangled and confusing. With a slight gesture, the light shot towards the evil Knight, its pattern altering with every foot gained.

Aiden did not move. Instead he simply cocked his head as the light lassoed him and contracted tightly. After an uncomfortable second, the Knight ferociously flexed all of his muscles and the light rope broke as if it were made of frayed twine.

"H-how-?" Nehel sputtered.

"I do not acknowledge your power," Aiden simply and coldly replied.

Hmm, made sense. Remember that crazy epiphany I had in Lucidia's Temple? About how Angels, Gods, Demons and Devils don't really exist and are only made real by our subconscious desires?

I somehow doubt that Aiden has come to that same realization, but it was common knowledge that demons are best fought by exerting your will beyond their own. I imagine it would be exactly the same for angels as well.

Nehel's features were torn between anger and disbelief, his knuckles white with rage. Aiden pointed his crimson claymore at the arc-angel and spoke: "I do not acknowledge you, agent of a false god."

A wave of blood-red flame engulfed Nehel and would've gotten me as well had I not ducked back into the trench. For what seemed like forever, heat and noise were the only things I knew in that crevasse, hovering via levitation only a few inches above deadly spikes. The moisture was nearly sucked from me, I had never felt such heat before! Even the inside of an erupting volcano was more comfortable! I quickly cast a high-intensity cold spell and found that it just barely kept me from collapsing from heat stroke. It was as if the fires of Hell itself had been unleashed. And knowing who Nehel was up against, they probably had been.

Finally it was over and I dared to peek over the ledge. The ground was blistering hot, and much of it was turned to glass; the heat was that intense. I saw Nehel, his wings nearly burned off, limping towards Aiden, radiating righteous fury. Aiden watched him with a humorous and curious expression not unlike that of a bull mastiff with a chihuahua challenging him.

"Acknowledge this!" rasped the angel, and he suddenly plunged his still-spotless blade into the smirking gullet of Aiden. Blood-red light spewed from Aiden's partially blocked mouth, but that was soon drowned by a much more powerful silver fountain of light. Soon the light grew so intense I could see the dying Knight's bones through his armor and flesh.

Aiden's flesh sizzled and popped, and eventually, what was left withered and fell from his blackened skeleton, which also collapsed to the ground in a disorganized heap.

"Whoa." I couldn't help but admire the power of that sword.

Nehel weakly moved to the fallen Knight and withdrew his sword from Aiden's burnt remains. He fell to his knees, and for some reason I rushed to his side to keep him from falling over completely.

"I think I regained Luna's favor," rasped the Angel. He looked pale, and not in the overly pretty, glowing angelic kind of way.

"She would've forgiven you in time," I said, realizing that Nehel was in his final moments. "But, I thank you all the same."

"No, you were the most important thing in the world to her, though the reason why eludes me." Nehel let a weak smile crease his pained lips. He grabbed my hand and placed his sword in it. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"An apology," he explained. "And a gift. This blade is known in your world as the Flare Dragon Sword. Sylpheed himself wielded it five thousand years ago in his fight against the Dark Lord. It is made of Sylpheed's blood, the purest orihalcon, as it hasn't been tainted by this world. I'm giving it to you. Use it to make sure the War of the Demon's Resurrection never comes to be again."

"Nehel . . . this . . . " I really didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter anyway as the Angel died in my arms while I floundered about in my mind. I wasn't too sad about Nehel's passing, but he did save my life, adding yet another to the list of those who'd died because of me.

I pushed that self-pitying nonsense out of my mind. I would not go down that path again. Instead I focused on the Sword, in awe of its utter flawlessness. It was the same size as a bastard sword, something I could use but not with any real skill. Regardless of that, the blade was something that put all other legendary weapons to shame.

Nehel's body slowly turned to silver dust, disappearing on the wind. An unsettling thought came to me: I wondered where angels went after they died.

I stared across the mounting chaos and let the war become real once more to me. I had a job to finish and philosophical musings could wait.

But still . . . I hoped that whatever that place was, it wasn't the Sea of Chaos. Nehel deserved better that that.

I took my new Sword and held it high, its silver light blazing, calling my army to me.

We had a war to win.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes

All right, a massive fight scene after many chapters of no fighting! And it only gets crazier in the next and maybe final chapter! So stay tuned!


	36. Chapter 36

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Oooh! Neat sword! Where'd you get that?" asked a wide-eyed Lantz not long after the Zephillian main force regrouped and rendezvoused with the Elmekian, Ralteegan, Beastman brigades and the few locals from the Kalmart Militia. Things were starting to look pretty rough for us; we were happily killing roughly ten enemy for everyone of us killed but that isn't much comfort when the enemy may outnumber you by as much as FIFTY to one.

"A parting gift from Nehel," I gruffly explained. "The bastard saved my life." I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

Nobody got a chance to respond as a freakin' meteor of all things streaked far to close overhead and impacted only fifty yards away, shooting up fire, dirt and dust and knocking everyone in the vicinity to their knees. I quickly stood up, not sure if there any other missiles headed our way and wanting to get the hell away if that was the fact.

But after scanning the sky I discerned that nothing more dangerous than the constant barrage of Flare Arrows and I already had a wind shield up so not even those could get through.

"What the hell!?" cried Lantz. I followed his gaze to the impact crater and watched as a person nonchalantly jumped out and landed a few feet away from it. It was quite the entrance.

"Man, and I thought that I'd calculated the landing perfectly, too," the person mumbled.

_Ah crap! That isn't who I think it is, is it?_

Of course it was: I was silly to even ask.

"Everyone! Get out of here _now_!" The soldiers accompanying us did not need to be told twice. Anyone who appears on the battlefield streaking from the sky and hitting with an enormous explosion and walking it off _probably_ was not someone to be taken lightly. But that's just playing it on the safe-ish side.

"Lina Inverse!" Greeted Riksfalto, sounding as chipper as a schoolgirl. "Enjoying the party?"

"Who the hell is she?" asked Lantz who unwisely opted to ignore my order. I ignored him in reply but, unfortunately, the demon did not.

Riksfalto pointed her sword at Lantz and before he could react, she fired a beam of plasma. Luckily, I did react fast enough, and swatted the beam away before it could reach the bewildered mercenary. The Flare Dragon Sword wasn't even warmed by the attack.

"A demon!?" Lantz cried the obvious. He nervously brandish his woefully-ineffectual-against-demons- bastard sword, the poor thing trying to be of some use for once.

"Not just any demon!" I warned, mentally preparing a flurry of spells to use against the monster. I still didn't want to use any Nightmare abilities just yet, not unless absolutely necessary; there was still a war going on and I wanted to try out this new toy in the form of the Flare Dragon Sword. "That's Deep Sea Dolphin's General; Riksfalto!" Lantz blanched at the name and took an involuntary step back, not that I blamed him; she was much more than a match for nearly everyone present today.

"Please! You're embarrassing me!" The demon did blush, oddly enough. Green hair and pink cheeks clash horribly by the way. "You guys hid yourselves pretty well up until you decided to launch a pointless attack against this place. Now all that you'll accomplish is adding to our already impressive collection of lawn ornaments."

"Could say the same thing about you!" I blasted a Val Flare at the demon to distract her from my true attack; a high thrust, downward slash combo that should've cut her from collarbone to navel if the demon had still been there. Luckily, I tend to plan ahead and I quickly and consciously dodged to the right and launched a Elmekia Lance just as Riksfalto was reappearing from the Astral Plane.

She caught the spell full on the abdomen, eliciting a pained grunt but little else.

"Not bad," she commended. "Looks like I'll have to take you a bit more seriously than I did last time."

"Magnitudes more," I growled and launched into a low jab/mid to high slash routine; one of the many sword drills Gourry had taught me over the years. It was designed to get your opponent to raise her guard so you could quickly attack from the unguarded lower body but Riks was too skilled to fall for that. Instead of raising her blade she used her off hand's gauntlet to parry my blows in conjunction with her blade. On the plus side though, I was gouging out substantial chunks of her armor and blade with every connection.

_This is the sword that is said to have cut Shabranigdo into seven pieces . . ._

Legendary blade or no, in order to wield its full power it would take someone more in tune with the god who created it. Needless to say, I wasn't about to do what Nehel did with the blade any time soon. Still, it was a formidable weapon in my hands, and certainly a lot better than my selection of oft-broken enchanted short swords I usually use.

_But then again, that's what I get for only paying 500 copper pieces per sword. _

I parried a few blows and quickly realized, to my horror, that she was aiming for my lower belly. I frantically tried to work the demon's sword farther up but Riksfalto was far too strong for my wiry arms. With an unholy grin smeared on her face, the demon batted my sword wide to the right and then quickly thrust her sword.

I spun to my left and the demon's blade slid into my right flank, gouging the top of my hip in the process, luckily she missed any vital organs though I think I saw a bit of what I ate for breakfast on her sword. It stung, sure, but nowhere near as badly as it would've if I had been but a split second too slow. The world briefly flashed gold and I slashed at Riksfalto with a dagger of darkness, creasing her armor and causing black miasma to spurt. I quickly regained enough of my senses in order to raise up my sword to defend against the inevitable counterattack.

"That HURTS!" Riks landed a viciously powerful blow against my sword wrenching it from my hands. After a ridiculously long time spinning end over end until it landed, unhelpfully, TOO FAR away from me to run over and grab it before my opponent sticks the pointy end of her sword into a crevice of her choosing! And THAT, my friends, was NOT something I intended to happen in the near or distant future.

Riks prepared another swing, a killing blow by the looks of it. A brief glance with my Knightmare Sight told me that no one was within range of my intended counterattack. Lantz was busy fending off some Lesser Demons that appeared out of nowhere some yards behind me and all that was in front was bad things with sharp teeth.

I let it loose, the demon's swords barely an inch from its target.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

I was swinging myself away even before I launched my spell, something was wrong. I didn't feel the power of Ruby Eye merge with mine, in fact: I could've sworn I heard mocking laughter. Rik's sword gouged heavily into my right shoulder guard, nearly cleaving it in half. It would've been a lot worse if she hadn't had pulled back in fright at the sound of me calling the words of power.

"Don't scare me like that!" Riksfalto berated. "It isn't good for my heart! But this does go to show that Lord Ruby Eye is looking out for me!" With that she renewed her attack, launching a plasma wave from her sword, which I barely dodged the worst of.

_Sort of. _

"GAH!" Something hit my left leg, HARD. It was numb from just above the knee and down. I tried to stand but promptly fell over. I wouldn't have thought TOO much of it if I hadn't had felt not even the slightest bit of support from that leg. I looked down and saw only a blackened stump where the limb used to be.

_But . . . I needed that!_

I began blinking away tears and trying to breathe in a controlled manner. Shock was not something we needed just then. Luckily, if you can call it lucky, the attack cauterized my wound, so I wouldn't be bleeding much. My belly wound on the other hand was still trickling out a bit but nothing to worry about.

_I swear, once you pop out, that you'll never be jerked around like this again!_

I sat myself up, preparing a spell to fend off the demon's next attack. But it never came, Reg was keeping the her busy, his skill with his war hammer proving to be an even match for Rik's swordsmanship.

_When did he show up, anyways? Not that I'm complaining or anything._

"Well, this is actually kinda fun!" Grinned the General, who did actually seem to be enjoying herself . . . good for her. "Not every day a human proves to be my match in skill."

"You won't harm her anymore," Reg promised, his voice nothing but grim certainty.

_Give her a show to remember Reg . . ., one she'll remember until her death. _

I dragged myself to the lip of the crater born from Riksfalto's vainglorious entrance, and propped myself up to a vaguely comfortable sitting position against the dirt. I prepped a spell in case I had a shot presented to me but it didn't seem likely; Regald was all over Riks, and vice-versa. Neither was presenting any openings in their defenses. I cast a recovery spell while I had the chance; it wouldn't regenerate the lost limb by any means but it would help stave off pain and infection until I could get to Amelia or another high-ranking Priest for a Resurrection spell or three.

_Forget owing her a beer; I'll be owing her an entire damned bar before this is all through!_

Lantz, finally done putting down the Lesser Demons, rushed to my side, eyes wide with shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a bit brilliant stupidity, eying my stump with a pronounced wince. Oh, like he never had his bad days.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just got hungry. IDIOT!"

"Well, sorry for being worried!"

"Don't worry about me, go help Reg!"

"Right!"

Lantz may not be as powerful as the rest of the gang but he should be enough to help tip the scales in Reg's favor. Lantz strode into the fray, looking quite unsure as to where, exactly, he should interject his sword, as the two combatants were going at it at rapid pace.

"Well," Lantz nervously laughed. "Look at you guys. Let me know if you need any help. I'll just be, uh, standing here, um, watching. Yeah."

_That's some good tipping there Lantz . . . real good tipping. _

It continued like this for a little while longer until Riksfalto, like a cheater, decided to cheat.

She suddenly vanished, causing Reg's swing at her to overextend but he quickly recovered, bringing up his guard just as the demon reappeared, her sword connecting with the head of his hammer with a resounding CLANG!

This wasn't good; if Riksfalto decided that teleportation was fair play then Reg might be in for a rough time. I called out to Lantz, who was still just standing there twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it?" he asked, remembering that, yes, I was still alive. Prick.

I meaningfully glanced at the Flare Dragon Sword, still sitting useless in the dirt. Lantz looked at it for a second and comprehension dawned on his not so fair features. He ran to go grab it and I continued to watch the match of the century. It was an oddly hypnotic dance, accentuated by the still ever-raining Flare Arrows, many of which bounced harmlessly of off Reg's armor and Riks' body, making every movement a whirlwind of steel and flame; As beautiful as it as deadly.

_Just like me . . . a few minutes ago at least. _

My heart lurched as I saw for the first time rivulets of blood, glittering from the fires, ran here and there from the gaps in the seams of my father's friend's armor. The disappearing demon trick was beginning to take its toll. Reg was swinging slower and attacking less often while Riksfalto was still running on full, probably feeding off the pain and anguish of the massive battle all around us like a massive all you can eat meal at the Country Breakfast Buffet.

I again prepared a spell; one that I knew would work, and probably with an added punch thanks to a certain poochie I knew.

Riksfalto slammed the pommel of her sword into Reg's gut, crumpling his armor and causing him to throw up blood.

The world flashed gold.

"Zellas Brid!" my spell zoomed unerringly towards the demon but she disappeared just as it was about to hit. I looped the ribbon of magical energy around Reg, protecting him from further attack. He straightened, and stretched outwards, testing his mobility in his compromised armor, probably enjoying the reprieve.

"Hey!" A voice yelled right in my ear.

"WHA!?" Riksfalto appeared right in front of me, nearly causing me jump up, and subsequently, fall flat unto my face in hilarious, grievously injured fashion.

"That wasn't very nice of you! Getting in the way of my kill! That's the equivalent of cock-blocking to you mortals!"

"Well, I, uh . . .don't approve of Reg hunting, they're an endangered species" I lamely stammered, not really sure how I was gonna get out of this one.

_Perhaps use my one good leg as a pogo-stick?_

"Too bad, you just went and made yourself a target now didn't you?" sneered the demon. "Well, not really; now I shall have the honor of being the one to finally kill Lina Inverse."

Riksfalto raised her sword. She could've easily blasted me into oblivion quicker than I'd realize but instead she chose to savor the moment by making me watch with excruciating slowness how I was about to die.

_SOMEBODY HURRY UP AND INVENT THE FASTFORWARD BUTTON!_

Then Riks was gone. Not vanished into the Astral Plane, but knocked from my field of vision by the Greatest Hammer Throw in the History of the Universe Times Infinity Plus One!

"Reg!" I yelled appreciatively . . . and became a silent scream as a wave of black light enveloped Reg. I saw his silhouette, shining white within the burning miasma slowly fade to nothing and then I saw nothing . . . my eyes were squeezed shut. I didn't want to see anything anymore.

"About time-! ARRRRRGH!" Riksfalto screamed and I found myself watching with morbid pleasure as the Flare Dragon Sword's blade poked through the demon scum's chest, black miasma and silver light spewed like a geyser from the wound and her mouth.

"Heh, and to think you're only the _second_ demon I've ever killed," Lantz grunted as he tore the sword out of the fiend's back. He violently whipped the sword in a decapitating swipe, Riksfalto's head dissolving even as it made its decent to the ground, gave me a stare of utter disbelief before she was taken by the eternity of nothingness.

The spectacle was over and I found myself doubling over in pain, my macabre glee lasting only as long as Riksfalto's death. Not physical pain, I would've taken the worst torture Xellos could come up with than feel what I was feeling just then.

Lantz put a kind hand on my back, the only warmth I could feel, gods I'm emo. "I'm going to drag you to the Priests, they're out just behind the front lines, that leg of yours isn't looking too good." I was too emotionally strained to acknowledge him. I just listlessly watched the blackened earth where Reg had stood his last, hoping to see him alive, stumbling out from behind a rock he was hiding behind with that bemused expression of his on his face.

Even when Lantz hooked his arms around under mine to drag me away I couldn't stop looking until we began to pass Reg's war hammer. I nearly missed grabbing it, but I did manage to snag it by the pommel. I wrapped it protectively in my arms like a small child. Lantz grunted from the unexpected addition in weight but he didn't complain. I wouldn't somehow found a way to drop kick him to Lyzieel if he did.

All around us I could hear the screams of the dying. Each one cutting a deeper gash into my already torn heart. I couldn't deal with all the death. My countrymen were dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt wretchedly pathetic, like some diseased old lady who only got by on the pity of others. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone else important to me die and I failed miserably.

_And I thought I was done with this self-deprecating bullshit._

A shadow caught my eye, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. It wasn't just any shadow though; its herky-jerky movements and lack of a body to cast off of gave it away as a Shade.

. . . A former worshipper of the Lord of Nightmares. And there were dozens of them. . . maybe even hundreds all around us!

"What. Is. This?" Lantz asked, going pale, this being his first time seeing them. He stopped and his hands clenched, digging into my arms uncomfortably but I was too locked inwards to notice that much.

I felt a calling. A plea to command. An appeal to be of some kind of use. . . it was one of the most sickeningly depressing things I had ever felt, these things for who knows how long been without purpose, seemingly cast aside for eons, begging to me like sickly, abandoned dogs.

But a small fire was set within my breasts. I could save the rest of my men and I had Lohi of all people to thank for that. I thought about the wretched possession of my family's charred corpses during my final showdown with the loathsome assassin.

I called out to them with my mind, imparted my wishes and sincerest gratitude. At first they seemed taken aback that I heard them. How long have they tried to reach me but couldn't? But then a joy as profound as I had ever felt washed over me like a cool tide in summer.

They would do as I asked.

One by one the Shades found and entered the bodies of fallen enemy mercenaries and monsters and animated them with their own will. They seemed to be overjoyed at being once again able to feel, to touch, smell, taste anything. And they were going to repay my kindness by slaughtering the enemy with their own fallen. A task they would put their collective all into.

"What is going on?" Lantz asked, completely at a loss, he had left me sitting on the ground as he brandished the Flare Dragon Sword at anything that moved. We were far from the front lines; the only things moving now were the dying wounded and the Shade Zombies stirring everywhere.

"I guess I became a Necromancer while you were dragging me," I said.

"Y-you did this!?" Lantz sputtered, looking at me like I sprouted a beard.

"In a way. I asked the Shades to take over the bodies of our dead enemies and attack the living remainder. Best part is that if a Shade Zombie's body gets trashed beyond usefulness they can go and possess a fresh one." You can't kill a Shade but neither can a Shade harm you, unless something commands them to inhabit something physical.

"I'm sure that makes perfect sense to you but-!" Lantz was cut off by a Demon in our midst. It had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was female in form; a petite female with a short pleated skirt and stockings. She had her dark hair done in pigtails and a pair of ram-like horns sprouted from above her ears. She looked like a VERY naughty schoolgirl.

"Great," Lantz muttered. "I dunno if I should kill her or ask her out."

"Hello! I'm Fullmace, and _you_, sitting on the ground there like a toddler must be the great and powerful Inverse," the demon greeted in a gratingly cheery voice. "I saw what you did to Boss Riks. I won't go down as easily as I don't give a damn about fair play in battle . . . ?" She trailed off, cocking her ear to the sky in bewilderment.

We all heard it, too. A horrid sound by the likes of which I have heard many a time before and just as many a time, wish that I would never have to again.

"Oooohohohohoho!" It was _her._ But where was she? She was getting closer judging by the Doppler effect but she was nowhere in sight.

Fullmace suddenly had a black leather boot on her face from which Naga the Serpent was precariously balanced upon.

"Um, what?" the demon's question was muffled slightly by the size 6 foot.

"Lantz!" I yelled and Ginger Warrior took the hint and sliced the demon clean in two, killing her instantly and stupidly, which had the added benefit of watching Naga loose her footing and fall face first into the dirt.

"And, demon number three," Lantz smirked. "I'm on a roll today!"

"Good for you! You're well on your way to playing me back!" I congratulated

"Paying you back for what?!" Lantz unnecessarily shouted which I completely ignored. If he doesn't know then neither should you.

"Thanks, Naga!" I said as Lantz wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "You're now point zero zero zero one percent on your way to being completely forgiven by me!"

"T-that's . . . super . . .," the hussy slurred as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"You sure we should just leave her?" Lantz asked after we've hobbled a fair distance away.

"If she can survive being put in orbit for over a day then I don't think anything can kill her."

_Sylpheed knows I've tried._

Finally, after several more minutes of enduring an unplanned three-legged race, we made it to the back of the front. I spotted a blood-soaked (not her own) Amelia racing to and fro from one bedside of a critically injured soldier to another. Bodies were everywhere and the injured numbered even more, spread like stones on a cobbled road.

"Amelia!" I bit out. The adrenaline from nonstop fighting was finally beginning to wear off and I was beginning to feel the loss of my leg more keenly as well as the hole in my upper right hip. I had lost most of one of my feet before but this was a whole new level of nasty.

"Lina! Did you see all of those Shades . . . ," Amelia turned to greet before trailing off at the sight of my brand new stump, face graying and pupils opening wide. She quickly ran over to me and began chanting Resurrection.

"Well, you're on the ball today," I joked, trying to lighten Amelia's mood. I was sure she'd seen _much_ worse today than my peg holder. "How's the war treating you?"

Finally she smiled, although it was a grim one. "Better than it has you, apparently. What happened?"

I shuddered a bit at the always strange feeling of regenerating flesh. "Ran into Riksfalto . . .," I stifled a sob, I still had a job to do after the healing was over, no time for tears just yet. "Reg didn't make it."

"Oh, no . . . ," Amelia gave me a genuinely sympathetic look. "I know he was special to you."

That he was. Not only the last link to the father I barely knew, but also as a possible surrogate one. He was gone now, though, and I still had a battle to fight. There would be plenty of time to mourn after I'd made every single last demon endure unimaginable, even for them, suffering.

I looked around, thinking to change the subject to something considerably less depressing.

"Where's Zel? I haven't seen him on the battlefield yet." If there was anyone who stood a near one hundred percent chance of survival in this war, it was he and his stone-like skin. I wondered where Gourry was too, but immediately squelched the thought; I wasn't quite ready to let myself openly worry about him just yet.

"He's-!" Amelia was cut off by the sound of an immense explosion. We were all knocked to the ground, the shockwave was that intense from even that far away. Yes, you guessed it! The "Zanaffar Factory", if indeed that's what it really was, was finally destroyed in a triumphant upheaval of dirt, rock, metal and fire!

I tilted my head in the factory's direction, admiring the mushroom cloud billowing from the fresh crater. I looked a lot like the aftermath of a boosted Dragon Slave. I wondered how whoever destroyed the place managed to make it blow up like that.

_It's over_, I thought, a flood of relief washing over me. Well, there was still Dolphin and probably Val to deal with but for now, it was over.

"ZEL!" Amelia shrieked, her face stricken with absolute horror. My heart stopped and ice ran through my veins.

_Don't tell me he was in there!? That he was the one sent to destroy the place during our diversion!?_

Amelia ran towards the blast sight, a good mile away, I joined her though my leg wasn't completely healed just then. I managed though, hobbling almost as fast as the Princess could run.

After an eternity of dodging bodies, skirting fires, jumping trenches and plowing through the still numerous skirmishes. Nothing was going to stop Amelia, I could tell that by her grim and determined face. Hell if I was going to abandon Zel as well! There was a chance that he could still be alive; I remember him merely being knocked out from an explosion that had nearly torn Amelia to shreds. His cursed stone skin must've at least provided a little protection.

I held onto that hope as we finally made it to the smoking crater. Amelia held a dousing pendant out in front of her at arms length, concentrating on Zel's presence no doubt. I was about to slip into Knightmare Sight, to begin searching for him as well but something caught my eye . . . A red blade.

I couldn't move. Everything stood still and everything' color except for that red blade drained away. There was only one sword that I could think of that had a red blade. I couldn't think: my mind set only on replaying that one horrible night I saw him last, the last memory of us together.

Shakily, I tore throw the rubble surrounding the Blast Sword. Gourry couldn't be too far away right? I mean, he got practically disemboweled by Shabranigdo himself and lived to tell the tale! I silly little explosion isn't enough to do him in. NO. FREAKIN. WAY.

Gold flashes of light, tried to distract me from my task, it was as if the Shard could barely contain the power that was begging to be released. I couldn't release it; though it would make my job of digging through all this debris as simple as imagining it all gone, an invisible dam held my power back, frustrating me to the point of tears . . . as if I needed help.

A small quartz-like crystal flickered with a golden light at the corner of my eye. I ignored it; it could wait until I found Gourry and smacked the living daylights out of him for scaring me like this.

_Then again, that is one of the things he excels at . . . first disappearing on me in Mane, then Phibrizzo kidnaps him, then he nearly kills himself after nearly killing me . . . Phibrizzo nearly kills him . . . Shabs nearly kills him. . . ._

_There! A hand! And it wasn't pale yet! He was still alive! _

I dug around the hand, exposing a bit of his arm as well, an added bit of heartache decided to move in my already overcrowded heart when I saw that he hadn't removed his of our matching bracelets that we had gotten not long after beating Luke/Ruby Eye. I torn mine off in an angry fit and oh how I wished I hadn't thrown it halfway across the camp just then.

"Gourry! Gourry!" I called, but he didn't answer, the rubble must've been crushing him too much for him to speak.

I pulled on his arm a little, to see if he would respond. The arm came free of the rubble with no Gourry attached.

_No._ I stared dumbly at the arm, not quite sure at that point what I was looking at anymore.

I was dimly aware that Amelia had found Zel, who seemed intact if cracked and gouged. Good for him.

"Lina! I found Zel . . . G-Gourry!?"

"NO!" I shrieked, my voice shrill and cracking. It ISN'T him! It CAN'T be him! HE was SUPPOSED to PROTECT me! He PROMISED he would! For the rest of his life . . .

Life. Life was born from Chaos. I'm the Knightmare, Knight of the Lord of Nightmares, I am Chaos Incarnate. Up til now I've only been using my powers to send things TO the Sea of Chaos, essentially obliterating them.

The Lord of Nightmares _created_ all of existence. I should be able to bring one person, one infinitely small being in comparison to this universe, back into this world.

Fiercely the world turned Golden Black.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Yeah, yeah, I know; its been a while.

I was busy finishing up school and helping bring unreleased Slayers manga to fully readable to English eyes goodness. .org/ We've got the missing volume 8 of Slayers: Super Explosive Demon Story, Slayers: Knight of the Aqualord, Slayers: Falces' Hourglass, Slayers Revolution and Evolution (Evo, btw, unlike the anime, ACTUALLY kicks MAJOR ass. Probably because Kanzaka supervised the artist's storyboards. Lots of Ame/Zel.), Slayers: Light Magic and we ALSO have several NON-Slayers titles like Evangelion Gakuen Daitenroku, Barajou no Kiss and our FUTURE releases include The Sleepy Residents of Birdhouse Manor, Golden Corridor, Stray Love Hearts, Awai no Mori, Omamori no Kami-sama, and more than likely, but not in the near future, Lost Universe which TEARS THE ANIME APART. Oh, and we have a bunch of Final Fantasy VII doujinshi for some reason. Join the forum. We have fun.

And if you have skill with English grammar, photoshop, and typesetting, try out to be part of the Staff! You'll get to see stuff before its released and help get stuff released faster!

Ok! Enough advertising.

Bet'cha didn't see THAT one coming, did ya? Despite all the hints I dropped with Interlude 3 and the last couple previous chapters. Few things I'm not ENTIRELY happy with in this chapter but I can fix them later. For now enjoy the sheer amount of torture I put these guys through until next time!

P.S. Reviews, good or bad (no flamers), are nice.


	37. Chapter 37

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Six

Pieces.

There were pieces everywhere. Some big as an arm: like the bruised and broken one that lied in front of me. Most were as small as a single grain of sand, lost in the innumerable cracks and crevices of the crater. Many of the larger pieces were scorched, pulverized and torn. Most of them were localized within a few dozen yards. Some had been vaporized and blown by the wind.

It didn't matter though. I could see it all, and I could draw it toward me like water toward a lake.

_I will bring him back. I once risked destroying the universe to do just that. Nothing can stop me from doing this. _

I was using too much power. I should've been exhausted, unconscious even, but I could sense that the power was not coming from within me. Something or _someone_ was lending me its strength. I could feel the Shard within me swelling, being overfed with dark energy, on the verge of exploding. Golden fragments of an unknown yet strangely familiar-feeling crystal spun and danced around me, penetrating me one by one, adding to my knowledge and skill of creation.

I knew now exactly how to grant life anew upon dead and sundered flesh.

Bones rejoined and knitted themselves back together, stronger than ever because I willed it so. Veins, arteries and capillaries wound their way through every nook and cranny. Organs, nerves and lymph nodes grew and began to beat and pulsate with life. Muscle strong as corded steel, tendons that could pull a dragon out of the sky, ligaments and skin at last, and finally blood gave him life.

He opened his eyes, at first afraid, confused, probably wondering why he was still alive. He saw my face and stifled his tears as he latched on and held me for all he was worth. I gently caressed him back, holding his head close to mine in a tender embrace and said . . .

"_You IDIOT! How could you SCARE ME like THAT!? Do you WANT our child to have a single parent!? You know they don't turn out right!_"

"S-Sorry!" The silly blond flinched, looking like a beaten dog.

"But you know," I teased -- barely able to contain the sheer joy that I had done it! I brought the jellyfish back! – "I forgive you this time." I couldn't quite keep myself from choking up towards the end, but it was all right. We spent the next few minutes getting reacquainted with our tongues. Hey, I couldn't think of anything poetic to say, OK?

But still . . .How could I have possibly thought about life without Gourry? After all we've been through together, after all we've shared? Now that anger is no longer an issue, I could guess that what was going on between the Jellyfish-Brains and the Goldfish Poop was probably more than what met the eye.

Gourry would've died before willingly betraying me, as would I before betraying him. But still . . . If I even see him looking at another woman -- !

Sorry, enough of this goofiness. Back to the plot!

"Ugh . . ." It sounded like Zel was finally coming to. He bolted upright, nearly knocking Amelia to the rubble-covered floor. He looked freaked. "Freaked" is an emotion Zel refrains from using unless he deems it necessary. That he apparently now considered that necessary was freaking _me_ out.

"Amelia!" Zel said, but not in a tone reserved for lovers; he sounded absolutely terrified.

"Z-Zel!" The confused and elated princess reached to embrace the chimera. "I'm so glad you're all right, I -- !"

"No time for that!" Zel practically shouted. He looked around, eyes darting like a trapped animal looking for an escape outlet. He finally spotted Gourry and me after his gaze had passed over us about fifty times. "Gourry! How did you . . .? Whatever. Lina, Gourry, Amelia! We need to run, NOW!"

"Why?" I asked. "The Zanaffar Factory is destroyed, right?" I could now pick out the slightly liquid looking silvery bits that must've been ingredients for the armor.

"There never was a Zanaffar Factory," Zel quickly replied as he grabbed Amelia's hand and started to book it. "Run, you two!"

Quickly we ran after my answer box. Zel had A LOT of explaining to do.

"Lina! I need pants!" Gourry complained as he ran naked beside me. So I couldn't regenerate his clothes. It wasn't like I was complaining. And he could bear a momentary indignity.

We caught up with A and Z and were presently pacing next to them. "Zel!" I yelled. "What do you mean, there was no Zanaffar Factory? What's with all the globs of Zanaffar then?" Did Xellos know about this? Is that the real reason why he took my torc? So I wouldn't find out that there was no armory? But wouldn't that mean that Xellos had _lied_ to me? But Xellos never lies . . . but neither does he tell the whole truth. ARGH! I'll ring his demonic neck for the answers later. Right now, just listen to Zel!

"Oh, there was definitely Zanaffar here, the likes of which I have never seen before." Zel explained. Vaguely.

"Never seen before?" Amelia asked before I could.

"There were these huge jars made out of the stuff," Gourry said.

"Jars made out of Zanaffar?" That was me.

"Man-sized pods, and made out of the stuff that Zanaffar is made of," Zel clarified.

"I don't get it; what were they used for?"

"Think! What is one of Zanaffar's most annoying properties?"

"It was a pain in the ass to destroy?"

"Ok, that _was_ the most annoying, but I was going for its ability to remain hidden from detection via the Astral Plane." The horrified and resigned look he had going was starting to creep me out. "They were hiding something, Lina. Or rather, _five_ somethings, if what I saw was accurate."

_Five? What in the five could demons possibly want five of . . .? Oh no. He couldn't mean -- ?_

I suddenly felt violently ill.

A very short distance away, the ground began to rumble. I, being an expert on omens, took this to be a bad sign, registering at an Alien Sentient Slug Invasion on the panic scale. Gourry almost stumbled, a consequence of trying to run and preserve his modesty at the same time.

_NOBODY CARES ABOUT Lil' Swordsman RIGHT NOW!_

A tremendous force suddenly knocked us all off our feet and the earth at the center of the crater erupted like a volcano. Gourry landed on top of me, knocked out cold by some debris to the head. I immediately began a recovery spell.

_STOP HURTING YOURSELF, IDIOT!_

Light, crimson as blood, gushed from the opening and a figure then emerged, setting foot just in front of the eruption of light. He was cast in silhouette, raven black hair shimmering red and dazzling blue eyes casting an unsettling vermilion glow.

Zel groaned pathetically. He seemed on the verge of tears, and as I got a better view of the Man's face, I could guess why. It wasn't an exact match, but the resemblance to Zel and his grandfather Rezo was unmistakable. I could only imagine what poor Zel was going through at that moment and really didn't want to. Who the hell was this person and why did he jump out of a hole in the ground? I had an idea, but I really didn't want to think it.

The Man looked around his surroundings and at himself, as if he were not quite sure he was alive. His gaze drifted towards me, and I found that I couldn't look away.

Our eyes found each other and a strange thing happened: The Man froze. It was like a basilisk had caught his gaze instead of me.

Suddenly his face began to melt and his hair fell out in clumps in a distressingly familiar display of horror. But after the last gob of flesh fell to the earth, instead of a normal human skull, there sat a grinning, lipless white marble-like mask. Where piercing blue eyes had been, faceted Rubies took their place, glowing with an unholy crimson light.

There was no mistaking it. I've had the displeasure of looking upon that hideous visage on two other separate occasions. I let out a tremendous, heartfelt sigh of resignation and fear. Ruby Eye Shabranigdo's resurrection, as I had feared, was behind the demonic invasion.

After a few minutes of staring at each other like a couple of morons, I realized that Shab hadn't moved an inch since he'd first laid eyes on me.

_It's almost as if he's –_

"Scared, _Lord_ Shabranigdo?" Valgaav's voice boomed across the morning sky.

I finally turned my attention away from Ruby Eye and back and to my right, toward a sadistically grinning Val, wielding a blazing Ragud Mezzigedus and marching with a ridiculous amount of confidence towards the Dark Lord. Ruby Eye seemed to not even acknowledge him.

"Look at you, lord and master over all of demon-kind, yet petrified of a mere girl," Val went on taunting, gloating over the moment.

_A mere girl that has beat him twice already! But is he really afraid? Shabranigdo of all, uh, people? It didn't seem possible. But I wasn't really all that adept at reading the Demon Lord's emotions. _

"And now," the demon-drake continued, practically face-to-face with the unmoving Dark Lord. "Now, you have me to fear: A mere servant of one of your former servants. You see, _Master_, for all of your considerable dark power, a seventh of which even I can't hope to surpass, you do have one fatal flaw."

This was getting interesting. It was as if Val, for all his blabbing, simply didn't exist to Shab just then. I'm sure Valgaav didn't really mind whether the dark lord was listening to him or not, he was just reveling in his apparent victory. I motioned Amelia over. For a few moments she just looked back and forth between me and Ruby Eye; it was her first time seeing him, after all, so I didn't blame her too much for stalling. Once she trotted her weak-kneed self over here, I had her get to healing the still-conked-out Gourry. He must've hit his head harder than I thought.

"That isn't who I think it is, is it?" the princess whispered in a frightened manner.

"Yeah, it is. I hope he didn't expect a welcome back party," I lamely joked, trying to break the concrete-thick tension.

I glanced over at Zel, who was grinding his teeth, eyes staring at the ground and slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"And that flaw," Val said after a needlessly dramatic pause, "is that you are sealed within a human body: The unintentional genius of Sylpheed. While he had hoped that sealing you into seven separate humans to be endlessly reborn within them would dilute your spirit and eventually destroy you, that did not happen. Your soul remained as potent as the day you were divided.

"But human souls can be just as powerful. I learned from the Elder of the Golden Dragons that each time Lina Inverse (I could swear I saw the slightest tremble in Shabranigdo's eyes at the mention of my name) destroyed you, she did not do it alone. The soul of the human whose body you share also played no small part in your destruction. You see? All your power to cause death and disaster is nothing compared to a human's will to survive, or to help others survive even if it means their own utter annihilation. Rezo resisted, and you were destroyed. The mercenary Luke resisted you, and you were destroyed by your own spell.

"Look at your own fear. Is that really you quaking under those gaudy crimson robes, or is it the remnants of the sorcerer Rei Magnus?"

_Rei Magnus . . .that man is REI MAGNUS!?_

The legendary sorcerer who lived over a thousand years ago: the man who created Ray Wing, Blast Bomb and perhaps most famously the Dragon Slayer, or as it is now known, the Dragon Slave. No one who has lived in the past thousand years has come close to what Magnus contributed to the field of Sorcery, and I doubt anyone ever will … not even me. But despite his legendary magical knowledge, there was one thing for which he was even better known: His body being the container for one of the Seven Shards of Shabranigdo, and the awakening of that being set in motion by Hellmaster Phibrizzo, thus starting the War of the Demon's Resurrection all those centuries ago.

Toward the end of that unimaginably destructive war, the Demon Lord teamed up with his servant Gaav, the Chaos Dragon, and waged battle against the Water Dragon God. The god was unable to defeat the combined might of the two monsters, so he used the last bit of his strength to seal Gaav in a human body for all eternity and to encase Rei/Ruby Eye in magically impenetrable ice high up in the Kataart Mountains.

Which had lasted for a millennium . . . until this very moment.

Finally, something snapped within the demon lord. A staff of bones with a reaper's blade at the tip appeared from the ground and Ruby Eye howled in rage, a keening, rumbling noise that threatened to shatter our eardrums. Shabranigdo swung his scythe, but Valgaav was no longer there.

Sensing bloodlust from the sky, I looked up and there was Val, a black, dragon-like aura surrounding him. He smiled as he aimed Ragud Mezzigedus, thinking to shoot the blade of light into Ruby Eye.

But he would just dodge the blast and Val would have a temporarily useless weapon, I thought to myself. Not that I could really bring myself to warn him. I was too petrified that I'd attract Shab's rage. I had no Demon's Blood Talisman to break, no ties to Rei Magnus to exploit, no Sword of Light to cast an imperfect Giga Slave into.

_But he was scared . . . Something about that, it's important, on the tip of my tongue! _

A flash of light caused me to involuntarily squeeze my eyes shut. I opened them a second later to the sight of the Dark Lord picking himself off the ground, smoke wafting from singed robes.

"No way!" Zel shouted, stunned out of his intense brooding session.

"Holy crap," I said, eyes wide open.

"What does this mean?" asked Amelia. "Isn't that Ruby Eye Shabranigdo?"

"Indeed it is!" Val answered. "But by allowing himself to fear the Knightmare that Inverse has become, he is in effect denying his own power."

"So that's it!" I exclaimed. I knew there was something! Hellmaster once told me that the reason demons could not use Black Magic was that they would be denying their own power, thus their existence. It is tantamount to suicide for demons! That is why Shab was in such a weakened state! He was placing my power above his own! He knows that I defeated him with the Giga Slave once before, when I had an incomplete knowledge of the Lord of Nightmares.

Now I had as full an understanding of the Mother of All as any human could. I was a Knightmare, the physical embodiment of Chaos, and Shab knew it. I could destroy him in a heartbeat as he was just then, and he knew it.

Buuuut. I think Val deserves a little playtime with the school bully.

_Ah, who am I kidding? Playtime for me, too!_

I created a ball of void in my hand, not big enough to kill, but more than enough to cause a substantial amount of pain.

I was about to launch it when Valgaav suddenly screamed, "No! He's mine!" I automatically stopped, not out of respect for Val's command but for its sheer urgency. The look on his face said it all, how desperately he wanted to ruin this Dark Lord, to prove that he was beyond any mere demon or dragon, to prove to the world that he could and should lead the world into a new age.

_Well, good luck with that, buddy._

We both shifted our gaze back to Shabranigdo . . . except he was no longer there! That ever-so-brief moment of distraction _I_ had caused might just prove the end of us, I thought.

Val stiffened and spun around just in time to have his sword arm sliced off by the Staff of Bones. Val bit back a scream and had enough sense still to back away, all the while erecting a magical barrier.

"You dare?" demanded the crimson figure standing where Val had been just seconds before. He seemed stronger: he might be conquering his fear. "A mere dragon hatchling with the pathetic _remnants _of my former retainer's powers? You dare think you could even scratch me?"

_That was funny because Val had scratched him. Hard._

"DOUBLE RA TILT!" Amelia and Zel's voices rang simultaneously and a white pillar of soul-destroying flame consumed the demon lord's form.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Shab shattered the flame like glass, but the attack had obviously hurt him. Just how weak was he at that point? Even Gaav, his former servant, hardly even flinched at that kind of an attack.

"T-this just might work!" Zel yelled through a widening grin. "This _could work_!"

"In the end, this is all that evil can muster," Amelia intoned, pointing a condemnatory, justice-fueled finger at, quite literally, the devil.

Shabranigdo's eyes flared, and Zel and Amelia were violently flung by a wall of red light. I saw clothing and hair flare up from the heat, but nothing combusted. I watched in horror, and then relief as they fell toward the broken earth, but they landed under their own power. They would be fine for now.

"Zellas Brid!" I cast the most powerful Black Magic spell available to me and sent it on an unpredictable yet unerring course toward Ruby Eye.

"USELESS!" The ribbon of light that was my spell also shattered as glass. I think Shab was starting to let anger take over his fear. We had to finish this quickly.

In anticipation of the inevitable counter-attack, I erected a wall of darkness, and sure enough, Crimson light blasted the earth all around me and **the still knocked-out Gourry.** After a moment, the bombardment stopped, the demon realizing he was only wasting his power. Glassed earth surrounded me for many, many yards.

"Useless." I threw back Shab's earlier quip and grinned in self-satisfaction as his presence diminished to what it had been earlier.

"All it takes is a little distraction," muttered Val, holding tight to his leaking stump. Nevertheless, he was still standing, the ever-defiant gleam in his eyes diminished not in the least. The demi-dragon may be an asshole, but if anyone deserved to take Shab out that day it was he, if only because he'd taken in so many people who had no place to go, regardless of his intentions. Besides, there are four more of those sneaky Shards for me to mop the floor with at a later date.

I heard the stirring of rubble. "I-I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Lantz huffed and puffed, having stopped beside me after what I assume was a decent run. Way to be late to the party.

"Just the return of the Lord of Evil . . .," I trailed off as an idea formed. I quickly grabbed and pulled the Flare Dragon Sword from Lantz's sheath.

"Hey-!" he tried to protest, but he should've known by then that such tactics never work on me.

"Val!" I waved the sword overhead. Ruby Eye must've recognized what I was holding as he recoiled violently. I heaved the weapon at my former "Boss." "Take it!"

"A sword?" Val asked incredulously. He was so used to playing with glorified nightlights that he probably had forgotten that not much is more satisfying than ramming a length of cold steel down your enemy's gullet. Especially god-made steel, or _orihalcon_ if you wanna be technical about it. Still, he grabbed it by the handle in mid-air. Immediately his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was holding. Shock turned to gleeful malice as he wielded the blade with his off hand, with which I had no doubt he was just as proficient.

"Oh, you remember _this_ sword, don't you?" Val screamed. He charged the weakening Shabranigdo, the Flare Dragon Sword, the blade that Sylpheed Himself used to divide the Dark Lord into seven pieces, raised high and radiating a light even greater than when Nehel had used it against Aiden.

Valgaav swung his destroying blow with every ounce of his righteous, murderous fury, yet it did not connect. Instead the Ancient Dragon was flying rapidly in the opposite direction, trailing blood and heartfelt curses. Something clanged a few feet away. It was the Flare Dragon Sword.

I picked it up, and tried to prod Gourry awake, as he'd be our best bet against what was revealing itself.

A woman appeared next to the stricken Dark Lord, beautiful yet so cold looking. She had long, shimmering black hair and wore an ocean-blue dress. Her pale blue eyes would've frozen my blood if I hadn't kept my wits about me.

"Deep Sea Dolphin." I muttered in disgust. Once, Hellmaster Phibrizzo had repelled an incomplete version of the Giga Slave. As his peer, I wondered how Dolphin would compare. Would my powers be of _any _use against something at that kind of level?

_Only one way to find out . . ._ _I can take them both out with one blow. And I can control the spell this time ... but can my body, and more importantly, my child, take the strain of casting the Giga Slave? _

I never found out. Instead of attacking, Dolphin lent Ruby Eye her shoulder, then quickly and without a word, she whisked him away via the Astral Plane to who knew where. It happened so quickly that I didn't process it immediately.

"What in the world?" I didn't have any specific question in mind when I voiced my befuddlement aloud; I had way too many to ask.

"Is it over?" Amelia weakly asked from behind me. I turned around and saw that Zel was carrying her in his arms. Amelia's right leg was badly burned.

"Amelia!" I cried in concern, and rushed to where Zel was laying her on his tattered cloak. I grabbed her hand with both of mine. I saw a white streak of hair running from her temple on down to the end of the lock.

"She used everything she had to fend off Ruby Eye's attack," Zel explained, a slight quiver to his voice. "Her injuries aren't life-threatening, but she's out of magical energy, probably for a long while yet."

"Being magically drained sucks, but you'll be better in a few days, girlie." I ruffled her slightly singed hair.

"Well, at least I know how you feel half the time," Amelia said, letting a weak laugh escape her. "But, you know, I feel at ease somehow now. Like a tremendous burden has been lifted. Father and Seyruun are going to be safe now. I can't imagine monsters keeping up the siege without Shabranigdo's influence keeping them focused."

I smiled and leaned back in the glassed earth, staring at the clear blue late-morning sky that was no longer streaked with millions of Flare Arrows, and listening to the wind, no longer drowned out by the cries of the dying. I nearly had forgotten about Seyruun and its trollish-looking King, and I cringed a little because of that. I owed Phil and that land better.

"It does seem peaceful, doesn't it?" I said wistfully. "In a way it's such a pity that peaceful days seem so strange."

Amelia smiled a bit sadly at that and quickly drifted asleep in her lover's arms. Zel just kinda grinned at me and nodded his head in Gourry's direction. I took the hint and left the two alone for the time being.

I found Lantz trying to rouse his Bro, the Flare Dragon Sword already secure in its scabbard at his belt. I squelched a twinge of possessiveness.

_Ah, whatever. Lantz needs something to keep him level with us. Even if the Sword is too good for him: Too good for all of us, probably. _

"Lemme try something." I roughly shoved the ginger-kid out of my way and planted a wet one on Gourry's lips. When that didn't work, I slapped him upside the head with a slipper.

"OW!" The blond awoke!

"Well, why didn't I think of that," Lantz snorted.

"If you were awake enough to feel that, you were awake enough to feel my kiss!" I harrumphed.

"I was hoping you'd wake me with something a little more special than a kiss!" Gourry complained, rubbing his noggin.

I had to laugh at that one. "Well you did say that you'd do it even in a dump, and this is pretty damned close."

"Uh . . .," uh'd the moron, ruining the mood.

"Are you _still_ here?" I threw a rock at Lantz. "Go polish your new sword or something!"

"Right! Right, I can take a hint!" The dingus even had the gall to wink lecherously at us as he made his way back to wherever the survivors of this battle were gathering.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on me and I would probably be joining Amelia soon, despite my longing for the blond's embrace.

"You know," I said to Gourry as I propped myself up on my shoulder for the premium viewing angle. "As much as I like to see you like this, I think, regrettably, that it is time to go back to camp and get you some pants."

"Pants are nice," Gourry grunted as he climbed to his feet. He then grimaced in discomfort. "They prevent rocks and glass shards from finding their way up to where the sun don't shine."

Again I laughed "Come on." I grabbed his hand and started walking back toward the sight of people and cooking fires. "I've got the feeling that our adoring public is awaiting us."

"But not before pants! Pants first, Lina!"

"I know, I know!" I could not, for the life of me, stop laughing!

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes

Well, there it was, the "final" showdown. Not quite what you expected it would be, was it? Hammered most of this out while editing Slayers: The Hourglass of Falces for Turtle's Paradise Scanlations. It's pretty badass, check out the 1st chapter already available for your downloading pleasure at 

Anywho, still one more chapter to go in this book. But I have a proposal, or rather, a question.

Should I just continue the story as usual? Or should I start a whole new story, detailing the rest of the epic adventure I have plotted out for the gang?

See ya'll next time?


	38. Chapter 38

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Another cheer shouted throughout the hall and hundreds of mugs were lifted into the air in veneration to the dead and the living. Too bad there was mostly the dead to cheer for that night. The very roomy mead hall, set up by some really well prepared Ralteegans, had a warm, cheery atmosphere in stark contrast to the bittersweet victory of the battle we had fought not more than half a day ago.

The battle fought earlier that day had left far more bodies than any of us had initially thought. Less than half of the original sixteen thousand soldiers survived the fight and less than an eighth of those got away with injuries they could walk away from and even less will probably survive the night. We may have won, but it was a painful victory; one we'll be long in recovering from. As of yet, we had no idea how many people, if any, had survived in other kingdoms like Seyruun and the Alliance of Coastal States. We plan to send out several parties to surrounding countries to ascertain their situation and propose alliances to prepare for future demon attacks. I intended to be among the one's sent to Seyruun, possibly my only home left; I had to know if it was still left standing.

Gourry and I didn't get much rest between the end of the fighting, finding him pants, and attempting to fall into a soft mattress, into dreams of lands made entirely of chocolate, bacon and chocolate covered bacon. Instead we've fending off celebrants and awestruck women and children who against their better judgment, decided to follow the army and generally make my exhausted but happy mood into something generally nastier.

How could they still celebrate when so much has been lost? Not a single one of them lost less than at least two relatives today, and most of them will probably lose a whole lot more to infection due to the chronic lack of healers, herbalists and priests. Shabranigdo was not vanquished, instead cowering behind Dolphin's skirt, probably sniveling up the next uber-plan to blow up the universe in a needlessly complicated scheme that somehow involves me or one of my friends and their previously unknown item or ability that's key to the whole plot. I'm not even going to get _started_ on whatever convoluted scheme Val and Zellas no doubt have cooking.

I almost lost Gourry, DID lose Reg, Amelia and Zel got hurt. I lost a leg and almost my kid at the hands of Riksfalto who was now sans cranium thanks to the ONLY one of our team who DIDN'T sustain any injury: Lantz. He'd get his one of these days, I was sure, not that I was spiteful towards him or anything; It's just that bad things inevitably tend to happen to me and my friends.

Despite our "impressive" victory, we were far from finished; there are too many loose ends to tie up. Preferably tied with our enemy's guts.

And YES. I AM that pessimistic. I feel bloated, a friend has died, I needed eighty hours of naptime, really want to get laid and worst of all, I can't drink. And to top it all off, we were pretty much _required_ to attend the victory dinner. Why couldn't I just grab a doggie bag and call it a night?

Gourry and I sat next to each other at the head table, along with Amelia (looked like a zombie), Zel, Milgasia, Memphis (what did she do in this story, anyways?), the Knights of the Fire, Aqua (didn't like the look of that one) and Wind Lords, a couple of elves that I didn't recognize, Xellos and Zellas. Hey, it was a big table. At the head of the table, arguably the hero of the battle was none other than Lantz, perched with an uncomfortable grin on an overly ornate oak chair.

"So then!" Gourry half-intelligently slurred. He was entertaining us and the surrounding tables with the only slightly spun up tale of him and Zel taking out the "Zanaffar Factory". "Then I lifted my sword and stabbed the heart of that gold looking crystal that looked like was powering the place! Which exploded and, well . . . killed me, I guess. But I didn't let that stop me!"

Some overly dramatic drunk guy with a bushy gray beard raised his cup in a toast. "Hail, to Gourry! Whom even death itself could not kill!" And once again a round of mead spilling hails sounded off about the place, raising my stress levels yet another notch.

It almost didn't dawn on me what he said, but I still managed to nearly choke on my juice. "W-what color was that crystal?" I sputtered, spraying Lantz's food, suddenly remembering the little flecks of gold crystal entering into me, giving me the power to bring Gourry back to life.

"Gold, I think, it was all speckled with black, kinda like fool's gold" Gourry slowly answered, eying me with more than a touch of concern.

_I knew it!_

I had thought it was just my mind interpreting the Lord of Nightmare's intervention in some goofy-ass way. But it now seemed to me like the bad guys had a Shard much like the one in Lucidia's Temple.

"That isn't possible," I thought aloud.

Mil arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There is only one Shard of Lucidia, right?" I explained. "How could've Dolphin had made a duplicate or even gotten one to duplicate in the first place?"

Zellas looked up from her doggie dish, "Why do you assume that there is only one Shard?"

That shut me up for a moment. Lucidia never said that there weren't more. "Guess I thought it was special or something."

"The Lord of Nightmares is infinite; don't contain her to a mere stone. You of all people should know that." Zellas narrowed her eyes. "More importantly however, why was a Shard in that place? A demon could never directly use it."

"True . . . but wouldn't that mean there would be multiple temples, place that neither gods nor demons can enter? How did she get a shard?" I didn't mention my other theory I just came up with; the one involving me getting exponentially more powerful with every Shard I find. No sense in scaring everyone . . . yet.

"Dolphin has lost the least amount of servants in the original War of the Demonic Resurrection. As for my self: I've never had that many to begin with. Deep Sea more than likely had no qualms in sacrificing a few to retrieve the that Shard."

"But back to the matter at hand," Zel cut in. "Gourry and I saw the Shard suspended in some sort of containment barrier. Rivers of energy flowed from all directions from it into the five Zanaffar vessels. I think we all have a pretty good idea what the Shard was trying to do."

"Give Shabranigdo enough power to break through his human shell's soul," I concluded. Those poor people inside those takes never had a chance . . . either die in the explosion or lose their very being to the Dark Lord. I'd take destruction, personally.

"What does that mean?" Lantz asked as he propped his smelly feet on the table. Too bad they didn't smell like victory. Everyone whose nostrils were in range looked at Lantz's feet with a weary eye.

I took a deep breath with my mouth. "Ruby Eye needs a catalyst to be reborn into this world. A powerful magical artifact, let's say the Philosopher's Stone like with Rezo or a strong emotion like the murderous rage Luke had felt when Millenia had needlessly died."

"The Shard was acting as the catalyst for all five of the vessels, luckily, only one has seemed to survive the explosion." Zel concluded for me and a dark look crossed his features and I didn't have to ask for the reason why.

The looked too much alike to be coincidence: Rei Magnus, Rezo and Zel. What a terrible legacy to be an heir to.

"But the one that did survive to Ruby Eye's resurrection . . .," said Mil, weariness etched in his voice. "I had hoped never to live under the shadow of the Demon King of the North again.

"We can beat him," a pained yet ever defiant voice boomed from the entrance of the hall. Everyone looked to view Valgaav, still sans arm, striding purposefully to our table. Gravos and Jilas tailing skittishly behind, of course, yet still trying to look halfway intimidating.

I stuck out my leg for Jilas just to get a smile as he stumbled to the dirt floor.

**SMILE**

"You saw how frightened he was of you," Val stood behind me, placing a single not exactly welcome hand on my shoulder. "We all saw how _weak_ he was. If we can only find wherever that overgrown can of tuna took him we could finish Ruby Eye off."

_Don't forget that the Shards of Shabby have no doubt already found some other new and once innocent souls to infest_ I thought to myself. Valgaav knew it too, but he was still probably flying high on nearly killing Shabs himself and was just itching for a rematch.

"Xellos," I completely ignored Val, which elicited a barely detectable growl but at least he stopped touching me.

"Hmm?" the demon arched an eyebrow from behind his upraised teacup.

"I believe you have something of mine?"

He stared blankly for a moment and I heard myself unconsciously chanting Diskfang. Luckily for Xellos his memory came back.

"Oh, yes! Your torc," He reached into one of his side packs and withdrew my Astral Scrying goodie. "Quite an uncomfortable thing to hold onto in all honesty. I'm glad to be giving it back to you."

"Yes, I'm sure it has. So why did you go to such lengths to hide the fact that Ruby Eye was the real purpose for the facility?"

"No kidding," muttered Zel. "Even I might've said no if I knew what was in there."

"I'll answer that, as Xellos and Bob were acting under my orders," Zellas interjected. "I needed to know if I was doing the right thing for me and my clan by throwing my lot in with you. I had to see for would flinch first; you or Ruby Eye."

"I see," I said between slurping some lamb stew. "You had Xellos take my torc because you already guessed what Dolphin was keeping in there. You wanted me to be surprised and see how I reacted." I put down my spoon and looked her in the eye. "If the Dark Lord proved stronger then you would've changed sides, again, and would've destroyed us all. And you could bet on me not using my Knightmare Sight to take a peek because I'm still not entirely sure how far I can push my powers with me being with child."

"What?" Amelia suddenly cried, now looking very much awake. She was the only one who looked surprised and the only one with food on her cheek from falling asleep on her plate. "You tricked us for a reason such as that?"

"Typical, from a demon," Milgasia muttered, but he was one of the few who didn't start to my obvious revelation. Glad to see I'm not the only one with brains around here.

"Ruby Eye's influence upon his more powerful subordinates has weakened considerably since his last defeat nearly a year ago. Beings like myself, who were already granted a large amount of free will, suddenly found themselves at a crossroads. If their creator was unable to stand against a mere human girl, even when only at a seventh of his original strength, then in what other ways is he fallible? What if we don't have to destroy the world?"

"Dolphin, I take it, didn't come to the same epiphany as you did?" Zel asked, eyes narrowed and skeptical.

"No, she didn't take to the newfound freedom as well as I had," the demon doggie's voice lowered. "She could not believe that Lina, a "mere human" could ever defeat a demon, much less confound our plans and the plans of our compatriots time and time again. Shabranigdo's last defeat was too much for her bear, I'm afraid. After trying to convince her to break away from the bonds of Ruby Eye, she attacked, and reduced, me to the state you see before you now. I fled to Wolfpack Island to recuperate, recall most of my minions, and create a few more." She turned an eye towards Bob, the Mysterious Merchant, was chatting it up with a few Zephillian tradesman, he turned to face us and graced us with a bow whilst holding a sign (that appeared out of nowhere) that advertised 99 % Pure Zanaffar Battle of Katart Commemorative Medallion, buy one get one free.

"He's still work in progress," Zellas admitted. "But, after she defeated me, the full scope of her madness started to reveal itself."

"Dolphin decided to launch a massive effort to find the rest of the fragments of her Dark Lord and awaken them all at once in a last ditch try at ruining the world," I concluded, piecing all the clue's and bits of information I've been collecting in my head since this entire twisted tale began. Twisted like a toddler's first attempt at making pretzels. Why am I craving pretzels?

"That would explain why many Golden Dragons were conscripted into excavating so much orihalcon," Memphis put in. "That ore is a key ingredient in Zanaffar."

"Here I've been wondering why Dolphin would even bother capturing Golden Dragons," I said, slamming my fist in palm in comprehension. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lantz looking a tad uncomfortable. Probably remembering a certain adventure with Gourry, Reg, and me in which things turned rather moist for him in the end. I turned to Mil, "Your patented Laser Breath would be perfect for quickly mining for the stuff."

"Indeed, it did." Mil's eyes darkened, no doubt due to the role, however unwilling, his race played in aiding the Dark Lord's resurrection.

_He'll live. _

"After making sure none of my minions got in the way of hers," Zellas continued. "I sent Xellos and Bob out in secret, covertly aiding you when possible, though eventually Dolphin caught on to my interference when my Priest had no choice but revealing himself in order to save our resident Knightmare."

I scratched the back of my head in a mild bit of embarrassment.

"By that point," Zellas went on. "It was no longer safe on Wolfpack Island, my own domain. I decided the best thing to do for me and my pack was to throw my lot in with you, as a world ravaged by Dolphin would be no fun and probably detrimental to my health. But of course I had to see if Shabranigdo could regain his dignity as the Dark Lord, but as it turned out, he lost so much more."

"So all in all," Zel concluded, looking at least a little satisfied at the demon's explanation. "It was a matter of survival." He snorted in amusement. "Welcome to the world of us mortals."

"It hasn't been a pleasant one," Zellas admitted. "But I can't say it hasn't been interesting either. Here I thought I would be satisfied moving the pieces on my island. Never thought what it would be like to be a piece myself. Very interesting indeed."

"I told you these people are fun!" Chirped Xellos, seated next to his mistress at a small table he had conjured for himself.

_But, there was another reason. Another reason I chose to join you people: Or rather, _you_ to be more precise. _Zellas' thoughts echoed in my brain, nearly causing me to snort stew up my nose. I looked at her quizzically, wondering why those cryptic words were meant only for me.

Then, it clicked.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's impossible. Isn't it? There's no freaking way . . . But what if I'm right? What if I get all the power I have ever dreamed of having?_

I stretched and yawned in a convincing fashion (wasn't hard to do in my current state) and looked around. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm about ready to collapse." Amelia agreed with me, though she was asleep and kept from falling back onto her plate only from Zel's hold on the back of her blouse. I got up from my chair and grabbed Gourry by the collar of his shirt, dragging him from his seat and his precious beer.

Turning to Mil, Zellas . . . and Val, I said, "I know there is tons more to discuss but I'm really not in the mood for it. Fill me in on it tomorrow afternoon. Assuming that I'm awake by then. Later."

Sure, I was tired, but the real reason was that I tended to be very obvious when I was thinking hard. And Zellas had just given me A LOT to think about.

Gourry and I went outside and I, personally, welcomed the crisp evening air, exchanged for the smoke and body odor smells of the hall. Snowflakes glittered in the moonlight, giving the bare trees a new silver coat to bear the winter with. With my sense never so keen, the prismatic reflections never looked so eerily beautiful. There were few fires lit aside from the one's new the encampment, the stars and moon where bright enough to read by that night.

Suddenly, an overboobed, drunken fool marred the picturesque scene.

"Ohohohohoho!" Naga hooted, bottle of brandy in hand, of course. "Well if if it if it isn't my favor-, fabori-, favo-!"

She never finished as a chucked her inside the Mead Hall. "Stripper!" I yelled, hoping that will keep the hussy busy for a while. And maybe make herself some cash while she's at it. From the sound of the hooting and cheering, I'd wager she'd be a millionaire by the end of the night.

"So," I said, smiling at Gourry who was busy trying not to laugh. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Silently we strolled through the camp and soon found ourselves wandering on a path in the forest. My mind was wandering, as usual, but I was able to focus on the most important thing I had on my agenda.

" . . . So," I said, way more drawn out than I had intended. It wasn't as if I've known the man for five years. Or carrying his child. Or watched each other die. Yeah.

"Hmm?"

_Darn It, Lina, just say it. And don't even THINK that HE should really be the one asking!_

I took a deep breath and let it all out in manner that sort of resembled words.

"What?" he asked as he studied the stars through the branches, thus making me say it again.

"Gourrywannagetmarried?"

"Huh?"

I felt like crying.

"GOURRY! DO! YOU! WANT! TO! GET! MARRIED?!"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you serious? Right now?" He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face. So he wasn't adverse to the idea: that instantly made me feel less like a fool.

"May as well! We've both faced death and overcame it but what if the next time we don't come back? I don't want to die without ever having a husband," I wasn't sure if he felt the same way but he had an expression of understanding; something rare for him, so I went on. "I want our child to be part of a real, official family."

Gourry was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, thumb and finger on chin. "I would've followed you forever, until I died or too old to lift a sword, I told myself that not long after you killed that creepy dude with the red eyes for the first time. I've never met anyone like you before, Lina. Of course I'll marry you."

I felt like a fool but it didn't stop me from embrace the literal fool.

"Did I hear the word, marriage?" An expected and highly unwelcome voice rang.

"X-Xellos?" I kinda sorta greeted, jumping away from Gourry and accidentally cracking my elbow against his jaw. 'How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear your wishy-washy lubby-dubby display," Xellos chirped at a higher pitch than usual.

"So why stick around? Isn't it making you sick?"

"I have a proposition for you on behalf of my Mistress," Xellos flourished with his Priest's Staff. "Since, as you well know, I am a Priest of Mysterious persuasion, I can legally marry the two of you."

"Say, what!?" Never mind the fact that any marriage performed by a demon would be legally suspect at best, I never would've guessed HIM of all people offering!

"Oh, cool!" Gourry said, voice a little muddled from his bruised jaw.

"As a gesture of goodwill from Mistress Beastmaster, I was asked to do something . . ., ahem, nice for the two of you. Thanks to your heartwarming conversation, I now know just the thing."

"You'd seriously do that for us?" I know that Amelia probably would've loved to have the honor but what's the harm in getting hitched now and having a real ceremony later? Everyone will be none the wiser, and I'll get to have to weddings. Everybody wins.

Except for one thing.

"I felt Zellas taking a step into my brain earlier. You wouldn't know what that was about now would you?"

"Now now, I'm not privy to _all_ of my Lady's thoughts and plans, you know. Though I presume her current orders for me regarding you would have something to do with that. Be rest assured though, that Lady Zellas harbors no ill will towards either of you or your friends. Nor is accepting this favor to be construed as signing a contract of any kind."

For some reason the air got chillier. I thought nothing of it at the time though. Suddenly, as if to counteract that feeling, rosy-cheeked bluebirds alighted the frosted branches above and started chirping "Here Comes the Bride." A deer family comprised of a handsome Buck, a beautiful Doe and a healthy fawn, stepped out of a nearby thicket, happily smiling. Turtles and turtle riding frogs crawled out of the warm ground to bear witness to the night's happenings. Did I mention all these animals had overly _large_ and wet looking eyes?

_You are infinitely weird, Xellos. _

"Alright, Xellos. I think I'll accept offer. Gourry?" I said his name again when he didn't answer right away.

" . . . I don't have a ring," he said after a few seconds. "I was trying to think of something else to give you instead."

I was taken about at that. I guess he _was_ taking this more seriously than I had thought. Wow, I feel like a dirtbag now. My eyes drifted towards my wrist and saw the bracelet with the green pendant hanging from it.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Jellyfish for Brains," I said smiling, pointing at his matching accessory. "These bracelets. They were _your_ idea, remember?"

"No."

"Let's hurry this thing up before I change my mind."

"What?" the doof dumbly asked.

"And don't act like I can't see you trying not to laugh ya ambiguously gay priest."

"Fine fine," Xellos placated, his face turning red for _some_ reason. "Ahem. Do you, Gourry Gabriev, take Lina Inverse, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for filthy richer or even filthier poorer, in putrescent and in fine fettle, till that silly thing called death til you part?"

"Um," Gourry looked like he was trying to figure out what is was, exactly, that Xellos had just asked him. I was in the same boat.

Finally he answered though.

"Yes. May as well be no other answer."

"Second verse, same as the first. Only the names are reversed!" I really wanted to smack Xellos just then but I controlled myself. For now.

"I do," I strained to sound halfway pleasant.

"I now pronounce you co-dependents! You may exchange bodily fluids in whatever manner you see fit for this occasion."

_This is the most ridiculous wedding ever. _

"And how!" Gourry said with a lecherous grin.

I replied with my own.

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes.

Sorry, late post, I know. But this chapter was difficult to write for some reason and I have school now, so expect more late posts. Blargh. This chapters in need of edits. Will fix laters.


	39. Chapter 39

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"Mmm," I stretched underneath the warm quilts of my shared bed. Yes, BED. A _real_ bed! Not a scratchy pile of leaves filled with bugs. Nor a stinky sleeping roll or stained with Sylpheed knows what cot. An actual queen sized goose-down stuffed mattress with five-million-bajillion thread count sheets bed!

We feel asleep immediately after we found out where our accommodations were located after Xellos of all people secretly hitched us in ridiculous fashion. The large, furnished, cottage-like tent was just too warm and cozy to not induce an atmosphere of bedtime.

_So much for the post-wedding "festivities"_

I mean, as horrible as it sounds for me to say this, there wasn't going to be many people for us to be waking up, and everyone knows what goes on after a couple gets married. But . . . the recent battle took a bigger toll on us than we had thought so I wasn't that surprised to find myself still fully dressed under the covers.

Good thing too, it was rather chilly that morning.

The thing that DID surprise me, however, was the sight of the winsome face of a certain raven-haired princess staring at me.

"WHAAAAA!? AMELIA!?" I jolted and accidentally backhanded Gourry's face to which he sleepily yet unnecessarily lustily replied, "Oh, hit me harder . . . my Queen . . ."

The entire room was suddenly tinted a slight red. Damn my dilated blood vessels.

A wide grin formed on the girl's face but she quickly repressed her urge to squee. I would've thrown her into the moon if she hadn't

"I was wondering when you two . . .," she glanced at Gourry's resuming snoring. "Was wondering when you'd wake up. It's already past noon."

"I can stand to sleep in a few days more."

"Lunch is being served," Amelia sang. "They're serving ten trillion forms of meat."

"Uhfn," was my reply as I fell onto the floor in tangled sheets.

"Ms. Lina seemed to be in good spirits this morning," Amelia chirped as she entered hers and Zel's tent.

Oh?" Zel said between slurps of his rapidly cooling coffee. Sitting on his and Amelia's bed, Zel's groggy eyes could barely see the ever so slightly shaking vision of angelic beauty. _The beans are starting to get stale. _ "Did she say anything?"

"No, not really; it was in her eyes," Amelia grinned. "She was still a bit sad, but they had a spark to them I haven't seen since . . .," she trailed off, eyes revealing just a hint of sadness. Zel didn't need the rest of the sentence to know what she was talking about. Lina had been an utter mess for quite some time now. Though she seemed to be coming together when she and Zel played their impromptu duet the night before last. He glanced at his "new" guitar and wondered when he'd be able to play the one he left behind in Seyruun.

"She's coming to terms with her still new powers. I think that amount of power comes with a certain amount of responsibility and Lina isn't really known for having much of that, so she's struggling with how to cope. Plus she lost another person dear to her, in a fashion, and you know ho well she takes death. But, I think she's found some amount of closure with the apparent end of Dolphin's schemes, for now, but I'm sure she realizes that it's just beginning and trying to make the best of what she has now." Zel's voice lowered as his thoughts turned to Rei Magnus and Zellas' strange behavior last night. He was sure he would have to face Ruby Eye again, sooner than later.

Amelia wrapped her arms around him and Zel could feel only a slight quivering. She was still recovering from overtaxing her magical abilities from the short battle against Shabranigdo and it was only because of Milgasia's kind intervention that she had the strength to move on her own now; Yet another thing to thank the old dragon for.

"You know Magnus is just as much a victim as Rezo was."

"Yet that is now two out the two relatives that I knew that have succumbed to that demon. I can't help but feel as I though I might be next."

"You do not have a Shard within you."

"No," Zel heavily swallowed the last his coffee. "But we do seem to share to share the lovely trait of being utterly willing to do anything to obtain our goals. It's been too long since we found two of the three pieces of my cure. I'm not sure how long I can wait before setting out to find the last part. Not with my human body being this close to being within my grasp. It's . . . more than a little frustrating."

"We'll find it. Soon you'll be the way you used to be. Even more handsome than you already are." Her assuring tone was almost enough to put him back at ease. Almost.

It was an infuriating thing to know that the _one_ thing he's been looking for well over five years is being put on hold. And for what? The end of the world? Also put on hold it seems. Or at the whim of a certain redhead to whom he owned nothing?

"Do . . . you think Lina and Gourry would be able to get by without us? For just a little while I mean." Zel slowly asked.

"I suppose," Amelia's face crinkled a touch with confusion. "Lina _has_ suppressed her more . . . impulsive urges lately. Gourry must be keeping her in check. Why?"

"I think we should go on a trip. Away from those two: away from this whole mess. Just you and me, like old times."

"Old times? You mean like just over a year ago?" her laughter was Zel's own, even if he did keep silent.

Amelia sighed contentedly as she sagged into the bed around Zel. "I'd follow you anywhere, Zelgadis Greywords. . . ."

"But-!" they said at the same time. Amelia looked up in annoyance but couldn't help but smile to discover that Zel wore one of his own.

"But," he continued. "You have some unfinished business. Here, and in Seyruun."

Amelia nodded wearily. "So many people haven't yet seen a healer beyond having their wounds stabilized. We have too few priests and apothecaries, I fear most of them won't make it."

"We'll do what we can," Zel assured. "More and more Elves and Dragons are showing every hour. They'll be of much greater help than we can ever be."

For only an instant, Amelia's eyes turned inward. "You're right. As of now, there is only so much we can do.

"The day is young, we can at least save those still within reach of it," Amelia hoisted herself out of the bed. "Let's get to it."

_Only so much indeed_, Amelia thought as she passed yet another grim-faced worker hauling a cart of bodies of people that had died the night before. She shuddered at the ever-growing funeral pyre and was even more astounded that the shrieks and moans of the injured and infected hadn't seemed to diminish one bit since the battle ended.

It was getting to be all too much. The knowledge that despite her new found Holy Spells, she was still inadequate to deal with suffering on this magnitude. The two angels had been called back to Heaven since this crisis has been averted, for now, so there was currently no longer a way for Amelia to increase her knowledge in said arts.

Unless . . .

Unless she were to find a way to get to the Outer World; The massive continents that lied beyond the God Sealing Barrier for over a thousand years was sure to be full of beings that could use Holy Magic.

She gazed at Zel, his brooding face looking all the more grim with his hood raised. If she could learn the right Holy Spell, perhaps she would be able to finally rid him of his cursed body. Perhaps they wouldn't have to go on such a dangerous and time consuming quest to find and kill something that even Shabranigdo himself, though he was their creator, couldn't abide keeping in Hell.

When Lina first warned them of the Nuckelavee's wont for ridiculously painful deaths and near invincibility, Amelia could've laughed.

But not long ago, Amelia, High Priestess of the Seyruun Clergy had a prophecy. One she'd been relatively good at not dwelling on more than she needed to, until now.

In that vision, Amelia found herself standing in a pit of sand, surrounded by concrete seats and scores of wildly screaming onlookers inside of a red clay coliseum. In the center of the pit, right in front of Amelia was Zel.

Zel looked ragged, his clothing stained and torn, his eyes wild and bloodshot. He shakily held not his signature broadsword with golden hilt but instead it was Gourry's Blast Sword.

He was starring at a fog-spewing gate in the front of the coliseum, anxious and breathing in short shallow gasps. The gates opened with a creak and a large shadow loomed in the fog. The shadow grew larger and larger until the creature that was casting it broke through the mists and revealed its awful true form.

It was the most hideous thing she had ever seen or even imagined. Skinless, its muscles and blood vessels quivered and pulsed in anticipation of murder. It's form from a nightmare, a horse and rider permanently fused into one being. Human arms tipped with scythe-like protrusions of bone and the horse's head elongated and twisted to the point of resembling that of a rotting whale's, eyes mad with sadistic and evil glee. Green noxious fumes puffed and fumed from the creature's two mouths, a deadly poison to any who got to close.

Even with a heart tempered in the fires of justice, Amelia found that she could not move even to run from that most horrible of things. The same Amelia who found the courage to _stand still_ against an unknown and fearsome threat out of her belief that it meant no harm found that she could not run for no more reason than sheer, leg-liquifying, terror.

Zel somehow found the courage to scramble into an unsteady charge, the Blast Sword rose high over his head; a scream of denial and possibly victory ravaged his throat.

Amelia could not see what happened next as the fog from the gate moved to envelop all.

She heard a sharp, metallic crack and the sound of something hitting the ground near her feet. She found that she could move again and bent down to see what had fell beside her.

It was the Blast Sword. The very blade that had destroyed Dynast now laid sundered in two on the ground.

Amelia shook herself out of the memory of that vision. She would not let that happen, not while she knew that there was a way to prevent it from becoming true.

Her crazed mind was making her woozy, she wondered if this is how Lina felt half the time; a million thoughts and fears racing ludicrously fast with no real way of collecting them or making much sense.

She took a few deep, calming breaths. There was only so much she could do as she was now; there was no need to get so worked up over things beyond her control.

Her sister, Gracia, stumbled out of the guts of a fallen tree, where she presumably had spent the night. Shaking herself off of whatever bugs and detritous she had gathered, Naga looked miserable.

_If I can't help everyone, then at least I'll start with my sister,_ Amelia thought as she strode to greet Gracia.

* * *

"There! Aren't you _glad_ I dumped all that cold water to wake you up?" I gestured to the fantastic looking spread set in front of us. It was ginormous; almost every type of food you could imagine was laid out on dozens of tables. And by "every" I meant every variety of jerky, hard tack, and whatever mushrooms and greens that could still be found in the woods.

My stomach was growling enough for me not to care.

"I'll never doubt that cold showers have more than one use ever again," a wide-eyed and shivering Gourry replied.

"You tool."

"Get enough rest, you two?" Xellos said as he threw an exaggerated wink as he strolled our way.

"Surprisingly, yes. And I would think that delving into the love lives of people would be tantamount to suicide to demons, Xellos."

"Ah, but making people uncomfortable is tantamount to a light snack, but enough of idle chat," the demon gestured to his mistress, who was amusingly lapping up something in a doggie dish. "Lady Beastmaster has a request for you two."

"Well, lead on Master Xellos," I mock-gravely intoned. Being married has put me in a very great mood, despite being woken up way too early.

"Mistress Lina, Master Gourry," Zellas greeted.

_So it's Mistress and Master now is it? Very well, Poochie; I'll continue to play your game until I know what it is you want from me. _

"Word up, biatch!" _Did I really just say that?_

"Holla!" Zellas shouted. "What's shakin' homeslice?"

"Okay, that's enough of that," I had to put a stop to these proceedings before they got even more stupid. "What's the deal, dawg?" _Dammit._

"The deal, as you have put it, is that I would like you to accompany the Princess and her entourage to Seyruun."

"For?"

"I- . . . I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure it's something you'll undoubtedly know or see once you get there. Something possibly relating to your destiny." Ah, she was having a mystic moment. I hate those.

But I hate even more Zellas' thinly veiled attempt to keep me wrapped around her tail without actually commanding me.

"As you see it?" I grumbled. I didn't even wait to see the expression on her face as I abruptly turned around and started walking off in the other direction. Towards the FOOD. Food will NEVER pretend to be my friend. It IS my friend.

"Uhm, sorry." I heard Gourry stammer to Zellas and he fell into step with me. "What was that all about?"

"Just another super-being trying to use me again, tis all," I muttered. Use me or no, what I believed Zellas had in mind for me was something I'm finding hard to dismiss outright, despite the extraordinary amount of faith in my moral fiber that Mil, Langort, and most especially Luna has placed in me.

But . . . suppose I do accept? What would the word be like, then? What if I could make it better? What if I could end all war and avarice?

_STOP THINKING, LINA! These are one of the times thinking is BAD for you! Take a page from the Book of Gourry and check your brain and start stuffing your face. _

When did he start doing that anyways?

I grabbed a plate of food from one of the women manning the food line and took a seat next to the husband on a stump in front of a fire pit of smoldering coals, as it seems as if the mess tents were still full for lunch's duration.

"Seriously though, what's up?" Gourry said between bites of his deer bacon.

I sighed internally. I can't keep secrets with him anymore, we're married now and if I learned anything from mom and dad is that married couple's do not keep secrets. Except the one's I deem too embarrassing to ever see the light of day.

_May as well be blunt with it too._

"I think that Zellas is trying to set me up to become her puppet as the new Dark Lord."

"Well . . . , that's something," Gourry said slowly as his brain mush tried to contemplate the meaning of that.

"Overstatement of the millennium right there," I hissed. I consciously tried to keep my voice down; the last thing I needed was the wrong person catching wind this.

"Now listen," I whispered, leaning in close to his ear. My body language was relaxed and slightly giddy, as if I was whispering sweet nothings to Gourry, which for once I didn't mind anyone thinking so. "The ramifications of this could be enormous. In fact this could be the biggest thing in the history of this world. But, for your sake, I'm gonna try to dumb things down a little."

"Hey!"

"Oh, like you'll understand the long version!"

He sighed, "Continue . . ."

"Thank you! Zellas seems to think that I since I stared down Shabranigdo with him flinching first, that I should take his place as Dark Lord."

"That's insane."

"Tell me about it," I nodded gravely.

"I thought Zellas didn't want to destroy the world! It would be annihilated as soon as you start pms-ing."

_. . . sigh . . . _

"You do want to be capable to give our kid a younger brother or sister, correct?"

"Yeah, why? . . . Oh. Continue."

"You are wiser than you look." I cracked my knuckles in anticipation for eventually cracking the knucklehead sitting beside me. "Now, assuming that I did accept the mantle of Dark Lord that would most likely mean that a great many of our friends may turn against me. I somehow doubt that any amount of talking will convince our more morally upstanding allies of my goodly and altruistic intentions."

"But, you're you. I mean, I think everyone's already pretty much accepted the fact that if given the offer, you'll jump at the chance to play god."

"What's _that's_ supposedto mean! Since when have I ever let anyone down?"

Gourry just arched an eyebrow.

"M-maybe you do have a point-."

"_Maybe_?"

"Lemme finish! Jeez, not even married a day and already we're arguing."

"Which is different than usual, how?"

_So much for my dreams of a happy, stable marriage . . ._

"Whatever, my point is, will you be able to look Mil, Zel, Phil and Amelia in the eye and still be able to say that you'll stand with me, as my friend, partner and husband if I do end up becoming what everyone fears I may?"

"Of course I will. As if you even had to ask."

I swallowed. Tears welled up as I began to work up the nerve to ask him to do the most terrible thing I could think of. I didn't want to ask it. I didn't want to think it. If I could give up all my powers to prevent even the most possibility of Gourry actually having to go through with it I would in a heartbeat. But I couldn't, so I had to say it.

"What's wrong?" Gourry gently lifted my chin and turned my head to face him, concern was very much etched in his eyes. _9/10__ths __of his expressions are some form of concern over me . . . oh, Sylpheed; how could I even think of asking this of him?_

I kept thinking back to the time we were all in Zephillia. When I first gained my Knightmare abilities and learned of my insane, convoluted, destiny. The time I was more a force of unbridled fury, of chaos incarnate more than a human being. Uncaring of all around me because I knew all and saw all, and everything was so much a child's playroom with people and buildings made only for whatever I saw fit to do with them. What if I became that again and far much worse? Who would stop me? Who _could _stop me?

What would Gourry do? Zel once told me to ask myself that if I found myself becoming mired in the filth of evil, so that is exactly what I did. Though not verbally; instead I delved into his mind, with my Knightmare Sight, to find the true essence of Gourry, so that I could find the one and true answer that I needed.

I . . . wasn't surprised yet on some level I was stunned at what I found.

The same level of power that dwells within me also lies sleeping within Gourry. A seed of Chaos, however forcefully restrained lends him the same magical capacity as I. Hints of it revealed when he wielded the Sword of Light; Power that I couldn't match unless I used Nightmare Magic.

I know the root reason why he won't use it in other ways.

His sister.

He's afraid he'll lose control and lose something else precious so he shuts it out to the point of subconsciously damaging his own memory, preventing him from learning spells of any kind. Granted that his sister's death had nothing to do with his power but only a rotten uncle that wanted the Sword of Light. Perhaps he viewed the Sword of Light as a metaphor of what the promise of power can do to someone?

He once said that he was going to throw the Sword into the sea but my father of all people stopped him and told him to find a purpose for that power.

I smiled. _And found a purpose he did. _

I learned all of this over the years I've known him yet only just now connected all of it and more. The single-minded devotion towards our child and me. The unbreakable wall of determination to never again allow what happened to his sister to happen to anyone else he loves. The surprising lack of animosity towards his enemies, yet unwavering in meting justice to those he sees deserves it. The tightly focused weave of swordplay and the tactical know how of men thrice his age. And last but the most hidden and possibly the most important; the seed of Chaos so bound up and smothered by everything else it may as well not even exist.

By asking him to do what I am about to I will be asking no less than of him than to utterly destroy himself so that he will be able to kill . . . me. To keep this world safe from the machinations that I may very well try to put in motion if given the chance, I would have to die. For out child to be able to live in a stable, peaceful world I would have to die if I were to accept what the Beastmaster was offering me.

And I don't trust myself enough to know that I _won't_ accept.

Gourry would have to kill a me that is drunk on the very power that created the universe. Chaos without reason or morality, like a wild beast given free run of a meat buffet. It will take nothing less than the same power to put a stop to it.

And knowing Gourry . . . he'll either come to his senses enough to realize that his child needs him or . . ., or put an end to himself after finishing me.

_And I was in such a good mood. And no amount of jelly donuts is going to make me feel better after that anytime soon. _

I stared at Gourry's face, etched with worry but nowhere near the amount that will appear when I finally say it.

"I-." An "Oooohohohohohoho!" cut me off and I was never gladder to hear that wretched sound.

I saw a bedraggled looking Naga stumble about, brandy flask in hand with a chatty Amelia hovering at her side, wobbly yet now able to walk under her own power. Zel kept back a small distance, still not sure he's wanting to be associated with his soon to be sister in law. I'd give anything to have the old, cake wearing, bee-loving crazy back as opposed to the older, stingy, arrogant, slightly less crazy, version from days of yore that we have right now.

"We're going home, Gracia!" Chirped Amelia. "We'll finally get to see daddy after so long!"

"If I wanted to see an old grizzly bear I'd go to the geriatric circus," was Naga's harsh reply.

"But, it's been so long! Especially for you!" beseeched the shocked princess. Shock turned quickly to righteous indignation. "How long do you plan on running away from your family?"

"I'm still on my journey," Naga retorted, referring to the Seyruun tradition of the Crown Prince and Princess' going out on a journey to learn the ways of the "real world" first hand before accepting the throne formally.

"No princess has taken as long as you have. I was done in a little over a year."

"Then perhaps I shall be the wisest of them all? I'm already the most well-endowed." She turned to give Amelia's chest a squeeze that elicited a yelp. "Well, perhaps not for long it would seem."

"A-at least come with me as far as the city! You don't even have to go anywhere near the palace."

Naga took a long look at her sister's pleading eyes, and seemed to deflate a little. "Fine. But I expect to be well paid for this!"

"Paid?"

"As your body-guard of course!" Naga smirked as if it was obvious. "As long as I am paid, I'll follow my client _anywhere_."

If Amelia's smile had engulfed the entire earth I wouldn't have been surprised.

_Hmph, _I thought_. Maybe there is a heart hiding behind those hideous mammalian protrusions after all? People can change with a little effort, I guess. And perhaps that even means that people can stay the same with effort as well?_

"Lina?" Gourry snapped me out of my musings with a gentle shake of my shoulders.

"Um, yeah?"

"Weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Yeah, I mean . . . no. Just forget about it. Here," I handed Gourry my plate of still untouched food. I suddenly found that I had lost my appetite.

So, as it turned out; Gourry and I did end up going to Seyruun along with Amelia, Naga, Zel and a contingent of guards, and last but not least, the Brave and Most Awesome Hero of Our Age, Lantz. Not because I planned on doing what Zellas said, mind you. It was because I genuinely missed the city and a certain giant dwarf of a king that ran the place.

We knew that something was wrong when instead of a pristine cityscape, faintly glowing from white marble reflected sunlight appeared over the a hill, a smoldering, blackened heap of rubble stood where the Holy Realm of Seyruun once did.

Wrong, of course, being the understatement of the century. One of many it seems. Even Lantz paused long enough from posing heroically to drop his jaw in shock. "What happened!?"

Smoke wafted from still smoldering coals from long dead flames, and an occasional plume of dust rose from the occasional collapsing structure. Birds and insects chirped yet not a single sound of human habitation emanated from the ruins. Also gone, were any sign of the massive army that laid the city to siege, except for the large swaths of spoiled, muddied, land where they had set up camp.

A hollow void sat where my heart used to be. As much as my many visits to Seyruun have ended in pointless violence and inconvenience, I had truly looked to the city as a second home, as much as a traveler such as I could claim to have one these days.

Amelia, for her part, looked a million times better than she did a couple of weeks ago, during the aftermath of that hideous battle against Dolphin's forces and Ruby Eye. Hair streaked white, strength barely enough to feed herself, she looked and probably felt a lot like me when I cast the Giga Slave to defeat Shabranigdo for the first time. Now her hair was mostly back to normal, she was as energetic as ever and the justice speeches have hardly slowed all the three hundred miles of traveling it's taken to get here. In fact, she barely let the depressing scene shake her as she steadfastly moved ahead, to search for survivors, if any.

"Seyruun is more than its buildings; the heart is its people," She said in response to the Seyruun men who had accompanied her.

_I bet she's more worried about her father than anyone else though, _I thought as the swarthy king's rugged face came to mind and refused to leave. Like my mind wasn't full enough without his giant-dwarfish-self making himself home in it.

I sighed heavily. Despite my constant disparaging of the old coot, he had somehow found a way to worm into a place in my heart. Enough so that I even agreed to name him my kid's godfather.

"You hanging in there?" Gourry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

It took a moment for her to respond. She even jerk her head back a little in, suddenly realizing she's been spoken too.

Finally she spoke, obviously in more pain than she was letting on. "I should've been here."

That about cracked my heart in two. I felt the exact same way less than half a year ago when my family was murdered. In some ways I still do.

But . . . you can't change the past. And vengeance is fleeting satisfaction at best. Amelia will have to learn that too before long, I'd wager. How long will she be able to keep those justice fires of her's quenched before they burn her and everyone around her to the ground?

_And who will put out those flames_

Zel came first to mind, obviously. Problem was, he is _exactly_ the type to go nuts with rage and go on a vengeance-fueled murder-spree, Amelia-Tempered or not. No, he would not be the man I'd put money on to stop Amelia from doing something she'd later regret.

Speaking of that stone-cold chimera (sorry), he was off up ahead, scouting for any sign of danger. In fact, the only reason we've ventured this far into the city's borders was because he has not come back to tell us to stay the hell back.

"Lina?"

"WHAAU . . .GHA . . .YEEEEES . . . !?" I spun around at the unexpected sound of Zel's velvety voice emanating from behind me.

He shot an eye to the sky in recollection for a second. "You know, I've actually been greeted that way once before. Drunk hags are interesting people."

"Who're you calling a drunk hag?" I demanded.

"If there are people here, they're doing a better job of hiding than my skills can track. That or they are still underground," Zel said as he walked past me and towards Amelia. "I don't suppose you know of any secret entrances to the tunnels?"

"I'm sure it's on the map but would they even still be there?" Amelia frowned with worry. "That fiend Riksfalto found them easily enough, how do we know they haven't found another place to hide?"

"We don't," Zel bluntly said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean we can't keep hoping."

Amelia nodded and rummaged through her pack, producing the map of all the secret places in Seyruun. Including a detailed floor plan of the palace itself. As she unfolded the yellowed parchment something began to shimmer towards the bottom center of the map.

A golden shimmer.

"Can I see that for a second?" I asked as I grabbed the map from the perpetually confused princess' hands.

"Just as I thought . . . ," I murmured to myself. Outlines of gold gave shape to a hidden room at the very bottom levels of the palace. Lower than even the tunnels.

_Well, I think I've found what Zellas was hinting at. Where's my prize?_

"There's something here," I pointed at the room.

"There's nothing there," Zel eyed me skeptically.

"Nothing the eyes of you mere mortals can see."

"Even if there is there's aren't any tunnels or secret passages that seem to lead to it. You'd have to burrow through solid rock . . .oh."

"Good Zel, I knew you'd figure it out."

"I don't get it," Gourry and Amelia said simultaneously, prompting a simultaneous face palm from both Zel and I.

"Now, since we all know that the ever so useful Bephis Bring spell has only been around the last couple hundred years or so," I explained. "And the tunnels underneath Seyruun proper are at least five thousand years old, so that hidden room must be even older. And since that handy tunneling spell didn't exist back then, the only people able to access it would've been the Knightmares of the day. Knightmares that could tunnel and reform rock so it was like as if they were never there." I couldn't help but look at Gourry as I said that. I was hoping for some kind of response other than his usual vapidity. But, as usual, Gourry didn't even twitch.

"Now," I said as I pinched the beaks of my torcs golden crow's heads, allowing me to this into the astral plane. "Let's see if I can't find any hide and seek playing Seyru . . un . . oh my gods."

"What is it!?" Amelia shrieked.

"XELLOS! WHY in SYLPHEED'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING A TUTU?" My exclamation was followed by a collective gasp or revulsion. A well founded one at that.

The cross-dressing demon popped into our reality, still clad in pink tights and tutu. "Well, it wasn't like I expected you to use the torc. Knightmare Sight is much more suited to what you should be doing."

"I'm sorry if I think looking for survivors of an invasion by _your kind_ is more important than what Zellas thinks I should be doing."

"Well, snippy today, aren't we?"

"You still haven't explained yourself," I huffed, yet unable to tear my eyes away from him.

"Wait. What _does_ Zellas want you to do?" Zel asked, a healthy does of suspicion in his tone.

"This isn't like with Valgaav, is it?" Amelia asked, hurt just starting to creep in.

"This isn't anything like my adventure with the Emo Prince," I retorted. "For one, I actually have a choice on whether or not I go through with this." Xellos made a nearly unnoticeable smirk at that.

"Oh. Ohohohononononono _no_." I stormed right up to the demonic prick. "So you DO think I don't have a choice!"

Xellos, visibly uncomfortable, squirmed a bit at my seething eye lasers. _Seeeeeethe_. "I-I don't know what led you to _that_ conclusion but I will say this; Lady Zellas, in all my time serving her, has rarely been wrong. And let's face the fact, dear Lina. You haven't been known as one who shuns power. As I see it, it is only a matter of time before you do exactly what we expect you to do." The bastard had the gall to say all of that with a pleasant smile on his lips.

"I think you'd better leave, Xellos," I quietly suggested.

"I feel as though I'm not wanted!"

"_Now_!" everything flashed in a blaze of gold and black as I fought back the urge to utterly remove my Xellos problem for good.

Xellos looked at me in disbelief and briefly his eyes showed a hint of profound fear. A very tiny, near inperceptable hint. He looked at me darkly and then vanished.

A moment of heavy silence followed before Zel muttered "Well, that was different."

_I scared him off . . . I SCARED Xellos off! _

I didn't have that much time to gloat. A trail of dust appeared in the distance, accompanied by a shrill scream that I could barely make out.

"Did you hear that?" Zel asked.

"Yeah," replied Gourry, drawing his sword.

"North of the city! Someone is being chased!" I pointed in the direction of the dust.

"That means there are still people here!" cried a hopeful Amelia, completely missing the point.

"Either way, I don't like the looks of this," I said and took off immediately, to the protests of Lantz and Gourry, as well, they couldn't fly.

Naga, reveling in her kalopsia, took the reigns of one of the wagons, a crazed yet determined gleam in her eye. "Come on, boys! I'll show you how fast I can really be." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Naga and me, competing against each other in a ridiculously dangerous stagecoach race.

She won.

Ugh, more important things to think about. I zoomed past the broken landscape, quickly catching up to the 8 horse riding bandits and their purple-clad quarry. Bandits, because of the way they typically smell; a distinctive rancid bacon plus body odor that only bandits could somehow accomplish.

The person being hounded fell to the ground in a tumble just as I touched ground. The horses reared up in surprise and stopped; some too suddenly as evidenced by a few bandits suddenly joining us on the dirt.

"Hmm . . .," I tapped my foot and smiled evilly. All theatrics, of course. "What to do, what to do?"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? And why'd you pop out in front of us like that?" A fat slob of a robber grunted. His greasy jowl and paunch jiggling with each syllable.

"I'm not gonna sully my name by giving it to you! Though some call me the Bandit Killer. The Beautiful Sorcery Genius that exists only to rid the world of scum like you and appropriate-, er, I mean, redistibrute what you have stolen!"

"You mean-!?" They all simultaneously gasped.

"That's right! None other than I-!"

"M-Miss Lina?" A small yet distinctive voice half-whispered from behind me.

I turned around to finally get a good look at who the bandits were chasing.

"Syphiel!?"

Tom the Mighty's Might Notes.

NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I'm waaaaay too busy to post with any level of consistency. Sorry. Decided to have the rest of the gang's POVs in the main story. Hope it works. Need to edit the crap out of this chapter. Do that later. Need more coffee. Laterz. Review please.


	40. Chapter 40

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Looking into her lifeless, yet still hypnotically beautiful blue eyes, I wondered when it was exactly, that my powers had failed me. Where it was that it all went so horribly wrong.

Rain pitter-pattered here and there, a muddy, sulfur-tainted rain blended with volcanic plumes far to the north. The sun wasn't coming out anymore today.

Gourry looked as gray and stricken as one should in this type of situation. I couldn't blame him; they were close, at least in the past.

As was Amelia's sobbing, Zel's quiet yet oppressive brooding, Lantz's choked tears and Naga's awkward gaping. I couldn't get the vision overlaid onto Amelia's map of Seyruun's underground out of my mind's eye.

So what caused it?

It had all started only a few minutes ago . . .

. . . I zoomed past the broken, marble and concrete-strewn landscape, quickly catching up to the eight horse-riding bandits and their purple-clad quarry. I knew they were bandits because of the way they smelled, a distinctive rancid-bacon-plus- body-odor scent that somehow only bandits could exude. One of the unfortunate "benefits" of being resurrected into a brand new body was that it wasn't used to all the sights and smells: the world hadn't taken its toll on my body or senses yet, so I got to smell all sorts of neat things like somebody frying bacon from over half a mile off . . . or outhouses from farther still . . .

The person being hounded fell to the ground in a tumble just as I touched ground. The horses reared up in surprise and stopped, some too suddenly as evidenced by a few bandits suddenly joining us on the dirt.

"Hmm." I tapped my foot and smiled evilly: All theatrics, of course, **cough**. "What to do, what to do?"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? And why'd you pop out in front of us like that?" grunted a fat slob of a robber, his greasy jowl and paunch jiggling with each syllable.

"I'm not gonna sully my name by giving it to you! Though some call me the Bandit Killer, the Beautiful Sorcery Genius who exists only to rid the world of scum like you and appropriate, er, I mean _redistribute _what you have stolen!"

"You mean-!?" They all simultaneously gasped.

"That's right! None other than I!"

"M-Miss Lina?" A small yet distinctive voice half-whispered from behind me.

I turned around to finally get a good look at the individual the bandits were chasing.

"Sylphiel!?"

"Behind you!" the envy-inducingly beautiful Seyruunese Priestess cried out.

I quickly dodged to my left, a bandit's scimitar gouging a chunk from my right mythril epaulet. _Sloppy!_

I was a little shocked to say the least. I figured the brigands would all still be quivering in fear after hearing my name, but instead they didn't look afraid at all! In fact, they looked downright giddy!

The bandit who took a swipe at me picked himself back up from the ground after his overpowered swing and jumped right back into a low fighting stance. A drooling, creepy grin creased his dirty face. His eyes lit by an inhuman fire, like little red pinpricks in the very center of his pupils. An elated belly laugh escaped his throat, hoarse and deep. Not at all the way it had sounded no more than a moment ago. The others quickly joined in, creating a symphony of horrific mirth.

_That wasn't a gasp of fear! It was joy! _

"What are these things, Sylphy?" I deftly pinched off the crow's beaks tipping the ends of my torc even before she had a chance to answer.

My vision slipped into the purple haze of the Astral Realm, the land of demons, ghosts and spirits . . . and saw several visages of absolute hideousness. So it was demons then: probably more of Dolphin's minions. How many more could she possibly spare?

Were they mopping up whoever remained alive from the Holy City? Wass everyone dead!?

"I don't know!" the Priestess cried her voice filled with otherworldly dread. "They were waiting for me when I emerged from the ruins! They aren't affected by magic, Lina!"

"They probably have Zanaffar hiding underneath their bandit garbs," I explained.

Sylphiel gasped, "Zanaffar?! Why would demons use Zanaffar?"

"Because it makes them invulnerable to almost all forms of magic. Demons aren't so numerous that they can be reckless with their minions these days."

The demon that stuck at me started circling. To keep facing him, I would have to turn my back on the others and leave Sylphy within his striking distance.

The rest of the poor girl's story would have to wait.

I moved closer to the "man", which only caused his already grotesque grin to stretch wider than humanly possible.

His height was average, but he was considerably thicker. Not fat, mind you. His head was nearly as wide as his shoulders and he had no discernable neck. They may be fewer in number but damn these guys never run out of ugly to pass out.

Which made me wonder if they really did belong to Deep Sea. We had sent her packing along with her boss a couple of weeks ago; I would guess that she'd gather what was left of her army and was hanging low for a while.

Unless these were wild demons that had once belonged to Dynast or something and had nothing better to do than to run amuck, picking off survivors of Dolphin's campaigns.

Or maybe – OH CRAP HE'S ATTACKING!

I barely had time to block the vicious overhead chop the monster tried to land on me. The sheer force caused my knees and ankles to buckle and I almost fell to the ground then and there. I rolled between the legs of my assailant, hoping for a quick strike to his back as soon as I got back up but found myself VERY quickly countering twin voids as he tried to constrain my movement with his legs. Legs that promptly disappeared, leaving a voracious black pair of something devouring their way up the rest of the demon's body.

_One down. Seven to go. _

I quickly regained my footing, prepared to counterattack whatever the rest of them surely had planned for me but I was waiting for nothing. They were still just standing there, mocking laughter echoing all around. _What are they waiting for?_

I took the chance given and scrambled over to a wide-eyed Sylphiel. She needed to get out of here; it was obviously me they were after.

"B-but m-my magic didn't do a th-thing!"

"That wasn't magic, not exactly." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. We had to get moving before the baddies decided that the ball was back in session. And decide they would, probably sooner than later.

"B-but . . . what?" Her stuttering was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'll explain later, come on! It's me they're really after; I don't think they'll mind me dropping you off at a safe place. Let's Ray Wing it outta here!"

"I can't! At least not until tomorrow. . ." Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud," I hated dragging Gourry around with magic and I LOVE Gourry. "Hold on to my hand! Ray Wing!"

And up we went as an air bubble surrounded us and let me swim through the sky, as a certain fishman had once put it.

Our happy little flight didn't last long, however. Not even a moment into the air when something, probably a shockwave from a demon with a shitty sense of humor nearly knocked us out of the sky and Sylphiel nearly out of my grasp. I held on though and increased speed toward head towards the racing carriage with a hooting ninny at the reins not more than a half mile down the road.

Sylphiel's hand relaxed and I started to berate her for making me do extra work when I saw thin ribbons of crimson flitting around the turbulent air within the bubble.

"Sylphiel? Sylphiel!" I turned to find raven hair in my face, which quickly went away as Sylphiel's head bounced around off the barrier, me, and her body.

"Oh no you don't!" I reached deep into myself yet again and found the individual blood cells, torn muscle, tendons and bone that once had connected the woman's head to her neck and meticulously fit them back together.

Her head promptly fell right back off.

"What?"

This isn't right. I saved Gourry. Why couldn't I save her?

I tried again. _PLOP_. I was starting to look stupid . . . at least Sylphiel can't see the lame attempts I am making trying to save her life.

I had to be missing something. Something important.

_Why am I even bothering? All she mostly did when she was around was get in the way of Gourry and me . . ., no one knows you can bring back the dead, Lina. Just leave her. _

What? No way that was me talking just now.

_Oh? Then who is this? Prince Phil? _

Langort, I hope not.

_Oh no. This is your very clichéd and depressingly real inner voice. Remember me? We used to have oh, so much fun together. You know, back when you used to listen to me. _

Fun huh? I seem to remember you getting me into a lot trouble. Everyday. Fire. Screaming. Other . . . unpleasantness. But I don't recall you giving me such coldhearted advice. As much as I never really liked Sylphiel, I never thought that she deserved to die like this!

_That's why I am your INNER voice, Lina. I say the things the rational, society-fearing, cares-about-what-people-think-of-me, part of you won't: Your deepest, most honest and selfish thoughts and desires. _

_In other words . . . The REAL you. _

Uh, no way! I've never had an internal dual monologue like this before! You can't be me. You're either someone doing a fantastic job of intruding on my private mind-hole, or a figment of my increasingly overactive imagination. Either way you annoy me.

Now, out you go. Scram. Beat it. You're still here, aren't you?

_Yup._

Well, shit.

"Lina!" Gourry cried from atop the Naga-driven stagecoach, shaking me out of my, uh, musings. Gourry's vocal pitch led me to believe that I was in imminent danger and should take steps to rectify the situation. So I did what I usually do when it comes to that.

I dodged to the left.

Just as a razor-thin bolt of miasma whipped on past me at terminal velocity.

_Well that explains what happened to Sylphiel. _

Turning myself around I saw the creepy gang creeping it up with their gibbering laughter, moving far faster than I would've given them credit for. More than a few were forming energy balls to throw at me.

That really got my blood boiling! I could make stew in it!

I threw a wall of nihilistic energy at the demons like I did to one Zanaffar Beast at the Vale of Shadows not long ago, ruining the armor and severially screwing up their health in the process. Oh, but I wasn't done yet. Oh, nosireebob.

"So you wanna play ball, huh?! THEN CATCH! DRAGON SLAVE!!" And with those words of power, a crimson explosion of demonic energy far stronger then they detonated at the feet of the advancing freaks, annihilating them, appeasing my anger and avenging Sylphiel.

I set down on a patch of grass not far from the road, laying out Sylphiel's body in a respectful manner and, uh, reverently placing her head on a rock. Sitting myself down in front of the severed head, I stared into her eyes, wondering what happened. What did I do wrong? Why had my powers failed me?

The rest of the gang noisily walked up from behind me and suddenly stopped as they saw what, or more importantly _who_ was laid out in front of me.

"Is that-?" Amelia breathed.

"Yeah . . .," I glumly confirmed. "It's Sylphiel. Those bastards got her."

Except for the rain and the sobbing it became deathly quiet.

The trip into Seyruun's depths wasn't particularly fun; memories of nearly killing myself in that place will do that though. Trying to figure out whether or not that in my head was real or not. Oh, and lest I forget, the prospect of having to tell Mr. Gray that his granddaughter had gone and lost _her_ head.

What? You think that was in poor taste? Well, I guess you haven't experienced enough death to find it funny yet.

With the aid of her map, Amelia found her way through the damp and musty tunnels to a very large network of caverns housing what remained of the Holy City's population. Which, I might add, was quite sizable, thank Sylpheed; most of the people seem to have made it through the siege alive.

"Looks like everyone's okay, Amelia," Zel said with a soft smile. This was his home as well, I reminded myself. Though something in his voice hinted at a deeper meaning between the two of them. Wasn't any of my business, so whatever.

"Yeah." Amelia perked up a bit at she viewed her roughed-up looking, but still very much alive subjects. "But, I suppose we should find Mr. Gray before we go and find-"

"S-Sylphiel!?" An old, distressed voiced cried out.

_Well, that'll save us some time. _

Quiet you. I'll kick you out as soon as I figure out how.

_You can't kick out your own brain. _

Try me.

_This'll be fun. _

Grrr.

Poor Mr. Gray stumbled toward and crumpled before his granddaughter's broken form. He wasn't a young man to begin with when Gourry and I had first met him a few years earlier, but now he just looked . . . ancient. Chestnut hair gone almost completely white, eyes sunken and weary; the siege took a lot out of him.

Gourry and Zel gently lowered Sylphiel's makeshift stretcher onto the ground. Mr. Gray collapsed to his knees and began to sob.

All in all, a very uncomfortable moment.

Naga shifted about nervously, obviously at odds with her promise to Amelia that she'd return to Seyruun with her. I wouldn't have been surprised had she zipped on outta there like a fishman at a fish market. Her fidgeting was making everyone else feel even more uncomfortable than just watching Gray cry his lamentations and what not.

"Hey, come here," Lantz, of all people, told the fidgety floozy. Naga eyed him suspiciously until he waved a mostly full bottle of brandy in front of her face. The drunken damsel happily followed him around to the next cave chamber, leaving the rest of us to try to explain what had happened to Sylphiel.

Which luckily we were rescued from doing so by the crowned dwarf himself, who came barging in and making a scene.

"Amelia! You're back!" He reached out to embrace his daughter but a stern stare stopped him like a brick wall. Not that a brick wall could stop somebody built like Phil, but you get the idea.

"Daddy, reunions can wait, Mr. Gray is in need of . . .. "

I zoned out during Amelia's mostly accurate explanation of Sylphiel's death and again my thoughts drifted about why she had died and Gourry lived. Flecks of gold added to my power when I saved Gourry, yet nothing of that sort had happened when I tried to reattach Sylphy's head.

I wondered if She was intervening during the Zanaffar factory incident? That would make sense considering what I had sensed within Gourry earlier. The Shard of Light and the small amount of power She lent me helped save one of her precious toys . . ..

I stared at Sylphiel's head with no small amount of pity. _I guess not everyone is equal in LoN's eyes. _

"Lina?" Amelia jerked me out of my musings. I looked up and saw a skewed up expression of puzzlement on her face.

"Huh? Yes?" I must've really seemed out of it.

She stared a second longer than necessary before answering.

"We're going to have a funeral for Ms. Sylphiel in a few hours. Why don't you and Gourry go get some rest? Gracia and I are going to catch up with daddy for a while. We'll come get you soon, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. Great."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." The honest answer would've been "all kinds of wrong" but I wasn't about to get into that just yet. My gaze slipped to Sylphiel again and Amelia noticed.

"I guess none of us are," the princess sadly nodded. "It was stupid of me to even ask. We'll meet in a few hours then." With that the princess walked off, and a few seconds later I heard her dragging a moaning and groaning Naga out of her and Lantz's impromptu tavern.

"Call me!" Lantz slurred.

"Gracia!" Cried a delighted Phil, pleased as a pickle. "How long has it been since . . ."

I zoned out that happy family reunion and turned around, about to walk off to wherever but something had caught onto my cape. Looking back I saw it was Mr. Gray.

"Tell me," he said in a pitiful voice. "Was there nothing that could have been done?"

"Nothing then, but maybe in the future," I replied more to myself than to the old man.

"What?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it. You have enough on your shoulders now." I offered him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder and left him to lead Zel and Gourry, still carrying Sylphiel to wherever they prepared their dead for burial in this place.

Speaking of Gourry, he was taking Sylphiel's death pretty hard. That, more than anything else, made her death all that more unforgivable. I was terrible at consoling others; I didn't even know where to start: Maybe with cupcakes? Subconsciously I knew that leaving him to his grief wasn't such a great idea either. Weren't we husband and wife?

But I did know how to keep people from needing consolation ever again.

"Hey, Captain Red Beard!" I called out to a stumbling Lantz. What the hell was really in that brandy flask, anyways? I needed someone to come with me into the tunnels, and since everyone else was busy, I guessed good ol' Lantz would do. Him being piss drunk would make things easier for me too in the long run.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Lina!" He hiccupped his drunken bum all the way over to me. It was funny, I'll give him that. "Whad'dya need, Partner?"

"You an' me?" I said in a conspiriatorial tone, leaning in close to his ear, trying not to get dizzy from the scent of . . . Zephillian Fire Whiskey?! Where'd he get that? "We're gonna go on a treasure hunt, buddy."

"Ah tresher hunt?" The ginger eyed me suspiciously. "In dish plehsh?"

"You betcha." I nodded deep in confirmation. "You know I have super powers. I can see treasure buried deep within tunnels. Tunnels not unlike these!"

"Wut kinds of treshers?"

"Why, the very best kind, of course, dear Lantz." I grinned as much to him as to myself. Oh, Zellas: you might just get your wish after all, but it'll be the last thing you've ever wanted.

_The kind that will keep people from dying. _

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes:

Yeah, yeah, it's been forever. I've been busy. Hell, I still am busy and shall remain so for the next several centuries. Sorry.

Sylphiel's dead and I don't care! I never really liked her to begin with but she did end up becoming a useful plot mechanism, so yay her.

I promise more silliness soon. This chapter was a tad heavy so I'll try to make up for that.

So, Lina is going crazy again, if you remember the last couple of chapters then you already know what's going on with the "treasure". But what nonsense will Lina and Lantz run into in the tunnels beneath Seyruun? What is this "inner voice" that is bickering with Lina? An outside intruder or is it something from deep within the plucky sorceress? Find out next time . . .one day . . .maybe.


	41. Chapter 41

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter 40

( I have enough pages for the entire original

Slayers novel series now . . .. Oh boy.)

I could imagine silly violin music playing as a harmonic backdrop as Lantz and I tiptoed (very possibly in a comic fashion) through the dank and dark tunnels of underground Seyruun. The marble tiles glowed faint and eerie-green - they probably were covered with some lovely species of slime mold, which I had the great honor of discovering.

Our eyes darted back and forth in sync as we attempted to walk silently. All we accomplished was to come across like two buffoons trying to act sneaky. Luckily for us, the things we were trying to sneak by were located more in our overactive imaginations than actually there.

_But still_, I thought as I jumped AGAIN at the echo-y sound of some water dripping from who knows where. I breathed a deep sigh of exasperation and tried to remind myself that fear is designed to keep you alive.

_. . . it was better than the alternative back up in the ruins . . ._

"So, what are we looking for again?" Lantz squeaked, his quickened breathing fast becoming a nuisance.

To tell you the truth, I was fast regretting my decision to have the ginger-kid come along with me. The whole trip's purpose was twofold: first, to collect the alleged artifact related to the Lord of Nightmares that supposedly slept in some chamber that only I could get to, and second, to distract me from the depressing events that had taken place recently.

Never mind that I was skipping Sylphiel's funeral-this diversion could make her death worth it.

As for Lantz, I had originally brought him in case I got in trouble or needed to use the Flare Dragon Sword for some reason or another. It was definitely NOT because I was too scared to go alone. We were under Seyruun, and you never knew what type of secret chamber you'd run into that required a god or one of his relics to open the way. That, and Lantz was probably the least depressing member of our troop and nowhere near as annoying as Naga (not that I actually _knew_ all that much about him other than his usefulness as a kind of comic relief).

However, since we entered the forgotten tunnels he's been hanging off of me like some cowardly puppy!

"And here I thought you killed three demons! What happened to that guy, _Lantz_?"

"Not even he's brave enough to venture into a place like this!"

"Oh, hush! Remember why we're here! Treasure. _Treasure_!"

"This had better be some amazing treasure," Lantz skeptically mumbled. He's become much more disagreeable since he started sobering up. "I'm beginning to doubt you even have super treasure vision!"

"Oh, will you just shut up and trust me? Why the hell would I even think of coming to a place like this if there wasn't something worth getting?" I sidestepped a pile of some type of muck or another. "I rather like staying clean and dry, thank you very much."

"Well, excuse me, princess."

I was about to slug him one but a chill suddenly passed through me, as if I had walked into an icehouse and almost immediately exited it.

"Brr . . ." Lantz shivered. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," I murmured, feeling goose pimples rising everywhere. "I don't think we're alone."

"What does _that_ mean?" Though his tone of voice suggested he completely knew what I was implying.

Still we trudged onward, guided by the faint golden trail that was visible to my eyes only. I was tempted to use my torc to give a face to the invisible eyes watching us but I figured it was better to continue imagining _them _as a something like white bed sheet with eyeholes cut out.

After a few minutes of oppressive tension I had to open my mouth.

"I wonder who they are?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Because I am sure they'll be all too willing to answer."

"Wouldn't that be less offensive than talking about them as if they aren't even here?"

_Dammit, he had a point._

"But who knows who they really are? What if this place is full of murderers and rapists?"

**Huuurrrrrrrrrrmmmmm**

"Eeeek!"

Lantz. Not me. Lantz.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Must've pissed somebody off."

"Would you kindly _not_ do that!"

"You know if they wanted to hurt us they would've done so by now."

"Maybe they are just waiting for somebody to _provoke_ them. Ever think of that!"

A dense mist was suddenly surrounding us, and vaguely human shapes formed and disappeared at a measured pace. The feeling of not being especially welcome was getting more and more oppressive.

"See!"

"Or maybe something is keeping them at bay?" I quickly said as I drew the Flare Dragon Sword out of the sheath strapped to Lantz's back.

"Hey!" Lantz started, but he stopped as a blazing holy light radiated from the blade, vanishing all shadows and illuminating our traveling companions.

They were emaciated-looking souls, ragged with sallow, sunken eyes, with clothing I had never seen before but that was somehow still familiar looking.

_Oh, wait!_

"They're robes . . . they're just like Lucidia's," I said in open astonishment, referring to the ancient one-time high priest who still resided at the temple of his namesake. I turned to Lantz, who was making a strange noise that rose continuously in pitch as the phantom visages slowly faded away.

"Why did I ever give this to you," I asked myself more than Lantz as I pushed the sword into his arms. The mercenary immediately started to brandish it at every nook and cranny as though they all held horrors beyond his bladder's tolerance.

_Speaking of which._

"Feeling a little moist, Lantz?"

"I spilled my drink! That's all!"

"Ah," I nodded. "So you're a pee drinker."

"What-!"

"Shh!" I cut off his crybabying. One of the ghosts was still around and was oozing its way towards us.

She was gaunt and pale with deep-sunken eyes. Even in her current state, I could tell that she had once been beautiful, with long silver hair and a frame I would kill for. She stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Um . . . yes?" I awkwardly prompted. It didn't look like she was going to hurt us.

With an expression of both joy and fear, the specter raised her emaciated arm, hand reaching out towards the sword Lantz still held aloft. Her hand grasped the blade and her form tore itself asunder, pieces flying in all directions, slowly fading away like dust in the wind.

"What!" Lantz cried out, not really sure of what to make of all this. Now ALL of the ghosts were reaching out to the sword, grasping and grabbing at their own destruction.

I was too stunned to move. I could see that they weren't being utterly destroyed, but something about this whole situation came off as wrong and nauseating.

. . . _the situation? Or am I nauseated that they get to go to a place that I most likely will not? Is that why I've been so obsessed over why I couldn't "save" Sylphiel? _

The thought was like being dunked into a vat of cold, week-old noodles. It made me feel icky and slimy all over.

_Oh, hush. You know that they don't deserve to go to the same place as your sister. Grab hold of them and send them to our master! Let them suffer the same fate as we! _

We? So you aren't really me! Who are you!

The other voice remained silent and I started to do some probing, searching with my Knightmare Sight within my own body, searching for anything that wasn't me or my baby.

It didn't take too long to find it.

There, settled next to my heart, was a demon; a very small but very real demon. It looked like a black, wavy, ball of fluff, almost like a hairy dust bunny, but its malefic miasma gave it away.

_How the hell did you get there? _

_You let me in, _it replied. _As soon as you let your dark thoughts run free, it was as if you invited me in yourself. _

How long?

_Years. Long before you died and came back. But only recently have I gotten this strong. In the past I was able to nudge you in the directions I saw fit, but only now am I able to converse with you directly. It's been an honor . . . rare it is that a mere Tempter like myself be given someone like _you_ to guide. Your destructive and volatile nature has provided much nourishment for demon-kind!_

I destroyed him then and there, unwilling to listen to any more. Just before it died, an image of a certain Demon Dragon flashed through my mind . . . somebody had been planting new minions and apparently I was the fertilizer.

_And here I thought it had been all Zellas this entire time. Valgaav is sneakier than I thought. We'll see how sneaky he is without any legs! Well, I guess that would make him sneakier without any footsteps to hear . . . never mind. I'll just settle for emasculation. _

The creature gone, I immediately I felt lighter, more clear-headed, like a good night's sleep with no bad dreams.

I found myself on the ground on my back with a worried-looking Lantz watching over me.

"Hmm." I got up, not really sure how to respond to my new set of circumstances.

"You're awake! You've been out for nearly an hour," Lantz explained, relief plainly showing on his face and in his voice.

"The ghosts?" I looked around and could see nothing but dank, dirty tunnel. The oppressive, "being watched" feeling was gone as well.

"Gone. They all disappeared after they touched my sword. What happened to them? You looked like you kinda knew."

I involuntarily grimaced at that. "I had an idea, but I wasn't sure." I looked around, less to get my bearings than to gather my thoughts.

Ok . . . so I had a demon living inside of me that was making me have crazy thoughts. No big deal. It only made me act all weird and distant over Sylphiel's death and think only of acquiring more power for reasons sicker than I care to remember. . . .

But I _can't_ blame the thing for all of my actions. Even if he put the thoughts into my head it is still _I who_ acted on them.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man . . . I even missed her funeral and dragged Lance along just so he would distract me from my guilt. _

Lovely.

But not only that! I have to be more careful . . . somehow suppress my more, uh, baser urges. What if I let another demon in and it decides it wants to go after my kid? I doubt something that weak could hurt . . . her? Her! But what if it should somehow _corrupt_ her? What would I do then?

"Are you okay?" Lantz asked.

"Yeah, fine." What were we even doing here?

A faintly shimmering trail of gold reappeared, wending its way around the corner and beyond.

"Oh, yeah. Treasure." I started off, hoping that this excursion wouldn't get me into deeper trouble. I was already too far into the tunnels and the funeral would be over by the time we got back, so we may as well move along and hope it'll be worth it in the end. "Come on, Lantz."

"You still want to go on?" Lantz sounded on the verge of freaking out. "Who knows what else is up ahead?"

"Where's your spirit of adventure? It's not like we got hurt during our last encounter."

"That could always change."

"Come on," I grabbed him by the beard and walked off into the darkness.

Soon we came to a seeming dead end. A wall blocked our path with no visible door or switch to a hidden passage. I say "seeming" because to those with the right set of eyes, the way is clearly presented.

A typical golden shimmer highlighted the rope and pulley system that held the wall in place. I could've blasted the wall-it wasn't all that thick-but I figured that during the time this was built, magic wasn't all that refined yet, so I played by the rules set by that bygone era and summoned a small void to snap the hidden rope. The wall came tumbling down with a crash, echoing probably forever down the endless tunnels.

"Neat!" Lantz beamed, all his doubts of the treasure's existence collapsed in a heap like the stone wall.

"Ooooh! OoooooooOooooOOOh!" interrupted a wailing moan from behind us.

"Another ghost!" Lantz squealed.

An apparition materialized from around the corner . . . a specter as white as a sheet-a sheet big enough for five people. Like the five people currently hiding underneath said sheet.

I could've turned them all into real ghosts just then.

I tore off the sheet and the inane quintet stumbled onto the slimy tiled floor. They thrashed about, screaming, accidentally hitting each other, and generally making things amusing for me. Amelia swung her fists at nothing. Gourry shrieked like a little girl. King Phil bellowed and howled at nothing. Zel stood still, eyes darting like a maniac's, while Naga shrieked like a little girl. And finally, Xellos, _XELLOS_ of all people, looked the most surprised of all, and the five who came with him looked even more surprised that he was with them than _I _was!

He looked around like he didn't know where he was, and finding that no one was buying it, shrugged his shoulders, winked and vanished into the Astral Plane.

_I can only imagine what thought processes inspired that bit of strangeness . . . On second thought, no, I can't. _

Eventually, even with Xellos's unexpected appearance, the quartet of inanity sorted itself out.

"Oh thank Sylpheed! I thought I was going to wet myself," Lantz sputtered, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Lina!" Gourry called in disbelief, with a dash of concern and maybe just a hint of anger. "Why are you all the way down here?"

"I could ask the same of you!" I retorted, blustery as an early summer storm. "Isn't Sylphiel's funeral . . . over yet?" I couldn't keep my voice from cracking. It all just hit me. All the emotions that I'd been suppressing these past few hours.

"Gods! I've been such an _idiot_!" I cried punching the floor, shattering more than a few tiles. "I'm sorry . . ." I muttered, sincere yet sincerely wishing that the little demon hatchling were still feeding off me so I didn't have to feel so sorry.

Gentle hands held onto my shoulders, Gourry's judging by the size, and I fell into his chest, becoming a true emotional wreck.

This was supposed to be Sylphiel's day, as awful a day it was, and here I was making it all about me again.

"It's okay, Lina." Gourry said. "It's been too much. Too much for all of us but especially you."

"Miss Sylphiel would certainly forgive you," Amelia assured me. Though I believed her, it didn't make me feel any less ill.

"Surely you are penitent," Phil said, his voice all grave and important sounding. "What matters now is now is not what you did but how to make it right, Lina. You've proven your true self several times over to us before; it will be nothing to do so again."

He had a point. I had to make this right again. And I knew a way, though it went against every fiber of my being.

"I think I know how." I dragged my thoughts away from the "treasure" behind the false wall and forced my feet back towards the nearest exit to the surface.

"Huh?" Lantz piped in. "The treasure? What about the treasure?"

A long and semi-awkward hour later we reached the surface. The rain had stopped but the sky remained a dirty grey. The ground was still littered with puddles of all shapes and sizes and the humidity was just cresting bearable.

I scanned the horizon looking for familiar landmarks and finally found an old, wizened tree; probably a willow but its green days were left behind long ago. I led the group towards it and would've begun to explain myself . . .

. . . had a certain self-inflated, underdressed airhead not started in first.

"Lina! Where do you think you're leading us!" She apparently hadn't sobered up as quickly as Lantz had.

"To the one thing that can help return Seyruun to its former glory. You of all people would want that, right?"

"But you agreed that it would be ours, split 70/30!"

"70/30! Are you crazy? I only agreed to 60/40, in _my_ favor! But now it's looking like it's gonna be 99/1 in Seyruun's favor."

Naga looked as if she were about to balk at that but wisely held her tongue in front of her father and sister. Smart move. Maybe she _had_ grown a heart after spending all her time with Amelia.

"A secret treasure trove?" Zel guessed, holding a cup of joe to his stony lips. (Where did he find the time to brew a cup, anyway?) "Even if you filled an entire cave, it still wouldn't be enough to rebuild a single wing of the palace."

"You'd need . . . well . . . hmm," Amelia's imagination wasn't quite as big as I'd imagined. And this is someone whose time was spent mostly _in_ imagination land, at least for the few half-years that I'd known her.

"A entire cave complex's worth?" I finished the thought for her. We were just coming up to the entrance of a small cave. So small in fact, that it would ordinarily be taken for an animal burrow.

"Well," Zel eyed me quizzically. "How big is this cave, exactly."

"Come in and see for yourself. And while you're at it, why don't you make sure no nasty surprises are waiting for us? Atta boy!"

Zel accepted my invitation and was the first to head through the small entrance. A few minutes later he crawled back into the open with a strange expression on his stony features.

"Half a decade ago," he spoke in a tightly controlled voice, "gold prices shot up to levels unheard of in the entire recorded history of the commodity."

"I remember that!" Phil interjected, his voice a few decibels too loud. "It nearly destroyed our economy! Too many investors thought an economical storm was coming and they all bought into gold. Then the prices stabilized and they lost millions."

"But," Zel continued, "Seyruun wasn't the only realm that suffered immensely at the skyrocketing prices. Nearly every kingdom on the continent was almost bankrupted."

He spun dramatically and thrust an accusing digit at my face.

"It was _you!_"

"Uhm . . . ," I was at a loss.

"How much did you actually hoard, Lina?" Gourry asked, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Well . . ." I shrugged, not quite able to express the vastness of my hoarded wealth. "Why don't we all come inside?"

"Wait," Lantz had to say. "So you mean to tell me that unimaginable wealth was right here this entire time? Why'd you even drag me into the tunnels?"

"Oh shut up and come on," I groaned.

Leading the way, lamenting the _fact_ that the tunnel had somehow made itself _smaller_ in my absence, I truly wondered if it would actually be enough. Enough gold that is. Seyruun was an _impressive_ country, especially its capital. Much of its art, literature and ancient lierature were utterly irreplaceable. No more would I be able to walk through the palace gallery and stare in utter awe at the majestic paintings of centuries-dead masters. Forever gone are the precise and perfect statues of heroes and gods of old.

Even more irreplaceable, though, are her people. The old man who sold ice-cream on the market square, the priest who always wished me good day even though I never listened to his sermons, and the hundreds of restaurant owners who somehow put up with Gourry's and my epic food fights.

Even with a crap-ton of the yellow metal, Seyruun would be long in recovering. And money wouldn't bring back everything.

The small tunnel suddenly opened into a largish cavern. I waited for everyone else to come in and stare in slack-jawed wonder at the purely ludicrous amount of gold, silver, jewels, priceless artifacts, art and legendary weapons, stacked seemingly without end.

"Treasure treasure treasure treasure . . . ," Lantz went on like a perpetual idiot machine.

"It's _filled_ to the _brim_!" Gourry practically squeaked, his face glowing with a rare look as the possibilities flashed through his mind.

"Think of it as my-_our_ retirement package," I said, grinning.

"Even if you robbed every bandit gang in the country you'd never come close to this much!" Amelia looked around, mouth agape.

"Well, she did have some help," boasted Naga.

"I still have a hard time believing you traveled with my sister for so long before I met you," Amelia said. "And an even harder time believing it took so long for you to figure out that we are sisters! I mean, we do look alike."

I glanced back and forth between the two. Amelia, with her muscular yet graceful build, cherubic face, clear, dazzling blue eyes and cheerful bearing vs. Naga with her overly voluptuous and slender form, unkempt hair, perpetually dazed eyes, and milky pallor.

"No. No you don't." They looked at each other for half a moment and then glared at me, but I was too busy to let them know I'd noticed.

I grabbed a few weapons from the pile and started handing them out.

"What are these?" Amelia asked, with more than a hint of disgust in her voice. Just like her father, she abhorred using weapons.

"These," I explained, thrusting an ancient and expensive-looking mace into her hands, "are some things that just might save your life one day."

"But I don't use weapons," she protested as I moved on to Zel, giving him a plain-looking but powerfully enchanted broadsword. He muttered a thank you and proceeded to study the weapon with an insane zeal.

_I'm not sure which is worse: Zel with coffee or Zel without. _

"I know where you're coming from but listen to me for a second, all of you." I passed out the last two weapons: one for Phil and one for Naga. Gourry and Lantz already had legendary super-swords of doom.

"Lately a lot of people who are important to me have been taken away. Stupidly. Senselessly. Pointlessly." I took a steadying breath. "I've been literally going crazy trying to figure out how to prevent any more of that from happening.

"I thought I just needed more power, and I got more power. We all saw how well that turned out.

"But despite all my failures, I can't keep myself from trying. I shudder to think of the kind of person I would be if I did stop. So, to put my mind at ease, I am giving away these super-duper-kill-tools-from-eons-past. I'm not asking you to put them to use; all I'm asking is that you look after them for me. All the time. In fact, keep them on you at all times. Even in the bathroom. For me."

By the blank looks everyone was giving me, I think I got through to their hearts.

_Shut up. _

Amelia nodded in a curt, annoyed fashion as if she were debating with herself. Then she bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "If it really means that much to you, then I suppose it can't be helped." She slipped the mace into her belt, letting it hang at her side.

Naga grimaced at her new sword, an ivory-handled blade that gleamed like the purest snow, but she didn't reject the weapon either. Good for her. I would've rammed it down her throat if she had.

Phil smiled a sad little smile but nonetheless accepted the gleaming self-defense dagger I offered to him. "Well, certainly, if it pleases you, Lina. But hopefully the day will never come when I am forced to use it."

"Me too, but better safe than dead. You're gonna be my kid's godfather, you know." Phil's eyes bulged at that.

"That is an honor! Wait? You're pregnant?"

Tom the Mighty's Mighty Notes

There! Hopefully a little more heart in this one. Back in school, moved to the Pitt for Game Art and Design at the Art Institute. So far so good. Homework load isn't too bad yet. Should have plenty of time to write for the time being.

This chapter still needs a few bugs worked out but still a MASSIVE improvement over the last one.

Check out my scanlation group at for more slayers goodness.

Peace out.


	42. Chapter 42

Slayers: Knightfall

Chapter 41

"Lina has been acting very strange lately," Amelia commented offhandedly to Zel as they strolled down what once had been Seyruun's main street leading to the palace. Much of the debris had been cleared a month before, and now reconstruction was in full swing with the constant clinking of metal on marble, the creaking of rope-driven pulleys and the barking of stern build-masters.

Amelia doubted the city would look and feel anything like her ruined home, but she had seen the blueprints from the contractors Phil had hired out to redesign the city. It certainly looked impressive with its layers of hexagrams and other runes of protection cleverly built into the very layout of the city. But nothing could replace the lost paintings, sculptures, and the quirky specialty stores she had loved to peruse.

"When has Lina ever acted normal?" Zel replied, eyeing with an arched eyebrow the odd-looking sculpture commissioned by Phil for the new central fountain.

He had a point, as usual. But the way he so casually dismissed her comment bothered the princess. Sure, Lina was strange, and usually she thought nothing of it, but her weirdness had seemed to take on a whole new level of . . .weird, just after Sylphiel's death.

/wavy flashback effect/

The clanking clatter of hundreds of coins echoed through the cavern underneath the former capital of Seyruun, quickly followed by the sounds of feet shuffling, voices ringing with monetarily induced joy, an occasional yippee and superficial smatterings of gratitude.

"Hohohoho! That's right, folks! Auntie Moneybags is helping rebuild the kingdom by instituting her own stimulus plan! The only stipulation is that you must SPEND SPEND SPEND! Spend it on food, clothing, homes, whatever you need, whatever you want! It's all for the restoration of the Holy Kingdom of Seyruun!"

"Hey, Lina, are you sure about all this?" Gourry asked, attempting to figure out Lina's complete 180 when it came to money.

"Don't be so stingy, Gourry dear," Lina cooed. "This is our new home, and no child of mine is going to live in a decapitated pile of rubble!" She looked back to the gathering crowd and flashed the most winning (and possibly most fake) smile of her entire smiling repertoire. "So spend spend SPEND!"

/wavy return to reality/

Lina's sudden philanthropic turn would've been a wonderful thing if not for the fact that it felt so very odd.

Not that she seemed insincere. In fact, quite the opposite; she seemed all too sincere about everything nice she did. And that wasn't like Lina at all. Lina up until a month ago had been greedy, stingy, gluttonous, vindictive, and unsympathetic to those less fortunate than she.

Something was up. And Amelia was kicking herself for not realizing that sooner, despite the fact that most of her attention had been devoted to the reconstruction of her beloved homeland and the rehabilitation of her sister, so she'd hardly had any time to devote to her friends.

"I suppose we'll find up what's she's up to eventually, but by then far too late." Amelia sighed.

"Not like there's much here she can destroy . . . ," Zel mumbled, to which Amelia shot him a hurt look.

"Sorry," Zel said, cringing. "What I mean is, what's the point of worrying about what Lina is going to do? As far as I can tell she is aiding in the kingdom's recovery in ways not even your father could do. Whatever it is she's planning, I'm sure it won't end with the world's destruction.

"Besides," Zel said distantly, gazing at a caravan rolling past on the endless highway to the east. "We have other things to worry about."

A sudden breeze caused Amelia to shiver as an even colder glint flashed in the chimera's eyes.

Gold, glittering in the flickering candlelight, flew into the air once again.

And once again, I felt as though a little piece of me had died inside.

I wasn't flicking my gold away lightly. Oh no, never lightly. I was merely making an investment as it were. Getting involved in the local community. Such as it was.

Straining to think in the long-term, I beamed at the next group of . . . commodities. Yes. That's what I'll call them. They'll increase in value over time.

I gazed at the onslaught of people, all prostrating themselves before me, collecting from my largesse with hardly a word of gratitude, as though I were some sort of half-forgotten goddess.

"To think that I've only been doing this for a month and I still have so much more to give!" I theatrically intoned.

Gourry eyed me uneasily. He'd never once seen me toss coin aside as if it were so much trash. And he had once suffered greatly at my hands when he dared to defile a single gold piece. But despite my façade of generosity, he somehow could tell that the process was eating me up inside.

"I get the whole rebuilding the economy thing, I get the whole not raising our kid in a pile of rubble-but isn't there a way to do all this that is easier on your ulcers?"

"Coming events require monumental sacrifices" was my simple, firm, reply. To which my ulcer added his own gurgling addendum.

"Sacrifices? As far as I can tell, you've barely given away the merest scrap of the pile you have hidden outside of town. And what do you mean, 'coming events'?"

"That merest scrap is going to pay off in the future. EVEN IF IT KILLS ME."

"Okay, okay." Gourry held up his hands in a placating gesture, ignoring the fact that I had completely ignored his second question. What a sweetie. "But would you at least tell me what it is you're planning?"

"Well, if you must know . . . no."

Gourry's mock-pleading stare was too much for me to bear. How does a twenty-something warrior pull off the puppy-dog eyes so well!

"FFFFF-fine," I relented, figuring it was probably better to come clean anyway. "Come on, before I change my mind." I grabbed Gourry's hand and led him up and out of the tunnels into the fresh air under an indigo evening sky. There I grabbed his head by the ears and directed his gaze to a distant forest. Gourry's sensitive ears picked up the muffled pounding of nails on wood, no small feat considering how much pounding on marble and steel still was going on not far behind us.

"You're . . . building something?" Gourry guessed.

"Good job! You can't be forever in a WiddenDream like Naga!" I playfully smacked Gourry upside the head.

A few moments passed in companionable silence before Gourry asked, "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No."

I groaned at the husband's sigh. "Listen, the reason I can't say anything right now is because I dunno how everyone is going to take it." Actually, I had a pretty darn good idea, but I wasn't about to get them involved again.

"So it's something bad?" Gourry asked skeptically.

"Of course not! In fact it's the very things I've been paying for over the past month!"

"Then why throw money out onto the streets?"

"That's just a cover!" My cheeks had to be glowing almost as red as the setting sun. "If I keep the attention on me, and in the city, then no one will be any the wiser."

"I guess that's true. But I wish you'd stop keeping secrets from me."

"Urk-!" That shut me up. I shifted my eyes about nervously, like the clearly guilty tool I was. How did that man always manage to find new ways to make me feel bad? It was like he wanted me to think about other people's feelings! But . . . that was what I more or less promised a month ago . . . but that was besides the point!

Wasn't it?

Fidgeting around for a bit, I finally found the courage to look him in the eye. "But . . . it'll ruin the surprise!"

"Lina . . . ."

"This is the last one. The last one, Gourry. If I ever keep anything from you ever again you can be rest assured that you'll get first pick on anything whenever we eat out."

Gourry smiled, head lowered in gratitude, satisfied at that, and leaned back on the dry, brittle grass. We always ate out. And I would never give up my unspoken right to "first taste" lightly. He'd better be grateful.

"You'll catch a cold. I'm not spoon-feeding you chicken soup if you get sick." I chided.

"Have you ever gotten that feeling? The feeling that suddenly the weight of the world has been lifted from your shoulders? That's what I'm feeling right now."

Where can I get some of that? I thought, and despite my chastisement, joined my husband on the cold ground.

It was cold.

"How do you stand this?"

"Manly determination with a dash of showoffyness."

"Ass."

"If it's so bad then sit on me-OOF!"

"Offer accepted!" I settled in. "Hmmm . . . not the most comfy of couches. But I guess he'll do."

I gazed at the sky, watching in newfound awe as the first star of the evening flickered into being. I didn't know if it was just the clear winter sky, or my perfect senses, but the star seemed like crystal, perfect and pure in the darkening ether.

"Say, Gourry?"

"Yes, Lina?"

"What do you think we should name the little twerp?"

"Hmm . . .." Smoke started pouring from Gourry's ears.

"Yeah, toughest decision we've had to make in a while . . . at least until we have to pick what we are having for dinner."

Suddenly Gourry jerked, nearly toppling me off my seat.

"H-hey, what the hell?" I sputtered in protest. Who the hell tries to knock a pregnant lady off her seat?

"The chair senses danger."

"What?"

"Off, please."

I complied, and Gourry shot up off the ground, spun to face the south, eyes focused on the distant horizon. I squinted and could almost make out the dusty haze left behind by a host of trampling feet.

"Enemies?"

"Maybe. Something doesn't feel right."

"Well let's go make it feel better." I devilishly smirked.

Gourry couldn't help but grin. I think he could tell that the old Lina was coming back to him.

"Oooohohohoho!" Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun laughed. "You call that a portrait?"

"I-I'm sorry, my lady."

The chamber that the artist was using as his studio was a mess of half-empty paint jugs, scattered brushes of various sizes, makes and states of repair, maybe a dozen unfinished paintings and hundreds of scattered sketches, most rejected but retained for future reference and inspiration.

Lamps, mostly magical, lit the chamber in a bright, airy glow, perfect for bringing out all the natural beauty the artist was striving to reproduce on canvas, and with no chance of smoke from the usual torches and candles damaging his works. It was a perfect place for a master to work his craft.

But sometimes the customers just didn't understand the process.

"One: The bosom is nowhere near accentuated enough. Two: I am not wearing a frilly dress-I am wearing my mother's illecebrous battle-bikini! Three: I specifically asked to be portrayed riding a white horse whilst chugging down a pint of brandy with my favorite tankard, Chuggsies." She waved her hands in disgust at the painting. "You've not even come close to capturing my allure."

"But the king, your father-!"

"I know who daddy is."

"Y-your father personally requested me as your portrait artist because I alone have the skills to bring out your inner beauty on canvas! And here you are trying to paint the picture for me!"

"From what I've seen, maybe I should! On top of being beautiful and the most powerful sorceress the land has ever seen, I am also an artist whose talent is without compare! To think that all daddy had to do to save some money was ask his daughter to paint her own portrait. It's no wonder this kingdom has fallen to ruin! Ooooohohohohoho!"

"That's not what-! Oh, I give up!" The artist threw his palette and brush into the air and slapped to the floor the painting at which he'd toiled for more than a week. He stormed out of his studio, brusquely pushing back King Philionel as he was making his entrance.

He stopped and paled when he saw whom he had so rudely barged past. "My humblest apologies, your Majesty! I was . . . I was just going out to get some fresh air before going back to work to the finish on your l-lovely daughter's portrait."

"Of course, of course, young master, no need to apologize. Be on your way then," the king said kindly.

The artist left, in a hurry, and Phil added to his lengthening series of sighs.

He glared at his prodigal daughter, but the glare quickly melted away. How could he possibly be angry with her after she'd finally come back to him after all those years?

"Chased off yet another portraitist, I see?"

"This one was even worse than the last, Daddy! He didn't even consider my brilliant advice."

"Hmmm . . . though perhaps, you can be a little more accepting?"

"Daddy! When people see my portrait, I want them to think, "My! Isn't that an interesting person!" Otherwise, it'd look just like all the rest of the boring paintings that used to hang in the National Gallery. We have a clean slate; why not make use of it?"

Phil cringed at her analogy, considering how flat and barren the city grounds were at present. Yet another thing of which his daughter needed to be cured- the complete and utter disassociation from her kingdom. That on top of her arrogance, alcoholism, skimpy dressing habits, and that accursed laugh.

But he really couldn't come up with a convincing argument to counter his daughter's. All he could say was, "Huh."

"The general dourness and lack of energy in this place are really starting to annoy me. What my subjects need is something to remind them that life isn't all about slapping mud on brick or sitting around in a damp cave feeling sorry for themselves."

Well, maybe the King had judged her too soon; maybe she did think of her people. He wasn't about to take back the rest of his assessment just yet, though.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We need a party. A ball, a gala, an ice-cream social, something! Everyone is so boring and bogged down by work that I am having trouble believing that they really are my people."

Phil just stared in disbelief-that she could be so callous to the feelings of her subjects who had had their very lives upended. Their homes destroyed, kin killed, livelihoods demolished. It was as if she had completely forgotten what had happened to their own family.

She had run away because of what happened!

Then it hit Phil in the face-like one of his other daughter, Amelia's punches during their many hand-to-hand combat sessions.

Gracia was simply expecting people to deal with their grief like she would. By running away from it.

"Let's see . . . what can we do with the resources at hand?" Gracia grinned, wearing an expression that seemed to suggest she was already at the party she intended to throw. "I know! Daddy, in the middle of the residential area of Zephyr City is an inn with a basement full of cream liquor! Have somebody bring it down. Food? There have got to be some wayward inns and lodges still standing on the outskirts, and I'm sure they're hurting for customers. But we'll need some entertainment as well . . . Amelia's boy-toy is an exceptional guitar player, I suppose he has to be if he wants to play at royalty, and Lina is a decent singer I guess, though she is in the peculiar habit of blowing me up every time I get within fifty yards of her. Now, how to coerce . . . "

Phil zoned out at his daughter's nonsensical rambling/planning session. He was beginning to have serious doubts whether Gracia would ever be fit to become queen. Amelia could do it, with great skill and with a just heart. But she was still very much a wanderer, traveling with Zelgadis in a never-ending quest to find a way to bring him back to human form.

Yes, Amelia would make a fine queen, one day, but Gracia . . . he had to find a way to make Gracia at least a worthy looking successor.

KRAKOOM!

Jars fell and smashed on the ground, paintings tipped over, bits of the ceiling crumbled and Gracia was knocked down, face first.

"W-What in blazes!" Phil was staggered by the . . . explosion? That had to have been what it was. But from what source?

"That Inverse girl must be Dragon Slaving the scenery again," an annoyed passerby grumbled from outside the studio.

"Oh! A shooting star!" Amelia pointed at the streaking celestial object.

Zel offered a half-hearted sound of appreciation before something in the back of his mind started screaming. "Shooting star? Ha! That's one o' deem fiery balls o' pitch they use to burn and blow stuff up real good!"

Needless to say, Zel wasn't pleased and groaned in a fashion that denoted such.

"Barriers!" he shouted, and put his words into action by enacting a Flare Shield.

Amelia was slower on the uptake but managed to bring up a Windy Shield to deflect the physical aspect of the projectile.

The ball of pitch shattered, its flames destroyed by Zel's spell, and the pair was left to ponder what in the world they were going to do with the dozens more shooting stars leaping over the horizon.

"Oh, are you kidding me!" I screeched in disbelief as I hauled Gourry toward the mass of soldiers, siege engines, and what appeared to be animal-shaped golems of some kind marching at the fore.

Golems that were launching balls of flaming pitch from various orifices, their target obvious.

"A whole army? Who? Why?" Gourry's stunned cry matched my own.

"Beats the hell out of me, so let's beat it outta them! Burst Flare!" My explosive fire spell met one of the golems and surrounding troops with expected results. Except for the part where the golem came through unscathed. I hate it when they do that.

"Tough guy, eh?" I sat down on a hill overlooking the scrambling soldiers. "Darkness beyond Twilight . . . Crimson beyond Blood that Flo-! Hey!" My spell was suddenly interrupted by Gourry's almost light tap to my head. "What's the big idea, Gourry? I can wipe them all out with one blow!"

"I'm sure you could, but wouldn't it be better to leave a few of them alive for questioning?"

"Pfft. Fine." He had a point. If it was a country or even an alliance of them attacking then there would be no shortage of battles ahead. So instead I began a less enthusiastic and less powerful spell, aiming for the center line of army, which was now on the march again.

"Freeze Bullet!" The spell flew towards the front center of the formation, flash-freezing everything within 30 meters and debilitating everything else within 60.

"There are your prisoners. Now let's show the rest of these tools why it's a bad idea to attack the Gabriev-Inverse Clan's home."

Gourry could only nod in agreement.

"Oh! Somebody brought fireworks for my party!" Naga gasped in appreciation as a freeze bullet spell met yet another flaming missile, the battle of the two extreme elements ending with a spectacular explosion well above the city. Not that she immediately figured it for what it was.

"Those lights aren't for partying, my dear," Phil said gravely, weariness dragging his voice. "Seyruun is at war once more."

Naga was taken aback at that. Her eyes went wide with fear and confusion before she finally asked, "Is it because I didn't invite them?"

"Freeze Arrow!" Amelia cried, extinguishing several more flaming projectiles before they could add to the damage the city already had suffered.

"Who do you think could possibly be doing this?" she asked Zel when the bombardment took a curious pause.

"Seyruun certainly has her share of enemies, but which lands could still have a standing army? Much less one able to mount an invasion?"

That was a good question. But there were ways to guess with seemingly unrelated information. Amelia racked her brain, trying to figure out the nationalities of the many refugees who now called Seyruun home. Elemekia, Zephillia, Lyzelle, Kalmaart, Dils, Raleague. . . people from almost every land except those countries that form the Alliance of Coastal States. And when you're talking about the Coastal States you may as well be only talking about . . .

"Ravunagarde. It can only be Ravunagarde." Amelia almost spat the name.

"Figures," Zel muttered.

"Didn't they feel the brunt of the demon's attack?" She looked shocked, angry, indignant, and strangely enough, all the more beautiful for it in Zel's eyes.

"Maybe being militaristic and paranoid has its advantages after all."

"I refuse to believe that!" A world-weary but still commanding voice boomed. "All of us would've perished had I permitted this land to become an arms-racing, jingoistic, expansionistic empire. The continent would've been engulfed in never-ending war."

"Ravunagarde, Daddy," Amelia stated flatly.

"I should've guessed as much. Only they would seize at an opportunity like this."

"I assume you have a plan? We don't have the numbers to repel a full-scale invasion," Zel said, his voice a mixture of hope and skepticism.

"Plan? Who needs a plan when you have Lina Inverse at your disposal?" Phil gestured to the horizon. No balls of pitch arced through the sky now, but but flashes of magical light and the distant glow of fire told that the battle has been taken to the enemy.

"I sometimes forget how shrewd you really are, Sire," Zel said, saluting Phil with an approving grin.

"What do you mean?" Amelia frowned. Lina wasn't one to take kindly to being used; the last time she'd been forced into situations against her will, terrible things had happened.

"Lina is a force of nature, something you'd be foolish to try to tame," Zel explained. "But sometimes even nature takes a shine to a particular place-like the Jade Isles off the coast of Zephillia, a place that is always green and never feels the bite of winter's cold wind."

"Lina has taken a shine to our kingdom, Amelia," Phil said, nodding in agreement. "She would never let anyone take away her home again."

A particularly bright flash crested the horizon, followed a moment later by the sound of explosive thunder.

"And woe to any who try." Amelia didn't need any more convincing.

"Well," I stretched, thoroughly satisfied with myself. "If anyone survives, speak now and I'll consider not Dragon Slaving your remains!"

"She's serious, you guys!" Gourry intoned in a singsong kind of way.

A golem lurched its way toward us. Shaped like a cow, its mechanical udder swiveled in search of targets. Yes, it was rather silly looking-and tougher than its appearance would warrant.

"Hi, Mr. Golem-driver-man!" I waved it over.

"Hmm, have a plan?" hummed Gourry, apparently not at all worried at my magic's seeming ineffectiveness.

I waited until the golem was closer.

"Well," I said loud enough for whoever was in that thing to hear. "I figure that thing is lined to the bolt with orihalcon, making any direct magical attack useless."

"Oh? Well if it isn't a little sorceress and warrior!" the beast boomed, its voice having an echoey and buzzy quality.

"Oh, it talks! I guess there really is somebody in there! So, do you wanna tell me what this is all about so I'll let you hightail it outta here or do we wanna do this the fun way?"

The cow responded with a blast from its udder-a blast Gourry took care of, absorbing the energy with his sword, which contributed to its already supernatural sharpness. Gourry demonstrated this by slicing through each of the four mechanical nipples, each one 15 feet or more in diameter, like it was warm, melty, butter.

Not content to let Gourry claim the kill, I enacted a Dug Haut spell, impaling the golem with several stone pillars.

"What! I thought the Mage Tank's armor was perfect!"

"Perfect against pure magical energy, maybe," I gloated. "But against physical objects augmented by magic? No way. Why is it nobody ever thinks that one through?"

Quickly, Gourry and I took care of the other "Mage Tanks" down the battle line, incapacitating many more soldiers as well.

Finally, there was one last tank, an ostrich-resembling thing with its head stuck in a hole in the ground.

"Well, at least you're displaying the true spirit of an ostrich," I commended it.

"Oh?" The ostrich buzzed and then lifted its 50-foot neck to stare down at us. I can't say that I was intimidated.

"The fighting's over?" it continued. "I suppose then, there is no point in pretense." With that, the ostrich crouched low to the ground. Once the dust had settled, a hatch opened-precisely where you would expect a hatch to open on an animal-and out came a man.

"You!" I spat.

Notes:

Hey! Long time no see! This chapter went through about 15 rewrites. Still not satisfied with it but what ev.


End file.
